Bright Nights and Starry Days Finished
by Boy Crazy Magician Chick
Summary: When Kassidy, the new girl in town, runs into Marik her life changes forever. But as she spends more time with him she slowly develps feelings. When a dark secret is revieled, does she care about him enough to not love him? Marikoc Please R&R!
1. Unexpected Strangers

**(I'm gunna use the English names in this story, because most people prefer them.)**

            She brushed her short chocolate hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.  Her emerald eyes twinkled in the candlelight.  She was entranced. Her pale left arm stayed in her lap as the other had the hand that held the brush gliding through her tresses.  She didn't take her eyes away from the mirror.  She breathed softly and quietly.  Her skin was white and silky, her lips, red as roses.  

            She sat in a red cushion chair, with fine wood legs.  The room around her was hard to see, but the floor was stone.  She heard a door open from behind her, but she didn't take her eyes away from the mirror.  A strong hand swept over her chest and to the other shoulder.  She then saw a pair of exquisite lips come to her ear, she couldn't see the face but somehow she knew whom it was.  

             Softly and yearningly the voice said, "It is time my desirable angel."  She then heard a sigh and a bit of a snicker as the figure moved away and shifted out of the room to wait for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kassidy shot up in her bed.  Her eyes were wide and she took deep breaths.  She was sweating and tears were coming from of her eyes.  It was another one.  That dream was worst than the last.  There were some things that always appeared in them though.  She was always in a mansion and that same person was always there.

            She pushed the blankets off her body and moved her legs to the side of the bed.  Her hands rest beside her on both sides of her hips as she thought about this dream.  Why was she having them?  It was so weird.  She brushed the idea off and looked at her clock.  It was 8:36 AM.  

            Kassidy ran her left hand through her short brown hair.  Her big green eyes were focused on the white carpet of her room.  She finally decided to stand up and go to her window.

            She opened the blinds to find it bright and sunny outside.  She smiled.  What a beautiful day.  Kids were running in the middle of the road and dogs were walking along the sidewalks.  

            Kassidy walked over to her closet and opened it.  There she saw her blue robe hanging, just waiting to be worn.  She reached for it and swung it around her tiny body.  She slipped on her black slippers and headed downstairs.  

            When she got there she ran outside.  She walked to the end of the driveway and picked up the morning paper.  She figured her parents would want to read it later.  She turned back and started to walk towards the house.

            "Good morning!"  Cried a voice from behind her.  She turned and saw a tall man.  He looked about the age of seventeen or eighteen.  He had brown hair and was walking his motorcycle along the road.  Kassidy smiled.

            "Good morning."  She said and started to turn around again.  She didn't get far.

            "New in town?"  Asked the man.  She turned to face him again.  She scratched her head with her hand.

            "Yes, actually I am."

            "Cool.  Do you like it here?"  He asked. 

            "It's interesting, but nice."  She said looking around her atmosphere.  He smiled and walked his bike up her driveway.

            "Well, if you need someone to talk to or hang out with just call me.  My name is Tristin."  He gave her a piece of paper and smiled.  Kassidy extended her hand.

            "Kassidy."  Tristin took her hand and shook it.

            "Nice to meet ya."

            "Are you usually so bold Tristin?"  Kassidy asked him, a small smile playing on her face.  Tristin shrugged and grinned widely.

            "I guess I'll be seein' you around."  He told her.  Kassidy looked at him confused.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well you will be going to school here, right?"

            "Well I guess I don't really-…"

            "I'll be seein' ya."  He said starting his bike and driving off.  Kassidy smiled and turned to walk to her house.  When she got to her front door and glanced back.  She laughed when she saw two little kids across the street playing in the sprinklers.

            Kassidy went up to her room and searched through her closet.  She picked out a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt.  She then slipped a pair of black sandals on and traveled back downstairs. 

            Kassidy ran to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice.  She wanted apple juice, but they were all out.  As soon as she finished the glass of orange juice she made her way out the front door.  It was the first day of school.  It was a good thing her family moved in the beginning of the year, she hated coming during the middle.  Kassidy would be starting 10th grade this year.

Kassidy moved to Domino City with her mother, father, and kid sister two weeks ago.  Her father had gotten laid off and now he made them all move.  Today he and her mother were out looking for jobs. 

Jesse, Kassidy's younger sister, was over at her aunt's house.  Kassidy didn't go over there.  She didn't feel comfortable around her aunt.  It might have been because they weren't really related.  Her mom got married to her dad when she was six.  They had Jesse soon after that.  Jesse was now ten.  Kassidy's real dad was in jail for drinking and abusing her mother.  She liked her other dad though, just not his family. 

Jesse wouldn't be starting school until tomorrow.  Her parents had gotten her enrolled yet.  Kassidy was now six blocks away from school. 

 As she rounded the corner, she saw the same boy that was in front of her house standing in front of a game shop.  Kassidy smiled, but didn't want to seem to eager.  She wanted friends, but she didn't want to seem desperate.  Oh how she missed her old friends.  She lingered her way over to him bit by bit.  As soon as she got close enough she started to whistle and look around the neighborhood. 

Tristin turned his head and noticed the brunette.  He smiled and began to walk over to her.  Of course Kassidy being the way she was, acted like she didn't even notice.  When Tristin got to her he grabbed her arm.

"Kassidy?"  He asked rather surprised.  He wasn't expecting to see her.  She turned her face and looked at him.  She stared at him blankly.  Then a smile appeared on her face.  She pointed at him.

"Tristin, right?  I didn't recognize you at first."  She lied.  He just kept smiling.

"Going to school?"  He asked her.  She nodded her head.  He looked away from her and then back.  "Do you want a ride?"  He asked motioning his head toward his motorcycle.  She smiled, of course she did!  She'd never ridden one before!  It would be so cool.  She decided to study the bike for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't-…"  

"It's totally safe."  He said cutting her off.  She studied the bike further.  It was big and it had leather seats on it.  She looked back at him and nodded.  He smiled and grabbed her hand.  He pulled her over to the bike.  She rubbed her hand over the leather of the seats.  Tristin got on and picked up the helmet on the back.  It was black and had a visor on it.  He handed it to Kassidy.  

"Here."  Kassidy took it from him and slid over her head.  She then sat on the seat and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "Hold on tight."  He started the bike and in a flash they were gone.

            When the two arrived at the school, Tristin parked his bike in the parking lot.  He got off and looked at Kassidy, who was still on the bike.  She removed the helmet.

            When she got off, she put out her hand.

            "Thank you Tristin."  He grinned, took her and shook it.  

            "No problem.  You know what, why don't you have lunch with my friends and me.  It's a good way to meet people.  Especially if you hang with me, you'll have friends in no time."  He told her.  

            "Yeah right. If she hangs wit' you?"  Said someone from behind them.  Kassidy and Tristin turned to see another tall young man with bushy blonde hair.  He wore a green jacket and blue jeans.

            "Joey.  Where's Tea'?"  Tristin asked the man.  He smiled.

            "With Yug.  They are lookin' around at all their classes."  Joey looked over at Kassidy.  He extended his hand.

            "Hi my name is Joey."  He told her.  Kassidy shook his hand.

            "I'm Kassidy, nice to meet you."  

            The three began to talk as they walked inside the school.  The two led Kassidy to the office, where she could get her class schedule.  She spoke to the secretary for several minutes.  She finally got the piece of paper that determined her classes.  Tristin took it from her and unfolded it.

            "You got Science and Math with me."  He told her.  Joey then stole it from Tristin.  He studied it for a moment and then spoke.

            "You got. History, Science, and Home Ec. wit' me."  He said smiling.  Kassidy smiled and took the piece of paper from the blonde.  Her schedule had this order:  Science, Language Arts, History, Math, Home Ec., and P.E.

            Out of nowhere two kids ran up to them.  One was a taller girl with brown straight hair and the other was shorter with tri colored hair.  They looked as if they were somewhat going out, but Kassidy didn't make that assumption.  They smiled and waved.

            "Hey guys.   Did you see all your classes?"  Tristin asked the two.  Joey rolled his eyes and looked at Kassidy.  Kassidy focused on the two students.

            "Yep!  Yugi and I have three classes together!"  The brown hard girl said elbowing the shorter student.  He just nodded.

            "That's great!  Hey Tea' let me see your schedule."  Tristin said.  The girl handed him the same piece of paper Kassidy had.  Tristin studied the piece.  "Lets see, you have History and Math with me.  How about you Yug?"  

            The short boy handed him his schedule.  Joey grabbed Tea's and read it over.  Kassidy just stood there not knowing what to do.

            "Yugi, you got History and Home Ec. with me."  Tristin handed the schedule to Joey.  Joey gave the one he had back to Tea'.  She must not have had any classes with him.

            "Yugi has Language Arts, Math, and Wood shop with me."  He said.  Joey handed the paper back to Yugi and smiled.  Yugi smiled too.  There was a great silence.  Tea' decided to break the ice.

            "Hi my names Tea'."  She said putting her hand in front of Kassidy.  Kassidy looked at Tea's hand.  She looked up at the smiling Tea' and stared at her.  She was so cheery…it almost made Kassidy uncomfortable.  She wanted to make a good impression, but she didn't want to over do it, which was what almost seemed to be happening with Tea'.

            "Kassidy."  Was all she said.  Tea' pulled her hand back and looked hurt.  Joey and Tristin stared at Kassidy trying to figure out what was wrong.  They didn't have time to think anymore, the bell rang.  Everyone scrambled to get to his or her classes.

            Kassidy made her way to the Language Arts room.  She quickly went to a desk and sat down.  She began to look through her bag and pulled out a pencil and some paper.  When she looked up again she saw Tea' staring at her.  Kassidy smiled and looked back at her paper.  The silence between them finally became unbearable.  Kassidy needed to make up her mind!  She would talk to her!  She might as well try to make friends while she could, right?

            "Sorry for acting like such a jerk back there."  Kassidy told Tea'.  Tea' suddenly smiled and turned around in her desk.  The rest of the day went fairly well.  It wasn't as bad as Kassidy might have thought it would have been.    

            As she walked home, she passed an old colonial house.  It looked abandoned from the looks of the out side.  It was boarded up and looked like the wood was beginning to rot.  Kassidy scrunched her face and moved on.  The thought of that house still haunted her though.  She was so caught up in thinking about it; she couldn't tell someone was watching her from behind a corner.

            (OK I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER!  AND YES THIS IS A MARIK/OC FIC.  NEXT CHAPTER I WILL GET INTO IT A LITTLE MORE.  JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT WILL GET BETTER!  PLEASE JUST HANG IN THERE!)


	2. Meeting Him

            Kassidy finally got home.  Her father smiled at her from the couch.  Kassidy went to the coat rack and hung her bag and coat off.  She took off her shoes and strolled into the living room to meet her father.

            "Hi sweet heart.  How was your first day of school?"  He asked taking a sip of coffee.  Kassidy let out a big breath and fell back onto the couch next to him.  He almost spilt his coffee.  

            "It went pretty well.  I made some new friends.  How about finding a job?"  She asked him.  He studied her face a moment.  He then turned his head back to the TV.

            "No luck.  Your mother didn't find on either.  That's ok.  I'm going to apply for a engineering job tomorrow at CASTLE CO.  It pays fairly well."  He took another drink.  Kassidy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  She walked out into the kitchen where her mother was.

            Her mother looked almost exactly like Kassidy.  The only thing different were the eyes, they were a dark chocolate brown.  Her mother looked up at her and smiled.

            "Hi honey.  Who was your day?"  Asked her mother.  She began to wipe the counter.  Kassidy ran over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.  She then walked to the cupboard and pulled down a glass.

            "It was pretty good.  I heard you and Dad didn't have any luck."  She said pouring some milk into the glass.  She turned to face her mom.  Her mom was hunched over the counter.  Kassidy could tell she was crying.  Kassidy suddenly sympathized her mother.  She walked over and put her arms around her.

            "It'll be ok mom.  You'll find a job."  Kassidy said holding close.  Her mom pulled away and ran some water in the sink.

            "It's just, it's been two weeks.  Two weeks I've been looking for a job!  And I still haven't found one."  Kassidy's mother began to wash the dishes.  Kassidy walked over and rinsed them for her.

            "Trust me mom, it will be ok."  Kassidy told her.

            When dinnertime came around, it was Kassidy and Jesse's turn to make it.  They baked bread and made some chicken with Mac and Cheese.  Her parents would pop in the kitchen every couple of minutes to check on them.  Every time Jesse would say, "Mom, Dad go away.  We are trying to work!" 

            "So do you think they will ever get a life?"  Jesse asked rolling her eyes as she stirred the Mac and Cheese.  Kassidy turned the chicken.

            "Who knows?"  She told her, as she bent down to check on the bread.  It was finished.  Kassidy opened the oven and put on an oven mitt.  She then proceeded to take it out.  After it was out she let it cool on the dining table.  

            Jesse poured the Mac and Cheese into a bowl and put it on the table.  While Kassidy was finishing up the Chicken, Jesse set the table.  When Kassidy was finished she put the chicken on a plate and set it on the table.  Her father eyed the chicken and bread.  He always loved it when the kids made dinner.  He had black hair and was tall.  He also had mustache and wore checked shirts all the time.  Him and her mom met at bingo.  

            Kassidy smiled and sat down.  Her father dished out the chicken to everyone and then passed the bowl of Mac and Cheese around.  Their mother cut the bread and handed a piece to every one.   It was a quite dinner and as soon as it was over, Kassidy ran up to her room and locked the door.  

            She changed into a pair of pants and a tank top.  She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.  It was a very small ponytail though.  Kassidy made her way over to the window and opened it.  She usually got hot at night.    

            As she stumbled into bed she thought about the day, mostly about her new friends.  She finally rolled over and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She walked through the hall and looked at all the paintings.  It was dark, but she held a candle.  Her silky crimson nightgown dragged on the floor and her feet were bare.  The stone ground chilled her.  She walked into a room were there was many candles.  

            It had many symbols and a man lying on the floor.  She put her candle down and ran to him.  He was breathing hard and had ancient scriptures on his back.  She ran her hand over his back and felt the warmth of his body.  His muscles were relaxed.  She couldn't see his face.  It was covered by the shadows.  

            She ran her hands up to his shoulders and slid them back down to his sides.  She took her hand and delicately moved it toward the face.  She was almost there when out of nowhere; his hand shoots up and grabs her wrist.

            "What have you done?"  Asked the man, breathing heavy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kassidy opened her eyes and looked around the room.  It was 5:30 Am.  She covered her face with her hands.  She had to get up and get ready for school.  Yesterday she got to go a 9:00, but today she wasn't allowed to do that.  The school usually lets you come at 9:00 the first day of school, so she learned from Tea', but everyday after that, they had to be there by 6:30.  It would still be dark out.  

            Kassidy rolled over and sighed.  She didn't want to get up, but she had to.  She finally sat up.  Her hair was a mess and the hair tie had come out.  She grunted and unlocked her bedroom door.  She then made her way to the bathroom, where she took a shower, brushed her teeth and did her makeup.  

            When she came back in the room, it was 6:00.  She was more awake now and toddled her way over to her closet.  Kassidy searched and searched.  She finally found a short black skirt and a tank top that said 'Catch Me if You Can' on it.  After she put those on she put on a white silk over shirt.  She only liked to button one button and she never buttoned the sleeves.

            She curled the flicks up in her hair and slid on a headband.  It was now 6:12.  She looked outside.  There were no happy people playing in the street, no dogs running on the sidewalk.  It was just silent.  She walked out of her room.  She hustled downstairs to the coat rack and slipped on her sandals and coat.  She then grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

            While she walked the street she studied the lights on in some of the stores.  They were bright.  People were mopping or wiping windows.  She smiled a bit.  As she rounded another corner she saw the old colonial house.  She stopped in front of it.  It looked even creepier in the dark.

            "You know, a young girl, like yourself, shouldn't really be walking all alone in the dark."  Kassidy jumped.  The voice scared her.  She turned to see a man looking at her with deep lavender eyes.  She froze

            The man had shoulder length white-blonde hair (oh I hope that's right!).  He was tall and handsome.  He wore a black foot length jacket and a pair of black pants.  His shirt was blue and he was grinning.  He looked like he had a lot of confidence.  He almost looked evil.  She finally stuttered.

            "Well…I…was just on…my way…to…to school."  She pointed out.  He rolled his eyes.  

            "And why would you go to school?"  He asked as he circled around her.

            "Because I, umm, I should really go."  She stampered.   His smile faded to seriousness.  He walked up and met her eye to eye.

            "You just better watch yourself.  You don't want to get hurt."  He said and walked on.  She just stared at him.  When she snapped back into reality she glanced at her watch.  Holy Crap!  It was 6:28.  She ran down the street and turned a corner.  Only two more to go.  She turned another and glanced at her clock. 6:29.  She put on full speed.  

            She was almost there.  She turned the other corner and looked at the school.  

            DING!  DING! DING!  She was to late.  Her eyes grew wide.  She ran to the school and went in.  She ran to her locker and put her bag in.  She then grabbed her book and quickly walked to her homeroom.  When she got there the whole class looked up.

            "Ah, Kassidy glad you could join us."  Said her teacher.  He smiled and motioned her to sit down.  That was odd.  He usually got pretty mad if someone was late.  Oh well, she wouldn't complain.  She took her seat behind Tea'.  Tea' turned around.

            "Hey."  She waved.

            Kassidy waved back.  She wasn't to talkative this morning, especially with that run in.  She spent the rest of class thinking about it.  She was told Tea'.  When they walked out of class Tea' asked her all these questions.

            "Was he hot?"  Was her first question.  Kassidy blushed.  Tea' smiled widely.  "I guess he was pretty cute." 

            "Cute doesn't even describe it.  He was gorgeous!"  Kassidy stated and looked up in the air.  Tea' laughed.  Tristin and Yugi walked up.

            "What's goin on?"  Yugi asked.  Tea' smiled and patted Yugi on the head.  

            "Oh nothing.  Just girl talk."  She said.  Yugi smiled and Tristin stood there blankly.  He had no expression.  Joey walked up and smiled at everyone.  

            "Hey Joey."  Kassidy said.  Joey wrapped and arms around her and Tristin.

            "Hello fellow friends!"  Kassidy glanced over at Yugi.  He shrugged his shoulders.

            "What happened to you Joey?"  Tea' asked.  He looked at her and gave her a hug.  He then put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

            "Well, I think you guys should be the first to know…" every body waited.  He just stood there.  Tristin elbowed him.  "I have just been asked out by one of the hottest girls in school!"  Tristin stared at him and then looked at Kassidy.  She shrugged and Tea' was dying from suspense.

            "Well who is it Joey!!!"  She yelled.  He was startled and glanced at her.

            "Valerie Tola."  He said with a wide grin.  Tristin stared in disbelief.

            "The Valerie Tola?  Mia's friend?"  Joey nodded.  Yugi rolled his eyes.  Tristin and Joey always thought about girls.

            "Would you two grow up!"  Tea' said.  Kassidy looked at her.  She was flaming.  Looks like Tea' might have been a little jealous.  The rest of the day was awesome.  She didn't have any homework and the teachers were all fairly nice.

            When school got out Tea' and Yugi gave her their numbers.   She thanked them and ran off.  Yugi, Joey and Tea' all started down the opposite way.  Tristin had to stay for detention.  

            Kassidy walked down the street in total silence.  Nobody was outside.  It was deserted.  She heard a noise from and alleyway.  She looked up from the cement and stared down it.  It was gross looking and had three or four trashcans.  She heard the noise again.  She wondered if someone needed help.  

She turned nervously down the alleyway.  She kept looking ahead and then behind.  She bent down and picked up a stick.  As she walked down she heard the noise behind a dumpster.  She slowly walked to it and turned to see three broad, dirty faces staring at her.  One had a black cap on his head and was smiling.  Another was heavy and had red curly locks.  The third was scarier.  He was tall, muscled, and looked mean.

"What are you doin' here?"  He asked her.  She shook her head and began to walk off, but something grabbed her arm.  She dropped her stick and looked up to see the red haired man looking at her with rotten teeth.  He pulled her back to them.  

"What's the matter, don't like us?"  Asked the one in the cap.  He pulled out a pocketknife and grinned.  The red haired man pulled out a chain.  She gasped.  The third man didn't smile, but grabbed her.  She yelled and cried, but no one came.  The man shoved her up on top of a wood crate.  She began to cry.  When the heavy man came to her, she kicked him where it hurt, and boy did it hurt.  He fell back.  

The man in the cap held her feet.  She struggled to get loose, but couldn't.  

"Help!!!!"  She cried.  The capped man covered her mouth.  She squinted her eyes at the stench of his hands.  The third man was unbuttoning her cover shirt.  She some how got one of her legs free and kicked him in the stomach.  He stumbled back and looked at her.  He then grabbed her by her hair and came face to face with her.  

"You stupid whore!"  He yelled at her.  He shoved her.  She expected to hit a concrete wall, but instead she landed in a pair of strong arms.  She weakly looked up to see the man from this morning glaring at the men.  He glanced down at Kassidy.  She trembled.  She suddenly fainted.  The man rolled his eyes and sat her down against the wall.  

The man turned back to the three men.  They were all staring at him.  He had slight grin.  The heavy man walked over to him and snapped his chain with a taunt.

"Let me guess, your gunna show me a real beatin', huh?"  Asked the silvery-blonde haired man, smiling.  The heavy man stared at him a moment.  With one punch the heavy man was confused no longer.  He was unconscious.  The other two looked at the man.  He sneered at them and held up a rod.  In an instant it formed into a dagger.  He held it pointing to their throats.  The two men looked petrified.  

In a flash they were gone.  The violet-eyed man turned back to Kassidy.  Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly.  He walked to her and picked her up.  He carried her out the alley and around the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When Kassidy woke up, she was on a red velvet couch with a green blanket over her.  She sat up, confused.  This was not her home!  Where was she?  Why did her head hurt?  She held her head in her hand and sighed.  

            "Ah, your awake."  Kassidy looked up to see the man that saved her life leaning against the wall staring at her.  He looked happy and angry all at once.  It scared her.

**(Please R&R!  I told you Marik would come sooner or later; of course does it count if I haven't said his name yet?  Oh well review and tell me what you think.)          **


	3. Bed Time Meet

Kassidy stared at the man leaning against the wall.  He grinned coolly and walked over to the couch.  He then sat down in the chair in front of the couch.  He moved his hands on to her forehead and pushed her eyelids up.  He looked deep into her eyes.

"Doesn't look like you have a concussion."  He said.  He moved to her wrists and shoulders.  His hands slid over her soft arms.  "You're not bruised up to bad."

She stared at the man in front of her.  He was very attractive and mysterious.  The biggest question on her mind was, who is he?  He looked up at her and grinned.  Kassidy couldn't say anything.  She just stared.

"I think we better get you home, your parents are probably worried about you."  He said standing her up.  He walked over and picked up her cover shirt and handed it to her.  She took it slowly, never taking her eyes of the mysterious man.  He walked over and grabbed his coat.  As soon as he slipped it on, they were out the door.

Kassidy couldn't really tell were they were because it was rather dark.  A couple of the streetlights had blown out and needed the light bulb changed.  She grunted; her leg was still kind of sore.  The man stayed silent the whole way.  He didn't even glance at her.  He looked so serious.

When they got to her house, they stopped in front of the door.  She looked at him and finally got the courage to ask.

"Who are you?"  She asked innocently.  He glanced at her and then off into the distance.

"I am to remain a mystery to you, until the time is right."  He looked back at her and his eyes were cold, nothing like before, "As far as your concerned, we never met."  He said.  She just stared at him.  Before she knew it, he was gone into the night.

When Kassidy walked through the door her mother ran to her.  Her father came in and hugged her as well.  There was a bizarre silence that filled the room.  Then out of nowhere her father yells.

"Where in God's name have you been?  I almost called the police!"  He shouted.  Kassidy hadn't really thought of what she was going to tell her parents.  'Gee Dad!  That's a funny question!  I was walking home from school today, when these guys tried to rape me, but then a mysterious older man rescued me and walked me home!'  She could just see it now.

"Well," she stuttered, "I was walking home from school, when Tea' ran up and asked me over to her place.  I agreed and I just forgot to call when I got there.  I'm really sorry and it won't happen again."  Her eyes pleaded for forgiveness.  Her father let out a sigh and squinted his eyes.

"Alright, just please next time call."  He said and walked back into the living room.  Her mother stared at her daughter with worried eyes.

"It's O.K. mom I'm fine.  Don't worry about it."  Kassidy said and took off her shoes.  Her mother turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't worry?  I was worried, anything could have happened to you.  Anything!"  She said sternly.  Kassidy pushed away from her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, don't be so paranoid.  GOD (not trying to offend anyone) why are you so weird!"  She said running up to her room.  When she got there she went to her closet and changed into some shorts and a long T-shirt.  She then brushed her messy hair and opened the window.  It was really dark and windy outside.

Kassidy dived in bed and rolled over thinking about the mysterious man.  Who was he?  Why did he save her?  All the questions quickly made her fall into a peaceful slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her feet walked on the stone floor and made soft padded noises.  She turned the corner and peeked into a door.  What she saw amazed her.  There was a man, with silver-blonde hair looking at her.  He looked rather troubled.  She had a chill sent up her back.

The man stood and stared at the young beauty.  She stayed stiff and silent.  He walked slowly to her and stopped.   She looked away.  She couldn't bear to look at the man, but everything in side of her wanted to.  A strong hand lifted her chin.  She stared the man in the face.  He looked serious and bold.  His eyes ran down and up the surface of her face.

He leaned down slowly.  Their lips almost touched.  He sucked in a deep breath.  He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  It began to get rather warm.

"I can't hold back any longer."  He told her, as he lifted his head.  He looked at her and then leaned down again.  He was almost there when…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kassidy fluttered her eyes open and she glanced around at her clock.  It was 2: 30 am.  She shook her head and sat up.  Ever since Tuesday, Kassidy had been having these weird dreams.  Not that her dreams weren't weird before, but now she could see the man's face.  It looked exactly like the strange man that saved her life.

She walked out of her room into the bathroom.  She flicked the bright light on and closed the door.

As she turned the faucet on, she stared at herself in the mirror.  She formed her hands to a cup and filled them water.  She then splashed her face and wiped it off with a towel.  That was refreshing.  It was a good thing it was Saturday, or she wouldn't be up at this time.  She gazed at herself in the mirror.  She tilted her head ever so slightly.

She heard a squeak of the floorboard and jumped.  She slid her hands on her shoulders and sighed as she turned back to the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself Kassidy."  She told herself.  She turned off the light and walked out.  When she returned to her bedroom she slipped back into her bed.   Just before she closed her eyes she noticed her window was opened wider.  She got up slowly and walked to the window.

As she closed it, a strong hand covered her mouth.  She almost screamed.  She let out a couple of whimpers and gasps.  A whisper came to her ear.

"Shut up! I'm not gunna hurt you."  She searched her mind trying to identify the voice.  She didn't have that much time to think about it.  She was being backed up.  When she felt the soft bed behind her she felt someone help her sit down.  "Now, don't scream got it?"  She nodded her head.  She hoped she wouldn't.  The hand lifted off her mouth and she turned her head to see the silver-blonde haired man looking at her.  Her eyes went wide.

"What in God's name are you doing here?"  She whispered.  She was more shocked then scared.  Of course it was pretty scary having someone you barley know at all sneak into your bedroom.  He stood up.

"I came to see how you were, not that I really care.  I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by."  He whispered to her.  He looked like something was on his mind.

"What?"  She asked confused.

"I came to see if you were o.k.  You know, since Tuesday!"

"Why did you come to my house to ask me that this late at night.  And why the hell now?"

"Why not? I knew you'd be up."

"How?"

"I just did."  He told her harshly.  They stared at each other for a moment.  The room went silent.  Just then they heard a knock at the door.  Kassidy glanced toward the door and then back at the violet eyed man.

"Ummm…yes?"  Kassidy asked.  Kassidy pushed him into the closet.  He tried to object, but it was to late he was locked in.  The door opened and the lights came on.

"Are you o.k. Honey?  I thought I heard talking and rustling going on in here."  Her father said.  Kassidy smiled.

"I was fixin' to go back to bed and I was talking to myself, could that have been it?"  She asked sweetly.  The man grinned from inside the closet.  What a pitiful liar.

"It probably was.  Well good night sweetheart.  Go to bed soon."  And he bought it?  Kassidy's dad turned out the lights and closed the door.

The man began to snicker from inside the closet and Kassidy let out a big breath of relief.  She walked to the closet and opened it with frustration.  He strolled out grinning.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"So, if you're gunna keep popping up like this, can I at least get your name?"  She asked.  He hesitated.

"Marik," he finally said, "and you're Kassidy."

Kassidy stared at him.  How did he know?

"Your name, it's stitched onto your panties.  Your panties were in the closet.  I especially liked those red silk ones, but I kind of have a toss up for the black ones that had lace strin… "  He was cut off.

"O.k.  Well I think that's enough of that."  Kassidy turned bright red and hurried to close the closet door.  'How embarrassing' she thought.  Marik looked around the room and then back at her.  He noticed her pajamas.  They were pink.  A pink tank top and pink shorts.  Kassidy must have noticed and threw a blanket around her.

"Nice outfit."  He said trying not to smile.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

"If your gunna be a jerk, at least be an honest jerk.  Why are your really here?"  She asked him.  Marik turned serious.  He walked over to Kassidy and stood beside her.

"You've been having dreams, right?"  He asked.  She looked at him in disbelief.  She then nodded and decided not to question him.  Marik nodded his head and thought.  "Powerful things are coming Kassidy.  Your gunna have to stop them.  Now I'm not usually so…"

Kassidy burst out laughing.  Marik looked at her sternly.  She slowly stopped.

"That's a good one Marik, is it? Call me when the space shuttle lands."  Kassidy said as she turned to go to her bed.  He quickly flipped her around and pulled her close to him.  He stared her in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me, I don't usually go for the whole saving the world deal, but I gotta live too, so believe me when I say I'm not kidding."  He said strictly.  Kassidy was surprised by these actions.  He moved his left hand up to his forehead and squinted closed his eyes.  "Have you met the other one yet?"

"What other one, what?  What are you talking about Marik?"

"The other demon hunter.  Have you met them yet?"  He asked.  Kassidy became more puzzled than ever now.

"What are you talking about? Demon hunter?  What's that?"  Marik's eyes went wide.  Kassidy pushed away from him.  He tried to hang on, but had no luck.

"What are you, having a blonde moment?  What do you think I mean?  Demon hunter, bad evil, fighting…ring a bell?"  He said trying to be sarcastic.  He rolled his eyes.  She backed away and picked up the phone.  She began to dial a number.  "Who are you calling?"

Kassidy raised her eyebrows, "I'm callin' **CHARTER** to send a truck over here quick, to pick you up."  Marik sighed and slammed the phone down.  He hated people that were to damn sarcastic.

"You honestly don't know what I'm talking about?"  He asked.  She stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."  She said shaking her head.

BANG!  BANG!  BANG!

"Kassidy go to bed!"  Her mother called.  Kassidy began to push Marik to the window.  He struggled.

"What are you doing?"  He whispered.

"If my mom finds you she'll kill me."  Kassidy whispered back.

"Fine, then come to the old abandoned house tomorrow.  I'll show you what I mean and hopefully prove I'm not that crazy."  He said.  Kassidy nodded her head.

"Kassidy!  Go to bed!"

"Promise?"  He whispered. It wasn't really a question; it was more like a demand.  She just nodded her head and kept shoving him.  He stopped and grabbed her arms.

"Kassidy!  Bed…Now!"

He grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Promise!"  His eyes fixated on hers.  She looked at him and then at the door.  BANG!  BANG!  BANG!  Kassidy turned her head back to his.

"If I promise, will you please go?"  She whispered.  He nodded with a straight face.  "Then I promise." And with that, vanished out the window.  The door flung open.

"Kassidy Nichole Henderson, why are you by your window.  I had to bang and scream on that door three times!  You go to bed or your grounded!"  Her mother said pointing at her with a stern look.  Kassidy nodded her head and slid into bed.  "Jeez…why do I put up…" Her mom faded out as she closed the door.

Kassidy lay silently.  What was Marik talking about?  Did he really want to meet her by the abandoned house?  What was with the demon hunter thing?  Kassidy thought about this all night.

AN: So there you have it!  Marik is finally introduced with his name!  YEAH!   Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy and I couldn't get to the computer.  So review please!


	4. Learning the Truth

            Kassidy got up the next morning with feeling of guilt.  It was like at the pit of her stomach.  Why though?  Did she have something to be guilty about?  

            She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  She then made her way back to her room.  Kassidy picked out some clothes.  She picked out some black shorts that made their way up above her knees, about four inches.  Then she picked out a cute baby blue t-shirt.  

            She walked out of her room to the hall closet, where she pulled out a yellow towel and a green rag.  She closed the closet door and made her way back to the bathroom.  It was steaming when Kassidy got there.  She opened a window and stripped from her nightclothes.  

            When she stepped into the shower the warm water trickled down her back and wet her hair.  She ran the soap down her long legs and coated it over her arms.  She washed around her neck and over her tummy.  She then took watermelon shampoo and covered her short brown hair with it.   She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair.  Next was the apple smelling conditioner.  She soon forgot about the guilty feeling.  

            When she was done with her shower, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body.  She then stepped out and looked in the mirror.  She starred at a small scare on her cheek.  She got it when she was ten.  She was playing on a tire swing, when some kid pushed her off and she landed head first on the cement.  

            Kassidy sighed and slipped on a pair of red underwear, that Marik was so happy to point out last night.  Her cheeks flushed red just thinking about it.  She then slipped on her black shorts.  They fit her nicely.  They weren't to short, but not to long.  They shaped her butt nicely and showed off her hips.  She then reached over and put on a black lacey bra.  It was getting a little tight.  She figured it was time to go shopping again.  She soon got to her shirt that showed her curves well.  It was very comfortable.  It had a ribbon, right above the breasts, so she could tie it.  

            Kassidy made her way back to her room.  As soon as she closed the door, she stared at her room.  It looked rather messy and needed to be cleaned. She would do it later.  There was a knock on the door.  Kassidy walked over and opened it.  Yugi and Tea were there, along with Joey and Tristin, who looked like they had roamed the downstairs kitchen.  

            "Hey!  What's up Kassidy?"  Yugi said cheerfully.  Kassidy smiled and invited them all in.

            "Wow!  Your mom sure makes great muffins."  Tristin said with a big smile.  Joey nodded in agreement.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and smiled even wider.

            "So what are you guys doing here?"  Kassidy asked sitting in front of her vanity.  Yugi sat in the chair next to her and Tea' pulled one up from her desk. 

            "We were just in the neighborhood and we decided we would stop by."  Tea' said.  Joey plopped on Kassidy's purple beanbag, while Tristin took the green one.  They happily ate the second muffin they had in the other hand.  

             "What are you gunna do today Kass?"  Tristin asked grinning.  Kassidy thought.  She couldn't believe she was actually going to meet Marik at that house.  

            "Well I decided I might stay home and do my homework."  Kassidy lied.  They all nodded except Joey.

            "Why?  I mean you can do it tomorrow."  He said with a dumbstruck look.  They all looked back at Kassidy, who was putting on a purple choker.  Tristin got up and helped her snap it in the back. 

            "Well I want to get it over with."  The truth was she didn't have any homework, but she sure wasn't going to tell them what happened last night.  They would laugh at her and call her delusional.

            "Oh."  Joey said nodding his head and looking off into space.  Kassidy plugged in her blow dryer.  Her hair was still wet and it definitely needed to be dry, or else it would frizz out.  Tristin rubbed his hands around in her hair; it made it look all spiky.  She rolled her eyes and turned on the blow dryer.  Ten minutes later, after blowing it on Joey for a little while, her hair was dry.  Now she plugged in her curling iron.

            "Alright, you ain't getting' me wit dat!"  He said pointing to the hot curling iron.  Kassidy chuckled and put her two of her top layer of her short hair in a clip.  She had three layers all together.  She put outward flicks in the layer with the curling iron.  She then did it to the second and then the third.  She put the clip on her vanity and looked in the mirror.  Her hair was finally done.  She put in a small black headband in her hair and then smiled. 

            "Wow!"  Tristin said, as he looked at her in the mirror.  Kassidy smiled even wider.  "You put in a lot of work."  

            "Down boy!  I haven't even put my make up on yet."  She said with a laugh.  She started with her soft brown eyeliner.  Then with the brown mascara.  It made her eye lashes fuller.  Kassidy then lightly put a little bit of pink blush on. 

            "You don't need make up to be beautiful."  Joey said as he looked at her.  Kassidy blushed and looked over at Tea' and Yugi.  Yugi smiled.  Tea' looked like she forced a smile, she had the same look on as that one time when Joey said that one chick asked him out.  Kassidy quickly broke the silence.

            "I need to do my homework guys so…" Kassidy tried giving them a hint.  Yugi and Tristin got it right away.  Yugi tugged on Tea's shirt and then motioned for Joey to follow.  "Thanks for coming by guys."  

            They all waved and said good-bye.  As soon as they left, Kassidy put on some light purple eye shadow and went downstairs.  Jesse was up and watching cartoons in the other room.  Kassidy walked in and sat beside her.

            "Where are Mom and Dad?"  She asked.  Jesse looked over at her older sister and sighed.

            "They went to town for a little while.  Said they'd be back before dinner."  Jesse said.  

            "What time is it?"  

            "Around two."  Jesse said.  Kassidy's eyes got big.  How long had she slept in?  

            "Well I'm gunna go."  Kassidy said, standing up.  Jesse stared at her.

            "But your friends said you were doing homework."

            "I was, but I finished.  I'll be back in a little while."  Jesse smiled and turned back to watching cartoons.  Kassidy slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her black coat, and walked out the door.  

            When she got to the old abandoned house, she took a deep breath.  She made her way to the door and knocked…no answer.  She knocked again, still no answer.  Kassidy sighed and put her hand on the doorknob.  She soon turned it and the door squeaked open.  She stepped in cautiously.  

            There was no one around.  She walked through the room.  It was big and had a tiled floor.  Tons of broken windows and wood lay on the floors.  Some of the windows were boarded up.  Kassidy made her way to what she thought was a dining room.  A ton of light came through.  The windows were broken in here to.  She made her way to the table in the center of the room.  It was very old and had scratches in it.  Kassidy ran her fingertips over the scratches.

            She soon came to a room that had tons of old paintings in it.  One in particular caught her eye though.  It had a lot of colors on it.  It showed opposite everything.  Dark, Light.  Right, Wrong.  Angels, Demons.  It was very beautiful and retched at the same time. 

            "The Halligo Pekino.  It is a very famous piece of art."  Said a voice from behind her (AN: now I don't really no if it's even real, I just made it up.  Anyway it's pronounced Hall-I-Go Peek-ee-no).  Kassidy jumped and turned around to find Marik.  He was walking over quietly.  Kassidy turned back to the picture.  "The thing I like about it is that everything comes together.  I think the artist is trying to have everything clash.  Like it's ok for dark to love light and the light and dark could agree.  You know…to contrast."  He said, now standing beside her running his fingers over the piece of art.

            "Well, I think that it is a very interesting piece."  Kassidy said turning to him once again.  He turned his head toward her.  He had a look of seriousness on his face.  Kassidy smiled weakly.  

            "I see you didn't have trouble finding the place."  Marik said as he walked back to the dining room.  "I'm actually surprised you came."

            "Me too."  Kassidy mumbled.  She followed him.  He led her to a living room.  They both sat down on a couch.  It was the same red couch that she had woken up on.  "Isn't this the…"

            "Yeah.  This is where you woke up.  I own this place.  I actually live here."  Marik said, sitting in front of her.  Kassidy took off her coat and laid it next to her.  "You seem nervous.  Why?"  

            "I don't know.  I don't think I should be here."  Kassidy said standing up, grabbing her coat.

            "Why?"  Marik asked looking up at her.

            "Well you give me this story about some kinda demon thing, I give you the benefit of the doubt and come here, which was crazier than ever…Now I'm here and I'm more creeped out then I've ever been in my whole life.  I don't know if that story that you gave me last night is true, but I'm slowly starting to lean the other way."  Marik stood up and looked down at her.

            "You want me to show you what I'm talking about?"  Marik took her hand and led her down the hall.  They then came to a room.  The floor was cold and the room was lit with candles.  It was very dark.  There was a king size bed on one side of the room.  It had red sheets and pillows.  The drapes around it were tied to the bedposts.  Marik led her to a corner of the room.  It had five candles and desk.  There was also a dark wood stand that had a large book on it.  Marik let go of Kassidy's wrist and flipped through the pages.  Soon he stopped and pulled her to the stand.

            "Look," he said pointing at the page, "it's a prophecy."  Kassidy ran her hand over the page.  Marik put his hand on the stand.  Kassidy squinted her eyes.  She couldn't read the writing…it was a different language.

            "What does it say?"  She asked.  Marik rolled his eyes with a sigh.

            "It basically says, that if all the hunters from around the world don't join forces and defeat Halcyon, then everyone earth is gunna die and go to hell." 

            "Hold up…what?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "O.k.  You are a demon hunter.  Let's start there."  Marik said.  Kassidy looked up into his face.  His violet eyes dug through her.  "A demon hunter kills…"

            "Alright I'm not that thick headed."  Kassidy said with a roll of her eyes.

            "Don't get cocky.  Now listen."  Marik warned.  Marik bent down over the book.  "You are one out of twelve.  Your destiny is to rid the world of demons and evil."

            "O.k. I guess I could buy that, but how?"  Kassidy asked, trying not to smile.  She was having a really hard time believing all of this.  

            "By killing them of course."  Marik said with frustration.

            "Oh, right.  Why didn't I think of that?  Oh because it's crazy!"  Kassidy said sarcastically.  Marik glared.

            "Listen, it is your destiny whether you like it or not.  I don't care if you don't believe me…no one was sent to tell you, so you will have to deal with me!  Got it!"  Marik yelled, pointing to himself.  Kassidy was a t a loss for words.  He was serious.  She suddenly felt that guilt feeling again.  She looked up at his icy stare.

            "What if I chose to believe you?  How do you know all of this?"  Kassidy said stepping toward him.  Marik looked away.

            "I…I just know."  Marik said.

            "Your going to have to lie better then that."  Kassidy said staring at him.

            "Fine.  There has been a counsel or group of Demon Seekers around since the 1600's.  They choose twelve people from around the world to hunt demons and forces of evil.  These people are called demon hunters."  Marik said looking down at her.  Only now had she noticed that he was about three inches taller then her.  Kassidy kept her eyes steady with his.

            "O.k. and you know all this how?"  Kassidy asked.  His eyes closed and then reopened.

            "I used to be one of them."

            "A Demon Hunter?"  She asked.  He nodded his head.  Kassidy looked around the dark room.  "Why now though?"  

            "What do you mean?"  Marik asked confused.

            "I mean, why tell me now?"  She asked.  Marik looked at her.

            "How old are you?"  Marik asked looking deep into her eyes.

            "I will be sixteen in a week and a half.  Why?"  

            "Well that's you hadn't heard yet.  You're only fifteen.  You shouldn't be told until your sixteen."  Marik seemed troubled now.  

            "What's wrong?"  

            "I told you to early."

            "Huh?"

            "Your not supposed to find out until the night of your birthday."  He said.  Kassidy turned her head back to the book.  It had pictures of a red, angry, mean lookin' thing devouring people.  

            "Who's that?"  She asked tugging on Marik's coat.  He looked back at the book.  His long silvery-blonde hair shimmered in the candlelight.

            "That is Halcyon.  He is a very dangerous demon.  That is why you and eleven other's will join forces.  You will have to defeat him."

            "So that's what you meant about other one."

            "What?" He asked baffled.

            "Last night you asked if the other one had come yet."  Kassidy said.  Marik nodded his head.  

            "The bad part about this whole thing is its gunna take place here.  So all the other's are assembling here."

            "Oh my God!"  She said with worry.

            "Yeah.  There's also something else.  Since you are the closest hunter, they all have to assemble at your house."  Marik said.  Kassidy had a look of shock.  She turned away from him.  

            "My…my mom…would…my…mom…"

            "Will never know."  Marik cut into her stutter.

            "What do you mean?"  Kassidy asked puzzled.  Marik shrugged.

            "Well nobody can really know about your, um, demon hunter business."  

            "I can't keep this from them.  What about my friends?  What am I gunna say to them?"  Marik grabbed her shoulders and jerked her all the way toward him.  He locked eyes with hers.

            "Nothing.  You can't say anything.  The night of your sixteenth birthday, your gunna feel sick and queasy.  That means that you're going to be getting your strength.  You won't be able to walk, probably barley talk.  You'll feel like your gunna die, but you wont.  The next day your educator will come and tell you about your destiny.  He or she will live close by and you will train with them everyday.  You will wait for the others to come and then train with them…" He was cut off.

            "This is to much!  I can't deal with all of this.  I'm only fifteen!  How do you…they…expect me to…" She shrunk down to the floor.  Marik knelt down next to her.  He stared at the floor, as she looked bewildered at him.  He shook his head.

            "If I had the choice, I would let you be.  But, it's not mine.  Yes you have a lot on your shoulders, but you can do it.  I believe in you and I just met you."  Marik said trying to comfort her.  She ran a hand through her short brown hair.  She sniffed and then stood up.  Marik stood up with her.

            "What about this educator person?"  She asked.  

            "They help you dig up information and train."

            "Marik if all this is real, the I have a chance of dying, don't I?"  Kassidy asked as her eyes watered.

            "Well, there is always a chance of dying, but that's a chance you are gunna have to take.  You won't be fighting for yourself, you'll be fighting for the world and it's safety."  

            "I think I'm gunna go now."  Kassidy said, as she turned and stared at nothing.  Marik nodded and led her out of the room into the entrance room.  She stopped and turned to him.  "Um, I guess I'll see you around."  She told him.

            "Yeah, I guess."  Marik said with a half grin.  Kassidy thought of how attractive he was.  She blushed and walked out the door.  

            Kassidy walked over to a library.  She then looked up books on demonology.  Nothing.  She looked up books on Demon hunters and Demon Seekers.  Nothing.  She spent three hours in the library and couldn't find crap.  She then found it.  It was way back in the dusty part of the library.  It was a thick book called, Calico Hunters.  She opened it and read the first couple of sentences:

Calico Hunters, also known as Demon hunters, have been around since the sixteen hundreds.  They are sworn to slay demons and verities of evil forces.  There are twelve all together.  In different locations of the earth, these fighters prevent evil happenings unread forces from happening.

Kassidy sighed and closed the book.  She brought it up to the front counter, showed them her picture and card, and checked out the book.  

When Kassidy got home, her mother was there.  Kassidy hurried to her room and put her book on the bed.  Suddenly the door opened.

"Kassidy, I would like to have a word with you."  Her mother said sternly.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.  She knew where this was going.  "Where were you?"  

"I was just out, that's all Mom."  She said.  Her mother eyed her.  

"Well you can't just go out when ever you want young lady.  You are still fifteen."  She said.

"Mom…"  

"Don't Mom me!  Now your sister was left here all alone.  No one was here watching her.  Anything could have happened."  Her mother said pointing downstairs.

"You never let a note.  Plus she could have just walked a block to go to her aunts house."  Kassidy said with a sigh.

"I wish you wouldn't call her Jesse's aunt.  She's your aunt too.  Right now that's not the point though.  It is your responsibility to watch her when we are gone.  And if you were going out you could have left a note.  Then walked your sister to your aunts house, or is your schedule to busy for that?"  Her mom said loudly.  

"Mom look, I…"

"No!  No more chances!"  She yelled.  "You are grounded until I say for three weeks.  Maybe you will learn not to go sneaking around and have a little responsibility."  

"Mom, please!  This is a really bad time to…" She was cut off again.

"No I'm sorry.  But I am not making everything on your watch anymore.  Do not try to ask your Dad to go anywhere and do not to talk me out of it.  I've made my decision and that is it."  Her mom said with gritted teeth.  Kassidy sighed and hit her hand against the wall.  Her mother saw this and yelled at her, "I will not have that kind of behavior in my house!"

"What ever."  Kassidy said lowly.  Her mother ignored that.

"Now tell me where you were today."  

"I went to the library."  Kassidy said with a grumble.

"Give me the book."  Her mother said with a hand out.  Kassidy played innocent.

"What book?"  Kassidy asked.

"The book you rented from the library." 

"I didn't re…"

"Don't give me that!  I know you rented one!  I saw you walk out of the library with it!"  Her mother yelled.

"You were spying on me!"  Kassidy yelled.  Her face went red with anger.

"Don't be mad at me!  I just happened to beat you home."  Her mother said.

"If you knew I went to the library, why did you ask?"  

"Because I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth.  Is this it?"  Her mother asked picking up the book on her bed.  "I'm taking this to my room.  You will not read it, since you are grounded and…"

"Your gunna keep me from reading?"  Kassidy asked with a loud snap.

"And you will not step foot out of this house unless going to school.  You will not talk on the phone, you will not get on the computer, unless for school, and you will defiantly not go to anybody's house!"  Her mother said harshly.  Her mother slammed the bedroom door.  Kassidy threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.  What was she gunna do now?     

AN:  Hey guys!  Thanks for being patient.  I had a bad writers block.  Anyway thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I'm hoping you'll review this one.  I would like your review very much.  Again thanks for being patient.  Well I guys until next time then.

**P.s.  Could you read some of my other stories too?  They need to get some more reviews.  Thanks! **J


	5. Grudgy Groundings

            Sunday was a drag.  Kassidy couldn't do anything.  She watched T.V. with her sister for a little while, but then her mother shooed her off to her room.  Kassidy then decided she would go downstairs and get a drink, bad idea.  Her mother yelled at her and said that the upstairs bathroom water was perfectly fine.  Later, when she came down for supper, her mother snapped at her for not taking enough of the lamb chops that she made.  Kassidy was getting fed up with it.  Her father didn't really favor the situation either.  

            Kassidy soon went upstairs and took a shower.  She didn't want to get up early in the morning to bother with it.  After her shower, Kassidy went to her room and changed into her nightgown.  It was white and went past her knees.  She rubbed lotion on her arms and legs and then brushed her hair.  After putting her hair in a small ponytail, Kassidy slipped into bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Fire!  Fire everywhere.  It burned buildings and houses.  People screamed and raced down the street.  She looked around at people with swords and guns.  Black creatures ran toward her and them.  She turned her head and saw a tall figure with silver-blonde hair and lavender eyes.  It fought off three demons.  

            She looked up and saw a great beast.  It was red and had dripping hangs and scorching breath.  It's claws ripped through living beings and wooden houses.  Its eyes were black and full of rage.  It walked toward her.  She breathed in deep and scrunched her eyes shut.  She heard someone call her name, but didn't look.  As she heard the mighty creature approach, a strong rode collided with her.  She was under someone, but who?  She opened her eyes and there lay…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kassidy shot up in her bed.  As she glanced over at the clock, her head lifted lightly.  It was 3:48 am.  She shook her head and stood up.  Her window wasn't open, so it was burning hot.  She walked over and opened it slightly.  She wondered why she had forgotten to open it in the first place.  

             She went back to her bed and sat in it comfortably.  She decided maybe she would watch a little T.V.  She picked up her remote and turned on the power.  It glared blue and then turned on to a horror movie.  Something about werewolves and people with pitchforks.  She turned the channel.  This was a late night re-run.  She watched for a couple minutes, before there was a bang on the door.

            "Go to bed!"  She heard her mom yell.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and turned off the television.  As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she closed them and fell back to sleep.

            When she woke up, her clock said 5:00am.  Kassidy decided she would get up and get around.  She went to her closet tiredly and picked out a black long sleeved shirt that cut off above her belly button.  She didn't care, because she pulled out a pair of overalls.  As soon as she was dressed she brushed her hair into a small ponytail, since the one she had in had fallen out last night, and then did her makeup.  By the time she was finished it was 5:25.  She grabbed her bag, slipped on her sneakers and went downstairs.  Her mother and father were already up.  

            Her father kissed her on the cheek and her mother just stared at her.  Kassidy went to the kitchen and pulled out a container of apple juice.  Her favorite!  She was just about to poor a glass when her mother stopped her.

            "You can't drink that, it's for Jesse's class."  She said, as she sipped her coffee.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and put it back.  She then pulled out some orange juice and poured it into the glass.  After she finished drinking it, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

            "I'll drive you."  Her mother said, grabbing the keys.

            "Mom, I'll be fine.  Plus kids really don't have to be there until later…I just wanted to get out early and head to the library."  Kassidy tried to reason.  Her mother became so strict.

            "Let her go.  She will be fine."  Her father said hugging his wife.  She turned and nodded at him as Kassidy walked out the door.  

            It was dark out side.  It was only 5:36.  She didn't have to be at school until 6:30.  She decided to visit Marik.  Maybe he'd be up.  

            She rounded the corner and came to the old house.  When she walked up to the door, she decided not to knock.  As she opened it the door creaked loudly.  She gritted her teeth and walked in.  There was a candle by one of the windows.  She picked it up and took out her lighter from her bag.  Her lighter picked today not to work.  She didn't even know why she had it, she didn't smoke.  She hadn't noticed without the light on it was even creepier.  

            She found her way to the dining room.  The wind blew and whistled through the broken windows.  She went toward the hall that Marik had led her down before.  She then heard a voice from behind her.

            "Couldn't get enough of me could ya?"  Kassidy turned her head slightly.  She knew Marik's voice.  She could some how feel him grinning.  She turned all the way around toward him.  He was a shadow leaned against the wall of the dining room.  "Come here."  He said to her, standing up straight.

            "How long have you been there?"  She asked as she walked toward him.  She could make out his form of shrug.  She smiled and came next to him.

            "You wanna sit down?"  He asked her.  She could make out his eyes and his broad shoulders.  She nodded.  She could feel him grab her hand and lead her to the table.  They sat down in hard wooden chairs.  "Your hair is up toady."  He said as he lifted one of her falling bangs.  She smiled a little.

            "Has anyone ever told you, you have a problem of pointing out the obvious?"  She asked sarcastically.  He smirked.  

            "So you looked kind of distracted today."  He said.

            "How can you tell, we're are in the dark Marik."  She told him.

            "It's in your attitude.   I can sense your emotion."  He said leaning over in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

            "Oh you can?  Well if you must know I'm kinda bummed out.  My mom grounded me."  She told him.

            "I see.  Well that sucks.  How long are you grounded?"  He asked her.  She looked over at his outline.

            "Three weeks."  She told him.  He sat upright.  

            "Three weeks?  That means, how are you gunna do training and stuff?"  He asked.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I don't know, but I do know one thing.  I better go."  She said standing up.  He stood up with her.  

            "See ya."  He said with a small wave of his hand.  She nodded and walked out the door.

            As soon as she got to the school, it was 6:06.  She sighed and walked into the entrance.  She school was filled with light and there were tons of kids there.  Kassidy made her way to her locker.  When she got there she put her bag and coat in tiredly.  Her mind was still on Marik.  She shrunk down and sat in front of her locker.  How old was he?  

            The question remanded in her mind, until a young man walked over to her.  She looked up and saw a black spiked haired, gray-eyed boy starring at her.  He had a pierced ear and gold chain around his neck.  His shirt drooped over his baggy jeans and above all that he was very cute.  He smiled sweetly at her.

            "Hi.  Kassidy?  I'm Devin.  I sit behind you in History."  He said.  Kassidy stood up and smiled at him.  

            "Right.  You're the kid that always gets sent to the office."  She said.  Devin flashed a movie star smile at her.

            "Yeah.  Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.  Like to the movies or somethin'."  He said with a look of innocence.  Kassidy smiled nervously.  She didn't really want to go out with him.  

            "Well, I think I am gunna have to…" she was cut off by a familiar voice.  An arm swung around her. 

            "Ay' sweet heart!  How ya doin'?"  Kassidy turned her head to see and cute blonde, by the name of Joey smiling at her.  He winked and she giggled.

            "Oh hey Wheeler."  Devin said with a nod.  Joey looked at him and smiled.

            "Ay' Devin.  I see 'dat you met Kassidy.  Great ain't she?"  He said squeezing Kassidy's shoulders tightly.  Kassidy looked at her savior and smiled.

            "Oh yeah, she's somethin' alright."  Devin said with a nervous smile.  "Well I guess I'll see you around."

            "I guess so."  Joey said.

            "Later Kassidy."  Devin said and turned.  

            "Bye."  Kassidy said and smiled at Joey.  She turned and hugged him.

            "Well with that's the way you want it."  Joey said and bent Kassidy over, like in the old movies, and acted like he was kissing her.  Actually he was, but not on the lips, instead he pecked all around her cheeks and she giggled.  When he lifted her back up she came face to face with Tristin, Tea' and Yugi.  They were all smiling at her as she blushed.

            "Hey she's blushin'!"  Joey said laughing.  Kassidy hit him on the shoulder and laughed as well.  Soon everyone joined in.  Everyone made there way to class.  After the bell rang, the teacher surprised Kassidy and her class with a pop quiz!  Tea' and Kassidy just groaned and took it.  Tea' was sure she passed, but Kassidy was somewhat more on the lower side.  She wasn't doing to well in Science.

            Tea' and Kassidy walked out of class with one subject.  Joey.

            "So, do you and Joey have something going?"  Tea' asked.  Kassidy gave her a bizarre look.  

            "No!  What makes you say that?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Well, the incident this morning was…"she was cut off.

            "Was nothing.  He just saved me from having a date with Devin, that's all."  Kassidy said.  Tea' looked at her nervously. 

            "So there's nothing going on between you two?"  She asked.  Kassidy went to her locker.  

            "Tea'?  Do you have a certain crush on a certain someone?"  Kassidy asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

            "What are you implying?"  Tea' said, as Kassidy opened her locker.  Kassidy looked at her and smiled.

            "I think you have a crush on Joey."  Kassidy said bluntly.  Tea' blushed.  Yep, it was true.

            "So when is your birthday?"  Tea' asked, changing the subject.  

            "Week in a half."  Kassidy told her.  Two huffy people ran up behind them.  Tristin put his hands on Tea' and Kassidy's shoulders.

            "Stop!  Since when were you in your science class Tea'?"  Tristin asked.

            "Since the beginning of school…duh?"  Tea' said, rolling her eyes.

            "Well dat' explains why da teacha' always calls your name."  Joey said wrapping and arm around her shoulders.  Kassidy watched this and saw Tea' blush.  Kassidy giggled.

            "What's so funny, Kassidy?"  Tristin asked.  Kassidy shook her head and went to her next class.  Tea' followed.  When they got to the Language Arts room, they decided to sit beside each other.  Devin and his friends Dustin and Mike sat down beside them.  Devin sat in the seat next to her, Dustin sat in the one next to Tea', and Mike sat in the one in front of Kassidy.  Kassidy smiled nervously.  Dustin had brown hair, green eyes, and was tall.  He was strong too.  He was on the wrestling team.  Mike was on the football team, but he was short and had died blonde hair.  He also had his spiked with red tips.  He had brown eyes, which were over confident, and wore so baggy of pants; sometimes the teachers would make him go put on belts.    

            "Good morning class!"  Said Mrs. Ringo.  The class nodded.  Mrs. Ringo wrote a couple things on the board.  She turned and faced the class.  

            She was a very plump woman, and wore flowery skirts, and stripped shirts.  She wore way too much make up and her blonde hair was always up in a tight bun.  She had a high squeaky voice and was one of the sweetest women at school, better then most teachers. 

            "O.K.  We are going to be doing a project class.  It is do next week on Wednesday.  Do you all remember what story we read last week?"  She asked as she pushed her glasses up from the end of her nose.  Tea' raised her hand.  "Uh, yes, Ms. Gardener?"  

            "Time Traveler.  It was about people going back in time and seeing how much the world has changed."  Tea' said.  Mrs. Ringo smiled and nodded.

            "That's right.  Now you will and another will have to pick a time back in the past to take a group of people.  Like a business.  Your business will take people back in time to see how things were in that day and age.  Any questions?"   Everyone shook his or her head.  "Good, now you will need to make a poster, a brochure, and a power point.  You will have partners, but I'm going to pick them."  The class groaned.  Mrs. Ringo made her way to the front of the class.  She pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and read from it.

            "Now listen class.  Sara and Charlie.  Ben and Freddie.  Haley and Tea'.  Giles and Mike.  Crystal and Dory.  Kassidy and Devin.  Dustin and Michelle.  Jason and Max.  Peter and Fawn.  Aaron and Kim.  Billy and Tommy.  Joan and AJ.  Did anybody not hear who his or her partner was?  O.K.  Good, you will gat ten minutes to talk with your partner and then assemble back in your seats."  Said Mrs. Ringo.  Everyone dashed to their partner.  Devin turned to Kassidy.

            "So what time are we doing?"  Devin asked her.  Kassidy looked around the room.

            "We could do Egypt.  That is if you wa…"

            "Ok.  Then that's settled."  Devin said scooting closer to Kassidy.  

            "So we are doin' Egypt then?"  Kassidy asked scooting to the edge of her seat.  Devin scooted closer.  He nodded his head and smiled.  "Oh, good."

            "So you and Wheeler, you goin' out?"  Devin asked.  Kassidy didn't want to lie, because if she did then that could get rumors started.  She shook her head.  Devin smiled.  "I didn't think you were.  So you wanna come to my place later?"  Devin asked.  

            "I can't!"  She said almost immediately.  Devin looked confused.  "Well, I'm grounded for three weeks.  So, I…I can't."  

            "So how are we gunna get this project done?"  Devin said taking he hand.  Kassidy looked at the teacher.

            "Mrs. Ringo?"  Kassidy called.  Mrs. Ringo came over.  

            "Yes dear?"  Mrs. Ringo said sweetly.

            "Are we gunna get time to work on this in class?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "Oh, yes dear.  Three days in the computer lab, and the rest in class."  Mrs. Ringo said and walked away.  

            "That answer you question?"  Kassidy asked Devin.  He nodded and leaned back in his seat.  Kassidy smiled to herself and watched as Tea' came back. 

            The rest of the day went slow.  When the last bell rang, Kassidy was thankful.  She walked to her locker and got her bag and coat and walked out the front entrance.  Tea' and Yugi caught up.

            "Hey guys.  Where are Joey and Tristin?"  Kassidy asked.  Tea' shook her head.

            "Detention."  Yugi said.  

            "Again?"  Kassidy asked shocked.

            "Yep.  Those guys will never learn will they?"  Yugi asked.

            "Obviously not."  Kassidy said and turned when she got to the road.  She waved to Yugi and Tea' and went her separate ways.  It was sunny out.  Kassidy put her sunglasses on and head down the road.  

            Her mother wouldn't be home until 5:00 and it was only 2:20.  Jesse was just going to her aunt's house.  What would she do to pass the time?  

            Kassidy passed by Marik's place, but didn't stop.  

            "That's rude."  Marik said coming out of the house.  He was in his coat and black pants.  One question came to mind when Marik came out, where was his shirt?  

            Marik strolled out to the sidewalk next to her.  Kassidy stopped and looked at him.  He looked so much different in the sun.  He also had his sunglasses on.  Kassidy smiled.

            "What's rude?"  Kassidy asked, putting her right hand on her hip.  Marik smiled.

            "You didn't stop to say hello."  He said.  Kassidy looked away.

            "Well, I didn't want to intrude."  She said looking back at him.  

            "Well I was gunna help you with your Demon Hunter business."  He said.  He looked down at her.  

            "I can't do it today."  She lied.  She had plenty of time to waist.  Marik nodded his head.  "Sorry."  Kassidy said.

            "No, that's ok.  I don't mind.  We could do it some other time, but we do need to brush up on your history before your educator gets here, especially on lying."  He said turning away.  Kassidy followed him.

            "Alright I'm sorry I lied, but I was gunna go home and sneak a book my mom took from me."  She said taking his arm to pull him back.  She wasn't strong enough.  He turned.

            "What book?"  He asked.  

            "Calico Hunters."  She said.  

            "You let your mom take that from you!"  He yelled.

            "It's not like I handed it to her and said 'Here read all about it.'  She took it from me."  Kassidy said defensively.  Marik looked at her.  Sarcasm.

            "Fine go home and get that book."  He said pointing down the street toward her house.  Kassidy felt like she didn't want to leave him just yet.

            "Do you wanna come with me?"  She asked.  Marik looked at her.  As much as he wanted to, he couldn't.  

            "I can't.  I have to do a couple of things here."  He said pointing at the house.  Kassidy nodded her head a turned.  She walked home and went to her house silently.

            When she got home, she ran upstairs.  When she got to her parents bedroom, she looked under the bed.  No book.  She checked in the closet, no book.  She then looked under her mother's pillow, nada.  She then had the Idea to check in the bathroom trashcan.  Yep, there it was.  How stupid could her mother get?  Kassidy took the book to her room and lay on her bed.  There she studied the book and it's information.

**An:  So tell me what to think.  Things will start to pick up.  I promise.  But I can't start on the next chapter until I get reviews.  So anyway, thanks for those people that reviewed last time.  They meant a lot.   ** 


	6. Painful Sweet Sixteen

It was now Tuesday. The day before Kassidy's birthday. She had butterflies in her stomach, not because she was going to be sixteen, but because of her getting strength and having her educator come. Devin and her had already turned in their project, which was a relief; he was irritating to work with. They did pretty well on it. Everyday she had visited Marik, training and talking about what was to come of her duties.

Kassidy was at home now, it was after dinner. She had already taken her shower. Now she was lying on her bed listening to music when her mother came in. She brought a book with her. Kassidy squinted her eyes to look at it more closely. It was the book her mother had taken from her…the one she had stolen back everyday.

Things were quite as Kassidy turned down her music. Her mother pulled up a chair next to her daughter's bed and sat the book in her lap. Kassidy eyed the book and then her mother. Her mother smiled at her.

"I came to give you this back." Her mother handed Kassidy the book. Kassidy was about to open her mouth, but her mom put her hand up. "Don't say anything, it's yours. I went to the library and paid for it. You own it now. It's your birthday present. I had know idea you were interested in this kind of stuff."

"Well, I…" Kassidy started, but was at a loss for words. She starred down at the book.

"I guess I'm just going to have to take in the interests of your life. I want to be apart of your world so much Honey. I just…I'm so busy. It's not that I don't care…it's just that there are other responsibilities I have. There is so much piling up on my plate right now. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the honest truth."

"I should be the one sorry Mom," Kassidy broke in, "I should have been more responsible. I should give some respect around here to earn it from you guys." There was a silence. Neither of them spoke.

"I also came to tell you something else. Do you have any tests tomorrow at school…any projects due?" Her mother asked. Kassidy looked confused.

"Not that I know of." Kassidy told her, sitting up.

"Good, because your father and I discussed it and we think that since it's your birthday and all, you could stay home."

"What? Wait a minute…for my birthday, I don't have to go to school?"

"I mean you get to stay home tomorrow and maybe go out with your friends later. But…you're still grounded until I say, don't try talking yourself out of that." Her mother said standing. Kassidy quickly stood too. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you Mom." She whispered said. Her mother smiled and pulled away.

"Your Welcome Sweet Heart." With that she walked out the door. Kassidy stared at the door for what seemed like hours. She then turned to the book. It lay peacefully on her bed, unmoved. She smiled and walked over. Picking up the book, she placed it on the shelf.

After brushing her hair, she put on a pair of pajama pants and a huge t-shirt. It went all the why down to her knees. She laughed, as she looked at her self in the mirror. It was something she usually wore, but every time she looked at herself she couldn't help but giggle.

It was now 10:30 pm. Kassidy lay down in her bed and drew in a deep breath. Wow! What an eventful night. Smiling, she turned over, closing her eyes, soon to let sleep take over.

She held her head in Marik's neck and cried. Yes she wanted it, but it hurt now. It hurt and it tore. Marik looked at her and kissed her cheek softly. Then, very gently, he rolled over and lay down next to her. Kassidy popped her head up and looked at him with tear-streaked eyes.

"Why did you stop?" She asked quickly, feeling she might have done something wrong. Marik smiled at her sweetly and shook his head.

"Because, it hurts you to much." His hand glided smoothly over her cheek. Kassidy shook her head quickly trying to not make him worry, but it made him smile even more and reach out for her. She was too stubborn of her own good sometimes.

There they lay…two lovers embracing under the soft velvet covers. They didn't need to say anything to one another, there were no words…and that's what made it so beautiful.

Kassidy woke up the next morning with a yawn. It was 10:00 am. She put her legs over the side off the bed and stood up. Stretching, she walked over to her window. It was very sunny out and it shone right through the glass, showering her room with warm light. She turned, slipping on her slippers and wrapping her robe around herself.

When she got down stairs, she went to the kitchen, finding a note on the fridge. She took it off and read it:

_Happy Birthday Sweetie! You have the house to yourself today. There is twenty dollars on the counter, spend it wisely. Anyway have a good day! Love Mom, Dad, and Jesse. _

Kassidy smiled and walked over to the counter. It was there, twenty bucks, just like the note said. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. There was a show on makeover. Kassidy watched it until 11:45.

Later, she ran up to her room and searched her closet. She found a white tank top. She then found a pair of jeans to wear. When she slipped them on she ran to the mirror and did her makeup. After she was done with that, she flicked her hair and was ready to go. She slipped on a jean jacket and walked out the door with her twenty dollars.

She decided there was only one place to go…Marik's. She didn't bother to knock on his door. She just walked in. She wondered around the house, finally coming to his bedroom where she found him sleeping. She studied the bed more closely with its king size and its red sheets. The wood carving on the posts were beautiful, very detailed and very vivid.

Kassidy walked over and shook him. He grunted, turning slightly. She shook him again. Grunt.

"Marik?" She said in a seedy voice. She shook him harder. He grunted once more in return.

"What?" He said. He sounded really tired. Kassidy giggled.

"Time to get up." She said quietly. He didn't move. "Marik…Marik, get up…" She told him dreamily. After he didn't move, she rolled her eyes and stepped on the bed, where she began to jump. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get…Oof!" She was pulled down, landing back first on the bed. Marik rolled over, groaning, and pinned her. She struggled and squirmed underneath him, maybe not trying as hard as she should have. Feeling her cheeks somewhat get pink at this thought, she looked up at Marik, who appeared rather annoyed. Smiling sweetly, she tried to get up again…no use.

"Can't you let a guy get some sleep?" He asked hopelessly. She shook her head. "I feel sorry for your husband." He told her, removing his body from her and standing up. Kassidy turned, propping her head on her arm. She studied his sleepwear for a moment. He had a nice pair of black pants on. They looked all around comfy. She noticed his bare chest, and how smooth and silky it looked. She wondered if he had shaved it or waxed it, because from the looks of it, there were no yielding locks growing there. He must not like hair growing from anywhere but his head. Smiling to herself she turned and stood from the bed, running a hand through he brown mop.

Marik walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white sleeveless shirt. Before he put it on, Kassidy noticed something on his back. Her brows furrowed as she walked over. She gazed, running her fingers over the strange markings that flooded his bare skin. She couldn't make out what it meant. She felt him stop and freeze under her fingers, his muscles tensing.

"What is this, Marik? What does this mean?" Kassidy asked just above a whisper. Her warm breath washed over his back, sending chills up his spine. Marik took a deep breath. Her fingers moved so slowly, soothing his muscles and his quick breathing.

"Nothin' kid." Was all he had to say. Kassidy didn't push him. Usually when he called her _kid_, he didn't want to talk about something, at least that's the way it was when she usually came over after school.

He gradually turned around and watched her. She moved her eyes to his, studying them closely. They were unreadable. It made her nervous that she didn't know what he was thinking. Soon, she turned and walked out of the room, him following right behind her. They moved down the hall, turning into the living room, her taking a seat on the couch, him in the chair right across from her.

"So, your early." He said in a husky voice, seeming more cheerful. Kassidy nodded her head.

"My mom let me off today. I'm supposed to be doing what ever I want right now." Kassidy informed him. Marik got up.

"And what you wanted was to see me?"

Kassidy turned her head away from him, not wanting her to see the embarrassment dancing in the depths of her pupils. "I had nothing else to do." A hidden smile played on Marik's lips.

"Wow, your birthday came rather quick. Have you had any pains yet?" He asked her. She shook her head. He nodded wistfully. She shrugged, getting up. His head turned to her.

"Do you want to…work out today?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. She may not have strength yet, but she still worked out. The first day had practically killed her, but now she was more used to it.

They made their way into the first empty room that they could find. Marik put some pads on his hands and motioned for her to hit them. She did. She right kicked one and then left kicked the other. She then did a couple punches and then four or five two-way kicks. Marik gave her an encouraging smile. She was getting better. The first time she had tried a two-way kick, she had fell flat on her bottom. It was cute when she looked up at him with those big green eyes, shaking her head from the shock.

Training lasted most of the day. When 2:50 rolled around they were tired and worn out. Kassidy sat down, rubbing her feet and Marik leaned against the wall, watching her. Kassidy smiled and looked up at him.

"Let me take you to lunch Marik." She said bluntly, taking the twenty bucks out of her back pocket. "My treat." Her hand waved the money in the air approvingly. Marik shook his head and walked over to her.

"It's past lunch. Plus you should spend your money on something for you not me." He told her, taking the money and slipping it back into her pocket. Kassidy stood up and acted like she was pouting. Marik chuckled at the sight of her bottom lip quivering. She looked so much like a sweet little toddler.

"You don't like me?" She asked in a cute baby voice. Marik rolled his eyes. He decided he would play alog with this little game of hers.

"It's not that I don't like you, I do, I'm just saying-" he was cut off.

"So you do like me!" She cried out laughing. Marik's lips formed into a cool smile.

"Oh yeah, you know it. I just can't get enough. The mere sight of you sends me into heaven." He told her sarcastically. Kassidy stopped laughing. She didn't really have a come back to that. She stuttered around for one.

"Yeah? Well you…just…well…just shut up!" That's all she could say. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes, turning her nose to the air. Marik snickered, then it grew louder into a rumble of laughter. His gaze washed over her flushed face. Kassidy felt sheepish. He had made her look like a complete idiot. What was she to do? His laughing wasn't helping the situation either. "Hey, be silent!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him as if a command. He just closed his eyes and laughed longer. Arching her eyebrow, she smiled evilly. There was a way to shut him up! It was drastic, it would work, or her name wasn't Kassandra Henderson, and it was.

She marched right over to him, glaring with a smile. He watched her with expressed amusement, making it clear that he wasn't about to be quiet. Moving her hands up, she captured his head quickly, pulling it to hers. Slowly, as her lips brushed his, she pulled him into a soft, yet forceful kiss. This startled Marik. He didn't know what to do. Kassidy kept her eyes closed. She wanted to open them, oh so badly, just to see the look on his face. She held that kiss, for what seemed like eternity. Smiling on his lips, she pulled back. Marik just stared at her dumbstruck. Kassidy walked past him and muttered, just enough so Marik could hear, "That shut him up."

"See ya around Marik." She told him. Opening the front door, she left without another word, just a movie star smile. Marik stared after the door, still in shock. Kassidy walked down the sidewalk around a few blocks and back to her house.

When she got home, she called Tea', then Yugi, then Joey, and last Tristin. She told them that she was going out for her birthday and invited them to come. They all said they would come over around six. Tristin said he would come over with his father's car. Kassidy agreed, hanging up the phone.

Her mom got home at 5:00 and cooked Kassidy a cake. When her father got home, he gave her a birthday present. It was a black leather jacket. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. Jesse had gotten her a heart locket. She had put her picture and her Mom and Dad's picture in it. Jesse then showed her how, if you flip it over you have two more picture slots. Kassidy hugged Jesse and smiled.

Her mother then pulled out something from the laundry room. It was a black strapless, knee-high, silky, dress with silver sparkles to trim the bottom and top. It also came with leather boot. Kassidy shrieked at its beauty. Her eyes glittered, filling with tears, as she hugged her mother close.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Jesse screamed. She ran to the door. As soon as she opened it the family heard.

"Hey squirt!" That voice only belonged to one person, and one person only, Joey. He strolled on in and sat down at the table. Jesse sat next to him. She had a crush, it was plain to see. Kassidy smiled at him and sat down next to her mom.

"Hey Joey." Her dad said. Joey looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Henderson. How ya doin'?" Joey asked with a handshake. Kassidy's father smiled.

"Good, Good. And you?" He asked politely.

"Fine." Joey said as he blew some hair out of his face. Jesse drew in a deep breath of awe.

"Joey, where are the others?" Kassidy asked.

"Tristin went to pick em' up. They were to lazy to walk, those slackers." Joey told them. Kassidy's mother got up as Kassidy arched an eyebrow towards the blonde boy.

"Do you want some cake, Joey?" She asked. Joey nodded his head.

"Do I eva'!" He said with a smile. She handed him a piece. He thanked her already half way through. There was another knock at the door. Jesse ran to get it. Tea', Tristin, and Yugi walked in. Besides having a crush on Joey, Jesse also had one on Yugi. She smiled, waving at him girlishly. Yugi blushed and gave her a hug. Kassidy smiled as they all sat down and ate a piece of cake.

"I guess we'll be going." Tristin said, finishing. He took Kassidy be the arms and helped her stand up. Kassidy grabbed her new leather coat, slipping it on. Her mother stood up.

"Ok, just have her home by 10:30. School tomorrow you know." Her mother said. Joey shook his head.

"No Mrs. H. There ain't no school tomorrow. We got Thursday and Friday off." He said. Her mother shot a glance to Tea', who nodded her head.

"Mrs. Henderson, I was wondering if Kassidy could spend the night tonight." Tea' said happily. Her mother approved, but then her grounding was back on. Kassidy and the gang left. Tristin drove, while Joey and Kassidy sat in the front seat and Yugi and Tea' sat in the back. They all went to a pizza place, with dancing.

Kassidy danced with Tristin three times. It was pretty fun, except for he could hardly keep a beat, making him look even more goofy. Tea' and Yugi danced at least five times. Kassidy was enjoying her self so much. Joey asked her to dance. They danced to a fast song. He twirled her around a couple times and then dipped her. Then came a slow song. While Kassidy had her head on Joey's shoulder, she whispered little things to him.

"You should ask Tea' to dance." She said. Joey would just blink.

"Why?" He asked. Why should he ask Tea' to dance? Kassidy lifted her head.

"Because you haven't danced with her yet. You know she likes to dance."

"Yeah, but I'm dancing with you…besides, I'd feel a little…weird dancing with her."

"Please Joey?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. Joey stared at her, through his blonde mane.

"Looks like I have to give in." He surrendered. Kassidy mouthed the word _thank you_ and he walked her off the dance floor. When Tea' said yes to his request, Kassidy sat down. Her stomach hurt a little. She decided to take a drink of water. Yugi was out dancing with some red head on the dance floor. He looked like he was having a great time. Tristin was flirting with a couple of girls by the entrance. Kassidy smiled. They bought every word e was saying. She wondered what sort of story he was feeding them.

Yugi walked over to the table and sat down.

"That was fun!" He said excitedly. Kassidy nodded her head. Joey and Tea' walked back over to them.

"Hey you guys wanna go walk around town?" Tea' asked. Kassidy nodded her head. She could use a little fresh air. They all stood up and walked over to Tristin. He was trying to turn on some charm to the two lovely ladies. They giggled and kept touching his jacked and shirt. It was enough to make you gag.

Kassidy walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist, running them up his stomach. He turned around with a smile, but then looked questionable when he noticed who she was. She smiled and began to pull him back out of the place. He tried to tug away to get back to the two girls, but it was no use.

"Now sweetie! We have a date remember?" Kassidy said leading him out the door. The two girls rolled their eyes and walked away to some cut blonde haired man. When they got outside, Kassidy let go of Tristin's waist.

"What did you go and do that for?" Tristin asked, as the others laughed. Kassidy didn't answer. She couldn't. Her body was aching all over. She could barley stand. She leaned up against the wall.

"I think I'm gunna go home guys." She said trying to act natural. She was taking in big gulps of air.

"I thought you were spending the night at my house." Tea' said, looking somewhat hurt.

"I think I'll just go home tonight. I got a headache." She said.

"We have medicine at my house."

"I really feel sick." Tea' nodded.

"Well let me give you a ride home." Tristin said going over to the car. Kassidy shook her head. If she started to moan and groan out of pain on the way home, she didn't want them to see her.

"No I'll be fine. I want a little fresh air anyway. You guys stay and party." Kassidy said. Yugi looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Oh totally." Kassidy told them, not wanting to ruin their fun. She waved her hand and began to walk. The others went ahead and went back inside. Kassidy walked down the street as she held her stomach. Every so often she would flinch. She started breaking out into a cold sweat as she stumbled. The streetlights hurt her eyes and she couldn't see that well. She squinted them when she saw one.

She began to walk in zigzags as a sharp pain flew through her body. Kassidy yelped quietly. Another one. Then another. One after one, the pain got worse. Tears began to fall from her eyes, making them go blurry.

She only had a few more blocks to walk. She cried as another quick pain rocked through her. She leaned up against a street lamp to balance herself. Another pain went through her. She felt as if she was going to die of torture. She shrunk down on the pole, hanging her head. Another pain. She fell onto the sidewalk. Another giant pain warped through her. She let out a quick cry of agony and shook the street lamp, hearing a crash go all around her. Her body was stinging now. She held her stomach tight, turning from side to side slowly, trying to find some position to make the pain stop. Sweat from her head dripped to the ground, and she clamped her eyes shut.

The pain came quicker and stronger now. She felt as if she was going into shock. She howled out again. It was too much for her. She was choking out of pure suffering. She couldn't do anything about it and she felt like it was killing her. Her insides felt as if they were being ripped to pieces. Her small body curled into a ball as her head faced left, then right. Gritting here teeth, she let the tears fall hard.

Suddenly, something lifted her from the ground. She dared to open her eyes. She couldn't make out the figure at first. Scared, she tensed. The thing slowly, but surely came into focus, revealing itself as Marik. He cradled her shaking body. Her savior was here. She dug her face into his coat and cried again, whimpering loudly. He closed his eyes, feeling the same agony as she. It was a sad sight.

When he got to his house, he kicked the door open. Kassidy quivered in his arms, tightening her grip on his coat, as the pain got worse. Her knuckles were practically ghost white. He hurried and brought her to his bedroom, where he lay her down on his bed. He then ran out and got a wet rag to put on her forehead.

When he came back, Kassidy was jerking every which way, telling him that she was throbbing with soreness. He rolled her over and put the rag on her head. She screamed and jerked to her side. He rolled her back over. Her breath was heavy and rapid. She was calm for only a few seconds, then screaming and jerking again in the next.

Marik rolled her over again forcefully pinning. She tried wrenching out again, but Marik wouldn't let her. She began to shake and pull fiercely. Marik held on tighter.

"Listen to Me! Listen to me!" He called to her. She looked at him and winced. He tightened his jaw and held her tighter. "Now we are going to get through this, got it?" She nodded her head weakly and groaned with pain. He put the rag back on her head and patted it. She moaned with hurt again.

"Okay, Kassidy? Can you hear me?" He asked her. She nodded weakly and winced with ache again. "Good, now close your eyes." She did as she was told, grunting. The pain shot through her back. Her back jolted up slightly, her stomach pressing against Marik. "Okay, now breathe with me. Breathe my pace." He breathed loudly so she could hear. She copied his patterns and soon forgot about the pain. Laying back down she sighed. "Good, now everything is going to be alright, just listen to my voice. Hear me, think me, see me." She couldn't feel anything anymore. She was floating. Floating high above everyone and every thing. Through the clouds she flew. She couldn't do anything else but flutter. She fell asleep that night soaring through the cobalt glittery sky.

**An: Ok so what do you think about this chapter? Poor, Poor Kassidy. I feel so sorry for her. Good thing Marik was there. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter, she's gunna meet the Educator. **


	7. Meeting the Educator

            Kassidy woke up the next morning with a chill.  She sat up on the bed and looked around the room.  This wasn't her room!  How did she get here?  Where was she?  She looked down and realized she was in the same clothes she wore last night.

            Marik walked through bedroom door.  Kassidy gasped.  Marik walked over and sat down.  He gave her a glass of water.  Kassidy took it in all of the confusion.  What was she doing at Marik's?

            "I see you finally woke up."  He said, wiping some hair out of her face.  Kassidy finished the glass off and looked around the room again.

            "What am I doing here?"  She asked.  Marik took the glass and walked over to the dresser.  He set it there and looked back her.

            "I brought you here last night.  You spazzed out.  Do you not remember?"  Marik asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.  She shook her head and looked at him.  "Yeah I found you on the side walk.  Looked like you were having convulsions or somethin'."  

            "You brought me back here?  I don't remember that.  All I remember is telling my friends I was going home."  Kassidy said.  She put her hands to her head.  She had a really bad headache.  

            "Well, your lucky I got to you, you could have killed yourself.  Don't you know that lamppost you were next to had broken?  Glass everywhere!  I guess you couldn't have known, but man…you were a wreck."  Marik said running his fingers through his hair.

            Kassidy slid out of the bed and turned around to face him.  She eyed him suspiciously and then walked toward the door.  She turned abruptly and stared at him once more.

            "Marik, we didn't do anything last night, did we?  I, I, I mean you know like…umm…" 

            "Oh, No! No, no, no…nothing like that.  Wow, ummm…no."  He said with wide eyes.  Kassidy smiled.

            "Good, because umm…yeah, it's just good."  She said and walked out the room.  She heard Marik follow her.  She turned around when she got to the dining room.  "What time is it?"  Marik looked at her a minute and then at his watch.    

             "10:00."  He said.  Kassidy nodded and walked toward the entrance door.  She grabbed her leather jacket and slipped it over herself.  She giggled.  The jacket was a little because she still needed to grow into it.  Marik walked toward the door with her.

            When she stepped outside, the sun looked dim, like she was already wearing sunglasses.  She turned around to Marik.  He grinned slightly.

            "It's part of your power.  You'll get used to it.  An extra pair of lens grew in your eyes.  It helps you from being blinded be the sun."  Marik said, knowingly.  Kassidy nodded.  She bit her lip down and shrugged.  Marik sensed the discomfort.  "Don't worry.  It only dims around bright lights."  He told her.  She nodded again and sniffed.  

            "Thank you, Marik.  For everything, really.  With out your help, I would have never gotten this far."  Kassidy said.  Marik smiled.

            "Stop, your gunna make me blush."  He said.  

            "I'm serious."  She said and went to hit him on the shoulder.  Instead, he grabbed her wrist, twirled her around and held her close to him.  Kassidy blushed.  She looked back up at him, and his grin was gone.  He was searching her eyes.  She could tell.  

            "Cute, real cute Marik."  Marik turned his head to see a skinny woman.  She was dressed in a business suit and had long red hair.  Her lips were ruby and her skin was tanned to the color of peach.  Her icy blue eyes looked the pair over through her small black glasses.  Kassidy turned her head as well.  Marik let go of Kassidy and backed up.

            "Grace."  He said, in a rather annoyed voice.  Kassidy turned her body all the way around to face the woman known as Grace.  Grace stepped back to look Kassidy over twice.  Kassidy stared at her.  What was she doing?

            Grace walked up to her and nudged her inside the house.  Kassidy went inside, only because Marik was there.  If he weren't, she would have been running off screaming.  Once inside, Grace closed the door and locked it.

            "I'm guessing Marik has told you about the prophecy and your secret destiny, so I'm gunna skip that part.  I'm Grace Walker, your educator."  She said with her hand extended.  Marik rolled his eyes and mimicked her like a child as Kassidy took the offering hand.  "I live at Waggy Apartment Buildings.  You and I will train there everyday, until you are ready.  After that we will go on a hunt and then later we will reduce your training to twice a week.  Any questions?"  Kassidy shook her head.  Marik stared at Grace, with a look of irritation.  Grace saw this.  

            "Marik don't be so glum.  At least I haven't told her what you are…I'm suspecting she doesn't know."  Grace said with a smile.  Marik's face was red with rage.  Kassidy turned to him.  He looked at her and stormed off.  Kassidy wanted to follow, but decided to stay with Grace.   Grace walked around the entrance room.  

            Soon she turned and told Kassidy to follow her.  Kassidy did as she was instructed.  Grace put on her sunglasses and walked down the steps.  Kassidy starred at the ground with boredom.

            "Look, are we gunna walk around all day, or are we gunna go somewhere to talk?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy looked up and nodded her head.  She motioned with her head to for Grace to follow her.  Grace followed.  It was very silent.  Neither spoke to each other.  

            When they reached Kassidy's house, Kassidy unlocked the door and walked in.  Grace came in after her and went to the dining room, where she sat at the table.  Kassidy walked upstairs and came back with a sweater on.  She then sat at the table too.  Grace studied the expression on her face.

            "Quite the chatter box, aren't you?"  Grace said to her.  Kassidy looked up immediately.  She blinked and shook her head. 

            "I'm sorry.  You must think I'm so rude.  Would you like some coffee?  Tea?  Juice?"  Kassidy asked standing up.

            "Ah, there we go.  Coffee would be delightful."  Grace said with a smile.  Kassidy walked in and poured her a cup.

            "Sugar?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace shook her head.

            "No, No…I like my coffee black."  Grace said as she took the cup from her.  Kassidy sat back down.  There was another uncomfortable silence.  Grace sat her cup down on the table and looked at Kassidy.

            Grace looked good for her age.  She looked to be around 25 or so, but Marik said all educators are around the age 35 to 50.  No older no younger.  Kassidy wanted to ask how old she was, but that would have been rude.

            "So tell me, is there something going on between you and Marik?"  Grace asked.  

            "Umm, no.  No, we are just…" she was cut off.

            "Friends?  That's how it always starts out dear.  I'm just telling you, don't get to attached to that boy.  He will be nothing but trouble.  Being your educator, I don't want you to see him any more."  Grace told her.  Kassidy's eyes went wide.  What!?!  How dare she!  She couldn't ask her to do something like that!  "I know that you don't want to listen to me, but I'm telling you…I don't want my hunter to end up hurt or worse, killed.  If you hang around with him, he could…he could bring you nothing but pain."  

            "Listen I barley know you…ok…no disrespect miss, but we are at fine line.  You can't just ask me to do something like that.  I don't know what I would do if I couldn't…Oh, I don't even want to think about it!"  Kassidy yelled standing up.  Grace stood up too.  Both stared at each other.  Grace finally nodded her head.

            "You are absolutely right.  I shouldn't ask you to do this…it is a terrible thing to do.  I am sorry.  I was just saying…oh never mind, forget it.  I don't want to get off on the wrong foot."  Grace said.  Kassidy nodded her head.  Grace smiled and sat back down.  Kassidy followed her lead and seated her self calmly.  

            "Ok…umm, so where are you from?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace smiled and looked at the flowered tablecloth.

            "I'm from Vermont."

"When did you find out you were going to be an educator?"  Kassidy asked.

" I found out I was going to be an educator when I was 30.  I trained for five years and then was turned loose when I was 35.  My first Demon Hunter was so perky.  She cared more about her social life than the world.  She was so obnoxious too."  Grace said with a laugh.  Her smile soon turned down.  Kassidy was interested now.

            "What happened to her?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace looked up at her.

            "She was killed by a Demon.  Her attitude got her killed.  She was like a daughter to me.  After she was killed I totally lost it.  I took a year off the job.  I had a horrible drinking problem at the time and the situation didn't help much.  So when the Seekers called me and asked me to come here, I told them I would.  I spent a month to cure my drinking problem and now here I am."  Grace said.  She had a weak grin.  Kassidy looked away.  She couldn't believe it.

            "How old was the girl?"  Kassidy asked. 

            "She was seventeen."  Grace whispered.  Kassidy closed her eyes at the thought.  If that girl could die at seventeen, what's to stop her from dying at sixteen?  

Some one came through the front door.  It was her mother.  

"Hey Mom."  Kassidy said with a wave.  Her mom smiled and then looked at Grace.  Grace must have caught the hint.

"Hello I'm Grace Walker.  I'm Kassidy's tutor."  Grace said.  Kassidy looked at her mom and nodded.

"Oh," her mother said as she put the grocery bags on the counter, "I didn't know Kassidy was having a tutor."  Her mother said holding out her hand.  Grace accepted it.  "I'm Patty."  Her mother said.  Grace nodded her head and smiled.

"The school assigned me to tutor your daughter.  She is very capable, she's just struggling in some classes."  Grace said.  Kassidy's mother smiled and nodded.  "I was wondering if your daughter could come to my apartment everyday after school."  

Patty nodded.  "Of course, if it's for school.  How long will the sessions take?"  She asked.  Grace looked at Kassidy.

"About two hours.  If that is ok with you."  Grace said politely.

"Oh, of course.  It's fine."  Patty said immediately.  Kassidy rolled her eyes. 

"I'm also going to have to see her on the weekends.  Sessions will be longer on the weekends though.  Is that okay?"  Grace said.

"How long will those sessions take?"  Patty asked.  Kassidy held up four fingers.  Grace smiled and turned back to her mother.  

"About four hours."  Grace said.  Kassidy smiled.  Patty looked at Grace suspiciously.  

"Why so long, if you don't me asking."  Patty said.

"Oh, of coarse not.  Your daughter has more hours during the day on the weekends.  I suggest we use that time for her to expand her knowledge."  Grace said with a smile.  Patty nodded.

"And how much will this cost?"  Kassidy's mother asked.  

"Mrs. Henderson, I am not interested in money!  I love to educate young minds not to be filthy rich.  I swear that this is my only cause.  So to answer your question, this does not cost a dime!"  Grace said loudly.  Patty looked at her stunned.  Kassidy tried to keep from laughing.  Patty snapped out of her shock and nodded agreeably.  "If you don't mind, I would like to steal your daughter from you.  And because this is technically a weekend, she will be back in four hours.  If there is any emergency, then you will be contacted immediately."

Kassidy's mother stood up and nodded as she walked into the living room.  Grace smiled at Kassidy and told her to go upstairs and get her stuff.  Kassidy ran up and got her gym bag from the closet. She picked out a pair of stretch black pants and a black sports bra.  Then she grabbed her Calico Hunter book, the necklace that her sister got her, her leather jacket and was out the door.

An:  Hey guys!  Thanks for waitin' so long; just been busy that's all. This chapter went well I think.  Please review and tell me what you think.  I need five reviews to continue, if it's not too much to ask…and I don't mean by the same person.  I'm already started on the next chapter, so it should be done soon


	8. Training the Heart

            By Sunday, Kassidy was getting the hang of training.  She learned how to kick things twice at the same time and punch using upper cuts and two times reverses.  She learned to use other things besides her hands and feat.  And she learned to sense when something was coming with out looking.  

            Grace was blind folding her today.  Kassidy took a deep breath and stayed relaxed.  Grace smiled and walked over with the pads on.  She went to punch Kassidy, slowly.  Blocked.  Grace nodded.  She came at her with a more forceful punch.  Kassidy blocked it with her right arm.  Grace went for a swing punch.  Kassidy ducked and came back up with a punch in the stomach.  

            Grace held her stomach, because it still kind of hurt with the pad over her stomach.  Grace went to kick Kassidy.  Kassidy blocked with her hands.  Grace went to kick her again.  Kassidy blocked it with her leg this time and tripped Grace with the other.  Grace stood and tried to punch Kassidy, but Kassidy kicked her in the stomach and then in the face.  Grace had a hockey mask on.  Grace did get one good punch in, but unfortunately Kassidy came right back at her with an upper cut.  Grace fell to the floor.

            Kassidy took off her blindfold and knelt down beside Grace.  Grace was breathing really hard and fluttering her eyes.  Kassidy wrapped her hands around Grace's arm and tried to help her up.  She didn't get very far.  As soon as Grace's back came off the floor, Grace punched Kassidy in the face.  Kassidy fell backwards and landed on her butt.  Grace smiled and stood up.  

            "What was that for?"  Kassidy asked rubbing the side of her face.  It didn't hurt to bad, but she rubbed it out of habit.  Grace walked over and knelt down beside her.

            "If I were a demon, you wouldn't have helped me would you?"  Grace said.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and shook her head.  Grace nodded and stood up all the way.  Kassidy swung her leg around and made Grace fall to the floor.  Grace landed on her behind as well.  

            "I wouldn't let you just walk away either."  Kassidy said with a smile.  Grace nodded and laughed.  Kassidy stood up and held out her hand to Grace.  Grace took it and stood up.  

            She walked over to get a cup of coffee.  Kassidy had come to know that Grace has an addiction to coffee.  She can't go an hour and a half without it.  Kassidy just smiled and walked over to her.  Grace sat down at her little table.  

            "So is that it for training today?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace shook her head.

            "No.  Just go down the hall, first door to the left.  There is a work out room.  Use the punching bag for a little while, and then do some laps around the apartment.  Kassidy nodded and went back to the room.  

            When she got there, she saw there were tons of things to do.  Kassidy saw a leg stretcher, a punching bag, an arm pulley thing, and a mat to do flips and stuff on.  Kassidy took a deep breath and headed over to the punching bag. It was big and black.  Kassidy looked down at the floor and saw some boxing gloves.

            "Do you want me to use the gloves?"  Kassidy called to Grace.  

            "No, you need to strengthen you hands.  Don't worry…you won't hurt yourself."  Grace called back.  Kassidy nodded to herself and took a punch at the bag.  It swung back.  It came at her again.  She punched it and flew back again.  Kassidy shifted her position.  She took a left punch to it.  Then a right.  It came at her spinning this time.  She right kicked it.  It flew back.  It came back with more force.  Kassidy did a left round kick.  

            Grace walked in.  Kassidy saw and stopped what she was doing.  Grace made a really sour face and Kassidy scrunched her eyebrows.  What was that face for?  Just then something came and hit her in the chest.  She flew back as it knocked the wind out of her.  She was thrown on her back.  Grace hurried over and bent down beside her.  Kassidy blinked and lifted up as she rested on her elbows.

            "You should stop the punching bag before you focus on something else, dear."  Grace said as she helped Kassidy up.  Kassidy turned and faced Grace.  Grace chuckled.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and went out of the room to Grace's kitchen.  She got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of Gatorade.  Grace always kept Gatorade in her fridge.  Kassidy was thankful.

            Grace entered the room and sat back at the table behind the counter.  Kassidy walked around and sat on the counter in front of Grace.  Grace drank her coffee quietly and calmly.  

            "Why don't you take the rest of the day off."  Grace said happily.  Kassidy looked wide-eyed at her.  

            "Really?  You wouldn't mind?"  Kassidy asked to make sure.  Grace nodded her head and smiled.  She took another sip of coffee.

            "Go ahead."  She said.  Kassidy jumped off the counter and changed into her black mini skirt and red long sleeved shirt.  Grace watched her leave and sighed.  She knew where Kassidy was headed.

            Kassidy rounded the corner and walked up to Marik's door.  She walked in and sat her stuff down in the middle of the floor.  It was quite in the house.  Nothing made a sound.  

            Kassidy walked into the dining room.  No one.  She checked the art room.  Empty.  She went to Marik's room.  Nada.  Where was he?  She walked into another room.  It was smaller than Marik's room, but bigger than the dining room.  There was a bathtub, a sink, and a toilet.  Kassidy could tell it was the bathroom, but Marik wasn't here either.  She was glad too.  If she had walked in on him leaking, that would have sucked.  Man gross!  She didn't even want to think of it.

            Since she couldn't find him, she decided she would just go home.  She walked back to the entrance and picked up her bag.  She was just about to walk out when she heard a clatter in the house. Kassidy turned almost immediately.  She heard it again.  What was going on here?  She headed to the noise.  She headed down the art room.  She saw a door.  She opened it.  There was a noise again.  Kassidy walked up slowly.  

            "Where is he!"  She heard.  She jumped.  That was Marik's voice.  She walked up quietly.

            "I don't know!"  She heard a woman yell.  Kassidy cocked an eyebrow and kept walking.  When she got up the stairs, she was in total shock.  Marik had a blonde woman in chains crying her eyes out.  Kassidy jumped when the woman screamed.  She saw Marik take a bottle of water and poor it on the woman.  She wailed in agony.  Kassidy furrowed her brows.

            "Tell me where he is!"  Marik said to the woman.  He had his bare back faced to Kassidy.  The room was like an attic.  The woman tugged on her chains against the wall.

            "Burn in Hell Marik!"  The woman said.  Marik poured more water on her.  Again she wailed.  

            "All ready been there.  Now I know you know where he is.  Just tell me and I promise not to make your death more painful than it already is."  Marik said kneeling down next to the woman.  The woman turned her head away from him.  Marik tilted her head towards him.  "Come on, tell me."  He said.  

            Kassidy felt like she was loosing her breathe.  What in world was he doing?  This wasn't happening.  Kassidy shook it off.  It was her job to save this woman.  Kassidy walked over and Marik stood to turn around.  

            "Kassidy what are you…Oof!"  He hit the floor hard.  Kassidy picked up a piece of long wood and slammed it against the chain.  The chain broke and the woman fell to the ground.  Marik stood up and tried to grab the woman, but she kicked him back to the corner and flung a brick at his back..  Kassidy looked at her.  The woman turned around and rammed Kassidy in the side with her knee.  Kassidy fell backwards confused.  She opened her eyes and saw the woman had a different face on.  It had rounded more and two horns had come out her forehead.  Her eyes were black and she had two fangs on the top of her teeth as well as the bottom.  The tips of her hair were now red and she had pointed ears.  Her eyebrows seemed to furrow even though she had a wicked smile on.  Also, she grew a little more muscle on her arms and stomach.  

The woman started to wail on her with punches.  Kassidy kicked her in the stomach and the woman stumbled back.  The demon came after her with an upper cut.  Kassidy blocked it, but the woman flung her hands around Kassidy's neck and pinned her against the wall.  Kassidy tried to get her to release, but the woman wouldn't budge.

            "You think you can beat the Master?  We'll you got another thing coming gurly."  The woman told her.  Kassidy twisted the woman's wrists and the woman released her.  Kassidy then took the chain on the ground and wrapped it around the woman's neck.  The woman squinted her eyes and tried to breath.  Kassidy tightened the chain.  She woman grunted.  She tightened it more.  Suddenly the woman's head dislocated from her shoulders.  In an instant the body fell to the ground, along with the head.  What Kassidy saw next amazed her.  The body and head burned in flames; in a flash it was gone.  She looked out the window.  It had gotten dark

            Kassidy looked around for Marik.  He was nowhere to be found.  Kassidy walked down the steps.  She picked up a candle from the wall and lit it.  She always brought a working lighter with her.  She walked through the hall and looked at all the paintings.  It was dark, but she held a candle.  She walked down the dining room.  There she saw no Marik.  She headed to his room.  Candles were lit everywhere.  She saw a figure lying on the floor.  It was Marik.  His stomach was faced down.

            .  She put her candle down and ran to him.  He was breathing hard and she could see the ancient scriptures on his back.  She ran her hand over his back and felt the warmth of his body.  His muscles were relaxed.  She couldn't see his face.  It was covered by the shadows.  

            She ran her hands up to his shoulders and slid them back down to his sides.  She took her hand and delicately moved it toward the face.  She was almost there when out of nowhere; his hand shoots up and grabs her wrist.

            "What have you done?"  He asked, breathing heavy.  Kassidy gasped and closed her eyes.  This sounded so familiar.  What was going on?  Kassidy shook her head.  Marik turned over quickly and forcefully grabbed her by both wrists.  He moved closer to her.  They both sat on the ground.  He looked enraged.  Kassidy looked at him with fear.

            "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  He yelled.  Kassidy had tears coming from her eyes.  Marik searched her eyes with anger.  Kassidy looked away.  "You just killed the only demon we had to tell us where Halcyon is!"  He shouted.  Kassidy shook her head, not believing this was happening.  She opened her eyes and looked at him.  His eyes turned to soft sad eyes.  He let her wrists go.  Kassidy put her head down.

            She began to shiver and cry.  Marik still sat close to her.  He studied her emotions and figure.  

            "Come here.  Shhhh.  It's ok.  I'm sorry."  He said hugging her.  He scooted her close to him, where she buried her face in his chest.  He rubbed his hand over her hair.  "I'm so sorry.  I…I just don't want you to get hurt, so I figured if I found Halcyon there would have been no chance of you getting killed."  He said putting his head on hers.  "God, I'm sorry."  He said closing his eyes.  She stopped shaking and held on to him.  He sighed and held on to her tighter.  He didn't want to let her go.  He wished he could just hold on to her and keep her safe.

            Kassidy stopped crying.  She sniffed a little and breathed.  It was calm, warm breaths, Marik thought as she breathed against his chest.  Kassidy opened her eyes and looked around.  

            "Kassidy…" Marik said.  Kassidy almost melted.  When he said her name, she felt secure.  Kassidy lifted her head.  Marik had his mouth open.  It looked like he was lingering for the words.  He sighed.   He couldn't do it.  

            "Marik listen, I…" She was cut off.

            "I don't think we should be around each other anymore."  Marik said.  His heart ached.  Kassidy looked down. 

            "What do you mean?"  She asked sadly.  Of course she knew what he meant.  She let go of him.  She felt him sigh again.  Kassidy nodded her head.  

            "He is only trying to protect you."  Both turned their heads to see Grace at the door.  Marik stood up.  Kassidy coppiced and turned around.  Grace tilted her head sympathetically.  Marik looked at Kassidy and nodded.  

            "I don't understand.  I can protect myself."  Kassidy said quietly.  Marik starred at Grace.  Grace looked at Kassidy.

            "Marik, your gunna have to tell her sooner or later," Grace said, "It might as well be sooner."  Marik looked back at Kassidy.  Kassidy was already starring at him.  

            "Kassidy, I…" It's like he couldn't say it.  He closed his eyes.  "I'm a halogen stinger."  Marik finally said.  Kassidy looked confused.  She looked at Grace.  

            "It means, child, that he is one of the highest ranking most dangerous demons to walk god's green earth."  She said with a look of seriousness.  Kassidy starred at her, then Marik.  Marik tried running his fingers through her short brown hair, but she stepped away quickly.  He tried to speak, but she put her hand up.

            "Don't."  She stated.  He tried again, "Just stop."  She said.  He hung his hands by his sides.  Kassidy walked next to Grace.  Grace put her arm around Kassidy's shoulder.  Kassidy looked up at Marik.  "How could you?"  She said almost in tears.  "How could you not tell me?"

            "I wanted to, but…"He was cut off.

            "Marik, you lied to me!  You lied to me!  I believed you, I trusted you…and you just…" She looked at the ground shocked.  She then turned her head back to him with anger, "I, I was attracted to you!  What did you want me to feel for you, just so you could turn around and…grr…you, you just…I thought you…" She couldn't take it anymore.  She pushed Grace away from her and ran out of the room.  Grace stared at Marik.  Marik hung his head in shame.  

            "It was for the best."  Grace said.  Marik looked up at her.

            "Oh really?  Because that's not what I was thinking!"  Marik sneered.  Grace stared at him shocked.  He turned his back to her.  She walked over to him.

            "It's not like you fell in love with her!"  Grace told him.  Marik looked at her.  "You did?"  Grace asked.

            "I don't know."  Marik said shaking his head.  Grace turned him around.

            "Marik, you can't love!"  Grace yelled.  Grace looked away.

            "I…I'm sorry."  Marik said.  Grace looked at him.

            "You may have broke my heart Marik, but you will not kill hers!"  Grace said pointing to where Kassidy had run.  

            "It was a mistake with you!  I mean…I," Marik couldn't continue.  Grace looked at him wide-eyed.

            "A mistake?  That's what it was?  I guess it was.  I loved you and then you turned around and killed my hunter.  Yeah, that's a mistake, I suppose."  Grace said turning her back.  Marik furrowed his brow.

            "That was an accident!  I lost my essence!  I have it back now…the Seekers made sure of that!"  Marik said.  

            "What's to prevent you from loosing it again?  What's to prevent you from killing Kassidy?  Your lucky I didn't tell her you used to be a hunter!"  Grace yelled.  Marik shook his head.

            "I already did."  Marik said.

            "So I don't suppose you told her, the only way you lose your job, is if you're killed!"  Grace said sternly.  Marik shook his head.  "How old are you now Marik?  Huh?  Come on tell me how old are ya?"  Grace taunted.

            "291" Marik told her quietly.  Grace stood up to him.                        

            "What was that?"  Grace asked.

            "291" He said louder.  

            "Wow I wonder what would happen if Kassidy knew that."  Grace said.  She then flung her arms in the air, "She is only sixteen Marik!  She is to young, God I was even to young for you!  I was only 36!  That was only two years ago."

            Marik looked around the room.  He didn't know what to say.  Grace nodded and turned her back to him.  She soon left out the door leaving Marik speechless.  

**AN:  So tell me what ya think.  I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.  I need reviews.  Please send reviews and tell me what you think!  I can't wait to get started on the next chapter.  **

              
                         


	9. Hard Hours

            By the time Kassidy got home, it was five.  She ran in the house and up to her bedroom.  As soon as she got there, she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.  She let the tears fall from her eyes and let her emotions come through her mouth.  Nothing held her back.  She could spend all night weeping and nobody would care.  At least that's how she felt.  She felt her whole world crashing down.  She felt as though her heart had shattered to pieces.  

            Kassidy heard a knock on the door.  She didn't care.  She held her face in the pillow and sobbed.  She heard the door open.  Someone sat on her bed and rubbed her back.  Kassidy kept her face hidden.  Long unknown fingers ran gently through her hair.  Kassidy kept her eyes closed.  She heard a soothing humming.  It calmed her down a bit.  She could tell the unknown being was her mother.  

            Kassidy quietly stopped crying and lifted her self of the pillow.  She sat up and turned around to her mother.  Her mother opened her arms for her daughter to hold close.  Kassidy crawled to her mom and embraced as she cried on her shoulder.  Her mother ran her fingers through her hair once more.  She mumbled little comforting words to her child.  She wasn't holding a full-grown woman; she was holding her little girl.  

            Kassidy finally pulled back from her mother.  Her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffed and hiccupped every once in a while.  That's what usually happened when she cried.  Her mother just smiled and rubbed her face.  Kassidy looked down at her legs and pulled them into a hug.  

            "O.k., so why don't you tell me what 's going on.  Is it a boy?"  Kassidy's mother asked.  Kassidy nodded her head.  Her mother smiled and nodded her head too.  "Let me guess…you like him and then you find out he is something different, something you didn't expect…something you didn't want?"  

            Kassidy nodded her head and looked up.  "It's like I had this whole impression of him, and then in an instant it was gone."  Kassidy said.  Her mother stood up.  

            "That's what I thought.  Honey, you have to understand…boys are, well they are different.  They have a different kind of mind.  What I mean is it works differently then ours do.  Why don't you come downstairs and tell me all about it.  It'll be just me and you."  Her mom told her.  Kassidy stood up and nodded.  They walked downstairs together and went into the living room.  There they turned on the TV and ate ice cream.  They ended up laughing and talking about her Mom's past relationships.  

            "Well there was this one time when I dated this one guy, and he had buck teeth. So every time we kissed, he jabbed me in my bottom lip!  You can imagine how much it hurt right?  Well one time he actually broke the skin!  Blood every where!"  Her mom said laughing extra hard.  Kassidy laughed as well.  

            The front door opened.  Kassidy's father walked into the living room with the sleeping Jesse in his hands and smiled.  

            "Well you two certainly seem to be enjoying your selves."  He said.  Both females looked up startled.  Her father just laughed and carried Jesse upstairs.  Kassidy's mother got off the couch and looked over at the clock.  It was already 9:30.  Wow, time went by fast.  Kassidy got off the couch and hugged her mother.  

            "Thank you mom."  Kassidy said with a smile.

            "Your welcome sweetie."  Her mother said.  Kassidy went up stairs to her bedroom and changed into her red nightgown.  It was defiantly time for bed!  As she slipped under the covers, Kassidy felt a strange feeling in her stomach.  She then thought about Marik and what he had told her.  She didn't know if it was right to just leave him there.  Maybe she over reacted.  She decided she would put it off until morning.  She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She leaned against him as he held her from behind.  They sat in a small shadowed corner.  She let tears fall from her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.  She rested he arms on his.  She trembled and sniffed slightly.  His fingers roamed through her hair as he shuddered.  She lifted his hand and cupped it over her cheek.  

            "Don't cry."  He said.  She looked up and then down at the ground.

            "It's just, I don't want to loose you.  You mean everything to me.  I don't know what I'd do without you."  She said with a weep.  Her eyes were filled with water.  He put his head on her shoulder.

            "I love you."  He whispered.  She closed her eyes and smiled.  The tears flowed down her soft cheeks.  

            "I love you too."  She said quietly.  She calmly turned around to face him.  His face turned anxious. 

            "I just want you to know, what ever happens, I will always love you.  There is nothing that could change that, not even God."  He said softly.  He lifted her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  She felt like she was floating and bursting with joy all at once.  She became lightheaded and she rested her left hand on his cheek, as the other relaxed on his chest.  He smoothly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kassidy sat up and breathed heavily.  She looked at her clock.  It was only 1:49 am.  She looked around her dark room and sighed.  What kinda dream was that?  She knew she had to talk to Marik, but when?  Now.  

            She slipped over the side of the bed and stood up.  She then walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of black pants and a blue sweater that was slightly to big for her.  She then slipped on her Reebok shoes.  She didn't bother with her hair.  It was flat anyway.  She walked over and locked her bedroom door.  This way her parents couldn't get in.  

            Kassidy made her way over to the window and opened it wide.  She leaned out and studied her escape plan.  The roof slanted slightly, but that was okay because it was covered with shingles.  

            She climbed out the window as quietly and slowly as possible.  She crept across the roof and past her sister's bedroom.  When she came to the end of the roof, she climbed on the big willow tree.  It took her a few seconds to find each branch, but she eventually got to the ground.  As soon as she did, she ran down the street and up on the sidewalk.  It took her about five minutes to get to Marik's house.  She was running of course.  

            When she pot there, she ran up the stairs onto the deck.  She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  No one came.  She started to knock continually until some one came to the door.  She was very nervous being outside alone.  She knocked louder.  She finally heard rustling from the inside.  The door opened and she peered at Marik.  He had his pajama pants on, with no shirt.  Kassidy blushed faintly, but soon got over it.  He didn't look tired or anything.  He did look confused though.

            "Look," she said walking in, "You keep your distance, I'll keep mine.  I just came over to ask a couple questions."  Marik rubbed the back of his head and sighed.  He closed the door and headed for the living room.  Kassidy followed with silence.  She didn't know what she was gunna ask him, but she knew she had to talk to him.  She sat down on the couch.  He sat down on the seat in front of it.  Kassidy quickly stood up and moved behind the couch.  Marik shook his head and took a deep breath.      

            "So…what do you need at this late hour?"  Marik asked looking at his watch.  Kassidy paced behind the couch looking at him.  He starred at her with curiosity.  

            "I came to talk.  I need to talk to you about, things."  She said.  Marik held his hands up and leaned back against the chair.  Kassidy had a iciness run through her body.  She looked at the ground and then back at him nervously.  "God…I don't know where to begin."

            "Why don't you start with your biggest problem."  He said.  Kassidy looked at him.  He was just a little to calm.

            "Forget it."  She said and walked back towards the entrance.  Marik stood up and shook his head.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  She landed on the couch.  

            "No.  You got something to say, say it."  He said to her.  She looked at him and then at the hard floor.  

            "I don't know what to do about what you told me earlier."  She said.  Marik leaned back in the chair and sighed.  

            "Well you better do something, because that's the way it is."  Marik said.  

            "Marik, do you not understand that you betrayed my trust?  Do you not know what it's like?"  She asked him.  He looked up at her.  "I trusted you.  I believed you, why didn't you tell me before?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik shook his head.

            "I don't know.  I thought you would be scared.  How was I supposed to convince you that I was a good demon?"  Marik asked defensively.  Kassidy closed her eyes and thought. 

            "You go against everything Grace has taught me so far.  Worst of all, I felt for you."  Kassidy said.  She hung her head low.  Marik tried to touch her, but she moved away.  She stood up and walked around the room.  Marik looked at her.  He was dazzled by her truthfulness.  

            He stood up, walked over, and stood behind her.  He laid his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her delicate arms.  She turned her head slightly.  Leaning his head down, he kissed her neck softly.  Kassidy closed her eyes.  A chill was sent up her back.  She took a deep breath.  Marik kissed her neck again.  This time he took a more tasteful helping.  

            Kassidy turned around and looked at him.  She stared deep with in his violet eyes.  Marik slid his hands up from her arms to her shoulders.  Then her neck.  Next her face.  Kassidy moved her hands up to cover his.  

            Marik leaned down and attached his lips to hers.  He loved her taste.  His tongue moved smoothly over her lips.  Kassidy parted her mouth slowly.  She kissed him back now.  

            Marik started leading her over to the couch.  They kissed taking little breaths between.  Kassidy moved her hands and rested them on his neck.  When they got to the couch Kassidy sat down as Marik leaned her back.  Kassidy opened her eyes.  She realized this was wrong.  She had to stop.  He was a demon, like it or not this wasn't right.  

            She pulled back and looked at Marik. He stared at her.  There was a long pause as Marik steadily kept himself up over her.  Kassidy shook her head and pushed him off her.  Marik stood up confused.  Kassidy sat up and looked at him.  There was another unpleasant silence. 

            "I have to go."  Kassidy said finally.  She stood up, got her coat, and walked toward the entrance, leaving Marik puzzled.  Kassidy walked out the door and down the sidewalk.  What was she doing?  Kassidy walked back to her house.  She couldn't believe what just happened.  She kissed Marik.  She shouldn't have done that.  She only wish she could say she didn't enjoy it.  She shook the thought out of her head.  

            When she reached the willow tree, she reached up and pulled her self up on the first branch.  Five branches later she was back on the roof.  She quietly crawled back in her room and changed.  As soon as she was done she slipped into bed and thought.  

            What was she going to do now?  Had she actually fallin' for Marik?  He's a demon for crying out loud.  She rolled around in bed.  She dreamed of sleep, she longed for sleep…but it wouldn't come.  She thought of Grace and her Mom, but mostly Marik.

**An:  Yeah they kissed!  Now are you happy?  There have been questions whether I'm going to put Marik's Yami in here.  The answer is no…he's gunna just be Marik.  Please don't be mad at me, but I decided that I'm gunna just keep him out of it…unless I have Marik loose his essence.  Should I?  It wouldn't come till later…but it's something to think about.  Anyway please review my chapter and tell me what you think.  I'll start on the next one soon.**  


	10. Two Hunters

            Kassidy woke up at 5:30.  She had to get dressed and get ready for school.  She slipped out of bed and walked over to her closet.  She picked out a purple pair of shorts.  When she had them on, she slipped on a black t-shirt.  As soon as she was finished getting dressed, she applied her makeup and put her hair up in mini pigtails.  When she was satisfied, she grabbed her bag and went down stairs.

            Her Father was up drinking coffee.  He was reading the newspaper.  When he looked up, he smiled at her.  Kassidy smiled and grabbed her leather coat.  She decided to skip the juice and go straight to school.  Her father kissed her cheek good bye and she was on her way.  When she stepped outside it was still dark, so her surroundings grew brighter.  She had like a new night vision lens, only you could see color instead of green.  Kassidy was still getting used to it.  

            She was half way to school, when she heard a rustle in the bushes.  Kassidy stopped and looked around.  She had a tingly feeling go up her spine.  She walked along the bushes slowly.  There were five total.  Kassidy reached the fourth and stopped.  She turned to the bush and bent down.  She shoved her hands in the bush and flung out a body.  The body landed on it's back and got up quickly.  I was a man.  Kassidy reached in her bag and pulled out a dagger.  She had it just in case she ran into any more demons.  It was blessed with holy water.  

            The man had black hair, with green eyes.  He was tall and had a gray over coat on.  His left ear was pierced and he had broad shoulders.  He looked about the age of 19.  He looked tough, but Kassidy was sure she could take him.  The man bent down and grabbed a mini axe from his boot.  He looked at her and grinned slightly.  He moved closer to her.

            "It's a shame to kill one so cute."  He said in a deep voice.  Kassidy smiled.

            "I could say the same for you."  

"I compliment you on the pigtails and wardrobe."

"Thanks."  She told him, taking a swipe at him with the dagger.  He jumped back and smiled.

            "Quick aren't you?"  He said.  Kassidy nodded her head.

            "You should see me when I'm in a hurry."  Kassidy told him.  He swung his axe at her.  She moved out of the way and tried to get him again with the dagger.  He grabbed her wrist and took the knife from her.  Then he threw it on the ground.  He nodded and tried to punch her.  She ducked and came back and punched him in the face.  He dropped his axe in the shadows.  Stumbling back, he rubbed his face.  

            "You know that actually kinda hurt."  He said.  Kassidy stood up straight and rolled her eyes.

            "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but can we not hold a conversation while we fight?  It's kinda disturbing."  She said, as she flung her right leg at him.  He caught it.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."  He said twisting her foot.  She winced and decided to jump off her left leg and kick him with it.  They both fell it the ground.

            "That's ok," she said standing up, "I just find it better if I don't exchange words with someone I'm about to kill."  Kassidy watched as the man got up.  

            "Oh I assure you, I won't be killed."  He said punching her face.  Kassidy flew back, but got up quickly.

            "A little over confident aren't we?"  She said trying to kick him.  He blocked it with his right hand and punched her with his left.

            "No I just know I get the job done."  He said.  Kassidy raised and eyebrow and kicked him in the forbidden area.  He squinted his eyes and fell to the ground holding his crotch.  Kassidy smiled.

            "What a coincident, me too."  She picked up his axe from under some shadows and walked back over to him.  He looked at her from the ground.  She then walked over and picked up her dagger.  Kassidy smiled and stood over the man.  "I'm a good natured woman.  I don't like to kill people with their own weapons."  She said tossing the axe in the road.  The man smiled.

            "Well that's very honorable of you."  He said.  Kassidy smiled and nodded her head.  She then lifted her hands in the air.

            "Well, it was nice talking with you."  She said.  He nodded and closed his eyes.  Kassidy was about to plunge the dagger into his chest, when somebody shoved her out of the way.  Kassidy looked up from where she was knocked over and saw Grace helping the man up.  Kassidy's eyes went wide.

            She stood up and walked over to Grace.  

            "What are you doing?"  She asked, bewildered.  Grace turned and looked at her sternly.

            "You can't kill him."  Grace said to her.  Kassidy looked at the man.  What was so special about him?  Kassidy stared at Grace and then back at the man.  

            "Why not?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "Because he is a hunter!"  Grace yelled.  Kassidy was shocked.  What?  How was this possible?  She saw Grace turn back to the man.  "You must be Michael.  I'm Grace and this is Kassidy."  She said motioning toward Kassidy with her hand.  Kassidy nodded nervously.  "She is a Hunter as well and I'm her educator."  

            Michael nodded and smiled as he shook her hand.  He then shook Kassidy's hand.  Kassidy smiled weakly and looked off into the distance.  She then suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at the two.

            "Umm, do any of you know what time it is?"  Kassidy asked.  Michael looked down at his watch.  

            "6:20."  He said.  Kassidy looked at Grace.

            "I'll see you for training later."  She said.  She looked at Michael, "Nice meeting you."  She said.  Grace turned her around.  

            "Where on earth are you going?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and held one of her pigtails innocently.

            "To school.  You know I've got a social life to uphold."  She heard Michael snicker.  Kassidy smiled and ran off down the street.  Grace just stared at her.  

            When Kassidy reached the school, it was 6:27.  She quickly ran to her locker and then went to her first hour class.  The bell rang soon after.  Kassidy sighed.  Tea' turned around.

            "What happened to you?"  She asked.

            "What?"

            "Well you didn't call all weekend and you wigged out on your birthday."  Tea' said.  Kassidy sighed.

            "I've just been really busy."  Kassidy said with a fake smile.  Tea' looked her over.

            "It's just me and the guys were worried that's all.  I almost called your mom, to see if you made it home on Wednesday night, but it was to late."  Tea' said turning around in her chair.

            "Boy, am I glad you didn't."  Kassidy mumbled as the teacher walked in.

            When school was over Kassidy rushed out the classroom.  She ran to her locker and gathered all her things.  She took about three minutes getting everything situated in her bag before slamming the locker.  She darted for the school entrance and down the stairs.  She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice when Tristin grabbed her arm.  He flung her around and she, out of habit, punched him in the nose.  She didn't mean to, its just with all her training and rushing she got caught up in the moment.  

            Tristin held his nose and grunted.  Kassidy gasped at what she had done and walked him over, where they sat on some stairs.  He took his hand off his nose and blood everywhere.  Kassidy squinted her eyes.

            "Oh god, Tristin. Keep your head back.  I'm so sorry.  Here let me help."  She moved her hands up to take his head, but he moved away quickly.  

            "I think you've done enough."  Tristin said and stood up.  "Maybe you haven't noticed in your busy schedule and all, that you actually have friends that need you."  He snapped at her.

            "That's not fair!  You have no idea what's been go…" 

            "Your right I don't!  You haven't spent any time around me or the others for us to really know what's going on with you." Tristin interrupted.  He stood directly in front of her.  She looked up at him.  He was really upset.  "You bailed on us your birthday, you don't call, shoot you don't even talk to us school.  You're always spaced out.  What's up with that?"  

            "I've just got a lot of things on my mind.  Privet things."  She told him.  Tristin stepped back.  Kassidy looked to the ground.  

            "Well, have fun thinking about those things, because I'm outa' here."  Tristin said walking off.  Kassidy got up and followed him.  He reached the road and turned left.

            "Don't you think your just being a little selfish?"  She asked him.  Tristin kept walking.

            "Not really."  Tristin said with a little attitude.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and stopped him.  He stared at her and took his arm out of her hand.

            "Listen, I don't tell you things, because some stuff isn't your business.  I bailed on my birthday because I was sick, and I am not here to just give you attention.  You have other friends that are willing to do that to.  The reason I haven't been miss talkative is because I'm trying to cope with school and with the fact that I'm a demo…I mean other things that I can't exactly talk about.  So if you will please let me have a life, I would be grateful."  Kassidy said sighing and walking off down the street.  She heard footsteps behind her.  

              "Ok fine, I'm sorry.  I just," He turned her around, "I miss you."  Kassidy looked at him.  He had kindness in his eyes.  She nodded.  

            "I'm sorry too."  She said, giving him a hug.  A car passed.  Kassidy smiled at him and began to walk down the road again.  Tristin stayed by her side.  They talked and laughed.  When they reached Marik's house, Tristin stopped.

            "This house creeps me out."  Kassidy said trying to avoid it.  She began to walk off, but Tristin grabbed her hand.  Kassidy stopped and looked at him.  He smiled.

            "C'mon."  He said walking up the driveway.  Kassidy stood stiff.

            "Why?"  Kassidy asked looked around nervously.

            "I just want to see what in there."  He said, pulling her.  She stopped again.

            "What if someone lives there?"  Kassidy asked already knowing Marik did.  She looked at one of the broken windows.  Marik wasn't looking out it and waiting for her like he always did when she walked home from school.

            "Live?  In this piece of junk?"  Tristin said.  Kassidy nodded.  "No way."  He said pulling her.  She let go of his hand when he got to the front door.  He looked at her and his grin widened.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.  She shook her head and started walking off.  "Oh, c'mon Kassidy.  It's no that bad."  Tristin said.  Kassidy got to the sidewalk and turned the corner.

            Tristin walked in and looked around.  He closed the door and smiled.  This would be an awesome place to hang out after school.  He tried to turn the corner, but hen to strong hands grabbed him from behind him.

            What an idiot.  She didn't care.  She told him not to go in there.  Oh well.  AHHHHH!  Ahhhhh?  What?  AHHHHH!  Kassidy heard it again.  She recognized it as Tristin's voice.  She turned around and ran back to help him.  Oh crap what was she gunna say to Marik?  Now she had to see him.  She was gunna kill Tristin.

            She ran up the drive way and to the door.  There she kicked the door open and walked in.  Of course, there was Marik having Tristin pinned against the wall.  Kassidy convinced Marik to finally let off, when Tristin had to go and be all man like and try to punch Marik.  Marik gritted his teeth and shoved Tristin to the ground.

            "You know him?"  Marik asked when Tristin sat up dazed.  

            "Unfortunately."  Kassidy told him.  Marik eyed her.

            "Friend?"  He asked.

            "Yeah."  Kassidy said, helping Tristin up.

            "Boyfriend?"  Marik asked a little uneasier.  Kassidy looked at him and had to hold herself back from smiling.  Was Marik actually jealous?

            "That man threatened me!  He said he was gunna make my outsides look like my insides and gut out my insides and use my intestines for fishing!"  Tristin said backing up away from Marik.  Kassidy eyed him.

            "Did you really have to go that far, Marik?"  She asked trying to calm Tristin down. Marik smiled.

            "That's not all I said."  He told her.  Obviously, because when Kassidy looked at Tristin, he was trembling.  He looked at Kassidy confused.  

            "Is this a friend of yours?"  Tristin asked pointing to Marik.  Kassidy looked at Marik.

            "Somewhat."  She said remembering what happened last night.  Marik looked taken back.  He had expected a little more that that.  Kassidy didn't like that look at all so she turned to Tristin and nodded.  This brightened Marik's face somewhat.  Kassidy was pleased with herself.  

            Tristin glared at Marik and Marik glared back.  Kassidy could feel the tension in the room and led Marik to his bedroom.  She told Tristin to stay there.  He agreed as the other two went down the hall.

            When they got to Marik's room he turned around and looked at her.  For a moment Kassidy couldn't speak.  She looked down at the ground and then back at him.

            "So what's the deal with your boyfriend?"  Marik asked.  He seemed uncomfortable.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Another hunter came to town this morning."  She told him.  Marik looked stunned.

            "And that's him?"  Marik asked pointing out the door.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "No.  That is a normal person."

            "So he's your boyfriend?"  Marik asked for yet the third time.  Well actually only the second, but it was the third question he had asked using the word.

            "Why do you keep asking that?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Why do you keep avoiding the question?"  Marik shot back.  He turned around and walked over to his dresser.  When he got there, he jumped and sat on the top of it, legs hanging over the side.  Kassidy walked over to him.  He stopped swaying his legs and stared at her.  She put her hands on legs.  Marik moved his hand up and played with her hair.  "Nice pigtails."  He said.  Kassidy smiled.

            "No."  She said.  Marik put his hand in his lap. 

            "No, there really nice.  Cute even.  I li…"

            "No Marik.  He's not my boyfriend."  Kassidy said.  Marik looked into her eyes.  

            "Well then who is?"  He asked.  She blushed.  He lifted his hand and touched her cheek.  There was warmth in his hand.  Warmth and softness.  She closed her eyes and smiled.  His hand moved down to her neck.  She was pulled to him.  She didn't care.  He leaned down and…

            "Hey, Kassidy!  We have to go!  I'm gunna be late!"  Tristin yelled from the entrance room.  Kassidy pulled away from Marik.  

            "I have to go."  Kassidy told Marik.  He nodded his head and followed her out the door.  When they had gotten back into the room, she shoved Tristin out the door.  Kassidy smiled at Marik and left.  He smiled and waved at her.  When she was gone, his smile faded and he looked down to the ground disappointed.  

**AN:  Ok, so I'm done with this chapter.  I liked having your reviews.  I'm gunna start on the next chapter today, I won't be able to put it up till next week though...got to go to my dad's.  **L**  Oh well…I'll just put it up when I get back.  Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories.      **


	11. Working Together

            Tristin walked Kassidy home, asking her many questions about her manly friend.  Kassidy smiled at every one of his ridicules questions.  Was he in a cult?  Was he her boyfriend?  How old was he?  Does he really torture people?  Things like that.  

            When they got to her house, Kassidy thanked Tristin and walked in.  She left a note for her mom saying she was going to tutoring.  When she came back down from getting her work out clothes, she ran out the door and down the street.  

            As soon as she got to Grace's apartment, Kassidy drank so water.  She ran the whole way.  She then looked around and saw Grace sitting at the table with coffee, no doubt.

            "Where's ummm…Michael?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace looked up at her and pointed to the work out room.  Kassidy changed into some pants and a tank top.  She then walked into the work out room.  Michael was on the punching bag.  Kassidy decided to do some flips on the mat. 

            "Oh, hey."  Michael said.  Kassidy smiled and waved.  He had at t-shirt on and a black pair of pants that were covered in sweat.  Kassidy took her hair out of pigtails and put it into a small ponytail.  She went to the end of the mat and did to front flips, with a twirl flip at the end of the mat.  She then turned and did three back flips to the other side of the mat.  

            Michael looked on and watched her.  He walked over and stood by the mat.  She did a cartwheel and two backhand springs.  Michael nodded and smiled.  Kassidy stopped and looked at him. 

            "So…how old are you?"  Kassidy asked, putting her hands on her hips.  

            "How old do you think I am?"  Michael asked walking on to the mat.

            "19?"  Kassidy asked.  He shook his head.

            "18 ½."  He said.  Kassidy nodded and did another flip.  She fell.  Michael helped her up.

            "Thanks."  Kassidy said as she held her back.

            "Why don't you try it like this."  Michael said.  He took two steps, dove for the ground, put his hands to the mat and pounced onto his feet.  Kassidy looked amazed.

            "How did you do that?"  

            "I took two steps to build momentum.  Then if you dive for the floor instead of leaning forward, it gives you better lift off the ground to pounce to your feet."  Michael explained.  Kassidy tried it as Michael held her waist to help her flip.  She landed perfectly.  She smiled.

            "Wow!  That really works."  Kassidy said.

            "What, did you think I wasn't true?"  Michael asked with a smile.  "Now I'm not one to work out without music, so do you know where I could find a music box?"  

            "Uh, yeah…just a second."  Kassidy said walking out and coming back in with a radio.  "This good?"  

            "Yeah. Here."  He bent down, plugged it in and turned it to a rock channel.  Kassidy smirked.  "What?  Rock is the only way to go."  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "Ok, whatever you say."  Kassidy said.  I song came on called Nobody's Fool, by Cinderella.  Kassidy listened to it for a moment.  It wasn't a bad song, but she didn't say that to Michael who was soothingly sitting next to the radio singing along.  

            When the song was finished the two began to work on there punching and kicking.  They fought each other for a while, until Grace came in a called Kassidy to the kitchen.  Kassidy excused herself from Michael and followed Grace.  They both sat at the table in silence.

            "What is it?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace looked at her with a sigh.

            "Well, Michael needs a place to stay."  Grace said.  Kassidy stood up.

            "No way…He is not staying in my house.  My parents would flip.  No…there is no way."  Kassidy said shaking her head.  

            "Well where then?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy thought.  She shrugged and mumbled something.  "What?"  

            "What if Marik let him live there at his place?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace stood up and forced a small laugh.

            "Are you kidding me?  A demon with a hunter, now that's amusing.  Michael would kill him first chance he got."  Grace said.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "Then we don't tell him Marik's a demon."  Kassidy said.  Grace shook her head.  Kassidy nodded.  

            "Even if Michael did agree, there is no way Marik would."  Grace told her.  

            "Don't worry about Marik."  Kassidy said.  Grace eyed her suspiciously.

            "You haven't done anything with Marik, have you?"  

            "No…of course not.  Why?"  Kassidy said remembering the kiss.  Grace shrugged.  

            "Well there will be more coming.  What about them?"  Grace asked.

            "Let me off early to talk to Marik.  I'll take Michael with me and we will arrange everything."  Kassidy said.  Grace gave her a once look over and nodded.  Kassidy ran to get Michael.

             They got to the house and knocked on the door.  Marik came and opened it tiredly.  Had he been sleeping?  Marik stared at Michael and his bag and then at Kassidy. 

            "Hi Marik."  Kassidy said stepping in.  Marik nodded and let the two pass.  He closed the door and stared at them as Michael dropped his bag.  

            "Hi.  Who's this?"  Marik asked suspiciously.  Michael smiled and stuck his hand out.

            "Michael."  Michael said.  Marik shook his hand and looked over at Kassidy.  She gave a small smile and then walked over to the two.

            "I need a favor Marik."  Kassidy said.  Marik looked at Michael.  

            "Marik, where have I heard that name before?"  Michael said deep in thought.  

            "This is the demon hunter I was telling you about this morning," Marik nodded and smirked somewhat, "the truth is, Marik, is that he needs a place to stay and I was wondering if he cou…"

            "No.  He stays at your house, remember?  You're supposed to keep him!"  Marik said walking off.  Kassidy followed while Michel turned the other way to look in the art room.

            "Listen my mother would freak!  Ok.  I figured that since you had a lot of space here, maybe this was where he could stay."  Kassidy said.  Marik stopped walking and turned around.  

            "You know what he could do to me?  He probably doesn't know I'm a demon.  What's gunna happen when he finds out?  Then what?"  Marik said pointing in the direction of the art room.  Kassidy looked down to the floor.  Marik shook his head, turned the corner, and walked into his room.        

"So tell him up front."  Kassidy said. She turned the corner and peeked into a door.  Marik, with silver-blonde hair gleaming in candlelight, was looking at her.  He looked rather troubled.  She had a chill sent up her back.  She felt bad for him, she really did.  She didn't know what to say.

Marik stood and stared at her.  She stayed stiff and silent.  He walked slowly to her and stopped.   She looked away.  She couldn't bear to look at him, but everything in side of her wanted to.  A strong hand lifted her chin.  She stared him in the face.  He looked serious and bold.  His eyes ran up and down the surface of her face.

He leaned down slowly.  Their lips almost touched.  He sucked in a deep breath.  He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  It began to get rather warm.  Kassidy knew she should pull away, but she really didn't want to, demon or not.

"I can't hold back any longer."  He told her, as he lifted his head.  He looked at her and then leaned down again.  He was almost there when a loud bang came from the entranceway.  It startled the pair and the looked at each other.  They heard another bang.  Kassidy ran out of the room with Marik right behind her.  

When they got to the room, they saw three men had burst through the door.  Michael was already fighting them.  Kassidy looked up at Marik, who was starring at the men with anger.  He ran out and grabbed one.  He turned it and slammed it against the wall.

Kassidy rushed for the other.  She gave it a high kick and punch.  The mysterious man stumbled back and leaned against the wall.  Kassidy ran toward him and punched his gut.  The man then grew his horns and muscles and pushed her back.  Kassidy fell to the ground but got right back up.  

She kicked the demon and took out her dagger.  When she plunged it into his chest, he burst into flames and disappeared.  Kassidy turned to see the other two.  They had already smoked their opponents, but there was one problem.  Marik had accidentally turned into demon form while fighting the other demon.  

He didn't look that bad in demon form.  It made him look almost like a god.  Except for the black eyes.  They made him look more evil then ever.  Kassidy thought of his eyes.  She then moved up to his horns.  They were red hot.  They slowly shrunk back into his head as the black from his eyes disappeared.  Kassidy saw the muscle go down and his pointy ears vanish.  The red tips in his hair were gone and he stood perfectly still.  Each man looked at each other.  

"Marik…that's where I remember.  You're a demon!"  Michael yelled.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."  Marik said rolling his eyes and breathing hard from the fight.  Michael made an angry look on his face and looked at Kassidy.

"You knew?  You knew and you didn't kill him?  Don't you know he's one of the most feared demons!  Not just on earth, but in Hell too!"  Michael said pointing to Marik.  Kassidy sat down breathing hard as well.

"Calm down there slick."  Marik told Michael as he crawled over by Kassidy.  

"No way!  Kassidy!  That demon right there…he…he has…he's the most dangerous demon there is.  He tortured people, demons, animals, angels…for no reason!  He took on the devil himself once.  Didn't you?  He wanted to be king of Hell!"  Michael yelled.  Kassidy shook her head.

"He doesn't want to.  He's changed Michael, and you'll be staying here with him."  Kassidy said. 

"No!  He ruled Hell!  I ain't stayin' with that disgusting imp!"  Michael said.  He picked up his bag.

"Come on!  I only ruled Hell for 50 years!  That's not that bad…I mean check out Lucifer!  He's been doing it for about 50,000 years.  Not counting when I stole it and then gave it back.  I mean I'm not that way!"  Marik said.  He stood up.  This was all news to Kassidy's ears.  He ruled Hell?  She kissed a guy that used to be King of Hell?

"Kassidy, look, part of the business is killing things.  It doesn't matter if they are good or bad, demons must be killed."  Michael said.  Kassidy looked at Marik.  Marik was turning red with rage.  Kassidy shot up before Marik could attack.

"Listen…he can help us.  He knows all about Halcyon and…"

"Did it ever accrue to you that the reason he knows about him is because they used to be partners?"  Michael cut her off.  Kassidy looked astonished.  What?!?  She looked at Marik, who hung his head with a deep sigh.  Kassidy was getting way to much information here.  Why didn't he tell all of this? 

**OK!  I'm finished with this chapter!  I'm fixin' to start on the next one…please read and review!     **


	12. Street Corner Ambush

            Kassidy's sister came in and woke her the next morning.  She yelled and shook Kassidy until Kassidy reached over and grabbed Jesse by the shirt and flung her into the bed.  Jesse laughed and squealed as she tried to get out of her sister's strong grasp.  Kassidy smiled and began to tickle her little sister.  

            Jesse began to kick the air and tried to get free.  Kassidy laughed and took one of Jesse's knees in her hand.  She tickled it fiercely.  Jesse screamed at the sudden action.  Kassidy used her other arm to pin her sister down.  Jesse freed her knee and turned over to get off the bed.  Kassidy let her willingly.  Then she flopped back on the pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

            "Oh no you don't!  Mom has left and you're in charge.  She said school has been canceled…because of snow."  Jesse said yanking the covers off her sister.  Kassidy opened her eyes and stared at her sister.

            "Snow?"  Kassidy asked, with an eyebrow arched.  

            "Yeah!  Look out your window!"  Jesse said.  Kassidy sat up and glanced out the window.  SNOW!  Everywhere.  It was thick and there wasn't a spot of green around.  Kassidy shot out of bed and ran to the window.

            "SNOW!  There's actual snow!  How bizarre.  It wasn't even cold yesterday!  How in the world can there be…wow!"  Kassidy managed to say.  Jesse laughed at her confused sister.  Kassidy turned.  There were so many things she needed to do today.  She couldn't be stuck in the house.  "Jesse go get your shoes and stuff on!  You're comin with me today."

            "Where are we goin?"  Jesse asked as she made her way to the door.

            "We are going to a friends house…now go get your stuff."  Kassidy said.  Jesse disappeared through the door and Kassidy walked over to her closet.  She put on a pair of jeans and an over sized gray sweater.  She brushed her hair and did her make up. Jesse walked in.  

            "Ready."  She said.  Kassidy nodded and told her to go get her coat.  Jesse left down the hall.  Kassidy put a couple of flicks in her hair and walked out of the room. 

            When she got down stairs, Jesse was waiting by the door.  Kassidy quickly wrote a note for her mother and walked out of the house.  

            It was cold.  Real cold.  Kassidy shivered and walked down the sidewalk with her sister.  Jesse loved every minute of it.  She kicked the snow and laughed as it hit Kassidy's back.  She received a very surprising, very cold whitewash in the snow bank.  Kassidy smiled and started to walk again.  As soon as Jesse was out of the snow bank, she ran and caught up with Kassidy.  

            Kassidy stopped in front of Marik's house.  She turned to Jesse and bent down eye level with her.  

            "Now I'm gunna leave you here with a friend, ok?  I have to go to see tutor.  This guy is better then staying with your aunt…I promise."  Kassidy said.  Jesse smiled.  Kassidy smiled and nodded.  She stood again and walked to the door.  

            Kassidy walked in with Jesse attached to her hand.  Jesse looked around the room.  The door closed behind them.  The girls walked through the room and into the dining room.

            "Marik?  You here?"  Kassidy asked loudly.  There was a sound of a door opening.  Marik into view, as he was buttoning his pants.  Kassidy's eyes went wide as she squeezed her sister's hand.  Marik looked up and seemed very surprised.  What was a kid doing in his home?  His thoughts were broken.  "Hey Marik."  

            "Hey…umm, what can I do for you?"  Marik asked still looking at the child.

            "This is Jesse.  She's my little sister."  Kassidy said.  Marik tightened his jaw and grabbed Kassidy's arm.  He pulled her by the door while Jesse stayed put.  

            "What are you thinking?  Are you crazy?"  Marik whispered.

            "I brought her here because there was no school today.  I have to go train and was wondering if you could watch her for a couple of hours."  Kassidy whispered back.  Marik looked stunned.

            "Me?  Watch a little kid?  Are you kidding?"  Marik asked.  

            "Listen just please do this for me.  I need to train." 

            "Fine."

            "Thank you."  

            "Listen I need to talk to you about what Michael said.  He…"

            "No Marik.  I don't want to hear it.  What ever happened happened.  If you were King of Hell…so be it.  I don't care."  Kassidy told him.  She looked back over at Jesse.  

            "She'll be fine.  Don't worry."  Marik said.  Kassidy nodded and walked back over to her sister.  

            "You be good.  I'll be back in a couple of hours.  What ever you do…don't tell Mom.  Okay?"  Jesse nodded.  Marik walked over.  He stared at Jesse.  "This is Marik."  

            "Hey kid."  Marik said.  Kassidy walked back to the door.

            "See ya guys later."  Kassidy said and walked out.  

            When she rounded the corner to the apartments, she stopped.  She could see Joey and Yugi walking.  She ran over to them.

            "Hey guys."  She said smiling.  

            "Hey Kassidy."  Yugi said.  He looked up at Joey.

            "So how ya been?"  Joey asked.  Kassidy shrugged.

            "Same old. Same old.  You?"  She asked.

            "Bout the same."  Joey said looking off into the distance.  

            "Yeah…can you believe all this snow?"  Yugi asked.  Kassidy smiled again.

            "I know.  I'm starting' to miss school.  I feel like I haven't been there in forever."  Kassidy told them.  She looked of into the distance as well.  Joey smiled and walked away.  Kassidy looked at Yugi confused.  Yugi pointed to a street corner.  Kassidy turned her head and saw a beautiful woman waiting there.  She seemed to be looking straight at Joey and smiling.  Joey was cute…but not that cute.

            What was with this girl anyway?  She was wearing a miniskirt and a tank top.  She also had sandals on and a scarf around her head.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.  The girl was swaying on the corner and smiling.  

            "What kind of chick is that?"  Yugi asked.

            "I know…she's wearing like summer stuff…it's below freezing!"  Kassidy said.  Yugi shook his head.  

            "Maybe wear she comes from…its supper hot."  Yugi said.  Kassidy smiled.  "Nobody is that crazy!  It must be like fire hot where she comes from!"  

            "What? What did you say?" Kassidy asked.

            "I said she must be crazy!"  Yugi said.

            "No the part about it being fire hot.  I have a feeling that girl isn't just looking for love."  Kassidy said.  She and Yugi began to a walk over to Joey and the girl.  Yugi didn't have the faintest clue what was going on, but he followed.  

            When they got there, Kassidy walked straight over to the girl.  The girl stopped smiling and turned to her.  Kassidy smirked slightly at the sight of the chick.  

            "A little cold to be wearing a skirt, ain't it?"  Kassidy asked.  The girl starred at her.

            "Well I…uh, I thought…"

            "Oh come on Kassidy!  Leave her alone!  She didn't do nothin'.  Besides, I like the dress."  Joey said.  Kassidy put her hand up to tell Joey to be quite.  Joey fell silent.  Kassidy drew her hand back and made a fist.  The girl stared at her as if she were crazy.

            "Kassidy!  What are you doing?  Are you crazy?"  Yugi said trying to grab her arm.  Joey did and grabbed her other one as well.  

            "What do ya think your doin?"  Joey asked.  Kassidy didn't answer, she through both her feet up and kicked the woman in the stomach.  The woman went flying.  Yugi ran over to the fallin' woman and knelt down next to her, as Joey kept Kassidy restrained.  Yugi shook the woman.  There was a grunt.

            "What was that miss?"  Yugi asked.  The woman turned over and smiled.  Yugi smiled back.  Then the woman shot her hand up and wrapped it around Yugi's neck.  She picked him up off the ground and began shaking him.  The woman then changed.  She grew horns and rounded her face.  Her eyes grew black and she growled with her sharp teeth.  Kassidy knew where this was going. 

            "Yugi!"  Kassidy yelled to him.  

            Joey let her go out of shock.  Kassidy used this time to race to the woman and punch her in the stomach.  The woman stumbled back and dropped Yugi.  Kassidy walked over and kicked her in the side.  The demon yelled and tripped Kassidy with her leg.  Kassidy fell, but flipped back up.  The demon got up and kicked her in the face.  Kassidy fell back and landed on the ground.

            Out of nowhere, three other demons jump out and start attacking Yugi and Joey.  Kassidy got up to help them, but the she demon knocked her back down.  Kassidy soon rolled over and stood.  The she demon smiled and went to kick her.  Kassidy blocked it and returned with a right punch to the face.  The demon shook it off and dived for Kassidy.  Kassidy did a back flip and kicked the demon in the chin.  When she was all the way around, something caught her arms.  Kassidy looked to see two demons had grabbed each arm to hold her in place.  Kassidy struggled, but there was no use.  The third, that had just finished attacking Joey, had stepped in front of her.  The she demon walked up beside him.  Kassidy's eyes went big as they threw her against a fence and pinned her there.  

            The third demon was big, and defiantly male.  He punched her in the stomach and smiled.  Kassidy tried to fall to the ground in pain, but the other two held her up as the she demon kicked her in the face.  Kassidy hung her head.  She struggled a little, but the demons grips only grew tighter.  The big demon grabbed her around the neck and began to squeeze hard.  She could hear the she demon laughing.  Kassidy couldn't breathe anymore.  Her air supply was low. 

            AHHHHHH!  Out of know where a scream came from the she demon.  The grip around Kassidy's neck was taken off, but she was still pinned.  Kassidy looked up at the scene.  What she saw amazed her.  Michael and another woman were fighting the she demon and the big one.  Kassidy shook her head and took another look.  The woman fighting looked Asian.  She had long black hair.  She was very short and wore a black jumpsuit that cut off like shorts.  Kassidy didn't have time to notice her anymore; she had to work on the two lunkheads holding her.  

She brought both her feet up and kicked sideways.  It worked!  The two demons staggered back.  Kassidy was free.  She ran over to the one on the right that was holding her.  She used her feet to sort of lift herself off the ground and onto his stomach in the air.  He fell back and she put his head between her legs.  As soon as the demon was still, she shifted her weight and cracked the neck.  To make sure he was dead, she brought her dagger out of her shoe and plunged it through his heart.  He burst into flames.  

She then turned and ran back to the other one that had pinned her.  He was holding the Asian girl as the she demon was hitting her stomach with her fists.  Kassidy flung her foot to the head of the she demon and punched the other in the face.  The Asian girl smiled.  Both demons got up and came from both directions.  Kassidy grabbed the Asian girl's arm and swung her around in the air.  The girl picked up and let her left leg fly into the demons face.  Kassidy smiled and the girl landed on the ground next to her.  

The she demon walked toward them.  Kassidy brought out her dagger and swung it at the demon.  The she demon jumped back and growled fiercely.  The Asian girl brought out to objects.  They were metal.  Kassidy stared at her.  The girl twisted her hands quickly and the metal objects turned into sharp metal knife fans.  Kassidy was shocked.  So shocked she didn't notice that the she demon had grabbed her around the neck.  

Kassidy struggled and got free quickly.  She elbowed the demon in the back and shoved her toward the Asian chick.  The woman flung the fans at the demon and cut her up pretty bad.  Then she held up her fan directly to the demons neck.  She just starred at the demon.  Kassidy was tired of waiting.  She didn't like this demon.  

Kassidy ran and kicked the back of the she demon.  It stumbled forward causing it to collide with the fan.  It's head fell and it exploded into flames.  Kassidy stared at the girl as she closed her fans and put them in her boots.  They both looked over at Michael, who had finished his demon off quickly.

He smiled as the girls looked at each other confused.  Just then the demon from before that had held Kassidy against the wall jumped up and roared dangerously.  Not for long though.  Michael reached in his coat and brought out his axe.  The demon raised an eyebrow as the axe flew into the middle of its face.  It burst into flames, leaving the axe to drop to the ground.  

            Michael walked over and picked it up.  He then turned to Joey and Yugi.  Joey had woken up and was in shock.  Yugi still lay on the ground.  Kassidy walked over and helped Joey up.  Joey flinched slightly when he got up.  His back hurt pretty badly.  Michael picked Yugi up and put him over his shoulder.  Joey was speechless the whole way to the apartments.  Every once in a while he'd open his mouth to talk, but then close it again.  

            When they arrived at the apartment, Grace shuffled them in quickly.  She told Michael to lay Yugi on the table.  Joey was pushed onto the couch and told to stay there.  He just stared around the room and made little noises.

            "What in the world happened?"  Grace asked.  They all gathered around the table next to Yugi.

            "Well Grace, Kassidy here was being attacked and…"

            "I mean to the boy!"  Grace said.  

            "He was attached by a demon.  He's a friend from school."  Kassidy said.  They all looked at her.  "Well he and Joey were walking and I stopped to talk to them.  Then a demon came and I attacked.  I was beating it when three others jumped out and attacked them."  She said.  

            "You attacked in front of these two normal people?"  Grace asked with a stern look.  Kassidy stared at the ground.

            "Well Grace…she had no choice, ummm…. the uh, demon attacked her first…she, uh had to respond or she could have got these to fine young men killed."  Michael said.  Kassidy nodded and smiled.

            "And where do you two come in?"  Grace asked him.  

            "Well we were walking when we saw Kassidy attacking a demon.  Well we thought we might go over and check it out, when three others jumped out of nowhere and started wailing on these two.  We had to help."  Michael told her.  The Asian girl smiled.  

            "Lydia, is this true?"  Grace asked the Asian girl.  She nodded and patted Michael on the back.  

            "Yes ma'am it is.  Michael was showing me around and we saw them.  I have to say your girl here can really fight."  Lydia said.  Kassidy smiled.  Grace seemed pleased too.

            "Ok.  Well I'm going over to this lad on the couch.  I have to straighten everything out."  Grace said.  Kassidy, Lydia, and Michael nodded.  They turned back to Yugi.

            "Well I don't think there is gunna be any training today.  Not now."  Michael said.  

            "Yeah, I should go get my little sister.  I could bring her back over here.  She would love Grace's hot coco."  Kassidy said.  Michael looked up at her.

            "Where is she?"  He asked arching an eyebrow.

            "Why?"  Kassidy asked.  She knew he knew where Jesse was.

            "Just wondering."  He said shrugging.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.  

            "Grace, I'm going to get Jesse, ok?"  Kassidy said opening the door.  Grace nodded her head.  Lydia walked out with her.

            "Can I come?"  Lydia asked.  Kassidy smiled and nodded.

            "Sure.  It will give a chance to get to know each other."  Kassidy said.  They walked down the road and turned about ten blocks before reaching Marik's house.  They had talked the whole way there.  It turns out Lydia was also sixteen and had three little brothers.  

            Kassidy walked inside the house.  Lydia shut the door behind them.  Kassidy turned and motioned for Lydia to stay there.  Lydia smiled and nodded.  Kassidy walked through the dining room down the hall and to the living room.  What she saw made her go 'Awe'.  She quietly walked over to the couch.  Marik was sleeping and Jesse was sleeping next to him.  She was cuddled up to him as he had an arm around her, to prevent her from falling off the couch.  There was a book on his chest and a blanket over Jesse.

            Kassidy walked over and hated to wake them.  She decided to come back later.  She turned and made her way to the door. 

            "Don't leave."  Said a tired voice.  She turned around to see Marik with his eyes open staring at her.  She shook her head and walked back into the room.  Marik sat up and rested Jesse's head on the couch.  He then put the book on the floor and stood up.  Kassidy watched as he stretched and walked to her.

            She looked over at Jesse on the couch.  She was really in a deep sleep.  Her body barley moved on the couch.  

            "Hey."  Kassidy whispered.  Marik smiled and stood next to her.  He looked back at Jesse and then at Kassidy.

            "What happened?"  He asked.  He moved his hand up and glided his thumb over a cut above Kassidy's eyes brow.  

            "Nothing.  Just got into a fight.  It's not that bad.  Just a couple of demons."  Kassidy said.  Marik eyed her.

            "Just a couple huh?"  He asked looking down at her torn sweater.  There were two deep cuts in her stomach.  Kassidy looked at him.  She put up four fingers.  He nodded and put his hands on her arms.

            "Well they got me a little before Michael and Lydia came."  Kassidy said.  Marik stared at her.

            "Lydia?"  Marik asked.  Kassidy nodded.

            "Yeah.  We got another one."  Kassidy said.  Marik nodded and brushed his hand over her face.  She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his hand.  He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.  She smiled and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on his soft lips.  He was startled at first, but then slid his arms around her waist and leaned down to deepen the kiss.  Kassidy snaked her arms around his neck.  

            He pulled back and looked at her.  Kassidy tried to smile, but couldn't.  She had no idea what she had just done, but she did it.  She unwrapped her arms and pulled out of his hold.  He just sighed and shook his head as she made her way over to her sister.  She picked her up and walked to the door.  Marik grabbed Jesse's coat and followed Kassidy out to the entrance.  Lydia smiled when they came out.

            "Hi."  Marik said.  He didn't realize Kassidy had brought her here.

            "Hi.  I'm Lydia."  She said extending her left hand.  Marik shook it and grinned.

            "Marik."  He told her.  She nodded and looked at Kassidy with the sleeping Jesse in her hands.

            "Want me to take her?"  Lydia offered.  

            "Would you?"  Kassidy asked as she handed Jesse to Lydia.  Lydia smiled and walked out on the porch and waited.  Kassidy turned back to Marik.

            "Thanks for watching her."  Kassidy said.  Marik handed her Jesse's coat and nodded.

            "No problem.  She was a good kid. Didn't get into any trouble."  Marik said.  Kassidy smiled.

            "Good.  Well I guess I'll see you later."  Kassidy said.  Marik took her hand.

            "I just…I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for not telling you everything from the start.  I just didn't expect to see you so much after I told you what you were."  Marik said.  Kassidy had a slight look of hurt in her eyes, "Not that seeing you was a bad thing.  I just didn't expect to…" He couldn't finish.  Kassidy stared at him.

            "What?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik watched her.  

            "To like you so much."  He said.  Kassidy sweetly smiled and hugged him.  He hugged her back.  That's not what he wanted to do though.  What he wanted to do was kiss her and protect her all the time, to be the one to comfort her when she cries and to be the one to encourage her when she's happy.  He knew he didn't just like her.  He knew it went deeper then that…but he could never tell her, could he?

**AN:  HEY!  What do ya think?  I think this chappie went very well!  It is very good.  What do you guys think of Lydia?  Now Joey and Yugi know about Kassidy's true identity…what's gunna happen next?  In order to find out you must review so I can put the next chapter up.  I'm thinkin' about skippin' a couple of months or somethin…maybe.  I don't know yet, but please review soon.**


	13. Lunch Time Fight

            Halloween was just three days away!  Kassidy couldn't wait!  She and her friends were gunna go party, after she took her little sister around of course.  She thought about going to see Marik, but decided it was wise not to.  She didn't want to start anything with him she couldn't bare to finish.

            It was different now at school.  Everyone seemed to be all hyped up about the Halloween Dance.  The teachers didn't really assign any homework.  They basically let you sit and talk with your friends the whole hour.  Kassidy didn't mind.  She was lovin' it.  

            It was different at home too.  Her mother was in the Halloween spirit.  She was decorating the house and making all kinds of homemade candy.  Kassidy wasn't grounded anymore and Jesse was making a costume out of bed sheets and curtains…of course her mother was helping her. 

            Joey and Yugi always tried to talk to her about the demon hunter business, but she never really wanted to.  She was glad she didn't have to keep the secret from them though.  Tea' and Tristin knew about it the very next day after Joey had found out.  They didn't believe him until Kassidy was caught fighting one at the park.  They fainted and then asked a lot of questions and stuff.

            She slugged Joey for telling them, but she really didn't mind.  Her friends didn't mind either.  They all came to training with her sometimes.  Grace and Kassidy had been on hunting trips, but still worked out everyday.  Grace was glad that her hunter was always so anxious to train.  Kassidy liked training better now, because she got to get out of her house.

            Now it was lunchtime and everyone stormed into the cafeteria.  Kassidy chose a table in the center of the room and waited for her friends.  She didn't really eat anything.  She wasn't usually hungry at lunch.  She just had a Gatorade and a bag of pretzels.  

            As she waited she noticed Devin walk over and sit down next to her.  She smiled and looked around for Joey or Tristin.  Devin smiled and bobbed his head for a couple of minutes.  Kassidy ran her fingers through her short brown hair and stared at him a moment.  He seemed to be thinking hard about something, which was very odd.  She cleared her throat.  He didn't hear her.  She did it a little louder.  He looked up and smiled again.  She rolled her eyes and sat up straight.

            "Can I help you?"  She asked him.  He stared at her and then relaxed as he leaned back in his chair.

            "Yeah."  Devin said looking away.  He was trying to act cool.  Kassidy didn't buy it.  She just narrowed her eyes.

            "Well?"  She asked grabbing her Gatorade.  He set his elbows on his knees.

            "You wanna go with me to the dance?"  Devin asked.  Kassidy was stunned by the question.  The dance?  With Devin?  Devin can Dance?

            "Well I uh, I just…umm…" Devin placing his hand on her knee cut off Kassidy.  She made a sour face as she stared at the hand.

            "I promise you won't regret it."  He said.  Kassidy moved her knee away and smiled.

            "I'm sure I wouldn't.  Listen I'll think about it and get back to you."  Kassidy said just as Tea' and Tristin walked over.  Devin smiled and stood up so Joey could sit down.  Him and Joey exchanged a nod and a fake smile then he walked off.  Kassidy smiled as Yugi and Joey sat down.  

            "Hey guys."  She said.  Tea' smiled.

            "Hey.  What was that all about?"  Tea' asked.  Kassidy exchanged a look with her and then found the rest of the group looking at her as well.  She sighed and stared at them.

            "Well, Devin just…he asked me to the dance.  I don't know if I want to go with him or not, he seems so…I don't know, out of it."  Kassidy fumbled.  The group stared at her.  Joey arched an eyebrow.

            "Really?"  He said.  Kassidy looked at him.  He looked like he was forcing a smile.  

            "Well yeah, but…"

            "No that's great.  You got someone to ask you to the dance."  Tristin said with a big grin.  Kassidy smiled.  Tea' nodded.

            "You could go for it."  Tea' suggested.

            "I could.  I don't know.  I told him I'd think about it."  Kassidy said.  The group nodded and Yugi mumbled good job.  She couldn't help but smile at the group for their support.  

            "So you goin' to see Marik after school?"  Tea' asked.  She knew all about Marik.  Kassidy talked about him all the time.  Kassidy shrugged.  

            "Don't know, I haven't been to his house in a while, I mean I drop by every now and then, but not lately."  Kassidy told her.  Tea' nodded and took a bite of her salad.  Yugi smiled.

            "Who's Marik?"  He asked with a little chuckle.  Kassidy blushed slightly.  

            "Just a friend.  I believe Tristin had already had the privilege of meeting him."  Kassidy said.  Tristin rolled his eyes and took a drink of his soda.  Kassidy giggled and ate a pretzel.  

            "So what are you guys going to dress up as for the dance?"  Tristin asked, trying to change the subject.  

            "I'm going as a dancer!"  Tea' squealed.  Tea' always wanted to dance.  She never shut up about it. So everyone kind of rolled their eyes and moved on.

            "I'm going as the Dark Magician."  Yugi said.  Kassidy looked at him and squinted her eyes.

            "The what?"  She asked.

            "The Dark Magician.  It's a duel monster."  Yugi said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I'm not gunna ask."  Kassidy said.  The group laughed and moved on around the table.

            "I'm gunna probably gunna be a soldier."  Tristin said.  Tristin likes guns and stuff; of course he would be a soldier.

            "I'll probably be a…"Joey was cut off by a brunette boy.

            "A Dog?"  He asked.

            "Kaiba! What do you want?"  Tristin asked as Tea' and Yugi held Joey back.

            "Just suggesting what costume, Wheeler, that would look divine in."  Kaiba said raising an eyebrow.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes on him.

            "You're the dog Kaiba!"  She yelled.  Everyone went quite.  Kaiba stared at her.  

            "And what are you gunna be for Halloween…Kassidy is it?"  Kaiba asked not looking fazed.  Kassidy grumbled.

            "I'm gunna be someone that kicks your…(muffle)…(muffle)…" Joey covered her mouth and Tristin held her back.  She tried to kick him, but Joey pulled her out of reach.  She struggled but finally gave up and looked down at the ground furiously.  Kaiba smirked.

            "What was that?"  He asked looking down at her mockingly.  She glared up at him.  Kaiba looked up at Joey.  "Better keep your girlfriend in line Wheeler.  If she isn't careful she could get the wrong person angry."  Kaiba said as he walked off.   Tristin and Joey stared at him and Kassidy was let free.  Tea' and Yugi stared at each other as Kassidy walked up to Kaiba.

            "Kaiba, you are soulless!"  Kassidy said.  Kaiba turned and smirked.  "Oh you smirk now, but you wont be in a moment."  Kassidy told him.  She rolled up her sleeves glared at him.  He stood there with his arms crossed.  Joey and Yugi walked over to her.

            "Kassidy no!  Your to strong…don't do it."  Yugi told her.

            "Ya Yug's right!  You don't know your own strength."  Joey said.  Tea' walked up behind him.  The whole cafeteria was quite.  Tristin walked over and glared at Kaiba.

            "Listen to your friends Henderson.  If you fight me, you'll just humiliate yourself."  Kaiba told her.  She shook her head.

            "It is you who will be humiliated Kaiba!"  Kassidy said, sternly.

            "I admire your courage Henderson.  You are the first girl who dare challenge me."  Kaiba said.

            "And I'm sure I won't be the last!  Once people see how weak you really are, they'll be lining up to beat you."  Kassidy said with a smile.  Devin pushed through the crowd.  He saw Kassidy and waved.  She rolled her eyes.  Kaiba caught sight of this and smiled.

            "Your boyfriend?"  He asked.  She looked over at Devin.  He smiled brightly and watched the scene.  There was a long pause.  "Well your silent now, aren't you?"  

            "Listen Kaiba, he isn't my boyfriend.  Now I…" The most shocking, most surprising, most strangest, most weirdest, and most horrible thing cut her off ever.  Kaiba's kiss.  He had hold of her head as he kissed her lips hard.  

Her arms started wailing everywhere.  She could feel Kaiba's lips curl up as he heard the gasps in the room.  She tried to scream, but it didn't leave her mouth.  Kaiba finally pulled away with a small grin.  Everyone in the room had their jaws to the floor.  Kassidy stared at him wide-eyed.  She knew why he did it.  It was to embarrass her in front of everyone.  Well it worked!

Kassidy did the first thing that came to her mind.  She punched Kaiba in the face.  There were tons of gasps, snickers, muffles, and grunts.  Her eyes went wide as he looked back at her.  His hand moved to his face, where he put a finger on his bloody lip.  He looked at the blood and then used his tongue to wipe the rest of the blood away.  There was a long silence in the room.  He glared at her and was about to say something, when two teachers walked into the room.  

"What's going on here?"  The woman asked.  Kassidy looked at Kaiba, who glanced at her.

"Nothing Mrs. Walling."  Kassidy said.  Kaiba just stared at her as she worked her way out of the situation.

"Hmmm…mind telling me how your lip got like that Mr. Kaiba?"  Mr. Kelso asked.  Kaiba looked at him.

"Actually I do, but if you must know, I slipped and fell.  A rock cut my lip."  Kaiba said coolly.  Kassidy almost smiled.

"So Miss Henderson didn't hit you?"  Mrs. Walling asked him.  Kaiba looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you think?"  He asked sarcastically.  Kassidy looked over at Mrs. Walling.  She didn't know if she took it as a yes or a no.  

"I think you better clean up your attitude before I get the principal, Mr. Kaiba."  Mrs. Walling said.  Kaiba rolled his eyes.  Mr. Kelso nodded.

"I couldn't hit Kaiba, Mrs. Walling."  Kassidy said, taking this opportunity, "He's to cute.  If I hit him, it would ruin his perfect face.  He would have to live imperfect like everyone else, and I know he would hate that.  I mean, imagine if he found out he wasn't actually God.  It would devastate him.  So you see, plus Seto Kaiba?  Hit by a woman?  Very unlikely."  Kassidy told her.  She looked at Kaiba, who was glaring at her.  She smiled sweetly at him.  

"Yes, but unlikely isn't impossible."  Mr. Kelso chimed in.  Kassidy looked at him.  He had a very stern look upon his face.   

"Well, then I guess we better be off…that is unless Kaiba has something to say."  Mrs. Walling said.  Kaiba almost told them.  He really almost did…just to get her suspended, but it would totally ruin his reputation.  Of course he would have to work hard to regain it, now.  If the whole school thinks Kassidy Henderson could strike him, then he would be the laughing stalk of the whole school.  He would just have to set them straight later.

"No.  I have nothing to say."  Kaiba said and waved his hand for them to be gone.  They left and everyone went back to their business.  Kaiba stepped close to Kassidy, so close that their noses were almost touching.  Kassidy didn't look away; she glared right back at him.  

"Yes?"  She asked shortly.

"I will get you back Henderson.  Even your friends won't be able to help you."  He said in a whisper so low that nobody but her could hear.  She stepped away and looked at him.  He turned and left her standing there.  

She turned quickly and went back to the table with her friends.  They all stared at her.  She took her Gatorade bottle and took a drink quickly.  Her rage was building up inside her.  What a JERK!  How could he do something like that?  She put the cap back on the bottle.  There was silence everywhere.  Kassidy was so angry that she squeezed the bottle a bit to tight, and it busted in her hand.  She growled and stormed off out of the cafeteria.

**AN:  What do ya think?  I thought this chapter went rather well.  Sorry for making the chapter so short.  Please review.  I will start on the next chapter soon.  Next Chapter will be the Halloween Dance.  I can't wait to start on it.  Anyway please review.    **


	14. Halloween Dance

Halloween came quickly. Kassidy was just about ready to take her little sister out trick or treating. Lydia and Tea' said they'd join her. She was glad. Jesse was taking one of her friends with her and Kassidy couldn't handle two little runts alone.

Kassidy was upstairs putting on her costume. She was going to be a princess. It was lame and she knew it, but she had to think of something at the last minute. She put on her old prom dress. It was a light shade of pink and had clear plastic gems on the bust and the bottom of the dress. It had two spaghetti straps and two white armbands. It had see through skirt, but there was a long pink skirt under it. There was a white silk belt that tied around her waist. The dress went down to her feet. It actually draped past them, so she had to sew a strap to put around her wrist to keep it from dragging. 

She had bobby pinned her hair up to look like it was attached in the back and the let some bangs down, that covered her eyes exotically, and put on a silver glittering crown she had gotten in seventh grade. She had gone out and bought a scepter that glittered with sparkles in the light. The shoes she wore were white and had heels. She didn't like heels, but it was part of the out fit. Last but not least, she put on a velvet white cape. It was very nice and it would help her in the cold. 

Kassidy decided not to go to the dance with Devin. He looked heart broken…for about two minutes, until he saw a blonde walk by in a tight little top that showed off her cleavage drastically. Kassidy just decided to go with her friends, it would be more fun anyway.

Jesse knocked on the door and walked in. Kassidy turned around to face her. Jesse smiled and sat down on Kassidy's bed. 

"How do I look?" Kassidy asked. Jesse stood up.

"I think you need a necklace and a pair of earrings." Jesse said. She walked over to Kassidy's jewelry box and lifted out a nice necklace that had three silver jewels on it. Kassidy shook her head, but Jesse just told her to put it on while she found the matching earrings. 

When the jewelry was on Kassidy took the necklace off. She didn't like it. It looked too big. Too much. Kassidy just put the locket on that Jesse got her for her birthday and smiled. Jesse nodded and looked at her. 

"Well go get your costume on." She said, rolling her eyes, and then smiling. Jesse walked out of the room, while Kassidy grabbed her bag and walked downs stairs. Her mother and father both smiled.

"You look beautiful Sweetie!" Her dad said. Her mom looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom it's not like it's my prom, calm down." Kassidy told her. Her mother smiled and sat down. Just then Jesse walked down stairs. Smiling, she walked over and stood next to Kassidy. Jesse was dressed as a gypsy. Her father got out a camera and took three pictures. The two waited while kids came and went from their door. Finally Tea' and Lydia showed up. Lydia was dressed as a tabby cat and Tea' was in a white ballerina outfit. They both smiled at Jesse and Kassidy's outfit. Kassidy promised her parents she would have Jesse home by eight so she could go to the dance. Her parents nodded and they left. 

"You look perfect Kass!" Tea' squealed. Kassidy shook her head.

"I was going to be a ninja, but I didn't have enough time to make it…so I went to look for one. All the stores had were little kid outfits." She told them.

"I think you look cute…the boys will drop to there knees." Lydia told her.  Kassidy smiled as Lydia's ears wiggled when she walked. 

"The worst part is, I'm wearing heels…they're killing my feet!" She yelled.

"They're not so bad…you just have to get used to them. Don't walk, glide…" Tea' told her. Kassidy gave her a 'Your crazy' look. 

           When they were half way down the street someone called them. Kassidy turned to see her father running down the street. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kassidy asked. He handed Kassidy her leather jacket. She took it and flung it over her arm.

"We forgot that we have to go to a Halloween business party. How is Jesse gunna fit with your plans?" Her father said. Jesse looked at Kassidy. Kassidy looked at him.

"I have a friend she can stay with." Kassidy said. Her father eyed her suspiciously.

"Who?" He asked, not about to let his youngest stay with just anyone. Kassidy smiled.

"Just one of my friends, and if she can't stay there…then I trust her at my tutors house." Kassidy said. Her father never met Kassidy's tutor, but heard a lot about her.

"What about her friend? She was supposed to sleep over at our house tonight." Her father said. 

"They can both stay there, until I get back. I promise I won't be at the dance that long…just a couple hours." She explained. 

"Ok. I trust you and your judgment. Don't be gone to long." He said and started walking back to the house. Kassidy turned and walked down the street with her friends. Tea' and Lydia were talking about there costumes while Jesse asked where she was staying.

"You're going to stay with Marik." Kassidy said. Jesse made and excited squeal and started to skip up the road.

"I take it she likes Marik." Tea' said. Kassidy nodded, staring at her sister's weird behavior. 

They rounded a block. Kassidy wasn't sure if she should just barge in on Marik. She told the other two she would be back in a minute. She was going to check and see if Marik was home.

"Ok. What do you want us to do?" Lydia asked. 

"Just go and pick up Jesse's friend and stay there. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. Jesse knows where the house is." Kassidy said and started to walk off. The other three set off in the other direction. 

Kassidy made it to Marik's house in a matter of minutes. His house was dark and felt very empty. 'He really needs to get electricity' she thought. She walked into the living room. He was there sitting in front of the fireplace staring into the hot flames. Kassidy walked over and sat next to him. He looked over and then back into the flames.

"Hey." Kassidy said. Marik nodded and stayed silent. Kassidy raised an eyebrow. "So what are you up to?" Marik shrugged. Kassidy stared at him. What was he so silent about?  Did somebody die? "So what are you gunna do tonight?" He shrugged and kept focused on the fire.  Where the flames that interesting? There was another long pause. Kassidy was getting uneasy. "Is something wrong?" She rested her hand on his arm. He looked at her and then shook his head. Kassidy took her hand away and set it on the ground.  

And the winner of the creepy psycho award goes to…

She knew she shouldn't have thought that, but it was the way that he was making her feel.  Was he making attitude changes?  She wondered what he was thinking about.

Marik stood up and walked over to the window. Kassidy raised her eyebrows. Okay, what is this all about?  Marik turned around and looked back at her. Kassidy stood and walked over to him.

"Marik…is there something wrong?  Something on your mind?"  Silence filled the room. "Talk to me."  She tried to encourage.  Maybe he just needed a little push.  Yeah, that was it.  She focused on him.  His eyes were unreadable.  "Can't solve a problem if I don't know what it is."  She told him crossing her arms and bobbing her head.  He just slumped and sighed, crossing his arms as well. 

"Say anything, just don't shun me away." Kassidy said in a hurtful tone as furrowed her brows, trying to block out the little headache forming in the back of her eyes. She looked to the floor, as if thinking she might find the answers there. Marik stared at her. She looked back up at him. His face was like stone.  She knew he was upset, but about what?  He sighed and tried to walk away. Kassidy took a hold of his black shirt and pushed him back to the window. She was going to make him open his mouth, even if it meant missing out on trick or treating.  "Don't ignore me! I don't know what I did to you, but you haven't made the slightest effort to tell me…so you're going to tell me Marik. You will!" Silence. "Marik, I would expect this from my little sister…not you.  What's your problem?" 

"You!" Marik yelled. He pushed her away.  Kassidy was stunned at his sudden rise in voice.  She wasn't exactly expecting him to answer her.  "You don't talk to me for days, then you expect me to be all friendly and wait on you?  What?  Like I'm your slave?" 

"Marik I…"

"No! That's not all. You also need to make up your mind!" Marik said. Kassidy stared at him.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.  What _was_ he talking about?  Make up her mind?  What kind of demand was that?

"Oh, don't think I don't see that little game your playing Kassidy!"

"Um…uh…huh?"  

"You waltz in here and act like you own me!"

"I don't understand." Kassidy could barely say.

"Really? Then I'll explain."  Marik slammed her against the window, holding her arms in a deadly grip.  His eyes flamed.  Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and all Kassidy could do was quiver, taking in short rapid breaths. 

"I look at you and I can't help but want you, Kassidy.  My soul, my heart, my body…it all calls for you.  When I finally get you, you turn away, resisting me, and everything I offer.  Then when I finally get the idea that I can't have you and you don't want me, you turn around and kiss me with those creamy lips.  Of course I kiss you back…but then you turn away and act like nothing happened! Like there was no fire or energy.  No desire.  Then you pack up and leave! I mean, one minute your hot, the next your cold. You make me feel so incomplete and confused." Marik yelled. 

Kassidy was shocked.  Her deep green eyes studied the room.  She had to avoid any eye contact with him, fearing she might overflow her lids with salty water. The silence seemed so terrible. Marik turned his back from her, releasing his grip.

She looked at the back of Marik's head. He had his arms crossed in front of him and she heard him sigh, hanging his head. She couldn't ask Marik to keep Jesse right now. She was still trying to hold back the tears. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, quickly walking out of the room. She couldn't handle this right now. Marik didn't watch her leave.  He couldn't, because deep down, his heart ached. 

Kassidy got out of the house and ran to Jesse's friend, Sara's. She knocked on the door and a blonde haired woman answered.  Kassidy smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Davis." Kassidy said. Jesse, Sara, Lydia, and Tea' walked out. Sara was dressed as a bear. Kassidy smiled and they walked down the street. After two hours and stopping at about fifty houses, the girls got tired. Kassidy decided it would be best to take them to Grace's apartment. 

"Hello." Grace said and gave each girl three pieces of candy. Grace looked up at Kassidy, Tea', and Lydia.

"Hey Grace. I was wondering if you could watch my little sister and her friend for a couple of hours." Kassidy said. Grace allowed them to all come in.

"Why?" Grace asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well you see…there's this…" Lydia cut her off.

"Yeah, a couple of Demons are loose and it may take a couple hours to track them." She said. Kassidy looked at Lydia and smiled. Grace nodded.

"Then of course I will watch them.  Uh…are you going in those outfits?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            "Hey, it's Halloween isn't it?"  Lydia said with a smile.  Grace shrugged and rolled her tired eyes.  The three girls thanked her, and quickly walked off.

By the time they reached the school, they could hear every one laughing and the music going from outside. They went to the ticket booth and Kassidy paid for two. Tea' paid for one and they all went walking in. It didn't take long to find Joey and Tristin. Tristin was dancing on the floor with some blonde girl in a rabbit outfit and Joey was at an empty table. Kassidy and the others walked over to him.

"Hey Joey!" Tea' said, as they all sat down. He waved. Kassidy took a drink of his punch.

"I wouldn't drink that. Somebody spiked it." He told her. She spit it out, as the taste hung to her tongue. The group laughed and all put their cups of punch down. 

"Oh." Was all Kassidy said. Joey looked over at her. 

"Wanna dance?" He asked. Kassidy smiled and got up. She took off her cape and went to the floor with Joey. They danced to a really fast song. Joey almost tripped once trying to do some sort of fancy move. Kassidy just laughed the whole time. She twirled around a lot and watched her skirt go around and around. Joey picked her up once and then put her down as the song ended. Kassidy smiled and walked off the floor. Joey took Tea' and brought her out to the floor next. 

Over all, the dance flew by quickly. Kassidy danced with about ten different people. Now she sat at the table with Lydia drinking water. Tristin walked over to Lydia and Kassidy.

"Where's Yugi?" Lydia asked. Tristin pointed to Yugi on the dance floor with some black haired girl dressed in a fairy outfit. Kassidy laughed at the girl's style of dancing. She was doing the disco. Yugi was a _really _good dancer. He was bustin' moves that even made Johnny Steps look like a looser. 

Tristin watched for a little while before going back on the dance floor. Kassidy and Lydia went out there too. 

They danced to a fast song. The two girls laughed and moved quickly to the music. A guy came out of nowhere and started dancing with them. Kassidy was surprised, since she had never seen him at school before.  Actually, he looked older than the average high school student.  They smiled and danced with him anyway, and then two more came over. More?  Well, at least she knew these two.  They were ones that she had danced with already. 

Kassidy turned her back to one. He put hands over hers and raised them in the air while they danced. Lydia pawed one of the guy's chests. They smiled. Kassidy turned to the guy with her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and then ran his hands up her back to her shoulder blades. She smiled and turned around and twirled. Lydia smiled as she grabbed on of the guys hands and shifted her feet on the floor. 

It should have been a sin to have this much fun!  Kassidy took one of Lydia's hands and they both went in circles. 

When the song ended, they thanked the men and Lydia walked off the floor ready for a break. Kassidy wanted to, but was grabbed around the waist as soon as the lights dimmed and a slow song started. She swiftly turned around to see Devin. He smiled and grabbed her hand. They began to sway to the music.

"Hi." Kassidy almost grumbled. 

"Hey Kassidy, having fun?" Devin asked. She nodded her head and looked around. She saw Tristin and Tea' dancing and Lydia with Yugi. Where was Joey when she needed him?  If he didn't turn up sooner or later, she might accidentally do something drastic to Devin.

"So, who did you come with?" Kassidy asked, trying to still be somewhat polite. 

"Angela Dotty." Devin said with a big smile. That was the blonde.

"Oh." She managed to pipe. Devin was dressed in a leather jacket and leather pants. He didn't have a shirt on under his coat, but he did have a bandana on his head. He had sunglasses on top of that and then he had a pair of black gloves on. Devin saw her staring at the suit.

"You like? I'm a biker guy." Devin said. Kassidy smiled weakly. What an idiot, she thought to herself.  She would be lying if she didn't at least admit to herself that the outfit was cool, but she didn't like him in it.  Her muscles were tense. "Relax. I'm not going to bite. Just because you didn't come to the dance with me doesn't mean I'm gunna kill you."

"I'm sorry." Kassidy said still nervous. What was it with this guy? Was he like her stalker?  She had never been stalked before.  At least she didn't think she had been, unless the people that were stalking her were really good at what they did.  Devin, however, didn't hide it.  Hey, at least he hadn't gone so far as to put cameras in her bathroom, or stare at her through her window…or did he?  Giggling to herself, she finally decided to ease up and dance, what was the worst that could happen?  She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing.

Marik was planted into her mind in almost an instant. His face was cold and eyes were burning.  The same fire that he had been staring at seemed to have floated into his pupils and was now staring her down with rage. He was standing in the dark looking at nothing. The words he said replayed in her mind. 'Don't think I don't see that little game your playing Kassidy!' 

How could he think such a thing?  A game?  She never thought it was a game…in fact, she never thought it was anything.  She thought about how he turned away from her, not giving her a second glance. Did she rally have that much affect on his life?  She hadn't known him for that long, what made him feel and say such things?  She was only a teenager; it was not like she had fallen deeply in love with him.  It's not like she was going to marry him and bare his child.  Could demons even have children?  Not likely, so how was it all her fault?  

After that, she thought about his kisses. They were so soft, so passionate.  When he kissed her, he seemed so needy, so insecure.  He was kissing all the life out of her so he could savor every bit and keep it all to himself. Was he that ready to get involved?  Did he really need someone to be there, to help him grow stronger?  In her eyes, she had always pictured him strong and proud, but maybe she was wrong.  Maybe he was just as needy and life striving as anyone else trying to make it in this world.

            What about what she wanted?  What was she to do?  She had never experienced or felt anything like this before.  She couldn't remember the last time she had been attracted to anybody.  And now her emotions played with her, just like a kitten plays with a mouse before devouring it.  Was she supposed to just sit back and let it happen?  She was so unsure, she couldn't think straight anymore.  Great!  Now she had lost her train of thought! 

"Kassidy?" Devin asked. Kassidy opened her eyes. The music was different and the lights were bright again. Devin was smiling. Kassidy wondered how long the music had been different. How long had she been clutching to Devin?  "The music stopped about a half a minute ago." Devin said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh." Kassidy said and let go of him.  She knew it wasn't that long, but it made her feel sick. She began to walk back to her table to Join Tea' and Yugi, but Devin still had her hand and he grasped it. She looked back at him.

"You want to, uh, go some where more quite?" Devin whispered. Kassidy shook her head, but Devin was already pulling her out the door. Kassidy tried pulling back, but it didn't help very much.  If she caused a scene in here, she could get in tons of trouble, then where would she be with her parents?  Well, grounded, that was for sure. 

When the two got outside, Devin turned and looked at her. Kassidy took her hand away, rubbing her shoulder. Devin smiled and looked out in the schoolyard. Nobody was around.

"So, what do ya want to do?" Devin asked, turning to put his arm around her.  Kassidy shrugged his arm off. 

"Actually, I want to go ba-" Devin's kiss cut her off. He backed her up against the post of the school. Kassidy froze for a brief second. What was he doing? Ok she knew what he was doing…but God! His kiss made her even more sick.  While his tongue forced itself into her mouth, she felt the queasiness in her tummy build up.  When he pulled back, Kassidy stared daggers at him. "Why did you do that?!?" 

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did. Why? You didn't like it?" Devin asked. Kassidy rolled her eyes, growling slightly.

"No, I didn't like it!  You are a self centered, perverted, sniveling, wretched, withering bastard!" Kassidy shouted so that a couple that walked out stopped. Kassidy pushed away from Devin and went back inside the school. She took her leather jacket and started heading out. 

"Wait!" She heard Lydia call. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I got to blow off some steam." 

"What happened?" Said Joey walking up. Kassidy shook her head, nearly shaking form rage.

"It's that jerk Devin. He took me outside so he could have a little lip lock session!" Kassidy told him, as her anger kept building. She turned and walked out of the school. 

While walking down the street, she thought some things over.  Mostly why she was upset.  It was all Marik's fault too!  If he hadn't blown up at her…or made her think such thoughts it would make a sailor blush…or just even entered her life!  MEN!  

He was the one who always put the moves on her! He's the one who lied about everything! He's the one that…apologized for everything her had done. 

Kassidy stopped abruptly, as the truth hit her like an anvil.  Kassidy didn't ever apologize to Marik. She never said sorry to him or even gave him an explanation to why she did the things she did. In truth she didn't even know why she did the things she did…it usually just happened.  Marik was right…it was all her fault. 

She didn't want to think it at first, but it was true. She felt terrible now. Little water droplets formed in her eyes. She wished she could take everything back. She didn't mean to make him think that way.  She just wanted him to look at her and touch her again. She wanted the fire and passion.  She needed him more then anybody and it took her until now to realize it! She had to see him. She had to make things right.  Right now! 

She ran down the street and rounded a block. She then went around another. When she came to Marik's street, she tripped and fell on the sidewalk. She had to get up. She took her heels off and threw them on the ground, and then she stood up and began to run again.  When she went into Marik's driveway she didn't slow down, she quickened.

As soon as she got onto the porch she busted the door open. She heard the loud bang echo through the old house.  She didn't stop there!  Running into the dining room, she stopped and scanned the room. He wasn't in here.  She was ready to run for his room, but then saw just out of the corner of her eye a figure walk in from the hall. Mark studied her, emotionless.  His eyes were red and somewhat puffy.  Had he been crying?  Does Marik actually cry?  Well whatever it was, it made a pain in Kassidy's chest.  She sniffed and walked quickly over to him, practically jumping into his arms. 

Flinging her arms around his strong neck, she kissed his velvet lips deeply. Marik was totally surprised by these actions. His violet eyes went wide and he almost fell back when she had flung her arms around him. Her crown had fallen off in the process. Pieces of her hair had fallen out and brushed her somewhat wet, pink cheeks.  

He rested his hands on her sides and pulled back, pushing her away slowly. She didn't release her arms from around his neck, and it almost felt as a safety grip to him. They stared at each other for a couple moments, only their breathing filling the room with sound. Kassidy's gaze moved to the floor.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry." She mumbled quietly, maybe she was even saying it to herself, he wasn't sure. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "For everything. The way I acted, the way I talked…I didn't realize how much damage I had done to you…how much you meant to me, until now." 

Marik unclasped her arms from around him. He then walked past her and stared off at nothing. Kassidy turned toward him. She could hear him sigh as he put his hands on his hips. He hung his head, as the white strands of his hair grazed over his forehead and cheeks.  Kassidy walked over, hesitantly and slid her arms around his stomach. She could feel him tense slightly.

She laid her head on his back and took a deep breath. He felt her chest rise and fall on his back.  A tear flowed down her cheek slowly. Marik swallowed hard.  He stared at her small hands. 

"I need you Marik." Kassidy whispered, closing her eyes. Marik placed a hand on her's and unhooked them. Kassidy's eyes shot open.  He turned around so that he was facing her. She had tears running down her cheeks. Marik stared into her eyes, searching them. Looking deep.  He searched for truth, for honesty.  Finally he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Marik said. He gracefully bent down, his lips finding hers.  The tender movements of his touch sent chills up her spine.  He slipped his tongue over her lips and waited for her to part them. Her taste was incredible. It was his every desire, every dream to taste her. She parted her lips slowly and allowed him to enter. 

Kassidy slid her arms around his neck and deepened it more. Marik didn't object. He ran his hands up her back and picked her up. He carried her to the living room and sat her on the couch, lips never breaking. He seated next to her as she leaned against the armrest. Kassidy removed her jacket, with Marik's help; she was getting a little hot. Marik ran his hands over her bare arms, warming them. 

Kassidy ended the kiss and pulled away slowly. Not too much though, only enough to look at his eyes; his incredible eyes.  She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He leaned back so she could sit up again. They sat for a long time just holding each other. She laid her head on his chest and tried to listen to his heartbeat. He saw this and couldn't help but smirk. 

"Demons don't have hearts." Marik said. Kassidy looked up at him with a smile.

"You could have fooled me." Kassidy whispered with a smile. He kissed her forehead and laid his head on hers. She snuggled up to him and breathed in his deep sent. She felt so safe, so warm. Marik stroked her head, running his fingers through her short brown mop. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Every now and then he would hear a small 'Mmm' being hummed by her. This was how he wanted it…to hold her, to be with her, to want her. Now he was. "Marik?"

"Hmm?" He found the answer deep in his throat. She looked up at him. 

"What time is it?" She asked. He glanced at his watch. 

"11:45. Why?" Marik asked. 

"I have to go pick up Jesse and Sara from Grace's." Kassidy said. Marik still held her, not about to let go.

"Why are they over there?" He asked. Kassidy shrugged. She didn't want to bring up their fight and tell him that's why. Marik kissed her and then let her go. Leaning over gradually, she picked up her jacket from the floor and slipped it on. Marik smiled and brushed a piece of her bangs away from her eyes. 

Kassidy smiled and stood up. Marik stood too and took her hands. He slid his fingers around hers and smiled. She brought his left hand to her lips. Gently, her lips grazed over the top of each finger. He let her hands go and put an arm around her shoulders. They walked out of the room, down the hallway, into the dining room, and into the entrance room. They stopped at the door and stared at each other.

"I never told you how beautiful you looked tonight." Marik said. Kassidy blushed slightly. He grinned and kissed her cheek. He then walked to the dining room and hurried back. In his hands he had her silver crown. He placed it on her head and looked down at the floor. "Where are your shoes?"

"Out on the street, I broke a heel coming here." Kassidy said adjusting the crown. Marik arched his eyebrow. 

"So you're going out there barefoot?" Marik said. Kassidy nodded. Marik shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"Well, I don't have any shoes!  Plus, there isn't really anything you can do about it is there?" Kassidy said and started to open the door. Marik suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Yeah there is. Where's Grace's apartment?" He asked. Kassidy was kicking her feet every which way, struggling to be let down.

"Marik! Put me down! I mean it!" She screamed. Marik didn't care. He walked out the door and began to prance down the street. 

"Well you better tell be where to go, or we'll both get lost.  Then where will we be?" He said. Kassidy finally stopped kicking and told him to take two lefts, a right, and then two more lefts. She didn't know how he did it, but he did. He had carried her all the way from his house to Grace's apartment. He set her down at the door. His heavy breathing amused her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as she knocked on the door.  It opened slowly. 

"Hey Grace." Kassidy smiled. Marik just nodded and walked in with Kassidy. Grace eyed them suspiciously. Kassidy came and plopped down next to Jesse on the couch. 

"Hey Kassy." Jesse said. Sara was asleep and Jesse was watching TV. Marik went and stood next to her. Jesse immediately got up and wrapped her arms around Marik. "Marik! You're here! I can't believe it!" Jesse shouted. Sara woke up and blinked a couple of times. 

"Hey Sara." Kassidy said. Sara yawned and smiled at her. "Are you two ready to go home?" They both nodded and stood up. Kassidy walked over to Grace. "Thanks for watching them." Kassidy said. 

"No problem. They were very sweet. They helped me pass out candy to everyone." Grace said. Kassidy smiled.

"I bet that was fun." Both girls nodded, rolling their small eyes. "Grace can I borrow a pair of shoes or slippers?" Kassidy asked. Marik smirked.

"Why?" Grace asked. Kassidy lifted her skirt and showed her bare fee. Grace arched an eyebrow. "I don't even want to know." She said. She went to her room and brought out a pair of slippers. 

"Thanks." Kassidy said slipping them on. "I guess we're gunna go." 

"Wait Kassidy before you go, I just wanted to tell you I'm moving." Grace said. Kassidy's jaw dropped.

"Moving? What do you mean? You can't move! I need you here!" Kassidy said in a worried tone.

"I'm not moving away! I'm moving a couple blocks from where you live. It's going to be a big wood house with five rooms and a huge back yard. All the hunters can stay there with me and there will be a ton of work out room." Grace told her. Kassidy was silent for a moment. 

"Oh. Well then…ok." Kassidy said.

"Now go home and get some sleep." Grace said with a smile. Kassidy nodded her head and shuffled Marik, Sara, and Jesse out the door. 

When they got to the house, Jesse and Sara went upstairs to bed. Marik stayed out on the porch swing with Kassidy. They talked for a while and then sat in silence. Kassidy had rested her head on Marik's shoulder and he had his hand on her knee. Marik was close to falling asleep and realized he should probably go.  If her parents saw a strange man sleeping on their porch swing, they might start asking questions. 

"Kassidy…I think I'm going to g-" Marik stopped and looked at Kassidy. She was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked so innocent. Her lips were parted slightly and her head moved around a bit, trying to bury it into his arm, like a little child. He stood up and gathered her up in his arms. He carried her sleeping body inside the house and set her on the couch. When he had her laid down with a blanket he left out the door quietly. 

**AN: I told you I'd make it longer…so what do you think? Good? Kassidy finally realizes that she needs Marik just as much as he needs her. Anyway…please read and review this chapter…tell me if you like it.**


	15. Meeting Halcyon

            Kassidy woke the next morning with a smile on her face.  Jesse and Sara were in the kitchen eating cereal and her mom and dad were staying home today.  Life was absolutely perfect.  Nothing could ruin her day.

            When she got up from the couch, she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two girls.  The girls looked at her and began to laugh.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes.

            "What?"  She asked.  They giggled again.

            "Your still in your costume!  And your hair…it's a mess!"  Jesse laughed.  Her mother walked down from the stairs.  

            "Good Mor…Holy GOD!  Kassidy what happened?"  Her mother shouted.  Kassidy squinted her eyes.  "Why are you still dressed up?  Honey you look like you've been run over twice!"  

            "Bed Head?"  Kassidy asked them.  The two girls nodded.  Her mother began to laugh.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and ran upstairs.  She went into her room and grabbed a towel and some jeans.  Next she grabbed her sweater.  She ran into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  She looked like a science experiment gone wrong.  She just smiled and removed the bobby pins from her already trashed hair.  Her eyeliner had smeared all under her eyes and her lipstick was smudged.  It was quite a sight.  Her dress was very wrinkled and dirty.  

            She turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up.  She slid the dress off her shoulders and to the floor.  Then she picked it up and hung it on the back of the door.  

            When she stepped into the shower, it felt nice.  She smiled as the soap ran down her body.  It was very soothing.  When her hair was finished, she stepped out and dried herself off quickly.  She reached for her jeans and pulled them up.  The button was stuck, so she had to fidget with it for a couple minutes before it locked in place.  Then she threw her big sweater on and smiled.  The sleeves went to her fingertips and the bottom went past her put.  It was a deep crimson and had black trim on it.  Very comfortable.

            She walked out of the bathroom and ran downstairs.  When she got there she noticed her dad had gone downstairs.  Everyone was at the table and silent.  Kassidy smiled and perked up.  

            "Why's everybody so glum?"  She said walking into the kitchen.  She pulled out a breakfast shake from the fridge and walked back over to everyone.  Nobody had moved.  "Hello?"  Her father looked up.

            "Your mother and I won't be here for Christmas."  He told her.  Kassidy shot her eyebrows up in the air.

            "Why?" Kassidy asked.  Her father looked away and her mother came and wrapped an arm around her.

            "We have to close this deal.  This way we'll be able to take your father's business farther."  She said.  

            "You couldn't reschedule any other time?" Kassidy asked.  Her mother stared at her.

            "I'm sorry.  No, we can't.  It's the only time the man can fit us in."  Her mother said.

"Well, that's okay…me and Jess will hang out."

"I'm sorry."  Her father tried to get up and hold her.  She smiled sweetly.  

"Don't worry about it…I'm just gunna go for a walk."  Kassidy moved passed him and put her boots on.  When she had them on she walked out of the house and tried not to slammed the door.  

            She walked to the sidewalk and turned left.  She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't gunna stay here.  Her mind just went bizerk!  She had no idea what to do.  She had to release all the anger and sadness in her, but how.  She walked up to the city bluff.  It was deserted.  She was glad.  She didn't want to be around any people.  

            Her parents never missed Christmas…she was sure they could have some how found a way to reschedule.  Her biggest thought though was, where were she and Jesse suppose to stay?  She hoped to God, not at her aunts house.    

            She was distracted from thinking when she heard a rustle in the bushes.  She looked over and saw nothing.  What was going on here?  She heard another movement.  Kassidy grunted and rolled her eyes as she walked toward the bush.  

            "You demons pick the worst times to attack me.  You know that?"  She said shoving her hands into the shrub and pulling out an angry man.  She saw him change to demon form and growl loudly.  As she let him go, he hit her in the face.  She didn't care, because she just kicked his stomach.  "You know…I try to sit here and think and you have to come along and ruin it."  She said punching his face.  "Why is it that you can't like check in with my secretary and schedule something…or let me pencil you in?  Right now…you got it worse, because I've been looking for something to take my stress out on."  

            She kicked his face and then his leg.  The demon shook his head and stumbled slightly.  He then punched her and grabbed her arm.  He picked her up and threw here across the grass and laughed.  Kassidy didn't seem to appreciate this at all.  She jumped up and ran toward the demon with rage.  He just pushed her back to the ground and kicked the side of her stomach.  She grunted and glared up at him.

            "Alright that's it."  Kassidy said and tripped him.  He fell with a loud 'thump'.  Kassidy shot up and reached in her back pocket.  There she found a rolled up black whip.  She had made sure to put a weapon in all her pants, so she'd never forget.  

            She unraveled the whip and snapped it in the air.  The demon flinched but the got up.  He walked toward her and she snapped the whip on him.  She demon cried.  Kassidy smiled and did it again.  "Betcha' liked that, didn't ya?"

            She snapped the whip at him and it twisted around his neck.  Quickly, she pulled the demon toward her and kicked his face.  It screeched and got loose from the whip.   

            Shaking again, it tried to punch Kassidy.  She kicked him and slapped him with the whip.  The demon groaned and punched her stomach.  Kassidy held her stomach and punched him with the other hand.  The demon took another swing at her, but missed because she jumped up and elbowed him in the head.  She went to punch him, but he blocked her attack and tackled her to the ground.  She dropped her whip and was squashed underneath the huge demon.  

            He began to scratch and bite her.  She, for the first time, screamed.  When the demon heard this he ripped more flesh from her.  She shrieked.  She finally found away to knee him in between the legs.  He rolled of her as he howled.  She smiled and sat up.  

"Doesn't matter what species you are, it's always gunna hurt."   She told the demon as it groaned. 

            Something grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her off the ground.  She was really surprised by this and found it hard to breathe.  She kicked her legs, but it was no use.  When the life form turned her around, she nearly puked.  She saw a tall man in a black suit change into a demon.  It was a very big demon.  He was red everywhere and had white eyes.  His teeth were longer than any other demon she had ever seen.  His claws tightened around her neck.  She squinted her eyes and held his arm with her hands.  She was about three or four feet off the ground now.  This demon was tall.  His growl made a shiver go up her back.  Her feet began to go numb.

            "How dare you."  He said in a raspy voice.   It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  "You think you can defeat me?  You can't even break away from my grasp.  You are a little weakling that has lost her way."  She closed her eyes and sucked in what little air there was left.  

            The other demon behind her stood up and walked over.  Kassidy kicked backwards and he fell down again.  The demon holding her saw this and threw her on the ground.  She landed hard.  The wind was knocked out of her.  The demon grabbed her by the neck again and dragged her over to the bluff.  He had her lying on her back and her head over the bluff.  He knelt over her and began to strangle her.  Kassidy was kicking her legs but couldn't manage anything.  

            She was running very, very low on air now.  She saw her whip.  She tried to reach it with her foot, but couldn't it was to far.  She grabbed the demons hands and tried to break his grasp, but he just tightened more.  She grunted.  Her body was slowing down.  

            "Halcyon!"  She heard someone yell.  The demon stopped and turned around.  He still had hold of her neck though.  He pulled her in front of him and looked to where the voice had come from.  Kassidy looked all around.  She couldn't see anyone.  Kassidy closed her eyes…why did she get all the hard demons?  

            "Show yourself!"  The demon ordered.  They heard a voice reply from the trees.

            "You do not order me Halcyon!"  The voice shouted.  Kassidy knew that voice.  She flung her eyes open.  It was…yes it was!  It was Marik!  He jumped from the tree and onto the ground in front of them.  Kassidy was ready to jump for joy, until Halcyon tightened his grip even more.  

            "Marik…what are you doing here?"  Halcyon asked calmly.  

            "I'm here to stop you!  Let the girl go."  Marik said pointing at him.  Halcyon jerked Kassidy toward him more.

            "I can't do that Marik!"  Halcyon told him.  Marik tightened his jaw.  He looked over at the whip that lay on the ground.  "What are you gunna do Marik?  Use the whip on me?"  

            "If I have to.  Now let her go!"  Marik said.  

            "You can't use it Marik!  Look at it.  It is engraved on the handle with a cross, plus it's blessed with holy water."  Halcyon told Marik.  

Marik narrowed his eyes and walked toward to the whip.  He hesitated, but then picked it up.  Kassidy could see him close his eyes and wince with pain.  The handle steamed in his palm.  He opened his eyes and they turned black.  Suddenly he changed into his demon form.  Kassidy could hear Halcyon laugh.

"Awe…your still in that good guy faze.  I've never seen anything more pathetic.  You would risk or life for someone who hates us?  There was a time when you used to be the most feared demon on the face of this planet.  Creatures would scream just hearing your name!  You even ruled hell, which was worse because the angels feared you as well!  Now you're a chump.  A low life piece of dirt!  You don't even deserve to be called the prince of darkness!"  Halcyon spat at him.  Marik growled at him.  This just made Halcyon smile.  "You should have stayed with me Marik!  Now you'll have to suffer, like everyone else!"

"Halcyon, I would have rather suffered a million deaths than serve with you and your scum clan!"  Marik yelled.  

"That's not the way it used to be.  Before that group of nimrods gave you your essence back!  You turned all good and noble on me just, as I was ready to start that massacre in Halindo.  You ruined it all by warning the villagers and after it was all over, they still rejected you!  Then you went on through the next 200 years being a useless moron!"  Halcyon told him.  Marik snarled.

"Give me the girl!"  He yelled.  Halcyon threw Kassidy toward him.  Kassidy hit the ground a couple feet away from Marik.  He walked over and helped her up.  Kassidy stood beside him.  They both looked up at Halcyon.

"You've made a grave mistake Marik!  We will see each other again hunter!  And when we do, I'll be the one enjoying the sounds you make as I gut you open and feed you to the fiery flames of hell!"  He said.  Marik was ready to tackle but Kassidy held him back as Halcyon disappeared.

Kassidy looked up at Marik.  He stared down at her.  They were both silent.  Kassidy took her eyes off his face and looked down at his hand.  He was still holding the whip.  She moved her hands to his and opened it. Dropping the whip, he sighed.  Kassidy stared at his hand.  It was red, almost black and had made an indent of the cross in his palm.  She ran her fingertips over it lightly.  She heard him take in a sharp breath.

She looked up into his eyes and put a hand on his cheek.  His black eyes stared down at her.  She straightened up and brought her lips to his softly.  Marik didn't wait long to start kissing her back.  She held on to his coat as he wrapped his arms around her and trapped her to him.  She broke the kiss slowly and put her head on his shoulder.  She could feel him changing back to normal.  Her eyes closed as she smiled.  

"Thank you."  She said.  Marik didn't say anything; he just swayed her in the breeze.

When Kassidy got to Grace's apartment, she knocked on the door.  No body answered.  Kassidy knocked again.  Still no answer.  She tried to open the door, but it was locked.  Kassidy backed up and grabbed the railing; she then lifted her feet up and kicked the door.  It flung open and banged against the wall.  Kassidy walked in slowly and looked around.  She could see boxes beyond boxes of things.  

Kassidy went to the work out room.  The room was empty.  It just had carpet and white walls.  She looked in Grace's bedroom.  There was no bed, just a mirror.  She checked the bathroom.  All of Grace's medicine, soaps, and towels were gone.  She heard somebody walk into the front door. 

"What do you suppose happened to my door?"  She heard Grace's voice.

"I don't know, maybe you've been robbed."  She heard Mike's voice answer.  Kassidy dashed out of the bathroom and ran into the living room.  

"Kassidy!  What are you doing?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy ran up and hugged her.  Grace looked over at Michael, who shrugged.  Kassidy let Grace go and walked over and sat on the couch next to Michael. 

"I was worried.  I thought you might have been hurt or something.  Don't look at me like that!  You didn't answer your door, so I jumped to conclusions."  Kassidy said.  Michael snickered and looked at Grace.  She shook her head and grabbed a box.  Kassidy saw this and arched an eyebrow.  "What are you doing?"  

"Moving.  I ended up getting the house.  Which is good, because we got another hunter today.  Lydia is showing him around."  Grace said carrying the box out the door to a beat up car.  Kassidy walked onto the stairs.

"Really Kassidy, I think sometimes your not quite all there…something happened?  To Grace?  Yeah right."  Michael said.  Kassidy ignored that statement.   

"I can ask my Dad if we can use his truck to move."  Kassidy said.  Grace smiled and nodded.  "I'm gunna need a ride, I don't feel like walking."  Kassidy said still aching from her fight.  She heard Grace mumble something like 'lazy' and 'teenagers'.  Kassidy walked back in.  Michael had picked up a box.  

"We're lucky.  This new hunter…he has his educator with him.  Grace will finally get a break."  He said.  Kassidy picked up a box and put it in the trunk of Grace's car.  When they finished loading, Kassidy got in the back seat.  Michael got in the passengers side and Grace started the car.  She drove to Kassidy's house and stopped in the driveway.  Kassidy got out and ran inside.  Michael followed her.

"Oh honey!  There you are.  I wanted to say that we are truly sorry to have to do this to you."  Her father said.  Any happy feelings that Kassidy had before were wiped out.  She suddenly turned mopey. 

"This is Michael."  Kassidy said, sulkingly.  Michael waved.

"Hi Michael.  Glad to meet you."  Her father said taking a drink of coffee.   

"Dad can I borrow the truck?"  Kassidy asked, with no feeling.  Her father smiled.

"Sure Sweet Heart!  Here."  He said tossing her the keys.  Kassidy caught them and began to walk out.  "Oh honey!  Do you want to get some ice cream later, maybe it would cheer you up."  

"No.  I'm gunna help my tutor move today."  Her father looked her over.  Kassidy smiled and walked out the door.  Michael walked after her.

"Are you ok?"  Michael asked, not really knowing what was going on.  Kassidy nodded her head and got into her fathers truck.  Michael got in on the other side.  Kassidy pulled out and drove to Grace's apartment.  They loaded the rest of the stuff in the back of the truck and were off. 

"Turn left here."  Michael said giving her a hand signal.  Kassidy took a sharp left.  Michael flinched slightly.  "Maybe I should drive."  He said.  Kassidy glared at him.

"Michael…one word of advice, never…ever criticize my driving."  Kassidy said.  Michael nodded and told her to make a right.  She did it quickly and huffed.  She thought of how her cousin died.  She wondered how long it took after the crash, or if se was in any pain.  She wondered who did it and how exactly it happened.  Did she scream?  Was she crying?

"Kassidy turn into this driveway."  Michael said.  Kassidy quickly blinked and shot back into reality.  Michael seemed upset on the other side of the truck.  "We passed it."  He said.  Kassidy slammed on her breaks and put the truck in reverse.  Michael told her to turn in, she did…but almost hit Grace's car.  When she shut the truck off she held her head in one hand and sighed.  Michael stared at her.  

"What is wrong with you today?  Your so jittery and out of it?"  Michael asked.  She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing…I'm just in a bad mood."  Kassidy said.

"Well you better get out of it before you meet the new hunter."  Michael told her.  Kassidy sniffed.

"I know…it's just hard."  Kassidy told him.  There was a long pause.  

"Why are you in a bad mood?"  Michael asked.  Kassidy looked at him.  There were tons of reasons why, but she decided to tell him about her mom and dad leaving.  "Oh, I guess I'd be in a bad mood too."  

"Yeah…well I have something to tell everyone inside, so lets get this stuff out of the back."  She said.  Michael nodded and got out.  

When they finished bringing all the stuff in, Kassidy gathered everyone up.  Grace and Michael smiled.  They were the only two there.  Not for long though.  The door opened and Lydia, and two other men walked in.

"Oh hi."  Grace said.  They smiled and walked over.  "This is my hunter Kassidy…I believe you already know Michael."  They both nodded.  The younger of the two men walked over and extended his hand to Kassidy.

"Hi, I'm Pete."  He said with a smile.  He had spiked red hair and deep blue eyes.  He was about as tall as Kassidy.  He had on a black t-shirt and baggy gray parachute pants.  Kassidy smiled and accepted his hand.  "I'm Henry Carlson."  Said his educator.  Kassidy nodded to him.  He sounded British.  He wore black glasses and had brownish gray hair and had on a pair of brown pants, a white shirt, and a green sweater vest.  

"Kassidy, you were about to share something with us?"  Michael said.  Kassidy nodded.  Everyone looked at her.

"Umm, I met…well this may seem crazy, but I met Halcyon today."  Kassidy said looking at the faces in the room.

"Halcyon?  There's no possible way…" Grace said.  Michael and Lydia walked over to Kassidy and stood beside her.

"Oh there's a way.  He proved that with my spine today."  Kassidy said rubbing her back.  Lydia frowned and looked over at Grace. 

"How did you escape?" Henry asked.  Kassidy looked at him.

"I was saved…he would have killed me, if it hadn't been for…Marik."  Kassidy said slowly.  Michael and Grace gasped.  Lydia grinned slightly.  Pete looked at Henry.

"Marik?  Is that the same Marik that…" Henry was cut off by Kassidy's nod.                 

            "Yes, he's a demon…but a good one."  Kassidy assured them.  Henry gave her a strange look and looked at Grace.  Grace nodded and Henry took off his glasses.

            "Grace can I speak with you a moment?"  Henry asked.  

            "Of course."  Grace said and walked over to him.

            "You do know that Marik was one of the worst demons to ever exist don't you?"  Henry whispered.

            "Yes, but you see…he has his essence."  Grace said.  

            "Does that really matter?"  Henry asked, "He's still a demon…and demon's need to be dealt with.  Good or Bad.  If your hunter is trained to go soft on…"

            "I assure you my hunter is well trained and makes good decisions.  She would never do anything to put her friends or anyone for that matter into danger."  Grace whispered to him.  Henry stared at her.

            "Does she have a relationship with Marik?"  He asked.  There was a long pause.  Grace didn't answer.  "People know what she is?"  Henry asked quietly.

            "Yes…quite a few actually."  Kassidy butted in.  "Mr. Carlson, if you want to know something about _me_ I suggest you direct the question to me.  Who better to tell you?"  She said. Michael and Lydia smiled.  Henry walked over to Kassidy.

            "How many know?"  He asked.  Kassidy took a minute to think.  

            "About six."  She said.  Henry looked like he went into shock.

            "SIX!"  Henry shouted.  

            "Yeah…four of my friends, my sister, and I think her friend."  Kassidy said calmly.  Henry took his glasses off again and sighed.

            "And Marik?"  Henry said.  

"Me and Marik having a relationship…I'd say that's about right."  

            "He's your boyfriend?"  Henry asked.  Kassidy thought it over.  'I guess he is…I mean, yeah he is…Marik's my Boyfriend!  I have a boyfriend'.

            "You could say that."  Kassidy said.  Lydia smiled even more.  Michael looked at her shocked.  She kept her eyes away from his gaze.  Grace looked as if she were about to laugh.  Pete smiled and looked at Henry, who seemed to be in raged.  

            "Anyway back to this Halcyon business."  Grace said.  "He can turn human?"

            "Yeah…he reminded me of a funeral guy.  You know those guys that carry the coffins?  Or not."  Kassidy said looking to the ground.  

            "You four know what this means right?"  Henry asked.

            "You got me."  Pete said.  Henry looked at him.

            "Don't get snooty Pete.  It means that he can go into any body he wants to."  Henry said.

            "…I don't get it."  Kassidy said.  Henry rolled his eyes.

            "Well I guess you wouldn't, would you."  Henry mumbled.  Kassidy stopped smiling.

            "Henry…If there is one thing I don't like, it's being called stupid.  Your walking on a fine line…I'm just telling you, you better not cross it.  Now I'm up for learning, but it's snobby remarks like you just made that get me mad."  She told him.  Everything went silent.  Henry just stared at her.

"Ok, Kassidy it means that he can steal another person's body."  Michael told her.

**AN:  HEHEHE!  She finally meets Halcyon!  He's supposed to be the big baddie!  YEAH!  Now we have another hunter and a weirdo British educator name Henry! So review and tell me what you think…I'll be waiting.**         


	16. Hospital Wait

            "Marik, did you know that Halcyon could change forms?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik nodded his head.  Kassidy sighed and jumped onto the dining room table.  Marik looked up at her.

            "Yeah, he is a different kind of demon.  A shape shifter."  Marik told her.  Kassidy nodded and tried to kick him.  Marik blocked the attack and tried tripping her, but failed. 

            "Well why does he want to destroy the world?"  Kassidy asked trying to kick him again.  Marik grabbed her foot and pulled it.  She landed with her back on the table.

            "Why does any demon want to destroy the world…because they're evil.  They hate the world and would do almost anything to rule it."  Marik said.  Kassidy brought both of her feet up and kicked him to the floor.  She then flipped off the table over him.  He grabbed her legs and rolled her over on the ground.  His body over hers.  Kassidy smiled.

            "You ruled hell."  She said and flipped him over to where she was sitting on his chest.  

            "Yeah I did."  He told her.  

            "Well how many demons would want to do that?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Almost every demon.  They would rather be king of hell then be ruler of earth."  Marik told her and flipped her off him.  She got up just as he did.

            "Ok, so what's this whole thing about you being the prince of darkness?"  Kassidy asked him.  She raised her foot to his face.  He blocked it and punched her.  She punched him twice in the face.

            "Well, way back when I was evil…(grunt)…I was called the prince of darkness, because everybody feared me."  He said.  He kicked her in the stomach.  She fell to the floor, but jumped right back up.

            "Why no 'the King of darkness'?"  Kassidy asked punching him in the stomach and then kicking him in the face.

            "Well, I was that for a while, when I ruled hell, but then decided to give it up because it was more fun not having to watch over all these bad people.  So I gave the job back to Lucifer.  He took it gladly…we exchanged a couple words and stuff, but after that we never kept in touch."  He said smiling, trying to kick her.  She blocked and kicked him instead.

            "So you were the devil for 50 years?" Kassidy asked.  Marik nodded and punched her.  She punched him twice and then tried kicking him, but failed.  "I can't believe my boyfriend was the devil."  Kassidy said.  Marik tackled her to the floor and lay on top of her.  She encircled her legs around his waist.  He pinned her to the floor.

            "I'm your boyfriend?"  He asked, arching his eyebrow.  Kassidy blushed and looked away.  He moved her head back with his hand and kissed her.  She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be kissed.  When he pulled away he looked into her eyes and smiled.  "I wouldn't have it any other way."  He told her and kissed her again.  This time she slid her arms around his neck and smiled.  He smiled too and took his lips from her mouth to her neck.  Kassidy giggled slightly, but didn't tell him to stop.  She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek.  

            BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!  Marik looked at her and she raised her head up to her bag that lay by the table.  She looked at him and smiled.  He smiled and kissed her again as if nothing had happened.  BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!  Kassidy rolled her eyes and pushed Marik off her.  She got up and walked over to her bag.  She bent down and pulled out her beeper.  She felt Marik slide his arms around her waist from behind her.   He rested his head on her shoulder and looked at them beeper.

            "It's a 911 from Tea'.  I better go call her…you have a phone?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik pointed to the kitchen.  Kassidy walked in and looked around.  There was a black phone on the counter.  "How come you never told me you had a phone…it would have made things a lot more easier then coming over hear to talk to you."  Kassidy said.

            "Yes, but see…then I wouldn't have gotten to see you.  Plus, you never asked before."  He said.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and picked up the black phone.  She dialed Tea's phone number.  Her parents were out of town, so she didn't need an excuse to talk to her.  Tea's parents always asked for and excuse or a reason to talk to her.  It rang about three times before the other line picked up.

            "Tea' that you?"  Kassidy asked.  She heard sniffles on the other line.

            "Kassidy?"  Tea' asked shakily.   Marik walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

            "Yeah it's me…what's wrong?"  She asked.  There was a pause.  "Tea'?  Tea' talk to me…are you there?  Tea'?"  Kassidy didn't here anyone speak.  "Tea'?"  Kassidy hung the phone up and looked at Marik.  He stared at her ready to hear what she had to say.  "We have to go over to Tea's house."  She said and walked out of the kitchen.  

            Marik followed her.  Kassidy grabbed her jacket and bag from by the table.  Marik grabbed his black coat and the walked out the door.

            "What happened?"  Marik asked.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I don't know but I think Tea's in trouble."  Kassidy said.  Marik walked next to her.  They stayed silent until the got to Tea's drive way.  It was trashed.  Trash was scattered everywhere, the swing in the front yard was tipped over, three windows were broken, some of the wood was chipped on the house, and her bike was bent three different ways…someone wanted something.  Kassidy ran up to the door and pushed it open slowly.  Marik followed her inside.

            Kassidy saw the living room.  The couch was tipped over and torn, the TV was on the ground, the chairs were all broken in half and her mother's fine china was shattered.  Kassidy gasped at the sight.  She ran upstairs and looked in the bathroom, the guest room, her parent's room, and the office.   They were all trashed.  Tea' wasn't in any of them.  

            She ran back down stairs.  Marik had disappeared somewhere.  Kassidy ran into the kitchen.  She wasn't in there.  She ran into the dining room, not in there either.  She checked the downstairs bathroom.  The bathroom was in pretty bad shape.  Kassidy shook her head and walked down the hall to Tea's bedroom.  Kassidy saw that the Bed was up on its side and feathers were all over the place from the pillows.  Tea's mirror was shattered and the closet door had been ripped off.  Kassidy walked around the bed to see Marik knelt down beside an unconscious Tea'.  

            Blood ran from her forehead.  Her clothes were ripped up and she had blood leaking through the cloth.  She had some really bad bruises on her and tons of red marks.  Marik picked her up and carried her over to Kassidy.  Kassidy was speechless.  Marik walked passed her and out into the entryway.  Kassidy followed him, but didn't say a word.  

            "Come on, lets get her to a hospital" Marik said.  Kassidy nodded and walked out the door.  

            "Lets get Grace's car…she only lives about a block away."  Kassidy said remembering were Grace's new house was.  They ran down the street and turned into a dirt driveway.  Kassidy knocked on the door until someone came.  Pete opened the door with a smile.  It soon turned into shock as Kassidy and Marik pushed their way through him.  Grace walked out and nearly screamed her head off.

            "Oh my God!  What happened?"  She asked.  

            "I don't know, but we need to use your car to get her to the hospital."  Kassidy said.  

            "I don't think that's such a good idea Grace."  Henry said.  

            "Come on man!  She's gunna die!"  Pete said.  Marik glared at Henry.

            "Henry!  We have to take her to the hospital."  Marik told him.  Kassidy looked confused.  How did they know each other?  

            "There will be to many questions asked."  Henry said.  Pete glared at him as well. 

            "Henry!"  Grace said.

            "No!  Don't you see? If there are questions asked then people will know about us."  Henry said.  Kassidy walked over to Grace.  

            "Grace, give me the keys."  Kassidy said.  Grace shook her head.

            "I don't have the keys…Henry does."  She said.  Kassidy looked over at Henry.

            "Henry…"

            "Fraid not."  Henry said.  Pete walked over and pushed him.

            "Give her the keys!"  He yelled.  Henry shook his head.  Kassidy punched him in the face.  Henry was shocked.  He felt his cheek.  It was red.  She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

            "Give me the keys."  She said slowly emphasizing each word.  Henry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.  Kassidy grabbed them and walked out the door.  Marik followed her.  Grace and Pete went after them.  Marik set Tea' in the back seat and got in the drivers side.  Kassidy sat in the passenger's side and handed Marik the keys.  Grace and Pete sat in the back with Tea'.  They could all see Henry walking out the house after them.  Marik started the car and gunned it backwards.  He took it out of reverse and started down the road.

            "What were you thinking giving him the keys?"  Kassidy asked Grace.

            "He borrowed the car today."  Grace said.  Pete looked up.

            "I don't know what's gotten into him."  He told them.  

            "Probably the end of the world thing…it usually gets to people."  Marik said.  Everyone stared at him.  He looked over at them.  "What?"  

            "The end of the world?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Yeah, Halcyon plans on ending the world."  Marik said.  Pete came in between the two front seats.

            "When were you planning on telling us?"  He asked Marik.  Marik looked over at him and then back on the road.

            "I thought you guys knew."  He said.  They all shook their heads.  

            "Well at least we all have something to do now."  Kassidy said.

            "What's that?"  Pete asked.

            "Panic!  Marik, how do we stop him?!?!  We can't let the end of the world come!  How did you know?"  Kassidy yelled.

            "I knew because he and I used to work together.  It's that prophecy thing I told you about.  I don't know how to stop him."  Marik said.  

            "Yeah, well thanks for telling us!  That's just great!  Now we have more homework to do on this.  We have to figure out a way to stop him!"  Kassidy yelled.  Marik looked over at her.

            "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to not tell you."  Marik said.

            "Yeah, what ever!  Just drive."  Kassidy said.  Everyone in the car stayed silent.  

            When they got to the hospital, Marik grabbed Tea' and walked behind the others.  Pete and Grace followed Kassidy to the front desk.  The woman looked up at Tea' in Marik's arms.  

            "Oh my god!  Doctor!"  The lady yelled.  "What happened?"

            "She was attacked."  Kassidy said.  The lady stood up just as the doctor came.

            "Oh My.  Please follow me."  The doctor said.  Marik and Kassidy followed him.  Grace and Pete sat down.  Marik laid her down in a bed.  The doctor came over and checked her pulse.  It was still beating.

            "Is she going to be okay?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "I don't know. Right now I need you people to leave so we can clean her up."  The doctor said.  Marik and Kassidy left the room.  They sat down right out side on the couch.  Tea's door closed and Grace and Pete walked over and sat in the chairs across from them.  Kassidy looked up.

            "Kassidy, you okay?"  Pete asked.  Kassidy nodded and smiled.

            "Yeah.  I'll be fine."  Kassidy said.  "I guess someone should go call everyone…including Joey, Tristin, and Yugi."  

            "I'll do it."  Grace said.  Pete got up.

            "Me too…I'll call Michael and Lydia."  He said.  The two walked away.  Kassidy looked over at Marik, who was looking across the hall at the purple wall.  His coat was covered in blood.  Kassidy ran her fingers over it.  Marik looked down and grabbed her hand.  She looked up and smiled at him.

            "Sorry for snapping at you in the car."  She said.  Marik smiled and leaned back in his chair.  "We better get you cleaned up."  She said and got up.  She walked out of the hall and to the counter.  When she came back, she had a Hospital T-shirt.  Marik took his Jacket and shirt off.  Kassidy took them and laid them under his chair.  He then slipped the t-shirt on.  It said Domino Hospital on it.  Kassidy smiled.  

            Marik sat back down.  Kassidy sat next to him and sighed.  'What a day' she thought.  Marik looked over at her and grabbed her hand.  She squeezed it and put her head on his shoulder.  He rested his head on his fist that was held up by his elbow that assembled its self on the armrest.  

            Pete walked over and sat in front of them again.  He looked at the two and then looked down the hall.  They all waited for Grace to come back.  She did soon.  When they all were seated Grace yawned.  It was getting late.  

            "Everyone is coming."  Grace said.  Kassidy nodded and stood up.  Marik stood up too.

            "Where are you going?"  He asked.  

            "To call my mom.  I'm gunna tell her I'm staying here tonight.  Maybe I can have her bring coffee for us, or hot chocolate."  Kassidy said.  Marik nodded and sat down.  Kassidy walked out of the hall way and to the phone.  Marik watched her leave.  

            "Hmmm," Grace said.   Marik looked over at her.  He could see Grace was in thought and looking straight at him.

            "What?"  He asked.  Pete looked at the two.

            "Nothing."  She said.  

            "No…you want to say something."  Marik said.  Grace rolled her eyes.  "Alright!  Just say it."

            "Say what?"  Grace asked.

            "Come on give me the lecture…you know about me and Kassidy.  Rub it in my face.  Do what you can to make me miserable for the day."  Marik said.  Grace looked surprised.

            "Marik, as much as I dislike the fact of you 'dating' my hunter…that's not what I was thinking.  I was thinking that you were very heroic today.  You showed compassion and bravery.  It proves to me that my hunter is in the right hands and that she can count on you to be there."  Grace said.  Pete was lost.  Marik just stared at Grace in astonishment.  Kassidy came back and sat down next to Marik.

            "Mom was gunna see what she could do about coffee.  She told me to stay with Tea' tonight.  Said it was okay."  Kassidy said.  Grace and Pete nodded.  "I feel so bad…maybe I could have done something."  

            "No…there was nothing you could have done."

            "Well I feel it's my job to save people.  I'm almost sure it was a demon that did it."  Kassidy said.  Pete nodded.

            "Me too."  He said.  Kassidy looked at Marik.  He seemed zoned out.  

            "Umm, Marik?  You ok?"  She asked him.  He looked at her and smiled.  

            "Yeah, I'm fine…just thinkin', don't worry about me."  He said.  Just then they all heard someone yell.  

            "Well!  I want ta' see her!"  They all knew it was Joey's voice.  Kassidy stood up and walked out to get him.  Yugi and Tristin were with him.  Kassidy grabbed Joey's arm and led him back to the hall with them.  Tristin sat down on the couch and Yugi sat on the floor next to Joey, who sat by Marik's side.  Kassidy leaned on the wall next to Grace.

            "So how is she?"  Yugi asked.  Kassidy looked over at him.

            "We don't know.  She was taken in there and the doctor hasn't come out yet."  Grace said.  The group nodded and waited for Lydia and Michael.  They didn't have to wait that long, because they rounded the corner and waved at everyone.  Lydia walked over and stood next to Kassidy.  Michael sat on the floor next to Pete's chair.

            "So who's all staying here tonight?"  Lydia asked.  Everyone raised their hand.  

            "No, you guys.  You need your rest, it's my fault anyway…you go ahead and go home later."  Kassidy said.  Joey looked up at her and shook his head.  Kassidy looked at Lydia.  "Some body needs to go hunting tonight."  

            "We'll go."  Michael said referring to Pete and him.  

            "Okay.  Now someone needs to do research on Halcyon and this prophecy thing."  Kassidy said.

            "I will."  Yugi said. 

            "Me too."  Grace said.

            "Yeah I'll do it too."  Lydia said.  Kassidy smiled.  Tristin and Joey looked up.  Kassidy looked at them.  They smiled.  

            "I guess I could help research."  Tristin said. Joey sat there silently.

            "Joey, we need all the help we can finding the thing that did this to her."  Kassidy said.  Joey looked up at her.

            "I guess I could keep da' guys company."  Joey said. Kassidy smiled.

            "What are you two gunna do?"  Yugi asked Kassidy and Marik.

            "Us?  We're gunna make sure, what ever attacked her doesn't get in there."  Marik said pointing towards Tea's door.  The group nodded.  Tea's door opened.

            "She's gunna be fine.  She's been through a lot, but there's hope of full recovery."  The doctor told them.  They all smiled with relief.

            Later when everyone had left Kassidy and Marik looked through magazines.  It was now 11:00.  Kassidy was getting tired, but stayed awake.  Marik was sprawled out on the couch reading a TIME magazine.  Kassidy smiled.  She curled up in the chair and flipped through a SEVENTEEN magazine.  She yawned as she hit the last page.  Marik looked at her.

            "Go ahead and go to sleep."  Marik said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I can't.  I have to stay awake and keep watch."  Kassidy said.  Marik smiled and went back to reading his magazine.  "I wish my mom would have brought that coffee.  I could have used it."  Kassidy said.  Marik nodded in agreement.  Kassidy stood up and stretched her legs.  She had been sitting for about an hour.  

            Marik sat up and leaned against the armrest.  Kassidy sat on the other end and yawned again, blinking her eyes a little.  Marik laughed.

            "If you stay up all night, your eyes will be bloodshot by morning."  Marik told her.  She laid her head on the armrest and hugged her legs.  Marik found this cute and smiled.  He grabbed her legs and pulled him to her.  Then he shifted her body so it was leaning against his chest.  She smiled and cuddled up to him.

            "Your comfy."  She said burring her face in his chest and smiling.  Marik smiled and put his arms around her.  She put a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling him kiss her forehead.

            "Thanks, I get that a lot."  He told her.  

            Marik rubbed her back with his hand.  Her short brown hair was soft as he ran his free hand through it.  He heard her sigh with pleasure and then drift to sleep.  He would stay up and keep watch for the night.

**AN:  Sweet huh?  Poor Tea', I feel so bad for her.  And stupid Henry!  What a butt munch.  Man!  Anyway please review my chapter and tell me what you think…I can't wait to hear.  Oh Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you…I won't be back for a couple of weeks.  My friend's wants me to go up further up in the state with her.  She going through a really hard time right now, so I have to be there for her.  But I promise as soon as I get back I'll update.  I'll even send an e-mail to tell you if you leave it with your reviews.  Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Until next time, ttfn!                 **


	17. Throwing Out the Trash

            "Hey, how do you feel?"  Kassidy asked taking Tea's hand.  Tea' smiled.

            "Like crap."  She replied.  She sat up in her bed and grunted.  

            "Looks like you got some pretty bad bumps and bruises."  Kassidy said with a smile.  She brushed Tea's hair back out of her face.

            "Yeah, but I'll be alright."  Tea' said.

            "Good.  Do you remember anything that happened?"  Kassidy asked her.  The sun shined through the window on them.  Tea' squinted her eyes.

            "Well these really ugly things came into my house…they were destroying all my stuff.  I ran into my room and hid there, they found me.  Then I remember them leaving and I beeped you.  You didn't answer the first time, so I did it again."  Kassidy hung her head.  She should have answered it the first time.  Tea' smiled at her.  

            "So how's research going?"  Tea' asked.  Kassidy just grunted.

            "We got nothing.  We only know the worlds gunna end if we don't hurry."

            "Well, that sucks."  Tea' said.  Kassidy nodded her head and sighed.

            "I don't know what to do.  We've been researching this guy for a week since you've been out.  We still got zilch."

            "Have I missed much in school?"  Tea' asked.

            "Only two tests, which I probably failed.  I can't do school and hunting at the same time.  Lydia and I have hunted every night this week.  Shouldn't there be a special rule for us hunters about school?"  Kassidy wined.  Tea' just chuckled.  

            "Yeah that would be cool, but then what about the rest of us normal people?"  Tea' said.  Kassidy just shrugged and smiled.

            A month passed and they were one week away from Christmas break.  Kassidy couldn't wait.  Her grades were ok and her friends were all good.  Tea' was out of the hospital and walked around with a cast on her arm.  Seems she had broken her arm in the attack too.  People asked her about it and she just told them she was in a car accident.  

            Marik and Kassidy were around Grace's a lot more.  Henry avoided them a lot, but they didn't mind.  Tea' got to slap him in the face once for almost letting her die.  Pete had a crush on her from that point on.  Kassidy was their messenger girl.  Pete would tell Kassidy to tell Tea' something and Tea' would tell Kassidy to tell Pete something.  She decided she would just let them send notes to each other and then she could hand it to them, instead of remembering everything they had to say.  

            Grace found time to work with each hunter individually.  Henry would switch two every day.  One day he would have Pete and Lydia and the next he'd have Kassidy and Michael.  Grace did the same, that way they could all work together.  Henry wasn't as bad when they trained.  He just yelled at Kassidy a lot.  That's ok though, because every time she had to fight him with the pads, she wailed on him.  It was fun, plus Michael got a kick out of it too.  

            Yugi was now officially flirting with Lydia.  Kassidy knew it wasn't going anywhere, but it was cute the way Yugi blushed every time they saw each other.  Lydia was about three inches taller then him.  It was great.  Joey and Tristin warmed up to Marik and they all sat and talked while everyone was training and researching.  Joey liked to use the punching bag every once in a while.  Tristin lifted waits.  Marik just did what ever was useful to do, sometimes that meant stealing Kassidy away from her friends to be alone.

            It was perfect.  Kassidy was very happy.  Her mom and Grace talked a lot and became really good friends, of course her mother still didn't know she was a demon hunter.  Now that her mom was friends with Grace, Kassidy could spend the night over there. 

            Marik had introduced himself to Kassidy's father.  Her father seemed cheerful as usual.  Marik talked to him about going out with Kassidy and asking him if he could take her on dates and stuff.  Her father seemed nervous at first because he thought Marik looked older.  Marik assured him that he was only nineteen.  Her father finally agreed, as long as he could chaperon the first one, which he did.  Kassidy had never been more embarrassed in her life.  Her father spent the night talking about her childhood.  It was awful; of course Marik seemed to enjoy himself.  Every now and then he'd tease her and she'd elbow him in the stomach.  

            Kassidy was watching TV with her sister when her mother walked in.  She seemed in a hurry.  The two girls looked up and smiled.  

            "Hey guys…I have some good news and some bad news."  Her mother told them.  Kassidy and Jesse turned off the TV and gave their mother full attention.  "Your father and I have just made a business deal.  That means that we will get more money now.  

"So you won't have to go for Christmas?"  Jesse asked excitedly.

"That's the bad news. We still have to leave over Christmas break."  Jesse and Kassidy frowned.

            "Where are you going?"  Jesse asked.  

            "To a totally different country."  Her mother said.  Jesse looked at Kassidy and her frown deepened.

            "What are we gunna do?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "You are gunna go to your aunts house."  Her mother said.

            "Wait!  No!  What if I ask Grace if we can stay there at her house?"  Kassidy asked quickly.  Her mother sent her a stern look.

            "Honey, what if she has plans?"  She asked.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "None.  I already checked."  That was a lie.  "We'd be keeping her company."

            "Well, maybe I should call and check."  Her mother said.

            "No!  I'll do that.  You…you just go get packed."  Kassidy said rushing for the phone.  Her mother gave her a once over look and then nodded.  'Yes!'  Kassidy thought.  She picked up the phone and called Grace.

            "Hello?"  Henry answered the phone.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "Put Grace on."  Kassidy said. 

            "She's busy right now Kassidy.  I'll have her call you back."  Henry said.  Before she could say anything, he hung up the phone.  Kassidy groaned.  He wouldn't tell her to call back!  She knew it!  She needed an answer.  

            "Did she say it was okay?"  Her mother asked.  

            "Umm, yeah.  She said it was perfectly fine and that she would love to have us.  She also says have a nice trip."  Kassidy said.  Her mother smiled.

            "Okay.  I'm your Christmas Presents tomorrow while you're at school.  You get out of school early don't you?  Thursday?"  Her mom asked.  Kassidy nodded.  Jesse walked in.  

            "So are we stayin at Grace's?"  She asked.  Kassidy nodded and gave her sister a once over look.  Their mother went upstairs and disappeared into the bedroom.  Kassidy grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged her to the door.  

            "Mom!  We're going over to see Grace!  We'll be back in a little while!  I'm taking Dad's truck!"  Kassidy yelled as she put her coat on.  It was cold outside.  She dreaded wearing a tank top today.  As soon as her boots were on, Kassidy covered them with her jeans and walked out to the truck.  Jesse was already inside.  Kassidy started the truck and pulled out.  The heater warmed up quickly, so Jesse hadn't complained.

            They got to Grace's in a matter of minutes.  When they got out of the truck Jesse slipped on the ice.  Kassidy helped her up and walked over to the door.  When they got inside Michael ran and picked Jesse up.  He swung her around a couple of times and then put her on the ground.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and laughed.  Out of the whole group, her sister got the most attention.  Even Henry liked to play around with her.  

            "Where's Grace?"  Kassidy asked him.  He pointed in the back.  Kassidy went down the hallway, through a couple of rooms and came to the workout room/dining room.  It was the biggest room in the house.  Kassidy saw Grace with pads on as Lydia was training.  She looked over and saw Henry working with Pete.  'Must be individual day' Kassidy thought.  

            Grace looked over and saw Kassidy coming through the room.  She smiled and took off the pads.  Kassidy gave her the hush signal.  Grace nodded and stayed silent; Lydia saw this and did also.  Kassidy came up behind Henry and smiled.  Pete smiled and continued working.  Kassidy slowly raised her hands in the air and quickly grabbed his sides.

            "HENRY!"  She yelled.  He jumped and shrieked as he turned and glared at her.  She smiled sweetly.  Michael ran in the room.

            "Are you girls alright?  Which one of screamed?"  He asked looking at Lydia and Grace.  Both shook their heads.  He looked at Kassidy who shook her head and pointed at the very angry Henry.  Michael began to laugh.  

            "What's up Kass?"  Lydia asked.  Kassidy walked over to them.  She grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her out into the hall.  

            "Grace, I need a favor."  Kassidy said.  Grace arched an eyebrow.

            "What kind of favor?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy smiled.

            "You like having me and my sister around right?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace turned around and went into the living room.  Kassidy frowned.  "Grace…I was wondering, well you see…I just…"

            "Grace what are we doing over Christmas break?'  Jesse asked.  Grace eyed her.

            "Umm, I suppose you'll open presents and decorate your Christmas tree."  Grace said.  Jesse nodded and walked off.  Kassidy smiled a great big smile.  Grace sat down on the sofa and looked up at Kassidy.

            "Grace I don't want to seem…okay, I want to know if we can stay with you over Christmas break."  Kassidy told her.  

            "You and Jesse?"  Grace asked trying to believe her ears.  Kassidy nodded.  "Well what about your parents?"  

            "They're going to another country…if you don't take us, we'll have to stay with my aunt.  I mean, Jesse's aunt.  Please…. Please!  I'll do anything!"  Kassidy said sitting beside her.  Grace turned to her.

            "Okay, but on one condition."  Kassidy nodded.  "You can't fight with Henry."  Grace said.  Kassidy leaned back on the couch.  She nodded her head.

            "Okay."  She said.  Grace shook her head.

            "I mean it!  No yelling, teasing, bossing, exchanging fists."  Grace said.  Kassidy smiled.

            "We don't exchange fists…I hit him once and he backs off, there's no swapping involved."  Kassidy said.  Grace rolled her eyes and stood up.  

            "You can stay.  Tell your mom I said to have a good trip."  Grace said.

            "I already did."  Kassidy said.  Before Grace could say anything, Kassidy went into the work out room.  Henry walked over to her.

            "I suppose you want to train.  Get your stuff on."  He said.  Kassidy walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  She looked in the cupboard and found her bag full of extra clothes.  She changed into a t-shirt and black shorts and walked back into the room.  Henry had already put his pads on and was standing at the other end of the room.  Pete and Michael sat down to watch.  They loved to watch.

            "So are you ready to be beaten?"  Kassidy asked, stretching.  Henry let out a small laugh.

            "Kassidy, you shouldn't be so confident."  Henry said.

            "I learned it from Michael."  Kassidy said.  She looked at Michael and smiled.  Michael rolled his eyes and sat on the floor.  

            "Alright…you ready?"  Henry asked.  Kassidy nodded.  She took a punch at the pad.  Henry didn't flinch.  Kassidy hit the other pad.  Henry smiled and tried to hit her with the pad.  She ducked and came back up with a punch to the gut.  Henry grunted slightly, this made Kassidy smiled.   Henry hit her back with the pad.  She stumbled, but kicked his side.  He hit her face and kicked her stomach.  Narrowing her eyes, she kicked his face; of course he was wearing a mask.  She punched his face and then his right hand pad.

            Henry's stomach pad began to slip.  Kassidy kicked his stomach and then punched his face and left hand pad.  He hit her in the stomach.  She elbowed his face and kneed his side.  He fumbled and then hit her in the face.   She brought both of her feet up, kicking both of his hand gloves and then one in his face.  He groaned and stared in her eyes.

            "Do you always go for the face?"  Henry asked kicking her knee.  She fell to the ground.

            "Most of the time, that way it blinds my opponent for a couple seconds."  Kassidy said tripping him.  He fell on his back.  Kassidy jumped up and kicked his side.  

            "You kick them when they're down?"  Henry asked.  Kassidy could tell he was trying to find some way to prove her wrong.  She knelt down next to him and began punching his stomach and face.  

            "Yep, doesn't matter which way you beat em', as long as they're beat."  She said, hitting his leg.  He stood up and tried to hit her.  She jumped back and kicked him.  In the process she fell to the floor and landed on her back.  Henry came over her and kicked her stomach.  Kassidy held her stomach; he had kicked it a little harder than usual.  He kicked her shoulder and grinned.  Was he trying to hit her harder?  

            He went to kick her again, but she blocked with her hands and kicked him.  She tried to get up, but he kicked her again.  She fell to the floor.  Was he crazy?  He kicked her stomach yet again.  This time she groaned.  It was really starting to hurt!  She tried hitting him, but he kicked her face.  

            "Okay."  She whispered.  He kicked her again.  He must not have heard her.  She tried to roll over, but he kneed her in the arm.  She winced and lifted her hand up; he grabbed it and began to twist it.  She was ready to scream, but she wouldn't.  "Okay."  She said.  He didn't stop twisting.  "Stop."  She punched his near face, but he had a mask on, so it didn't affect him.  She was ready to dent something.  She then did the only thing she could…kicked him right between the legs.  He quickly let go and cupped himself as he fell to the floor.  She grabbed her wrist quickly and took in a sharp breath while she rubbed it.

            "Kassidy!  Are you crazy?  You don't kick a guy there!  It was only training."  Michael said running over to help Henry.  Kassidy furrowed her brow. 

            "That maniac was about to break my wrist!"  She said standing up, wrist in hand.  

            "I don't…know…what on earth…your talking…about."  Henry said between breaths.  

            "What ever Henry!"  Kassidy yelled.  

"I don't know what your problem is child, but get over it!"

"I don't have a problem, you do."

"I don't have a problem…your just paranoid."

"Why do you hate me so much?"  By this time Grace, Jesse, and Lydia were in the room.  Then she saw Marik walk in.

            "I don't hate you."  Henry said, taking off all his pads.

            "Oh, come off it!  You know you do!  Ever since you found out about Marik and my friends!  You can't stand that I'm a normal person and a hunter as well.  It just drives you crazy doesn't it!  I sit back and watch you train your hunter the way you want to…I don't comment, but you still have the nerve to comment about me to my educator.  You don't even say it to my face!  Is that why you hate me so much?  Is that it?  Am I getting warm?"  Kassidy yelled.  Henry glared at her.

            "You!  You just go against everything!  You do everything wrong!  I'm sorry Grace, but your hunter is an embarrassment."  Henry said.  His face had turned red.

            "An embarrassment?  How?"

            "You are no where near mature enough for this job!  I mean, look how much research the others have done.  How much have you done Kassidy?"

            "I've been helping Tea' and I've been going to school."  She said defensively.

            "School!  You can't go to school! You're a hunter, the only school you need is right here with your educator."

            "Well, I'm trying to be a normal teenager and have friends and be original."  

            "Be original…listen you do the job or you don't, you don't have time to be original.  We're over here bustin' our butts off trying to figure out this Halcyon thing and you're in school laughing and wasting your time.  How much help[ can you possibly bring us?  You're the weakest one on the team."

            "Well, look at it from my point of view, Henry.  I started school as a normal fifteen-year-old…next thing I know I'm fighting demons and studying booby trap tactics.  I don't get to be normal anymore.  Instead of worrying how my hair looks or what clothes to wear, I worry about if I'm gunna die tomorrow, or how I can cut off a demons head.  Not exactly whatever girl wants.  And now, I get this Halcyon thing springed on me, and I'm not even half way through my demonology studies."

            "Maybe if you'd use your head and think, you'd be able to realize that your work comes first…no fun and games.  You're just a silly little girl, with stupid little thought.  Hair and clothes…being normal, that's a laugh.  You'll never be normal, so put those dense thoughts aside and work harder!"  Henry yelled.  Kassidy was speechless.  

            "Hey!  I think you better shut up before I loose my temper!  You have no right to say that!"  Marik yelled at him.  

            "Oh I don't?  Being a demon, you would know?  Can you honestly look at her and say that she's better than any other hunter you've encountered?"  Bakura asked him.  

            "Yeah, actually I can."  Marik told him.  "I've seen many, and none of them compare to this girl right here!"  Marik said pointing to her.  Kassidy smiled.  Henry just glared at Marik.

            "You say that now Marik, but that is because you are blinded by innocent puppy love!  I don't trust you and I definitely don't trust her to save the world!  I'm not just gunna sit back and let you and your whore kill us all!"  He yelled.  That blew the fuse for Marik.  With in second Henry was on the ground holding his now broken nose.  Marik knelt down and started pounding him with left and rights.  Jesse gasped.  Michael and Pete had to tear him off.  Henry looked like trash.  Marik walked out of the room in rage.

            Everyone was silent.  Jesse looked down at Henry and then hugged her sister.  Grace walked over behind Kassidy next to Lydia.  Michael and Pete backed up and stood next to Grace.  Henry looked up at all of them.  He was breathing hard and holding his nose.  He had starting bruises and tons of red marks on his face. 

            "Well don't just stand there!  Help me."  Henry said weakly.  Kassidy turned her back towards him.  Lydia and Michael did the same.  Jesse took on last look and then turned around.   

            "You, Mr. Carlson, have worn out your welcome.  You need to please gather your things and be on your way."  Grace said and turned.  

            "Fine!"  Henry yelled.  He looked at Pete.  "Pete lets go."  Pete stayed silent.  "Pete!  Now!"  

            "I choose to stay with Grace.  Please inform the Seekers that I am under a new educator."  Pete said turning his back.  Henry seemed silent.  Then he came and stood behind Kassidy.

            "This isn't over young lady!"  Henry said.  She just turned her head.

            "There have been many people that have told me that, and yet they still fail to do anything."  She said and turned her head back the other way.  Henry just grunted and stormed out.  Kassidy closed her eyes as he slammed the door.  Everyone slowly separated.  

**AN:  ALL RIGHT!  HENRY IS GONE!  Good I'm glad.  I'll get started on the next chapter when I get back in two weeks.  This time I'm really gone, so review and tell me what you think.  I'll read them all when I get back.  Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter…don't worry my friend will be fine in no time at all.  Well, bye now.           **

 


	18. Zev

            Kassidy spent the school day in the gym for an assembly.  She was glad too.  The next best thing of not going to school was an assembly.  All day a circus director decided to come and show them all the tricks and animals.  They had the gym set up like a circus tent.  

            Joey and Tea' made their way up the bleachers and sat next to Yugi and Tristin.  Kassidy smiled at them and then turned her attention back to the ringleader.  She was starting to get excited when the lights dimmed when someone sat down beside her.  She looked over to see Devin.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and scooted more against Tristin.  Tristin looked over and saw Devin staring at them.  Tristin turned and told Yugi, to tell Tea', to tell Joey.  

            "Hey."  Devin whispered.  Kassidy just sat there with her arms crossed.  Devin made a grumble sound.  "Listen, I didn't mean any of it at the Halloween dance."  Kassidy stayed silent.  "I want to know if there is some way I can make it up to you."  She turned to him.  

            "Stay away from me."  Kassidy said.  Devin shook his head.

            "I can't do that doll.  I really like you and I know that if you give me a chance, you'd like me too."  Devin said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Nope.  I have a boyfriend."  Kassidy told him.

            "Who Wheeler?"  Devin asked.  

            "Nope."  Kassidy said.

            "It isn't Tristin or Yugi is it?"  

            "Nope."  Kassidy replied.  Devin grinned.

            "I know what our trying to do.  You're going to make up a boyfriend so I'll leave you alone right?"  Devin asked.  This time somebody else said nope.  Kassidy turned to see Joey standing up behind her.  Devin stood up and stared at him.

            "Devin beat it, before I beat you…again."  Joey told him.  Devin huffed and walked off.  Joey sat down on the other side of Kassidy.  

            "You know I could have taken him."  Kassidy told him.  Joey nodded his head.

            "But, it just makes me feel all manly inside."  He said ruffling her hair.  Kassidy laughed and slapped his arm.  He quite and stared down at the now entering tigers.  They had six of them.  Each of them growled loudly and jumped through hoops as the classes went 'ooooo'.  

            By the time school was over, Kassidy had the dancing flamingos turning around her head.  Tristin was quick to snap her out of it.  He was yelling and screaming about getting detention.  Kassidy just rolled her eyes and walked down the road.  Tristin stopped yelling when he noticed that Kassidy was walking up Marik's driveway.  He frowned.

            "Aren't you gunna go to Grace's?"  He asked.  

            "I will later.  You go on with out me."  Kassidy said walking inside.  Marik was leaning against the wall when she came in.  He smiled and hugged her.  She kissed his neck and pulled back.  

            "I've been meaning to talk to you."  Kassidy said.  Marik let her go and nodded.  "It's about what Henry said.  About me being an embarrassment."  Marik sighed.

            "Kassidy, he…he was just being an idiot."  He told her.

            "I know, but what if he's right?  I mean, the whole world is depending on the others and me.  I don't know how we're gunna defeat him.  What if we can't defeat Halcyon?"  Kassidy asked hanging her head.  Marik grabbed her chin and gently pushed it back up.

            "You will.  I know it."  He said, kissing her cheek.  She smiled and put her hands on his bare chest.

            "Jesse and I are gunna be staying with Grace for Christmas break."  Kassidy said with a smile.  

            "Oh yeah, where are your parents going?" 

            "On a business trip."  

            "So, do I get to go to Grace's and see you?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded her head and looked away.

            "I might be able to spend the night once in a while."  Kassidy said slowly.  She looked up at Marik.  He had a blank look on his face.  

            "Spend the night?"  He asked, making sure she was clear.  

            "Well yeah, I mean…it's not like we are gunna…you know, and don't couples usually spend the night together.  I mean it…I don't know.  I don't want you to get the wrong impression or anything.  I just thought it'd be good bonding time. "  Kassidy told him.  He smiled.

            "Okay."  He said.  Marik leaned down and kissed her lips.  The corners of her lips curled up and she put her hands on his shoulders.  He rubbed his hands up her back and pulled back.  He met his forehead with hers.  "What do you want for Christmas?"  

            "Do demons even celebrate Christmas?" Kassidy asked.  

            "They do now."  He told her.  

            "Well what do you want for Christmas?"  She asked him.  He rolled his eyes.

            "Nothing, but you."  He told her.  

            "No, you can't just have me!  You have to think of something."  

            "You think of something.  I shouldn't have to do all the hard work."  Marik said, grinning.

            "Well then I tell you the same thing." She said.  He nodded and closed his eyes.   She grabbed his hands from behind her back and intertwined her fingers with his.  "Marik…I…I…"  

            BANG!  The door flung open.  Kassidy and Marik jumped.  They both looked over and saw Pete.  He ran over to Kassidy and grabbed her arm.  Marik grabbed her other arm.

            "Hey what's going on here?"  He asked.  Pete looked at him.

            "We got trouble.  We spotted a demon running from the school, high speed."  He told him.  Marik looked at Kassidy and le her arm go.  

            "I guess I'll see you later."  She said to him.  He nodded and gave her a quick kiss.  She turned and walked out the door with Pete.

            "Sorry for break-in' you guys up and all."  Pete said.  Kassidy smiled.

            "It's ok…I mean, duty calls, right?"  

            "Yeah, but…you know, sorry anyway."  He told her.  They ran a few blocks and then got to the school.  They stopped and looked at each other.

            "Where did you spot it?"  She asked.  

            "Back door."  He told her.  She nodded and began to run again.  Pete followed and when the reached the backdoor, they split up.  Kassidy sprang for the bushes and Pete searched through the back parking lot.  

            Kassidy searched the backyard bushes for and hour.  She didn't find anything!  She walked back into the parking lot and met up with Pete.  He shook his head.  He didn't find anything either.  They both walked through the bushes and rounded the park.  They spent about another hour just searching there.  It was about 4:30 when they were finished looking.  They decided to turn back when there was a noise in the bushes.  Pete turned around and noticed the leaves were shaking.  He grabbed Kassidy's arm and pulled her back to look.  

            They both stared at the shaking bush. 

            "Why do they all hide in bushes?"  Kassidy asked.  Pete shrugged and walked toward the bush.  It stopped shaking immediately.  Pete came to a halt.  Kassidy walked up next to him.  The bush shook again.  Kassidy walked toward the bush.  It stopped again.  

            "You think it's shy?"  Pete asked.  She didn't answer.  She walked over and grabbed a hold of what ever was in there and yanked it out.  Pete pulled out his knife and through it at the creature.  Kassidy suddenly yelled at him.  He walked over quickly.  Kassidy looked up at him and then back at the creature.

            It was a black wolf.  It was breathing hard in Kassidy's arms.  Pete walked over and noticed that his knife had landed in the wolf's shoulder blade.  The wolf growled lightly when Pete tried taking his knife.  

            "Maybe we should take him to Grace."

            "A wolf?"  Pete asked.  

            "Well she might know what to do."

            "He probably just escaped from the circus."  Pete said.

            "Well…if show up with him like this, what do you thinks gunna happen?"  She asked sarcastically.  Pete rolled his eyes.  Just then the wolf grunted and moved slightly.  Kassidy picked him up, but nearly dropped him.  Pete decided to take him.  They walked through the park and down by the river.  It was a short cut to Grace's house.  They had to go through a little part of the woods, but soon came to Grace's huge backyard.  Kassidy looked up and knocked on the back door.  Lydia answered and looked down at the wolf.

            "What is that?"  She asked.  Kassidy stared at her.

            "What does it look like?"  She asked pushing her way through.  Pete walked in and went into the living room, where he set the wolf on the carpet.  Grace and Tristin walked in.

            "Whoa!"  Tristin yelled holding Grace back.  Grace pushed by him and knelt down next to Kassidy.  

            "Why is there a wolf in my house?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy pointed to Pete's knife. 

            "We don't know what to do…we thought he was a demon."  Kassidy said.  Pete nodded. 

            "Well, your just gunna have to pull the knife out."  Grace told her.  Kassidy pet the wolf's muzzle.  She wolf took a deep breath.

            "Okay."  Pete said.  He slowly moved toward the knife.  The wolf growled and twitched his left front paw.  Grace walked over.  She put her hand on the knife and the wolf growled.

            "I don't care what you say!  It's coming out!"  Grace told the wolf.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and continued to stroke the wolf's fur.  Grace tugged on the knife slowly.  The wolf whined.  Grace then looked at Kassidy and yanked the knife out quickly.

            "OW!!!!"  Cried a voice.  Everyone looked around the room confused.  Kassidy looked down at the wolf.  Its golden eyes were fixated on Grace.  "Bloody hell woman!  What ever happened to nice and easy?"  Everyone stared at the wolf.  He looked at all the people and moved his ears back.  "What?"

            "You…you can…can talk?"  Lydia asked.

            "What are you blind?  Course I can talk."  The wolf said.  Kassidy blinked and looked at Grace. 

            "Grace…umm, how…Oh my god!  He's bleeding.  Tristin get some warm water!"  Kassidy said.  The wolf looked at her.  

            "At least somebody is paying attention around here."  He said, with his deep Irish accent.  Tristin still hadn't moved.

            "Tristin, now!"  Kassidy yelled.  Tristin went to the kitchen and brought a bowl back full of warm water and a rag.  Kassidy took them and dipped the rag in the bowl.  She dabbed his wound with the water.  The wolf took in a sharp breath and then closed his eyes.

            "Oh, that feels much better."  The wolf said.  Grace got up and went into the bathroom.  She came back with wrap.  Kassidy finished cleaning the wolf's wound and stood him up.   Grace put a bandage on him and then wrapped it twice.  Kassidy ran her fingers over the wolf's soft fur.  

            "So…umm, what's your…uh, name?"  Kassidy asked.  The wolf looked at her and lay down.

            "Zev."  He told her.  

            "So how can you…you know, talk?"  Kassidy asked him.

            "Well, about 500 years ago I was human.  Not just any human, a prince.  My father was on his deathbed when he told me to go find a maiden to rule with me.  I was very greedy at the time, so I chose a maiden from the village and married her.  When my father died, I had her locked in the dungeon.  One year later a wizard visited me.  He told me if I did not let the maiden out of the dungeon, I would be in grave trouble.  I did not listen to him.  That night I had the woman killed.  The wizard found out and cursed me.  He told me I would suffer for all eternity…until the end of the world.  I laughed in his face.  That's when he turned me into a wolf and destroyed my castle.  He used my own name against me."  Zev said.  Kassidy arched an eyebrow.

            "What do you mean, used your own name against you?"  Grace asked.

            "His name, in Hebrew, means wolf."  Grace told her.  Kassidy nodded her head.  Zev wagged his tail.

            "So your not a demon?"  Pete asked.  Zev looked as if he had rolled his eyes.

            "Well, if I'm not dead then I'm not a demon.  Your knife is blessed with holy water, is it not?"  Zev asked.  Pete nodded.

            "How do you know about …" Kassidy asked.

            "There isn't much I don't know."  Zev cut in.  "Hunters have been around since the beginning of time."

            "So…can we keep him?"  Kassidy asked Grace in a childish tone.  Grace gave her a look.  "I promise to feed and water him everyday.  You won't have to do anything."  Kassidy wined.  The wolf looked at Grace.

            "I'm not some pet!"  He said.  Kassidy just scratched behind his ear.  His tongue panted as he closed his eyes and groaned comfortably.  Grace then nodded and got up.

            "Fine, we can watch him…just until he gets better."  Grace said.  Lydia knelt down and pet Zev.  

            "Can we get him a collar and name tag?"  She asked.  Zev opened his eyes and glared.

            "No!"  He told her strictly.  His Irish accent was the cutest thing Kassidy had ever heard.  She wouldn't tell him that though…he'd probably freak out on her. 

            "What if the dog catchers come by?  Your gunna need a collar."  Kassidy told him.  He wined and looked away.

            "Fine, but that's all.  No playing fetch and absolutely no chew toys!"  He told them.  "I hate that squeaky noise they make.  You know why dogs chew on them…to get them to shut up.  They are really an embarrassment to canines.  You don't see cats having chew toys do you?  Although they are the ditzy ones…they can't tell a fake mouse from a real one, let alone a bird!" 

AN:  So what do you guys think of Zev?  I like him.  In the next chapter…Jesse really takes a liking to him.  So review and tell me what you think.  I think I'll start on the next chapter tonight.  O Yeah…I'm really, really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I ended up having to stay longer then I planned with my friend, and there you have to drive out of town to use the computer for $5 every 15 mins…    


	19. Christmas Shopping

            "Ok, here's all the numbers you can reach us at and of course I have my cell phone."  Kassidy's mother told Grace.  Grace took the paper that had all the numbers on it and smiled.

            "Everything is going to be fine, have a nice time."  Grace said.  Kassidy went to one of the spare bedrooms.  Jesse followed and set her stuff by the bed.  Kassidy walked out and went back into the living room with Grace and her mother.

            "Wow, I love your new house."  Her mother said.

            "Thank you…I just had to get out of that apartment."  Grace said.  Zev walked in slowly.  Kassidy knelt down and pet his head.  

            "Oh, what an adorable dog.  Where ever did you find him?"  Her mother asked petting Zev.  

            "Pound.  I figured I needed some company here all alone."  Grace said.  Zev wagged his tail and licked her mother's hand.  

            "What happened to him?"  She asked.

            "Oh, he was hit be a car."  Grace lied.

            "Mom, don't you think you better be off?  Your gunna miss your plane."  Kassidy said.

            "Your right.  Well then I guess I'm gone.  I love you and I'll see you on New Years."  Her mother said hugging her.  Jesse walked out and hugged her mother too.  Finally her mom left out the door.  

            "Did you hear that?  She called me a dog!"  Zev said.  Jesse jumped and stood behind Grace.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "She doesn't really know…plus you are a canine like any other."  Kassidy said.  Jesse walked out from behind Grace and stood beside Kassidy.  "Zev, this is my little sister, Jesse.  Be nice."  

            "Hello Jesse."  Zev said, wagging his tail.  Jesse knelt down next to him.  

            "Hi."  She said.  She scratched behind his ear and looked up at Kassidy with a smile.

            "How's your shoulder feeling?"  Kassidy asked him.

            "Better…I've been able to run, but only for about a minute."  Zev said.  Kassidy smiled and walked into the work out room.  Lydia and Pete were fighting each other.  Kassidy smiled and watched them.  Michael walked up behind her and put an arm around her.  

            "Hey."  He said.  She sighed.

            "Hey." 

            "So your spending Christmas with us?"  Michael asked.

            "Yeah."

            "I can't believe Christmas is only five days away."  Michael said.

            "Five days?  Only five?"  Kassidy quickly jumped.  Michael looked at her strongly.

            "Yeah."  

            "I gotta go!"  Kassidy said.  She walked out and went to the living room.  She looked at Grace.  "I'm taking Zev for a walk."  Grace nodded and went back to setting up the Christmas tree.  Jesse was helping her.  Kassidy opened the door and let Zev go out first.  

            "Where are we going?"  Zev asked.

            "To get Christmas presents."  Kassidy told him.  

            "Why am I going?"  He asked.  

            "To keep me company.  Plus I'm gunna go ahead and take you to the vet."

            "When were you going to tell me all of this?"  

            "I knew if I had told you, you wouldn't have wanted to come."

            "Good point…so what do you think the vet's going to say when he realizes I'm a wild animal?"  

            "I'll tell him your part husky."  Kassidy told him.

            "No vet is gunna buy that."

            "Yes they will, I already made out the papers."  

            "How did you manage that?"  Zev asked.

            "With Tea's help."  She said.  Zev shook his head and continue to walk down the sidewalk.

            They walked for a little while longer.  When they finally did get to the vet clinic, they had to wait for a while before going in.  She caught Zev stare at a couple females while waiting.  Then there was one that he had his eye on for about five minutes.  It was a border collie.  

            "That's absolutely nasty."  Kassidy whispered to him.

            "What?  She's cute."  He said.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "It doesn't bother you the least bit that she's a normal dog and you're a…human slash wolf thing?"  Kassidy asked him.

            "I figure if I can't have women any more…I might as well have dogs.  You'd be surprised how many female dogs find me attractive."  He said.

            "Oh god!  Shut up now!  Look, we're up."  Kassidy said walking into the Vet's office.  

            "Kassidy…hello.  I'm doctor Frank.  This is Zev?  Well he's a big fellow ain't he?"  The vet said cheerfully.  They helped Zev up on the table.  Frank took his bandages off.  "What happened to him?"

            "He fell on a piece of glass.  You should have seen it when we took it out of him."  Kassidy said.  

            "Well let me get some alcohol and clean this up a little.  He is a very strong dog."  

            "Yeah?"

            "Oh yes.  Look at these muscles.  Put your hand right here on his leg.  You feel that?  That's pure muscle.  You've kept him in good shape."  Frank said.  Kassidy took her hand off his leg and smiled. She looked at Zev, he looked very pleased with himself.

            "Thank you."  She said.  The doctor turned around and grabbed something out of a drawer.  "What's that?"  

            "A thermometer."  Frank said.  Kassidy raised her eyebrows.

            "It goes in his mouth right?"  Kassidy asked hopefully.

            "Nope, other end."  Frank said lifting Zev's tail.  Kassidy could tell he was glaring at her.  She didn't dare look at him, for fear she might laugh.  The doctor stuck the thermometer in and Kassidy heard a little grunt from Zev.   

            "Oh.  Umm, do you mind if I let you do this and come back in about an hour?"  Kassidy asked.  The doctor nodded and she walked out.  She then turned back quickly.  "Oh yeah, and if it's not any trouble…don't neuter him."  The doctor chuckled and smiled at her.  Zev looked as if he was gunna launch at her any minute.  She turned and walked out again.

            By the time she had gotten to the store, she saw that there were a lot of people rushing and buying stuff.  Kassidy just smiled and walked around for a little while.  She passed a couple of jackets.  They were blue with white stripes…Tea'.  Tea' would look great in it.

            An hour later she had picked up a certificate for a free paint job, Tristin's motorcycle. She picked up a joke kit for Joey, a gigantic jigsaw puzzle for Grace, a big bottle of perfume for Lydia, a watch for Yugi, a new hat for Pete, and a small vile attached it a silver chain for Jesse. 

            She still had to look Zev, Michael, and Marik.  It was hard to find somethin' for Michael; she didn't really know what he liked. She knew he liked food…chocolate…maybe she'd get him a tub full of chocolate.  She could always got to the candy store and get that.  Next she went by the pet department. They had tons of things for dogs.  She searched for something that would be perfect.  She then found it.  A castle house.  It was a doghouse that looked like a castle.  She would have to put it together before he got it, but it would be worth it.  She then had to pick out a collar for him.  There were many different kinds.  She decided he would look good in a black short spiked collar.  

            Next she had to find something for Marik.  What could she give him that would really mean something…from the heart?  She pondered…then she saw it, a gold chain.  It had a small heart on it.  Kassidy walked closer.  She saw that one half of it was white and the other was black.  Studied closer, she saw an angel in the white half and a demon in the black half.  Now the demon didn't look anything like a real one, but it did look evil. In the center of the heart was a rose red line that separated the two.  

            "Do you like it?" Asked a woman.  Kassidy looked up and saw the store jeweler.  Kassidy smiled.

            "It's beautiful."  Kassidy told her.  The woman took it out of its case and handed it to Kassidy.  Kassidy studied it in her fingers.  Marik would love it…it clashed, like his painting. 

            "If you would like to purchase it, I would make a deal."  The jeweler told her.

            "How much is it?"

            "Right now it's $150." 

            "Would you take $120?"  Kassidy asked hopefully.

            "$130."

            "$125."

            "Deal.  Thank you."

            "No thank you."  Kassidy said and walked off.  She paid for all her other presents at the front of the store.  She handed the money to the cashier and left smiling.  She couldn't wait to wrap all of these. She made her way back to the vet's office quickly.  Zev was in a dog carrier.  She walked to the front desk, paid, and checked him out.

            When they were out on the curb, Zev through a huge fit.

            "You abandoned me!"  He yelled.

            "I didn't abandon you, I just went to get presents for everyone."  She said flagging down a cab.  Zev jumped in first and pouted.  Kassidy got in next and told the cabbie where to go.  While they were moving she glanced over at Zev.  "Well I got you something."  She said and pulled out his new collar.  "Here…I got the ID's while I was checking you out."  She said and put the collar on him.  

            "Hmmm…I guess if I must wear it."  He said in his deep Irish accent.  He looked tough now.  

            "You look good."  Kassidy said.

            "Is the lady fancying her new pet?"  Zev asked raising an eyebrow.

            "Excuse me?  First I don't fancy canines…second, since when did you become my pet?"

            "Since you begged Grace to keep me, since you took me to the vet and got a glass full of mercury stuck up my rear, and since you bought me a collar with my name and owner on it."  Zev said.  Kassidy laughed.  The cab stopped in front of Grace's house.  Zev jumped out and walked up to the door.  Kassidy was about to, when the door closed on her and locked.  She tried to unlock it, but it didn't work.  She looked at the front seat.

            "Sir, my door locked and…"

            "Shut Up!"  The cabby said and turned around.  His face was hideous.  Kassidy had to keep from screaming.  His left eye was totally white and his face had scars all over it.  His right ear was gone and he had a cut on his chin.  

            "Look, I don't know what your tryin' to pull, but you better unlock this door."  Kassidy said.  The cabby only smiled and stared at her.  She had had enough of this.  She brought her foot up and kicked the cage that separated the cab driver from the passenger.  It made a slight dent.

            "This cage here is made of steel, not even a demon hunter like yourself can break it open."  The cabby told her.  Her eyes went wide.  Who was this guy?  Then out of nowhere there is sparks going off one beside her and one in the front passenger seat.  She stared at the sparkles and began to breathe hard.  Next thing she knew there were too more bulky guys in the car.  One was huge!  He was sitting next to Kassidy growling.  The other up front wasn't as big, but still bigger then the cabby.  Kassidy leaned against her window and began to panic.  She looked out the window and saw that Zev was growling and barking his head off.  She banged on the window. 

            "Zev!  Help me!  Zev!  Zev please do something, I'm trapped…I-" She was cut off by the guy's hand.  He pulled her away from the window forcefully.  She tried to kick the window, but she couldn't reach it now.  The man punched her stomach and laughed.

            "To bad we have to kill such a pretty girl…I say we just forget Halcyon and do what _we _want with her."  He said.  His raspy deep voice haunted Kassidy's ears.  She wasn't any match against him…and what was up with Halcyon?  Do they work for him, she supposed so.  She wanted to scream.  She managed to get her mouth free.

            "Who are you?  What the hell do you want!"  Kassidy yelled.  She could hear Zev scratching on the cab door.

            "Oh, does your pooch wanna play too?"  Asked the cabby with a smile.  She tried to reach to the other side, but the man shoved her against his window. 

 She saw Zev put his paws on her window.  "Zev!  Go get Marik!  Go get him!"  Zev nodded and ran off.  She only hoped she could hold this guy off.

"Just a taste."  He said and licked her neck.  She grunted and kneed his stomach, but to her surprise, he didn't even flinch.  He licked her again.

            "Hey, what about us?"  Asked the man in the passengers seat.

            "Wait your turn."  He said and ran his hand up her leg.

            "Ugh, get off me."  Kassidy said.           

"You taste delicious."  The man said.  She noticed he had a knife in his pants pocket.  She would be able to reach it, but she needed to get her hand free, some how.  "You two go guard the place!"  He told the cabby and the other man.  They got out quickly and hurried to the end of the driveway.  "Your friends are gone." He told her. Kassidy thought of where they could be at a time like this.  They were probably at the circus.

            The man kissed her ear and then bit down on it, she yiped and jerked her head.  He smiled and put a harder grip on her wrists.  She needed to reach that knife.  She had and idea, and as much as she would hate doing it…it was her only hope.  Kassidy looked and saw the man staring down at her chest.  She rolled her eyes and brought her lips to his quickly.  She kissed him hard and then pulled back.  He stared at her a moment astonished.  His blank face soon turned into a smile.

            "So the little girl has a desire to play huh?"  He asked.  Kassidy put on a big phony smile.  The man kissed her again and she brought her free leg up and wrapped it around his waist.  This seemed to really get him worked up; because he let her hands go and put them on her waist.  She put one hand around his neck and kissed him back while the other traveled down his chest, to his waist.  She slid her hand down lower to his pocket.  She had a hold of it!  The knife was in her hand.  She slid it out slowly and was about to lift it to his back when he grabbed her hand quickly and pulled up from her.

            Kassidy looked at him with worried eyes.  He studied the knife over and then looked at her.  She gave a small nervous grin.  He grabbed the knife from her hand and twirled it in his own.

            "Now what were you planning on doing with this?"  He asked.  He shoved her to the window and pinned her wrists together.  He brought the knife to her throat and barley touched her with it.  "Well since you love my knife so much, maybe we should play with that a little instead."

            "No really, I don't like it that much."  Kassidy told him as he brought the knife to her cheek.  He slid it over her cheek putting in a little cut.  She whimpered, but didn't cry.  Instead she brought her head up and hit his hard.  He pulled back again and shook his head.  "Why are fighting so much? Nobody's gunna help you."  Just then the window on the other side broke.  

            "I'd have to say your wrong about that."  Kassidy looked up and saw Marik.  He looked enraged as he pulled the guy out of the car.  She quickly crawled over and leapt out the window.  "Kassidy stay right there."

She looked around and saw Zev at the end of the driveway holding off the other two.  Kassidy ran down there quickly and grabbed the cabby from behind.  He let out a yelp and turned around.  Kassidy punch him in the face and he fell to the ground.  She kicked him in the side and heard him grunt.  When he got up he punched her in the face.  She ran the other way and over to the car.  The cabby followed.  She jumped up onto the car and on the roof.

"Kassidy!  Leave him be!  Let Zev handle him!"  Marik said punching the guy.

"I can take him!"  She yelled kicking the cab driver in the face.  He stumbled but walked right back up.

"Kassidy, just (Oof) let Zev do it!  They might be to strong for you."

            "What ever I got this."  She said as he climbed on the car.  The cabby watched her for a moment and then punched her face.  She turned quickly and kicked his stomach.  The cabby punched her stomach and then face.  She hit him in the face this time and sighed.  He fell on the trunk.

            "Kassidy!  Let…Zev do it!"

            "Shut up Marik!"

            "No, he's to strong!"

            "What are you talking about?  I'm kicking his low quality butt!"  She yelled and jumped on the cabby.  He howled and rolled over off the car.  She hit him once more and he was unconscious.  "You gotta be kidding me, I was scared of that?  What a weenie."  Kassidy said staring at the cabby.  Zev walked up behind her.  

            "These two weren't that strong.  We got lucky."  Zev growled.  Marik was still busy with the one guy.  When he was knocked to the ground Marik knelt over him.  There was a great silence before Marik punched him in the face.

            "You have the nerve to come here and take advantage of my woman?" Marik yelled pointing at Kassidy.  Zev looked up at her and then back down at the man.  Kassidy looked at the scene.  

            "Mar…Marik…It was Hal…Halcyon's orders."  The man stuttered.  Marik glared at him and then looked up at Kassidy.

            "He told you to rape her?"  Marik asked jerking the man.  The man paused.  He looked terrified.  

            "He told me to kill her.  Marik…I had no idea that you…I mean Halcyon didn't tell me that you were…He just told me to kill her."  There was a long pause.  Kassidy walked over next to Marik and knelt down.  Zev followed soon after growling.

            "You tell Halcyon that if he even thinks about laying a finger on her again, I'll kill him.  Because he's in for a war."  Marik said turning the man loose.  He nodded uncontrollably and turned sparkly again.  With in seconds he was gone.  Marik turned to Kassidy.  "You alright?"  

            "I'm fine, just a scratch."  She said pointing to her cheek.  Zev put his ears down and looked at the end of the driveway.

            "What about those two?"  He asked.  Marik stood up and walked down.

            "We put'em in the cab and tell them to get outa here."  He said.

            "What if they come back?"  Kassidy asked.

            "You kidding me?  This place is like death central to them, any other time it will be crawling with hunters."  Marik said picking up the cabby.  Kassidy dragged the other guy up the driveway.  Marik put him in the car too and woke the cabby.  "Listen to me, don't even think about coming back here.  Got it?  If you run into Halcyon, tell him that he won't win because I, Marik, am the only one that knows how you can complete the ritual."  The cabby nodded and started the cab.

            "Oh, wait."  Kassidy said and grabbed all her Christmas presents from the back.  "Ok, go."   Zev shook his head and walked up to the house.

            "What a day."  Was all he said when Kassidy opened the door.  Marik walked up after her.  

            "You better get that cut cleaned up."  He said.  Kassidy nodded and shut the door.

            "How did you know where to find Marik, Zev?"  Kassidy asked.  Zev lay down on the carpet in front of the tree and looked at her.

            "I have a good nose."

            "Well you've never seen Marik around here before."

            "I know, but I also know his smell.  You come over here covered in it."  He said.  

            "Is that a bad thing?"  Marik snapped out of nowhere.  Zev looked at him. 

            "No.  I can just smell it, alright?"

            "Fine…you need help?"  Marik asked Kassidy.  She shook her head silently and put a wet rag over her cut.  She walked over and sat down on the couch.  Marik sat next to her and reached for the rag.  She pulled away quickly.

            "I can do it."  She said quickly.

            "Ok, just trying to help, God."  Marik said slouching.  Zev watched the two.  

            "So, did you retrieve all your gifts from the car?" He asked.

            "Yeah.  They all look okay too."  She said.  Marik looked at her.

            "You went Christmas shopping?"  He asked.  She looked over.

            "Yeah."  

            "Oh, I just didn't you know, expect you to…I don't know, I just didn't know."  He said.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and sighed.  She got up and put the rag in the sink.  "Your gunna need to put a bandage on that."

            "Look I know, alright!  I may be your _woman,_ but I can do things myself, I'm not stupid."  She snapped and walked out of the room into the workout room quickly.  Marik was in shock.  He looked down at Zev.

            "What did I do?"  He asked.  Zev looked up at him.

            "It could be the fact that you called her your woman, or maybe that you made her look helpless in front of the demons, or maybe it was that you kept telling her she couldn't take that cabby, you treated her like a child."  Zev said.  Marik stared at him a moment.  Zev got up and walked out of the room.  Marik got up as well, but went into the workout room, where Kassidy was working at the punching bag.  Marik walked over and held the punching bag while she kicked it and punched it.

            "What's wrong?"  Marik asked.

            "Oh, nothing your greatness…nothing at all."  Kassidy said and hit the bag hard.  Marik was knocked back a little.  He continued to hold the bag.  

            "Kassidy, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you feel like a child.  I was just worried."  Marik told her.  Kassidy sent him a glare and then kicked ht bag.

            "Listen I can take care of myself."  She said.

            "Sure didn't look like it when I broke that window."  He said.  Kassidy stopped and looked at him.

            "Look, I thank you for your help, I really do…but when you tell when I can and can not fight, it gets to me."  She said and walked over to the chair.  Marik walked over behind her.

            "That was Halcyon's right hand man.  If you can't defeat Halcyon, I'm sure you can't beat that man."

            "The cabby?  I took him easily."

            "Not the cabby, the one that was trying to get you."  He told her.  

            "I can get better, Marik.  I can.  I should have been able to beat him, but I couldn't.  Why not?"

            "I don't know."  He said.  She stood up and looked at him.

            "I need to beat him…I…I need to beat Halcyon."  

            "Your not gunna get that far.  He is one of the strongest demons there are."  Marik told.

            "Thanks for the support." 

            "I'm only telling you the truth.  I'm just trying to help."  

            "Oh?  Well, what if I decide I don't want your help anymore?  Your problem is, you think I need you to survive…well you know what?"  

"Kassidy-"

"I don't." Kassidy snapped.  Marik went silent.  Then someone walked in.  It was Pete.

            "Oh sorry I'll come back later."  He said.

            "No.  You stay, I'll go."  Marik said and gave her one last look before walking out.  Kassidy shrunk to the ground and sighed. 


	20. Christmas

            It was Christmas Eve.  Kassidy hadn't talked to Marik for four days straight.  She had finally managed to wrap all the presents, even Marik's.  Joey, Tea', Tristin, and Yugi's presents were dropped off at their houses.  Tea' was staying with Yugi until her house was finish.  She had set all the others under the Christmas tree.  She had set up Zev's present and wrapped it last.  

            It was now 10:00pm.  Everyone was out in front of the tree.  It was pitch black, nothing but the Christmas tree lights could be seen.  Everyone was drinking hot chocolate.

            "So, I don't know about you guys, but me and Jesse plan on getting up super early and checking out the presents."  Michael said with a smile.

            "How early?"  Pete asked.

            "About 5:00, right Jess?"  Michael asked.  Everyone looked down at Jesse.  She had her head rested on Zev's side and was sleeping.  Zev looked like he was asleep too.

            "No matter how many times you look at that kid, you can't help but go 'awe'."  Michael said.  Pete looked over at Lydia.  She smiled and nodded.  Kassidy was close to sleep.  Grace had gone to bed.  

            "I think I'm gunna go to bed."  Kassidy said standing up.  

            "Come on Kass, don't be a party pooper."  Michael whined.  

            "The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can get up."  She said.  She knelt down to pick up Jesse.

            "Leave her."  Pete said.  "I'll watch her…I'm gunna sleep out here anyway, there's no point in waking her up."  

            "Ok…night guys.  Night Lydia."  

            "Night." They all said and Kassidy walked into her room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hang on.  We can change this."  She whispered.  He shook his head and smiled.

            "No…this is where I belong.  Dead."  He said.  His silvery blonde hair blew in the wind. 

            "But, I…I love you."  She said.  He shook his head and smiled.

            "I love you too, always."  He said leaning down to kiss her.  She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with such fervor that it became too much for him.  He pulled away and turned his back.  She felt the tears go down her cheek.  "I have to leave you now…I don't know how I'm going to do that."

            "Then don't, stay with me."  She told him.  Her tears were flowing quickly.

            "I can't…but I won't say bye."  He told her. 

            "Can't you see your gunna kill me by doing this?"  She grabbed his leg and fell to her knees.  "Don't. Don't do it, don't leave me.  Please."  He looked down and rubbed her head then knelt next to her.  He rubbed her tears away and kissed her forehead.  

            "I'll never leave you."  He said.  She looked at him as he touched over her heart.  He tapped it twice and smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kassidy opened her eyes.  She hadn't had a dream like that for a while.  She yawned and looked over her bed.  Zev was sleeping on her legs.  She cleared her throat, but nothing happened.  She did it a little louder…still nothing.  She leaned over and shook him.

            "Zev…Zev, wake up."  He groaned and fluttered his eyelids.  His golden eyes fixated on her as he yawned.  Kassidy smiled and shifted her legs.  She watched him stand and climb off the bed.  She did the same.  "Turn your back."  She told him.  He did.  She then slipped her jeans on and a white blouse.  She walked out of the room with Zev right behind her.

            The living room was silent.  The two walked around Jesse.  Pete was snoring on the couch.  Kassidy walked to the kitchen and looked at the clock.  It was 9:30am.  She snickered.

            "5:00 in the morning huh?"  She said and walked over to Michael, who was sleeping in the chair.  She then ran and jumped on his lap.  "CHRISTMAS!"  She yelled.  Michael opened his eyes and jumped, accidentally pushing her off.  "Ow.  What happened to 5:00 in the morning?"

            "Umm…I guess we over slept."  He said as Pete and Jesse made their way to the presents.

            "Zev, will you go wake Grace and Lydia up?"  She asked.  

"But I gotta go."  He said at the door.

"I'll let you out when you come back."  The wolf groggily walked down the hall into Lydia's room.  A few seconds later Lydia came out.

            "What's up with Zev, he said something about him needin' to go to the bathroom and retched girls."  Lydia said plopping down on the couch.  Grace came out a moment later.

            "Stupid dog!"  She yelled.  

            "Where's Zev?  I told him I'd let him out."  Kassidy asked.

            "He kicked me out of my bed and then laid in it."  Grace said.  Kassidy got up and walked back to Grace's room.  Everyone could hear her yell 'bad dog!'  They then heard Zev growl and slowly walked out to the living room.  Kassidy walked over and opened the door while Zev mumbled, 'This is how you lot treat your bloody guests.'

            "Alright!  Who wants to open presents?"  Lydia asked.  Michael and Jesse both yelled.  Everyone looked at Michael with an eyebrow raised as he sheepishly sat back in his chair.  Jesse passed out the presents she had gotten everyone.  Kassidy let Zev back in.  Jesse then went back and passed around the presents for everyone.  They each had their own individual pile.  

            "Ok, you guys can open them now."  Jesse said.  Kassidy didn't waist any time.  She opened Michael's gift to her first.  It was a bow and some arrows.  It was really cool.  She heard Michael call over the commotion that it had been blessed with holy water.  Next she opened one from Lydia.  It was a Discman.  Pete had got her a pair of leather gloves with the fingers cut off.  She smiled.  Grace had gotten her a pair of walkie-talkies.  She then opened Jesse's present.  It was a nice camera.  She quickly hugged her sister after opening Zev's present, which was a necklace.  It was a chocker that had a Chinese bravery symbol attached to it.

            "How did you get this Zev?"  Kassidy asked.

            "I had Jesse take me around."  He said.  Kassidy smiled and kissed his ear.

            "Thank you."  She said.  He nodded and it looked like he was grinning.  "I'll be right back, I'm going back to get your present."  She said and walked out of the room.  She went into hers and picked up the castle house she had built and carried it out into the living room.

            "Oh my."  Grace said smiling.  Everyone stared at her.  She set the house in front of Zev.  He sniffed it.

            "How did you…I mean Wow…thank you Kassidy."  He said.

            "Well go on, try it out."  She said.  She had a cushion in it for him.  He walked in and lay down.  Kassidy smiled.

            "This is very comfortable."  He said.  

            "Maybe now you'll sleep in here instead of on my bed."

            "This thing is comfier anyway."  He said. Jesse scratched behind his ear and looked at Kassidy.

            "What's this?"  Jesse asked holding up the present Kassidy had bought her.

            "Well, this vile is connected to this chain, so you can put it around your neck, you can put anything in that vile that you want to."  Kassidy said.  Jesse smiled and hugged her sister.  

            Kassidy began to clean up the wrapping paper when she saw a piece of normal paper on the floor.  She picked it up and unfolded it.  It had a note:

            _Kassidy, meet me at my house.  We need to talk…come as soon as possible, please.  –Marik_

Kassidy shoved the note in her pocket and finished cleaning up the mess.  As soon as she was finished, she ran to her room and grabbed her coat.  Next thing she knew, she was out of the house and walking down the street.

            With in minutes, she was there.  She was hesitant about walking up the driveway.  She was still pretty upset about what happened earlier.  She could see Marik peeking out the boarded window.  She could turn back now, but she did owe him an apology.  She made her way up the driveway and onto the porch.  Marik opened the door and she walked in quickly.  

            There was an awkward silence.  Marik looked good, all though he looked like he hadn't slept in a couple days.  He wore black pants with a black t-shirt.  

            "Hi."  She finally said.  

            "Hey."  He said.  She smiled.  He looked nervous.  

            "So, what you been up to?"  She asked.  He looked at her quickly.

            "Nothing really…just kinda stayed here, did nothing."  He said walking to the living room.  She followed him.

            "Oh…well.  I guess we need to talk huh?"  She asked.  He nodded and turned around.

            "Yeah."  He sat on the couch.  

            "Ok, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

            "You shouldn't be."

            "No…I am.  I shouldn't have said those things about not wanting your help and not needing you."  She told him.  

            "I treated you like a child.  I shouldn't have."

            "I am a child.  I don't know half as much as you."  

            "You were right…you don't need me to survive, but I do wanna help."  He said.

            "I want you to…and I do need you."   She said.  She walked over and sat on his lap.  He smiled.

            "I got your Christmas present."  He said.  She kissed him on the forehead.

            "I got yours too."  She said.  She pulled out a box from her coat pocket.  "Open it."  She said getting off of him and handing it to him.  He stood up and took the box from her.  When he opened it all he could do was stare.  "You…you like it?"

            "Of course I do…it just blows my mind."  He said slipping the necklace over is head.  It fell perfectly on his chest.  Kassidy rubbed her finger over it.  He then took a box from his pocket.

            "Here."  He said.  She took the small box and opened it.  Inside was a small ring.  She was speechless.  It was silver with a ruby in the middle and two diamonds on the outside.  She stared at it with a mouth wide open.  

            "Marik…Oh my…how did you ever…I…" She couldn't finish.  Marik smiled. She looked up at him.

            "You like it?"  He asked her.  She just stared at him.  

            "I…oh wow!  How did you ever pay for this?"  She asked staring down at the ring again.

            "That's for me to know and you to find out."  He said.  He held her hand and took the ring from the box.  Her eyes locked on his as he slid it on her finger.  "Say you'll be mine?"  He whispered.

            "Always."  She told him.  He leaned down and kissed her intensely.  She cupped his cheeks and kissed him back quickly.  His arms found there way around her waist.  A single tear slid down her cheek.  

            Marik pulled back and looked down at her.  She still had her eyes closed.  He leaned his head down and brushed his lips to her ear.

            "I love you, Kassidy."  He whispered.  Her eyes shot open…he loved her?  He actually truly loved her?  She smiled and hugged him.

            "I love too…" She told him.  She heard him sigh. She pulled back to stare in his eyes.  They were no longer mysterious, like when she first met him, they were full of passion and devotion.  She kissed him again and then looked down at the ring.  She could never beat that.  Even the necklace she gave him was nothing compared to this.  

            "Marik?"  

            "Yeah."

            "Marik I want you…"

            "What are you saying?"

            "I…it's just, I want to give myself to you."  She told him.  There was a silence in the room.  He stared at her for the longest time.  Then shook his head.

            "Kassidy, your only sixteen, it's-" She covered his mouth with her hand.  He silenced immediately.  

            "Marik…I love you, there is nothing more I'd rather do than prove that to you…just like my dream."  She said.  Marik looked at her confused. 

            "Dream?"  He said.  She nodded.

            "I've had tons of them, but there was one…one I remember so well.  Most of them have happened so far…come true I mean, but there was one.  You and I, we were…I want the same feeling I had when I woke up."  She said.  Marik kissed her hand.  

            "You said most of your dreams have come true?"  He asked, turning away and walking back to the couch.       

            "Yeah…why?"  She asked.  He just shook his head.

            "Most of them have happened…but not all, it could be Halcyon playing mind games."

            "You mean…he could be trying to drive me crazy or something?"  She asked rubbing her head and following him.

            "Somethin like that…or make you think something's gunna happen…but it really wont."  He said pacing.  He turned and looked at her.  "There is nothing more I'd rather do then make love to you, but we can't.  Don't you see that if we do, it'll show Halcyon that…that he can control you."  She nodded and sat down.  He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.  She looked up at him and smiled.

            "Thank you for the gift."  She said.  He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose.  She chuckled.

            "Thank you."  He said.  

            "You wanna come back to Grace's with me?"  She asked.  He nodded.  They both stood up and walked out the door.  When they got to the sidewalk, Marik slipped on some ice.  It was really funny actually.  Of course he fell.  Kassidy stood there and laughed at him.  She smiled and tripped her to the ground.  She screamed and landed hard on her butt.  He laughing stopped immediately as she sent him a glare.  Marik stood up and helped Kassidy.  

            She laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand as they walked.  It was peaceful.  When they reached the park they stopped quickly.  In front of them, was a man.  Kassidy could hear Marik growl slightly.  

            "You two always together?  I got word from you Marik…I believe you beat my right hand man.  I had him killed."  The man said.  

            "Halcyon!"  Kassidy yelled.

            "The one and only."  He said.  Marik tightened his grip around Kassidy's hand.

            "What do you want?"  She asked through gritted teeth.

            "Why…I want you child."  He said.  She glared at him.

            "What do you mean?  Four days ago you tried to have her killed!"  Marik shouted.

            "Marik, stay calm.  We're all old friends here."  Halcyon said calmly.

            "Why do you want her?"  Marik asked.

            "You didn't ask nicely.  Try again."  He said.  Marik made a move, but Kassidy stopped him.  He looked down at her and then straightened up.  "I suspect you wont ask again so I'll just answer.  I need some one to rule by my side when I take over the world.  I thought about that one brown haired girl you hang out with.  So I had my men go to her house, but then I decided she wasn't right for me…all she did was hide and wait for her doom.  How is she anyway?" 

 This time it was Kassidy ready to move in on him, but Marik squeezed her hand.  "Then I was thinking about that educator you have, but she knows far to much about me, she'd must likely do anything in her power to kill me, even when under a spell…educators don't work well with brain washing.

"After that I thought about that other hunter you roam with.  She seemed good, but then I decided I didn't really like woman with black hair…tacky…just not my taste, plus she was short and hated everyone of my kind.  

"Soon I came to you.  You were different from all three.  You don't run away and hide from anything, you don't know too much about me, you'd also work great under mind control, and lastly you don't hate us all.  I mean you gave Marik a chance right?  Marik, who was one of the most heartless, disgusting, worst, horrible demons to ever exist.  You love him, don't you?  I figure you could love me too." 

            "I could never love you!"  Kassidy snapped.  Marik took a step forward.

            "I thought you'd be more understanding then that…oh well I guess I'm just gunna have to take some of your blood."  Halcyon said.  Kassidy stared at him.  Suddenly, Halcyon turned demon form and growled loudly.  Marik did the same.  Kassidy let Marik's hand go…she didn't want to be accidentally scratched…there was no way she was gunna give blood to Halcyon.

            Halcyon ran toward them.  Marik stepped up and tried to hit Halcyon, but was knocked out of the way.  Marik landed on the ground and grunted.  Halcyon looked up at Kassidy and smiled.  He ran toward her.  She flung her foot up and hit him in the face, he must not have been expecting that because he snarled and shook his head.  

            He walked up and hit her face.  She fell down hard and held her face.  She made sure no blood was coming out of it.  None…that was good.  

            "I wont lie my dear, Marik is stronger than me, but love is blinding, which gives me an advantage.  Now get up."  Halcyon said.  He grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her up. "Here let me help you."

            "Get your claws of me you imp!"  Kassidy yelled hitting away his hands away.  He punched her face and then kicked her stomach.  

            "Why don't you just hand me some blood right now and you wouldn't have to go through this much pain, my bride."  He said.  She spit in his face.  He sighed and kicked her kneecap.  She yelped and fell to the ground.  

            Marik stood up and turned Halcyon around.  He punched him in the face and snarled.  Halcyon bared his teeth and hit Marik back.  That didn't keep Marik down though.  He came right back up again with a scratch of his claws.  Halcyon got cut deep.  He roared with anger and tackled Marik to the ground.  

Kassidy got up and quickly ran over to Marik and Halcyon.  Her foot jammed into the back of Halcyon's head and he rolled off of Marik with a slight rumble.  Marik sighed and stood.  Halcyon stood almost instantly.  Kassidy and Marik both took a kick at him.  Halcyon was knocked to the ground.  Kassidy knelt down and punched his stomach.  He grabbed her wrist and rolled her over on the ground.  She yelled out of surprise.  He stood up and tried to claw at Kassidy.  Trying to get her wrists away was no use; his grip was too strong.

Marik pulled him away and flipped him to the ground.  

"Kassidy, you got your knife on you?"  Marik asked struggling.  Kassidy searched her pockets.

"No."  She said quickly.  Marik growled loudly.  Just then, Halcyons hand shot up and wrapped around Marik's neck.  Marik tried to hit Halcyon away, but no use.  Kassidy ran over and kicked Halcyon's face.  He didn't even stumble.  Marik clutched the hands around his neck.  Kassidy stood back and tried to think.

She didn't get to long though.  Little sparkles started to form around Halcyon and Marik.  Kassidy knew where this was going.  Halcyon still had a hold on Marik.  Kassidy ran over and jumped.  When she landed she had found that she managed to catch air.  She sat up and looked around.  Marik and Halcyon were gone.


	21. Unexpected Visitor

            "So what do we do?"  Lydia asked.  

            "I don't know."  Grace sighed.  She held her head in her hands.  Kassidy moved forward.

            "What do you mean?  There has to be some way…I mean, right?  We can get him back can't we?"  She asked with worried eyes.  Nobody answered.  Ever since the park, Kassidy had been thinking and trying to figure a way to get Marik back.  Tristin walked over and put an arm around her.

            "He will most likely be kept there and tortured." Grace told them.  Everyone was huddled in a group.  Michael and Joey were sitting on the couch examining the group's eyes.  Yugi was next to Lydia and Jesse.  Jesse was full of tears while Zev licked her small hand.  Grace and Pete sat at the table.  Tea' was cuddled in a chair with a pillow.

            "Tortured?  For what?"  Zev asked.  Zev was the one that had been most taken back by the news of Marik's kidnap.  Marik had grown on him and him to Marik.  What Kassidy didn't know was that while she and Marik were separated for the four days, he had been visiting the demon.  Telling him updates on the research and assuring him that Kassidy was all right.

            "Why does any demon torture, Zev?"  Pete asked. 

            "To get information."  Grace said.  Her red hair was hanging from and untidy ponytail and her eyes were droopy.

            "Marik doesn't have information to give."  Kassidy told her.  

            "Kassidy, think about it…Marik's been alive for how long?  500 years?  Other then that what could he possibly want?  He holds tons on information."  Pete told her.  Michael stood up and sat down at the table next to Pete.  

            "He's right…" Grace said.  Kassidy shook her head.  

            "Did Halcyon say anything to you Kassidy?  Give you any idea of what he might be doing?"  Zev asked.  Kassidy scrunched her nose up in thought.  She could feel her body shake with uneasiness.  She hadn't had time to think about that for the last hour.  

            "Well, he said something about a bride…needing my blood."  She said slowly.

            "Your blood?"  Pete asked.

            "Yeah, he said he needed my blood for some reason.  He wanted me to…to be his bride or partner or something like that.  He said he needed someone to rule with."  She said.  Michael looked at her peculiarly.

            "You?  But you're a hunter…" He said.  Grace shrugged.

            "I don't know why he wants you, but I'm sure he needs your blood so he can brainwash you or something."  She said.  Zev growled slightly.  

            "But why didn't he take Kassidy instead of Marik?  It just doesn't make any sense."  He snapped.  Kassidy looked at him surprised.  

            "I think that it's better he got Marik then Kassidy."  Michael said to him.  Zev lowered his head.

            "How can you say that?"  Kassidy asked with a frown.  "He was more use to us than anybody."

            "I know that it's better to have a good hunter then a former evil demon."  He said.  Grace looked at him and then Kassidy.

            "He's one of the only people that can help us." She said.

            "That's the thing though Kass, he's not a person.  He is a straight up, outa hell, vicious, unhinged evil creature.  There's no other way to put it." He told her.  She glared.

            "What is it with you?  You judged him before you knew him.  He's not like that."  She said.  

            "Oh yeah?  I don't know why all you don't see it, but I do.  He's been trouble since day one.  I say he deserve what he gets." He spat.

            "Michael."  Grace said.  Kassidy slammed her hand on the table in front of him.

            "You need to shut your mouth!  Don't say another word!  You sit here and complain about him and whine about him saying he deserves it, but you haven't even given him a chance!"  She yelled.  He stood up quickly.

            "He doesn't get a chance Kassidy!  He is evil!  EVIL!  Can't you get it through your head?  Why am I the only one who sees it?  You know, I stood back and let you have your moments and let you do all this other stuff, but I figured it was just innocent stuff.  I'd wait till you guys broke up and then you'd kill him, but you know what you didn't!  You just stood there and pretended that nothing was bad about it!  Pretending that it was ok for a hunter to be with a demon…I know I'm not the only one in this room who thinks that's bogus!  I'm sure everyone in this room thinks that they are either in danger, or your insane."  He said.  Kassidy was dumbfounded.  She looked at everyone around the room.  They all had their heads down.  She backed up to stare at every single one of them.

            "So is that what you all think?  Psychopath Kassidy?  Not one of you had the nerve to tell me to my face?"  She asked the group. Lydia looked up.

            "We knew you wouldn't listen."  She said.  Kassidy furrowed her brows.

            "Wouldn't listen?  When have I ever not listened?  An as far as danger goes…you know I wouldn't do anything to put you in harms way."  She told them.  Yugi looked up.

            "You wouldn't huh?  Kassidy look around you…god look at Tea'.  Look at what happened to her."  He said.  Tea' shook her head and buried it in the pillow.

            "Leave me out of this guys.  Really, it's no big-" 

            "You think Marik had anything to do with that?  God…I'm sorry, but I…I make mistakes guys, but-" 

            "Well, it looks like you made a pretty big one, Kassidy."  Michael said.  Kassidy turned to him.

            "When did I start getting accused?"  She asked.  She looked around at the faces.  "Oh that's right, it's all my fault, right?  Everything that's happened so far is my fault.  Well, I guess if I'm the one that gets us into the most trouble, maybe I shouldn't stick around."  She said grabbing her coat.  

            "Kassidy…" Tea' began.

            "No…I'm gone.  Don't worry anymore Tea', you can sleep peacefully knowing that I can't do anything to put you in hazard." Kassidy sneered and walked out the door.  Everyone in the room went silent.  

            "You shouldn't have said those things Michael."  Grace said.

            "Why not?  She needed to hear the truth, then maybe she'll realize that she needs to start thinking with her head."  He said.  He looked around the room.  His eyes locked on Jesse.  She was huddled in the corner of the room covering her ears tightly.  Her eyes were clamped shut and she was sniffling.  He walked over and knelt down next to her.

            She opened her eyes and stared at him a moment.  There was a deep silence.  Then Michael reached his hand out to her, but instead of scooting closer, she got up and ran down the hall.  Michael seemed very surprised by these actions and looked at everyone else.  Zev walked out of the kitchen.

            "Did you really think she would have taken your side?"  He asked annoyed as he passed Michael and went down the hall after Jesse.  Grace stood from the table and silently walked back to her bedroom.  Lydia did the same waving bye to Yugi and Tea'.

            Joey sprawled out on the couch as Yugi and Tristin lay on the floor.  Tea' closed her eyes and sighed.  Pete stood from his seat and grabbed his jacket.  Michael looked at him oddly.

            "I better go find her."  Was all Pete said as he walked out the door.  Michael just sighed and leaned against the wall. 

            Kassidy made her way down the dark street.  There were little noises and shudders coming from the bushes.  She knew that it was just the wind, but she was so full of weariness that she was on cue to any sound and movements.  She was angry, but mostly with herself.  She didn't know why, but she knew it was all her fault.  

            With Marik gone and her friends mad at her, Kassidy didn't have anywhere to go.  She hated being the hunter.  She really did.  One, she was only a teen.  It shouldn't have to all be put on her. Two, she was responsible for her friends and had to keep a close watch on them, three…she got shunned for loving a demon.  

            She turned the next corner with a sigh and shake of her head.  She felt so helpless and lost.  She missed how it used to be.  Before she was told about her destiny.  

            She remembered when she was little and she always took walks in the park with her dad, her real dad.  She always laughed and smiled, while they slid down the slide and swung on the swings.  She remembered that he always said he'd stay and be with her forever.  'What a liar,' Kassidy thought.  Even though her dad was in jail, she still missed him.  The him before he drank anyway.

            The day Jesse was born, Kassidy was so happy.  She had always wanted a little sister.  Jesse fit that description perfectly.  She never gave Kassidy any trouble.  She couldn't remember ever having a serious fight with her sister.  

            Then she remembered the day that she found out that she was moving here.  She was so mad at her mother.  She missed her friends and other family.  She hadn't thought about them much lately.  

            Finally she remembered when she first met Marik.  She was so frightened of him and attracted to him at the same time.  She remembered how he saved her from those three guys in the alley and then walked her home.  After that a couple days later he climbed through her window to make sure she was all right.  She remembered everything about him perfectly.

            Kassidy turned the next corner.  She was coming in close on her house.  She decided she'd stay there tonight.  It would be easier then renting a motel room.  

            "Hey cutie!  How about a little dance for me and my friend?"  A bold voice called from behind her.  She turned around and saw two guys staring at her laughing.  She shook her head and turned around and started walking.  "Wait a minute, we asked you a question."  She felt a hand grab her shoulder.  She turned around and punched the guy in the nose.  He fell to the ground and held his nose.  It was bleeding through his fingers.  "I think you broke my nose!"  He yelled.  

            Kassidy silently turned around and began to walk again.  She could hear the other man helping his friend up.  She squinted her eyes and rounded into her drive way.  It looked so deserted and old.  She quietly walked up the porch and into the house.  Someone had left the door unlocked.  She stared at the doorknob.  

            Slowly turning on the lights, she looked in the living room for anything out of the ordinary.  She couldn't find anything.  She next searched the kitchen…nothing.  Shrugging, she figured her mom forgot to lock the door.  She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.  

            Kassidy turned the TV on and yawned.  She turned it to the cartoons and leaned back in her chair.  Laughing at the little cartoons, she soon felt herself closing her eyelids.  

            A couple hours had passed and Pete had been around the whole town…he had one more place to check, her house.  Grace had given him a location once.  He hurriedly ran around the block in that direction.

            Kassidy woke almost immediately.  There was a noise behind her.  She didn't want to turn her head.  The noise was getting closer.  Then suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck.  She lifted her hands to the arm and was pulled out of her seat.  She jumped and elbowed the thing behind her.  

            She turned and saw a demon.  She sighed and kicked his stomach.  The demon was knocked to the ground.  Kassidy kicked his face.

            "I'm tired, I'm grumpy, and I'm not in the mood."  She said as the demon got up.  Kassidy sent him a forceful kick that knocked him across the room.  The demon shook his head and stood coming at her again.  "Man, they really don't learn." 

            She punched his face twice and then kneed his left side.  The demon grunted and punched her face.  Kassidy didn't fall to the ground; instead she sent a solid punch to his jaw line.  The demon punched her stomach and then her face.  Kassidy fell to the floor, but quickly got up and kicked his stomach.  

            He fell to the floor instantly and Kassidy knelt over him, punching his face every three seconds.  The demon was getting to the point where he couldn't fight anymore.  Blood oozed from his face as Kassidy continued to punch him, harder and harder each time.  Finally the demon was knocked unconscious and she let him go to race upstairs, where she grabbed her dagger.  When she came down she saw someone else in the living room.

            It was Pete looking at the demon.  Kassidy walked over and he turned around to gaze at her.   She ignored it and plunged the dagger into the demons chest, with in seconds the demon was gone.  She stood up and walked into the kitchen, where she pulled out some orange juice.  Of course they didn't have apple.  Pete walked in after her.

            "You really did a number on him, didn't you?"  He said.  Kassidy looked over at him and shrugged.

            "I wasn't in the mood to fight."  She said.  Pete shook his head.

            "It sure as hell didn't look that way."  He said with a smile.  Kassidy walked over and sat at the kitchen table.  Pete followed.

            "What are you doing here Pete?"  Kassidy asked tiredly.  Pete shrugged this time.

            "I wanted to make sure you were ok…thought you might come back again."  He said. Kassidy shook her head and frowned.

            "Nope.  I ain't going back."  She said taking a drink of the juice.

            "Kassidy, we need you there."  He said.  

            "Not according Michael.  You guys are better off without me anyway."  She said.  

            "No we're not…we need another hunter there."  

            "You guys have more coming.  Remember there is twelve all together."  

            "They're not coming."  He said.  Kassidy stared at him.

            "What?  What do you mean they're not coming?"  She asked quickly.

            "They are not coming…they can't.  The Seekers told us."

            "But we need all the help we can get."  

            "I know this, you know this, but they don't care."  He said.

            "What kind of council are they?  Don't they care about the world?" Kassidy asked.  Pete shook his head.

            "Obviously not."  He said.  Kassidy stood and put the glass in the sink and grabbed her coat.

            "Ok, I'll come back…but, I don't know…just don't bring up Marik for a while okay?"  She asked softly.  He nodded and stood up.  He followed her out the door.

            "Can I ask one question?"  Pete asked her.  Kassidy nodded and walked off the porch down the driveway.

            "Sure."

            "If you had to, I mean, if your friends were in danger…would you do anything to put them out of it?"

            "Of course."  Kassidy told him.  He nodded.  "What brought that question up?"

            "Oh, nothing."  Pete said.  Kassidy didn't buy it.

            "Pete…what?"

            "Well, Grace and I have this theory about why Halcyon stole Marik."

            "And?"

            "What if Halcyon stole Marik…to make you weak?"  He asked.

            "I'm not following you."  She said blankly.

            "I'm saying, what if he stole Marik to, umm, to…"

            "Pete!  Just spit it out!"  Kassidy said aggravated.

            "Okay, to take away his essence." Pete said.  Kassidy darted a look at him.

            "His essence?  You really think he'd do that?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Maybe.  It certainly would throw you off track…wouldn't it?"  Pete asked.

            "Pete, I have to tell you something."

            "Shoot."

            Kassidy told him about earlier today and about the present and feelings.  She told him about wanting to make love to Marik and how the dreams were throwing her off.  She told him about the pain that has been running through her hearts and body since Marik's disappearance and how she'd do anything to get him back.  

            They rounded a couple more blocks and finally came to Grace's drive way.  Pete opened the door for Kassidy and yawned.  Kassidy smiled and walked in.  It was pitch black in the living room.  Kassidy could make out the outlines to three sleeping people.  She saw that Zev and Michael were in the hall in front of her room.  She squinted confused and looked at them.

            "Jesse locked herself in the bedroom when you left."  Zev said.  

            "Really?"  She asked him.  She looked at Michael, he had his head down.  

            "Yeah…we haven't heard a peep from her, but have tried to get her to come out."  He said.  Kassidy nodded and knocked on the door.

            "Jesse, sweetie?  It's Kassidy.  Can you open the door?"  She asked through the door.  There wasn't a sound.  No shuffling or whimpers.  "Jesse open the door…come on, I need to go t sleep too, and so does Zev."  She said and tried to turn the handle.  It was locked.

            "Jesse, Kassidy's back.  She's out here with us."  Zev said.  There was a slight shuffle from inside the room.  Kassidy could barley hear it.

            "Jesse…Jesse open the door."  Kassidy said wobbling the knob.  Michael stepped up and knocked on it.

            "Come on Jess."  He said.  Kassidy looked down at Zev.

            "Jesse, please."  Zev said scratching on the door.  There was a long pause.  Then out of nowhere:

            "Kassidy!"  Was screamed from inside the room.  Kassidy's eyebrows shot up.  "Help!  Zev!  Kassidy!"  Kassidy began to bang against the door and wobble the knob furiously.  There was another scream.  Kassidy stood back and brought her foot to the door.  "Kassidy!"  She brought her leg up again.  It hit the door a little harder.  The door was almost open now.  She hit it once more, finally the door flung open.

            Kassidy couldn't believe what she saw.  There in the room holding Jesse was Marik, but he was different…he looked, angry and hurt.  Kassidy walked in the room silently.  Everyone else stayed at the door.  Marik had his hand over Jesse's mouth and was growling with Rage.  He was in demon form and was looking very ready to attack.  A tear flowed down Kassidy's cheek.

            "Marik?"  She tried to make sure it was him.

            "Hey Kass.  How ya been?" He smiled.  Kassidy didn't like this smile.  It was cold and dark.

            "What are you doing?"  She asked.  "And why'd you just call me Kass?  You never call me Kass."  

            "I don't know.  I just thought I might give you a nickname, that's all…as for what I'm doing, I don't really know.  See I jumped in here expecting to see you, but instead a got the midget."  He said.  Kassidy looked back at the other three.  Zev walked up beside Kassidy.

            "Marik, how did you…I mean, why are you…" Zev couldn't finish.  

            "Oh hey pooch."  Marik said.  Kassidy shuddered.  

            "Marik, let my sister go and we can talk about what it was you came looking for when you got here." She tried to stay calm and think what was happening isn't true.

            "Talk?  Who said anything about me wanting to talk?"  He asked with a chuckle.  "I just thought I'd take you up on that offer you made earlier today.  You know the one I'm talking about sweetie, don't you?" He smiled.  Kassidy felt herself flush red and stare in disbelief at him.

            "I don't know…what you're talking about."  Kassidy said.  She could feel Michael's and Pete's gaze on them.

            "Oh sure you do."  He said bending down next to Jesse's ear.  She was whimpering and closing her eyes in terror.  Marik smiled and licked the young child's ear slowly.  Kassidy felt like throwing up.  She held her shaking hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.  "What's the matter Kass?  Don't you like me anymore?  Don't you want to show me you love me?"

            "I don't know what's gotten into you Marik, but I know we can help-" Kassidy was cut off by Marik's laughter.

            "Help me?  I don't need help.  I'm seeing things clearly now.  Things have never been so lucid in my life."  He said laughing again.  His laugh was different as well.  It was evil and loud.  

            "Marik, give us the child."  Zev said.  Marik looked down at him seriously.

            "Maybe I've decided I'd rather have her than Kassidy.  Maybe I desire her. She is cute, isn't she?"  Marik said running his fingers through the small girl's hair.  Jesse had tears coming from her eyes.

            "Marik!  Hand her over, cause you sure as hell don't want me to come over there and get her."  Michael yelled pulling out his axe.  Pete pulled his knife out.  Kassidy looked around at them.  Lydia was there too, with her metal fans.  Grace looked shocked as the other three came over and stood at the door.  She looked back at Marik, who was now releasing Jesse.  His smile was still planted on his face as he looked at Kassidy.  

            "Are you scared?  I do love it when your scared Kass, your so cute."  He said.  Kassidy looked up at him as Jesse ran behind Michael.

            "Get out of my face."  She said with her teeth clenched.

            "Awe, no affectionate hug before I go?"  He asked spreading his arms out and walking toward Kassidy.

            "Don't touch me."  She said, "And don't touch my sister."  Marik frowned.

            "Don't be so serious Kass.  That could get you into trouble someday.  Not to many people are gunna want to hang around with a person who has a bad attitude." He told her with a smile.  

            "I said get out.  I don't ever want to see your face again."  She said and pointed toward the window as the tears built up in her eyes.

            "Don't cry Kass, it's pathetic."  He whispered.  Kassidy flung her hand up and punched his left cheek.

            "I said get out!"  She yelled.  Marik held his cheek and his smile widened.  He walked over to the window and stopped.

            "I'll see you again real soon, babe…and when I do, I expect a warmer reception."  Marik said and hopped out the window.  Kassidy felt her knees go numb as she knelt to the floor and freeze.  The others stared at her.  She felt sick to her stomach.  

**AN: UH-OH!  This is bad.  The evil Marik's back!  What's gunna happen now?  Well in order to find out your gunna have to review so I can start on my next chappie!  Oh, some of you haven't read the real chapter twenty because this one went up on accident, anyway, if you read the one called Christmas (chappie 20) you should find out a little more.  I would also like to take this time to thank everyone that has been really supportive of this story. **


	22. The After Effects

            Kassidy hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.  She got up around 5:00am and changed into some shorts and a sweater.  Then she went into the workout room.  

            It was silent.  She began with the laps around the room.  She did twenty and then traveled over to the weights.  She lifted different pounds and sighed as she thought about what happened last night. 

            How did this happen?  Was Marik under a spell, brainwashed maybe?  Or maybe he lost his essence.  The point was he knew to hit her where it hurt…and he did that last night.  He used their love as a weapon against her.  She couldn't believe it.  Out of all the things that have ever been done to her or happened to her…. this had to be the worst.

            Kassidy was distracted from her thoughts by movements by the door.  Kassidy looked up and saw Grace.  She smiled and put the weights down.  Grace walked over and sat down next to her.  There was a long silence.  Grace looked over at her and then back to the floor.

            "I don't know how to comfort you, or if it's even possible, but I thought I might tell you that I'm sorry."  Grace said quietly.

            "Sorry for what?"  Kassidy asked looking at her.

            "For everything.  This shouldn't have happened to you…you didn't deserve it."  Grace said.  Kassidy shrugged.

            "Oh, it's no big.  I'm used to things not going my way."  Kassidy told her with a weak smile.  There was another slight pause.

            "I thought I should tell you…how I know Marik."  Grace said.  Kassidy looked at her surprised.  "I…him and I used to…date."

            "Date?"  Kassidy asked, making sure she understood right.

            "About two or three years ago I met Marik.  We worked together on a couple of hunts and stuff.  My hunter was convinced he couldn't be trusted, but I knew he was our only hope.  Soon I started to find myself deeply attracted to him.  When he told me that he felt the same, we started to spend more time together…maybe too much."

            "Grace…what are you trying to say?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace looked up and could see tears forming in her eyes.  She could understand that, it would be very hard to hear that your educator dated you boyfriend.

            "Well…one night he lost his essence…I have no clue how it happened, but it did.  It was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me.  It felt as if a thousand needles were stuck into my heart.  Then one tragic night, I went looking for him, I thought I might be able to change him…little did I know, my hunter was right behind me.  I met up with him and started to talk.  He wouldn't have it.  All he did was say he was gunna kill me if I didn't shut my mouth.  When he tried to tackle me, my hunter was right there.  She fought him off."  Grace sniffed.

            "What happened next?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "The battle went on for hours.  The two fought with all they're energy and rage focused on each other.  Not one could see what was happening around them.  I took out my cell phone and called the Seekers.  With in fifty minutes they were there…but they were to late.  Sara had already been killed.  Marik had taken the sword that she owned and plunged it through her stomach…but that's not all.  He also took out the daggers that she owned and…and…and put one through her head.  The second one through her pinned hands…he had her pinned her to a tree by a knife, a knife Kassidy.  Marik was sitting there laughing at his victory when ten of the Seekers found him.  They all grabbed him and took him away.  After going to Sara's funeral, I took up drinking.  A couple months later, I found out that Marik got his essence back and was being released…you can imagine how much that made me upset."  Grace said with a small smile, "Then later I got called here…just seeing him again made me so angry.  I tried to keep you from him, but I knew you wouldn't."

            "Grace…he…he told me he loved me."  Kassidy said.  

            "I believe it…I knew he never loved me.  You though, I'm sure he did."  Grace said.  Kassidy shuttered. 

            "So, he lost his essence?"  Kassidy asked.

            "I'm afraid so…" Grace said.

            "Well, I guess we all knew it couldn't last, right?"  She said with an effortless chuckle.  Grace frowned.

             "Kassidy, I'm sorry for telling you, but you just had to know."  Grace told her.  Kassidy shrugged.

            "Don't be."  

            "No, really I am.  Like I said you don't deserve this…did you love him?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy stared at her a moment.  Grace smiled slightly.  Kassidy nodded slowly.

            "I think I did."  There was a long silence.  "Oh, Grace…I feel like I'm gunna die."  Kassidy choked. Grace gave her a sympathetic look, as she knelt her head on Grace's knees and cried.  Stroking her hair, Grace gazed at the teenage girl as she her poured all her emotion out.  

            Kassidy went for a walk down the street later, around 10:00.  The sun shown bright and the kids were playing in the street as the dogs walked on the sidewalk.  She walked through the park and thought a lot about her family.  She wondered what they were doing…she knew if her cousin were still alive, she'd know what to do.  

            Kassidy walked to the bluff and sat there as her eyes wondered.  She pushed everything out of her mind and just closed her eyes.  She lay back on the grass with a sigh.  It was so peaceful…this was the only place in the whole city that wasn't covered in snow.

            Her mind desperately needed to be cleared.  Maybe this was all a dream.  Perhaps later she'd wake up and find out that Marik was there holding her, or her alarm clock would wake her as she stretched early in the morning.  If only it were that simple.  

            She imagined what it would be like to be young again.  Innocent, gullible, and precious.  Everything she wished she was, wished she had.  

Just then she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her from the ground gently.  Gasping, she opened her eyes.  She turned around slowly, and to her surprise, saw Marik.  She gave a quizzical look.  

She was about to tell him off, but no words came.  It was like her vocal cords were gone.  She couldn't do or say anything but breathe deeply.  Marik, however, rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at her and then to the ground.   

She studied him carefully.  His eyes full of something besides hate and evil.  His hair blew in the light breeze smoothly.  His hands were gentle and kind.  

"Kassidy…I, I don't know what's going on."  Marik whispered.  Kassidy shook her head slowly and gazed at him. 

"What are you doing here?"  She asked.

"I don't know.  There was some strong urge pulling me here…with you."

"With me?"  She asked, making sure she heard right.  Marik squinted his eyes.

"I'm so confused…what have I done?"  He asked, barley above a whisper.  His voice sounded shaky.

"Marik, you haven't done anything wrong."  Kassidy told him.  

"I don't know what I'm doing."  He said, with a shake of his head.  

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own.  As she closed her eyes, she felt whole again.  Her arms slowly slipped around his neck and parted her lips for him to enter.  She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she didn't care.  He was here with her and looked just the same as always.  As soon as she kissed him back, she could feel that this was right and the way it should be. 

            Marik cupped his hands to her cheeks and slid them into her short brown hair.  She took this chance to deepen the kiss and make her arms tighter around his neck.  Marik brought his hands down and to her back and pulled her to him.  

            Kassidy pulled back and he laid his forehead on hers.  Kassidy closed her eyes gradually.

            "God…is this real?"  Kassidy whispered.  Marik chuckled.

            "As far as I can tell, your real…and that kiss was very real."  He told her.  She opened her eyes and looked at him.  He kissed her again.  Kassidy didn't mind.  Her knees went week.

            Marik was slipping off her coat and running his hands over her neck and to her shoulders as he deepened the kiss.  Kassidy rubbed her hands up his chest.  Marik's lips curved up as he kneeled down and lay Kassidy on the ground.  He knelt over her and lifted her shirt to show her stomach.  

            Kassidy furrowed her brows and continued to kiss him.  Marik ran his hands over her stomach and groaned.  Kassidy opened her eyes confused.  Marik continued to move his hands up.  

            "Marik…Marik, what are you doing?"  Kassidy murmured.  Marik didn't answer.

            "Making it passionate for both of us.  Kass-" He was cut off.

            "Kass?  Kass?"  Kassidy asked struggling.

            "idy.  Kassidy." Marik said as he held her there.  She stared at him a moment.  No…she wanted so badly for him to be him.  Kassidy freed from his grasp and slid away.  

            "I thought you…I told you to stay away from me."  Kassidy said standing up.

            "You didn't seem to want me to stay away a minute ago."  Marik said with a cocky smile.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes.

            "You are such an arrogant piece of-" 

            "Don't say anything your gunna regret doll."  Marik said standing up.  Kassidy really hated his new attitude.  "So how you holding up without your hunnybunny?"

            "Actually, better."  Kassidy lied…no way would she give this guy the satisfaction of her broken heart.  Marik only laughed.

            "You're lying."  Marik said immediately with a straight face.

            "Oh, and how would you know?"  Kassidy spat.  She felt like crumbling to the ground at the cold tone in his voice.

            "Because I watched you last night.  You didn't sleep.  Plus I saw that little moment this morning with Grace."  He said.  Kassidy grumbled.

            "That was a sick thing you did to Sara."  Kassidy said through gritted teeth.

            "Oh, you mean that other hunter?  Touching story isn't it?  It has a lot of color…some stuff Grace might have over done on, but I think she explained everything pretty good."  He flashed a smile at her.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes.

            "You are such a maniac!"  Kassidy yelled.

            "Why, thank you."  He told her.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "Pig."  She mumbled.

            "Hey!  At least I don't cry having my feelings hurt."

            "You don't have feelings…" Kassidy spat.  Marik stared at her.

            "Well, you certainly are sparky today aren't you?"  Marik said.  Kassidy reached up and punched Marik in the face.  His head flung back, but he looked at her again and smiled.  "That's the second time."

            "It won't be the last."  Kassidy said.  Marik's smile turned into a frown.  He then flung his hand up and slapped her cheek.  She stumbled and yelped as she held her cheek.

            "Don't try to beat me…you won't win."  Marik said.  Punching her face twice, he sighed.  'This is getting old' he thought to himself.  Marik punched her stomach and she fell to the ground.  "Did I ever tell you why the Seekers gave me back my essence sweet heart?"  He asked circling her.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and grunted.  A small jolt of pain sprang through her stomach.  "Well, you see…back in the day the Seekers believed I was the most powerful, most horrid, most evil, strongest, meanest…you name it, I was."

            "To bad you weren't civilized."  Kassidy mumbled.  A foot replied to that in her stomach.  She groaned and laid her head on the grass.

            "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, basically everyone feared me.  So the Seekers tranquilized me or somethin'.  When I was changed, I turned into a humble nice person…you know, pathetic.  I was very into doing good deeds and doing the right thing.  Halcyon wasn't too happy to see the most feared demon in history turn into an honorable lap dog."  He said.  Kassidy got the strength to get on her hands and knees.  Marik frowned.  "Anyway, I had to go in once a month to get this shot that gave me essence…it where's off every month you know.  One night I forgot to go…that was the night I killed the hunter…Sara.  Seekers caught me and I got my essence back once more."

            "So how did you get it taken away this time?"  Kassidy asked getting to her feet.

            "Well…the day Halcyon took me, I was supposed to get my shot."  Marik said.  "Of course I should have known I couldn't have counted on you to help me from Halcyon's grasp…you can imagine how surprised he was when I tortured one of his other hostages and killed them after.  Halcyon looked at me as if he had just found his long lost brother.  It was pretty funny."  

            "So you're working with Halcyon again?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik smiled.

            "Work with?  Like a partner?  No, no, no…Halcyon works for me."  He said.  Kassidy glared at him.  He put a finger under her chin.  "You know I could still use someone to rule with…I mean, the slot still needs to be filled…. you do love me right?"  He laughed.  Kassidy looked to the ground.  Marik's face went straight.  "That's pathetic."  

            "Pathetic…why would you ask a question to which you already know the answer to?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik shrugged.

            "It's fun to see your face."  He said.  Kassidy shook with rage as she punched him in the face and went to do it again, but was blocked.  Marik punched her stomach and watched her tumble to the ground.  "You are weaker then me Kassidy…don't let your emotions get in the way of your job.  Your still not ready to take me on."

            "Oh, and I assure you, when that day comes my emotions will be the only thing that doesn't get in my way.  All I see now is a monster…a monster that must be destroyed."  She said with disgust.  Marik smiled.

            "That's my girl."  He said.  "Just remember I own you."  

            "You don't own me…you'll never own me.  From here on out, you are dust in the wind, a simple thought that must be exterminated."  

            "That's nice, my angel, but don't you remember?  Yesterday… 'Say you'll be mine?', I believe your answer was?"  Marik asked holding a hand to his ear.

            "Always."  Kassidy whispered to herself.  She looked up at Marik.  He stared at her with cold eyes.

            "Always…hmmm.  I like the sound of that."  He said and turned around.  As he walked away, Kassidy sighed and put her head in her hands.  Now what was she gunna do?

            Kassidy walked out on the road and sighed.  She should have killed him, but she knew he was stronger then her.  He was stronger then Halcyon for crying out loud.  

            She walked up to Grace's drive way and looked around.  It was quite.  The wind wasn't blowing, the bushes weren't moving, no people were talking.   Now was the time that she felt really alone.  She walked up to the door and opened it slowly.  Everyone sat around in the living room.   They all looked up at her and smiled weakly.  

            "Hey guys."  Kassidy waved.  Joey, Tristin, and Tea' had gone home.  Yugi was still there sitting next to Lydia and Jesse.  Zev walked up next to Kassidy and turned to face everyone else.  Grace and Pete sat next to each other on the couch.  Michael was leaning against the wall.  "Look," Kassidy started, "I'm sorry guys.  You were right.  About everything.  Marik has changed; he's not the person I used to know.  He is gone and will not be coming back anytime soon."  Everyone nodded their heads.  Kassidy looked at Michael, "I think I owe you the biggest apology Michael.  I'm sorry for not believing you the first time."

            "Hey Kass, we all make mistakes."  He said with a warm smile.  Kassidy nodded her head and looked at Jesse.  She smiled warmly and then hugged Yugi.  Kassidy looked down at Zev, who gave her a nod.  

            "Michael…I wanted to know if we could train together, show how to use the bow?"  Kassidy asked.  Michael nodded and headed down the hallway.  "Grace, I'll need you there to couch."  Grace nodded and went to the back.  She looked at Lydia and Yugi.  "I guess you guys will be training together."

            "I guess so."  Pete said taking Lydia's hand.  Lydia smiled and got up.

            "What are you guys gunna do?"  Kassidy asked Yugi and Jesse.

            "We'll find somethin', maybe we could go to a movie or somethin'."  Yugi said with a smile.  Zev looked up at Kassidy.

            "I'm gunna need you as a moving target."  Kassidy told him.  Zev looked really weary.

            "A what?"

            "A target, here I'll show you."  She said walking down the hall.  Zev followed close behind her.  When they entered the work out room everyone was ready.  Kassidy smiled and looked down at Zev.  "Okay, here, strap this on."  Kassidy said putting a piece of wood on each of his sides with a rope.  "Okay, I'll be right back.  I just have to go get the bow."  

            Kassidy ran out the room and into hers.  She grabbed the bow and then stopped.  She looked down at the ring on her finger.  It was gleaming in the light.  She brushed her finger over it and closed her eyes.  

            "Kassidy!"  Kassidy's eyes shot open as she heard Michael yell.  

            "I'm coming!"  She yelled back and looked at the ring once more.  Quietly, she removed it and set it on the nightstand.  After looking out the window, she turned and walked out of the room.  "I'm back."  

            "Okay, good."  Michael said.  Grace sat down at the small table and smiled.  Michael walked over and grabbed the bow.  "This is what you do.  Zev start to run around the room.  Now, take an arrow like this and put it into this slot.  Then grab the arrow and the string like this and arch it back.  After finding your target, release with your fingers and pull your wrist down."  He said finding Zev and hitting the wood almost dead center.  

            Kassidy took the bow and an arrow.  She then pulled back slowly and waited till she had a clear shot of Zev.  She released and hit the left side of the board.  Michael smiled.

            "Good.  Now try it again."  He said.  Kassidy did it again and shot it a few inches from Michael's arrow.  She smiled and looked at him.  He nodded and she did it again.

            After a few hours Kassidy had it down.  She ended up hitting dead center every time.  Zev was happy he didn't have to run anymore and Grace was glad that Kassidy was improving a lot.  

            The telephone rang.  Grace went into the living room and picked it up.  

            "Hello?"  Grace said with a smile.  Lydia and Pete walked in.  "Oh dear…no.  How did this happen?  Unknown?  Something like that can't be…I understand.  Yes I will be sure to…yes ok.  Thank you…yes we are too.  Bye."  Grace hung up the phone and looked at Pete and Lydia.  They stared at her.  She looked like she was about to cry.  "Oh dear me.  How did this happen?"  Grace asked sitting on the couch.  She almost looked like she was gunna faint.

            "What happened Grace?"  Lydia asked.

            "Oh, she wouldn't be able to handle this…not now.  Why did this happen now?"  Grace continued to speak to herself.  

            "Grace?"  Lydia asked.  Grace looked at her.

            "Something awful has just happened.  It has to do with Jesse and Kassidy."  Grace said.  Lydia nodded and as if right on cue, Yugi and Jesse walked in the door.

            "That was fun!"  Jesse said with a smile.  Yugi laughed and sat in the chair.

            "Hey guys.  We just got back from the…Grace?  What's wrong?"  Yugi asked.  Grace stared at Jesse.

            "Jesse…please come with me."  Grace said.  Jesse walked over to Grace and down the hall to the work out room.  "Zev, Michael…will you leave for a moment?"  Grace asked.  Michael and Zev left with out a word.  Kassidy was taking off her shirt and changing into a clean one.  Jesse walked over and sat on a bench.  Kassidy smiled and sat next to her.

            "Hey…where were you?"  Kassidy asked Jesse.  Jesse had just opened her mouth, when Grace cut her off.

            "I have something to tell you." Grace said.  Kassidy looked up at her.  

            "Okay…what?"  She said.  Jesse smiled and propped her legs up Indian style.

            "Well, I guess first of all, I regret to inform you-"

            "Grace, don't go all lawyer on us."  Jesse said with a giggle.  Grace frowned and knelt down in front of her.

            "Sweetie, I have some terrible news.  Your parents were on their way back early from their vacation and something went wrong."  Grace said.

            "Went wrong?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace nodded.

            "The plane was attacked.  The pilots were killed and the plane crashed to the ground.  When the emergency workers came, they only found three people alive."  Grace said.

            "Three people?"  Jesse asked.

            "Mom and Dad were one of those three people…right?"  Kassidy asked putting an arm around Jesse.  Grace looked to the ground and shook her head.  Kassidy gasped and held her hand to her mouth.  Jesse was shuttering really bad.  

            "I'm so sorry." Grace whispered.  A million things rushed through Kassidy's mind.  They're dead?  When did it happen?  Who attacked?  Why was it all happening right now?  Where were they gunna go?  What were they gunna do?  Would Jesse be taken away from her?  What was her mother thinking when she died?  What was her father thinking?  Was it painful?  How long did they struggle?    

            Jesse was beginning to shake really hard.  Kassidy looked over at her.  Jesse was wobbling and then it happened.  Jesse fell from the bench to the floor and fainted.  Kassidy gasped again.

            "Jesse!"  Kassidy said and got down to the floor next to her.  Grace ran out of the room and got everyone.  Yugi came in with a wet rag.  He dabbed it on Jesse's head.  

            "Jesse wake up.  Come on Jess."  Michael said.  Jesse stirred a moment and then opened her eyes.  Kassidy watched her little sister.  Yugi held up her head while Kassidy rubbed her fingers through her Jesse's hair.  Then Jesse looked up at Kassidy and started to cry.  She then let out a scream and hugged her sister's stomach tightly.  Kassidy rubbed her back and rocked her.  

            "I know.  Shhh.  I know, it's okay."  Kassidy told her.  She knew it wasn't okay, she didn't even know why people said it.  Kassidy felt like crying too, but the tears wouldn't come.  She continued to rock her sister in her arms while one by one the others left.  Zev stayed right there with them though.

            Poor Jesse.  This was harder on her then anybody.  

            Jesse had cried herself to sleep a couple hours later.  Kassidy carefully picked her up and carried her to the room as Zev followed.  Kassidy sighed and laid her sister on the bed gently.  She looked at Zev and pet his head.

            "Stay with her Zev."  Kassidy told him.

            "I will watch over her until she awakens."  Zev said and hopped on to the bed next to Jesse.  Kassidy nodded and walked out of the room.  Lydia and Pete had already gone to bed.  Grace, Michael, and Yugi were still up in the living room.  Kassidy sat down next to Yugi and smiled.

            "Hey.  Jesse's asleep."  Kassidy said.  Grace gave her a look of pity.  

            "You okay?"  Yugi asked.  Kassidy looked at him with a weak smile.

            "I think I'll be okay.  I suppose its gunna be harder for Jesse since she's younger.  I think I know now that at least they're happy.  I know my mother and father and they wouldn't want us to spend forever feeling bad for them.  They always said to be happy for them because they would finally be free."  Kassidy said staring out the window.  She looked back at the three.  "I don't know what I'm talking about…I loved my mom and dad so much, but I think I'll be fine.  I think that I can go on…that probably makes me sound really low."

            "You really are acting like a grown up."  Grace said and hugged her.

            "I think I've had to mature a lot.  Now that my parents are gone, my greatest priority is to take care of Jesse now." Kassidy told them.  Michael and Yugi stared in disbelief.  "You know, I tried to cry, but I just couldn't…I even tried holding my breathe to make my eyes water.  Nothing happened."

            "I understand if you want to quite being hunter…I could write the Seekers."  Grace said.

            "No…if there is anything I've learned while being a hunter, it's to keep fighting, because you're not just fighting for yourself.  Thousands will die…but I still have to do my job."  Kassidy said.  Grace smiled warmly at her hunter.

            "Well done."  Grace said and stood up.  Kassidy smiled and watched Grace walk outside.  

            "Kassidy, I'm sorry."  Michael said.  Kassidy suddenly frowned and looked out the window at Grace.

            "I just can't help but wonder what's gunna happen next."  She said and looked back at them.  Michael, who was already frowning, got up and walked over to Kassidy where he knelt in front of her.

            "We won't let anything else happen."  Michael told her.  Yugi nodded and nudged her.  Kassidy smiled and sighed.

            "Well at least we know things can't get any worse."  Kassidy said.

            "No…shhh…don't say that, oh now something worse is gunna happen."  Michael said.  Yugi and Kassidy stood up.  

            "I guess I'm gunna go home."  Yugi said.  Kassidy nodded and walked with him out on the lawn.

            "You want me to walk you home?  Marik could be out there."  Kassidy said.  

            "No, I'll be fine…you just get some sleep okay?"  Yugi said.

            "Yeah…"  

            "Later Grace."  Yugi called and ran out of the driveway.  Kassidy turned and walked back into the house.  There was only one thing that crossed Kassidy's mind…How's it gunna get worse?   

**AN:  OMG!  Poor Kassidy and Jesse.  How can things get worse???  You'll find out next chapter.  Anyway…please review this chapter and tell me what you think…I'd be very grateful.**


	23. An Extra Man

            Kassidy awoke Monday morning early.  She stared at the ring on her nightstand.  It gleamed with pride.  Kassidy studied it for a while. She decided that Marik was gone and she needed to accept it.  Yesterday, when she kissed him, it was so real, so true…she was sure he was back, but it wasn't him, it was the sick creature that lived in him.

            She took the ring and slipped it onto the chain of her locket that Jesse gave her for her birthday.  She looked over at Jesse, who was sleeping next to her.  Zev was on her other side in his new house on the floor.  They both looked so peaceful.  Kassidy slipped out of the bed and walked over to her suitcase.  

            She took out a black tank top and a pair of over all shorts.  She slipped them on quickly, before Zev opened his eyes.  Then she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair.  Adding flicks to each short layer.  Then she applied her makeup and walked out.  

            Grace was up in the kitchen.  Kassidy smiled and waved.  Grace smiled.  Kassidy decided she'd try coffee this morning.  She defiantly needed it.  She walked over and sat next to Grace with her cup in front of her as she took little sips.  

            "Your sure you want to go to school today?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy nodded.

            "I need to get away from here…get back to normal."  She said and drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp.  Grace took the cup from her and stared at it.  

            "Kassidy, the child services called here today.  They want to talk to you and Jesse about living with your aunt."  Grace said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Grace, I can't live with her."  Kassidy said.

            "Well, it's your choice…you're sixteen.  You can choose where you want to live, you and Jesse."  Grace said.  Kassidy stared at her.  

            "Grace, what about here?"  Kassidy asked.

            "What?"  

            "Well…who better, right?  I mean you treat us like family anyway…do I have to go to court?  If you come and they see you can take care of us then maybe…maybe it would be for the best.  If I live with my aunt, I just know she wouldn't let me come out here and she wouldn't let me go out to hunt.  Grace…your like my second mom."  Kassidy said.  Grace was speechless.  Kassidy came over and hugged her.  "Please Grace."  

            "I…I guess I could see…see what I can do."  Grace said.  Kassidy smiled.  

            "Thank you."  Kassidy said.  She pulled back and walked to get her leather jacket.  "Gotta go."  She said and walked out the door.

            Kassidy arrived at the school shortly.  She was thankful to be back.  It would keep her mind off Marik.  

            Kassidy walked to her locker.  She still had thirty minutes before class started.  She opened her locker and put her bag and jacket in.  She decided she'd get her books later.  She did, however, grab the picture of her mom and dad and hang it up in her locker.

            "Oh, Kassidy has to have mommy and daddy to survive the day?"  She knew that voice all to well.  Kassidy turned around and came face to face with Kaiba. 

            "Kaiba, do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?"  Kassidy sneered.  Kaiba snickered and looked in her locker.

            "My, my, my aren't we sanitary?"  Kaiba asked looking at her neat locker.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "What do you want Kaiba?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "Actually, I'm inviting a ton of people to a party, for my great success…it's mostly people from work, but there are some people coming from school."  Kaiba said.  Kassidy stared at him.

            "Sorry, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."  Kassidy said shutting her locker.  Kaiba glared.

            "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come."  Kaiba said.  Kassidy stared at him.  A party?  With Kaiba?  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works."  Kassidy said and walked passed him.  

            "So you wont be attending?"  Kaiba asked.

            "After everything you've ever said and done to me…what do you think?"  Kassidy asked.

            "You tell me."  He said with a smile.  Kassidy put a hand to her head.

            "Kaiba, I'm not in the mood to play mind games."  Kassidy said.

            "So you've lost your touch?"  Kaiba asked.  

            "Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?"  Kassidy asked and turned to walk away.  Kaiba grabbed her arm.

            "Your not coming?"  He asked.

            "Kaiba, are you kidding me?"

            "No…you coming or not?"  He asked sounding really annoyed.

            "Sorry, but I wont be able to make it."  She said with a slight smile. 

            "Why not?  Where do you possibly have to be?"  He asked.  

            "Kaiba, I must say…you are the last one I expected to ask me to a party.  May I ask you what your intentions are?"  Kassidy asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "No…" He said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Well I can't go anyway.  I'm busy." Kassidy told him.

            "Busy doing what?"

            "I do believe that is none of your business Kaiba."  Kassidy told him and walked down the hall…he was right behind her.

            "Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?"  He asked.  Kassidy smiled.

            "Here come the insults."  Kassidy said.  She turned and looked at him.  "Kaiba!  I'm not gunna go to your stupid party!"  

            "Fine…I don't care, I was just trying to be nice for a change."  Kaiba yelled.  

            "Nice!  For what?"  Kassidy said.  Kaiba looked off down the hall at something.

            "I just, I heard about your folks…that's all.  I felt sorry."  He said.  This blew Kassidy away.  What!?!?  Kaiba nice?  Kaiba cared?  Kaiba felt sorry?  How did Kaiba know?

            "How did you-"  

            "I saw it in the paper…said the plane crashed day after Christmas.  It listed all the people that died…I saw your parents names in there."  He said.  Kassidy was in shock.  She looked at Kaiba.  "I know what your thinking.  Don't get used to it…I just know what it feels like to be left abandoned and having someone younger to take care of."  He told her.  

            "Kaiba…I…thank you."  Kassidy said.  Kaiba nodded and walked off.  Kassidy leaned up against a locker.  If Kaiba knew, how many other people did?  She closed her eyes and thought of her mother and father.  It was her birthday party.  They were both smiling and having fun.  The happy moment replayed in her head.

            "Kassidy?"  Said a voice.  Kassidy was brought back to the present.  She opened her eyes and stared into the face.  

            "Devin…" She said.  He smiled and stared at her.  "What?"  She snapped.

            "I need you to scoot over a bit so I can get into my locker."  He said.  Kassidy looked up at the locker that said 156.  She stood up straight and walked down the hall.  She heard a locker slam and footsteps running behind her.  'Why me?' she thought.  She turned around and Devin stopped.  

            "What now?"  She asked with a groan.

            "What are you doing Friday night?"  He asked.  Kassidy shook her head and turned around.  "Hey, wait a minute…come back here.  What are you doing Friday night?"  

            "Planning on ways to ignore you."  Kassidy said.  Devin frowned.

            "Why you gotta be like that?"  He asked.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

            "Do you really want me to make a list?"  She asked.  

            "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday."  He said ignoring her previous statement.

            "I'd love to go out with you Devin, but unfortunately my favorite commercial is on TV."  She said.  Devin furrowed his brows.  

            "I've tried being nice…I've tried being forward…I've tried everything, what's up with you girl?"  Devin asked.

            "Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."  Kassidy told him.  Devin grumbled.

            "What ever…" He said and walked off.  Kassidy smiled and continued to walk down the hall.  

            She made her way to her homeroom and sat down.  She was about fifteen minutes early, but she didn't mind.  The teacher was writing the schedule on the board.  Kassidy opened her notebook.  There was a whole page dedicated to Marik.  Kassidy frowned and ripped the paper out of her notebook and crumpled it up in her hand.  

            Kassidy looked at a blank piece of paper.  She didn't know what to write, but she knew she wanted to.  She decided to make a list of everything she hated about men:

    Everything I Hate about men _Impossible_ _Immature_ _Pigheaded_ _Boring_ _Stupid_ _Egotistical_ _Stinky_ _Nasty_ _Good Looks_ _Irresistible_ _Greedy_

"Everything I hate about Men…that's pretty intense stuff."  Kassidy looked over and saw a blonde haired boy with icicle eyes.  Kassidy stared at him.  He smiled.  Kassidy could have melted…it was one of those movie star smiles.  

            "Well, I have a lot of spare time."  Kassidy said sheepishly.  The boy laughed.

            "Maybe I should borrow that list…that way I don't do anything to tick you off."  He said.  His hand went out to hers.

            "I'm Jason…Jason Galion."  He said.  Kassidy smiled and shook his hand.

            "Kassidy."  She said.

            "Is there a last name with that?"  He asked.  

            "Henderson."  She said.  

            "I like your name..." Jason said.

            "Thanks…yours ain't to bad either."  Kassidy told him.  "You new here?"  

            "Yeah…just registered today."  

            "Wow.  Where you from?"  Kassidy asked.  He smiled.

            "The south."  He told her.

            "Oh, what's it like?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Well, it's defiantly different…I-" 

            "You two mind shutting up?"  Devin asked, looking more at Kassidy.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and turned toward the front.

            By the time lunch came, Kassidy was starving.  She ran to the lunchroom and into the cafeteria.  She bought a burrito and a soda.  As she made her way over to Tristin, she saw Jason coming over.  She stopped and smiled at him.

            "Hi…" He said.  

            "Hey."  Kassidy replied.  

            "You wanna have lunch with me?"  He asked.  Kassidy smiled and followed him to an empty table.  She put her burrito on the table and sat down.  "So, how old are you?"

            "Sixteen…you?"  

            "Seventeen."  He said and took a bite of his pizza.  

            "Do any sports?"  Kassidy asked.

            "No, not really…I kinda just do what I got to, no extra stuff."  He said.  "What about you?"

            "I work out a lot, but no sports."  

            "You work out huh?  I didn't know…you strong?"  He asked.

            "Well you see that guy over there?"  Kassidy asked pointing to Kaiba.  Kaiba looked up and arched his eyebrow at her.  "I punched him…made his lip bleed.  Is that strong?" 

            "I know him, that's Seto Kaiba!  You punched him?  I'd say you're pretty strong if you can make blood."  Jason said.

            "Well thanks."  She said.  

            "So, this is some date huh?"  Jason said.

            "Date?"

            "Well yeah…I asked you to lunch, you said yes, it's a date."  He said.  Kassidy blushed.

            "Okay, okay…it's a date.  Well, I guess I better take this time to thank you for a lovely lunch hour."  She said.  Jason nodded.  Kassidy stood up.

            "No kiss?"  Jason asked.

            "Never on the first date."  She told him.

            "Well, I like that."  He said.  Kassidy smiled, nodded, and walked back to her table.  Tea' and Joey were sitting and eating.  Kassidy smiled and sat down.

            "So, that new kid…he seems nice."  Tea' said.  Kassidy nodded.  

            "Yeah…" Kassidy said.  She was zoned out.  Joey stared at her.  

            "You okay Kass?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded.  "You sure, I mean…everything that's happened to you.  It's okay to feel bad and stuff."  Kassidy looked at him.

            "What do you mean?"  She asked.

            "Well you know…with your parents and Marik and stuff."  Joey said.  Kassidy frowned.

            "Marik?  Nope…I'm over it.  He can go on and do his thing…" Kassidy said.  Joey and Tea' gave each other knowing looks.  Kassidy saw this.  "Really…I'm fine.  I'm thinkin' this new kid Jason could be, interesting."

            Kassidy looked over to Jason.  Three cheerleaders were talking to him.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and watched.  Jason was laughing at something the girls said.  He looked over to where Kassidy was sitting and waved.  She smiled and turned back to the other two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her arms were aching and her head was dizzy.  She looked up and saw a black wolf with yellow eyes staring at her.  She spotted the lava below her.  The heat was getting to her head.  The bottom of her shoes felt as if they were on fire.  

            She was beginning to lower down.  She looked around quickly.  The violet-eyed man was laughing.  She could feel tears filling her eyes.  The man stared at her with a wide grin.  

            "You know honey, you look really hot right now…it's almost a shame to kill you."  He said.  Kassidy glared at him and struggled with her ropes.  "Don't bother…you can't get out of them."  

            "Marik!  You are about to kill the woman you love!"  Cried the black wolf.  Marik glared at him.  

            "Well…you know, I really don't care.  I look at it as a step to glory."  He said.  

            "You are a bastard!"  The wolf told him.  Kassidy grabbed a hold of her rope and began to pull herself up.  The rope was lowering by the second.  She had to climb it if she was gunna even think of living.

            She climbed to the top and breathed deeply.  She didn't have her knife on her, so she'd have to improvise.  She looked around quickly.  There was nothing she could use.  

            Her hand wiped some sweat off her head.  It was rally starting to burn up.  She needed to find a way to get free quickly.  She looked down at her hand.  She noticed the ring on her finger.  It was shining bright in the moonlight.  Kassidy then had an idea.

            She took the ring from her finger and swiftly began to rub it against the rope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kassidy opened her eyes and looked around.  The class was all reading out of their textbooks.  She quickly sat up straight and grabbed her textbook.  There was a light tap on her shoulder.  She quickly turned around and looked at Jason.  He was smiling.

            "Yes?" Kassidy asked.

            "You dose off?" He asked.  Kassidy smiled.

            "Yeah…I haven't gotten much sleep lately."  She told him.  He nodded.

            "Yeah…me neither."  He said.  Kassidy nodded and turned back around in her seat.  Jason leaned up to the back of her head.  "Listen, I know I'm the new guy and all…but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…" Kassidy turned around and gave a slight smile.

            "Why don't you go out with one of those cheerleaders?" Kassidy asked rolling her eyes.

            "They were nice and all, but I figure they are attracted to me because of looks."  He told her.

            "What looks?"  She asked.  He smiled and looked up to the ceiling.

            "Thanks a lot…the one girl I want to ask out, and she's a smart ass."  He said.  Kassidy smiled and turned in her seat.  Jason leaned in again.  "So do you want to?"  Kassidy turned in her seat again.

            "Maybe, I'll give you my number and we'll see where it goes from there."  She said handing him a piece of paper with Grace's number on it.

            "So you're gunna make me wait?"  He asked taking the paper.  Kassidy nodded and turned back around in her seat.  Jason tapped her shoulder again.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and smiled.  She turned and raised an eyebrow.

            "What now?"  She asked.  He shrugged and smiled.

            "Ms. Henderson…please turn around."  The teacher called.  Kassidy turned around quickly and started to read.  Jason smirked and leaned back in his seat.  

            "So, how was your first day back?" Grace asked.  Kassidy smiled.

            "It was good…did Jess go to school?"  

            "No…she didn't feel good."  Grace said.  Kassidy nodded.  

            "Yeah."  Kassidy said to herself.  Michael walked in.

            "She's running a fever."  He said.  Kassidy looked at him.  He smiled slightly at her and then walked in the kitchen.  There was a knock on the front door.

            "I'm gunna go check on Jess."  Kassidy said, as Grace went to answer the door.  Michael nodded.  Kassidy walked down the hallway and turned into her room.  Jesse lay on the bed with her eyes closed.  Kassidy walked over and sat next to her on the bed.  She glided her hand through Jesse's hair and smiled.  Jesse opened her eyes and peered at Kassidy.  "How are ya feelin?"

            "Better…but I still have a stomach ache and a head ache."  Jesse said coughing.  Kassidy nodded and smiled.

            "Well, I'm sure you'll feel better in a couple days."  Kassidy told her.  Jesse nodded.  "Now get some sleep.  I'll have Grace make some soup later."  Kassidy said and walked out.  

            As she walked out in the hall, she could here Grace talking to someone.  Kassidy slowly walked out in the living room.  Grace quickly turned around.  

            "Oh, we have a new hunter…he came to stay and help us."  She told Kassidy.  Kassidy smiled and walked forward.  Grace happily moved aside and flung her hand out and pointed at the hunter.  Kassidy's eyes went wide…it was Jason Galion.

**AN:  WOW!  JASON IS THE NEW HUNTER?  This story just keeps getting weirder and weirder!  Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!  I still have a long way to go.**             


	24. Back?

            "Oh my God!  What are you doing here?"  Kassidy asked.

            "I should be asking you the same question."  Jason replied.  

            "I live here…well, sort of."  

            "So wait a minute…you're a hunter?"  Jason asked, scratching his blonde head.  Kassidy nodded.  Michael and Grace were just looking on the two confused.  

            "Yeah, and you?"  She asked.  Jason nodded.  "Wow."  

            "No kidding…well, I guess we'll be working together."  Jason said with a slight smile.  Kassidy smiled to.

            "I guess so."  

            "Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Michael asked.

            "Yeah…we go to the same school, Jason just moved here."  Kassidy said.  Jason smiled.

            "Well, Jason, I think we should give you a room.  Why don't you stay in Pete's?  He would love the company…plus we just got his room finished so it looks nice."  Grace said.  Jason nodded and followed her back to the room with his suitcase and backpack.  

            Zev walked out of Kassidy's room with a low growl.  

            "Who's that?"  He asked.  

            "Jason…he's another hunter."  Kassidy told him.  He gave her a puzzled look.

            "Hunter?  I thought no more were coming."  Zev said.  Michael nodded.

            "Well apparently, Jason volunteered to come here."  He said.  Kassidy looked at him.

            "Volunteered?  Who'd want to do that?"  She asked him.  Michael shrugged and scratched Zev's ear.  Grace walked back in with Jason.

            "Okay…well, I think that we better start on our training, don't you?"  Grace asked eyeballing them all.  Kassidy shrugged and went into her room.  She dug through her suitcase and found a pair of white shorts and a green tank top.  She winked at Jesse and walked out toward the work out room.  

            "I'm ready."  She said.  Grace smiled.

            "Go warm up."  She said.  Kassidy smiled and walked over toward the mat in the center of the room.  She began to do flips on it.  This would help her loosen her muscles.  She did ten back flips and the practiced on twisting flips.  They were hard.  She had to flip and change direction in the air.  She got it seven out of ten times.  

            Once that was over she worked on air kicks.  She did ten left air kicks and then ten right air kicks.  These were Kassidy's favorite kicks.  Michael walked over and began his warm up flips as well.  It was fun when there were two people.  Her and Michael never really got to work out together anymore…he was usually paired with Pete.  

            Kassidy looked up when she was finished and saw Jason staring at the two.  She smiled and walked over to the punching bag while the boys finished warming up.  Just then Lydia and Pete walked in.

            "Hey guys."  Pete said.  Lydia smiled as well.

            "Hey."  Michael said.  He stopped flipping and turned to Jason.  "Jason…this is Pete and Lydia.  They're hunters as well."

            "Yeah, you two should go get your stuff and we can all practice together."  Kassidy told them.  Lydia rushed out of the room quickly.  Pete just groaned and sat down.

            "Do I gotta?  My backs killing me."  He said.  Kassidy just smiled.

            "That'll make it all the more easier to beat ya."  She said.  Pete rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.  Kassidy turned back to the punching bag and kicked it a few times.  It swung back and forth while Kassidy hit it.  She liked the punching bag; it was a good stress reliever.  

            Lydia walked in with a tube top and boxers.  Kassidy looked at her as if she were crazy.  Then she realized that she only did it to impress Jason.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and started to punch the bag again.  

            Jason soon walked over to Kassidy and started to beat on the bag as well.  Michael was lifting some weights and Pete and Lydia were warming up.

            "Okay!"  Grace said.  Kassidy and Jason looked up.  "Now all of you get on the blue mat in the center of the room."  Grace said.  They did as told and waited further instructions.  "Now when I say go, your all gunna begin to fight each other.  This gives you a chance to learn each other's weaknesses and strong points."  Grace said.

"I think we all know the boys weaknesses."  Lydia said.  Her and Kassidy snickered.  Grace sent them a strict glare telling them to be quite.

"This will be a huge advantage for you because you will know how to help your partner on a hunt and be able to protect them when in danger…does everybody follow me so far?  Good.  Now, three, two, one, Go."

            There was a long pause…then Kassidy flung her foot up to Pete and he was knocked to the ground.  Michael grabbed Kassidy and tackled her to the ground.  Kassidy punched Michael in the face and rolled him off her.  Lydia was working on Jason, but he seemed to be blocking every attack she made.  Kassidy smiled.

            Pete tripped Jason and then shot up and punched Lydia.  Michael grabbed Lydia from behind and held her in front of him.  Kassidy quickly hurried over and kicked Pete in the face, before he could punch Lydia's stomach.  Lydia wrapped a leg around Michael's and tripped him to the floor.  

            Jason walked over quickly and started in on Pete.  Pete blocked almost every hit Jason could throw, but when he missed a punch to the face, Pete was down on the floor.  Kassidy ran over and kicked Jason's side.  Jason stumbled, but came back with a punch to the face and then stomach.  Kassidy held her stomach and collapsed to the ground.  Jason went wide-eyed and bent down next to her.

            "Kassidy, you okay?"  He asked.  Kassidy opened her squinted eyes and smiled as she punched his face and kicked his stomach.  Jason sprung backward and landed on his back.  

            Michael and Lydia were ganging up on Pete.  Kassidy rushed over and kicked Lydia in the face.  Lydia stumbled, but didn't fall.  Kassidy kicked her again.  She fell this time, but quickly got up to fight Michael.  Kassidy turned in on Pete.  He smiled and slapped her.  She grumbled and kicked his face twice before punching his back.

            Pete yelled, but quickly turned and did a right upper cut punch on Kassidy.  She fell to the floor.  Lydia had moved on to Jason, who was quite pleased with all the action.  Michael zoned in on Pete and smiled.  Kassidy heard Jason fall to the floor.  She got up and punched Lydia in the side and then she kicked her in the back of the knee.  Lydia fell to the floor.

            "Okay, that's enough for me."  Lydia said and walked off the mat.  Jason smiled and stood up.  Kassidy ran over to Michael and kicked his chest.  Michael fell backwards and landed on his butt.  Kassidy began to laugh, until she felt someone kick her back.  She looked up at Pete and glared.  He smiled at her and shrugged.  Jason surprised Pete by kneeing him in the back.  Kassidy smiled and walked back over to Michael.  

            Kassidy tried to kick him, but he blocked it and punched her in the face.  Kassidy twirled twice and kicked him.  He let out a little whimper, but kicked her in the arm.  Kassidy stumbled back and the kicked Michael in the face again and then three times in the stomach.  Kassidy was about to do it again, when he shook his head and walked off the mat.  Kassidy smiled and turned to Pete and Jason's fight.  

            Pete kicked Jason in the face and knocked him down.  Kassidy heard Jason grumble as he stood up again.  Pete yawned and turned to her.  Kassidy suddenly had a burst of energy.  She began to kick Pete in the stomach in the face and then stomach and face.  Soon Pete realized her pattern and began blocking her attacks.  Then Kassidy went to hit his face, so he lifted his hands to his face, but then she faked it and hit him in the stomach.  

            Pete tried to punch her, but fell down.  He then crawled off the mat.  Kassidy turned to see Jason staring at her with a smug grin.  She crossed her arms and smiled at him.

            "You know, we can be King and Queen of this Mat?"  Jason said.  Kassidy laughed and shook her head. Then kicked him in the side.

            "What can I say, I'm greedy.  I don't like to share."  She said.  Jason smiled again.  "I'm gunna wipe that grin off your face in a minute."  She said as he stood. 

            "Oh really?  Well…let's see whatcha got."  He said.  Kassidy raised her fists.  Jason did the same.  Kassidy slid her smile up and sprung for him.  He wasn't expecting it, so he went down to the ground.  Kassidy was sitting on his chest.

            "I'm gunna beat you down boy."  She said.  Jason smiled and rolled her over, now he was on top.

            "Oh really…I'd like to see you try."  He said.  Kassidy smiled sweetly and then punched his face.  Groaning, he turned his face back to her.  He didn't get off her, he just pinned her hands to the floor.  Kassidy blushed slightly, but then tried to get her hands free, which wasn't hard.  Smiling, she was just about to punch him, when:  

            "Well, ain't this cute."  The two looked up to see a blondish silver haired man staring down at them.  His Violet eyes were digging into them.  "Oh honey, I thought you'd always be faithful."  He said with a smile.  Jason looked at Kassidy, who pushed him off and stood up.  

            "What are you doing here?"  Kassidy asked coldly.  Marik shrugged.

            "I came to see what's up, Kass."  He said.  Michael stepped forward.

            "Marik…" He growled.  Marik smiled at him and looked at Jason. 

            "So, are you the lover boy who's sleeping with my girl?"  Marik asked him.  Jason glared at him.

            "Marik, get outa here before I loose my temper."  Kassidy told him.  

            "She's so cute when she's angry."  Marik said looking at Jason.  Lydia and Pete walked over.  Michael walked over and was about to punch Marik, when the door opened.  Everyone turned to see about twenty other demons at the door.  One was holding Zev.  He had a muzzle on and was growling furiously.  Another was holding Grace and it had its hand over her mouth.  Kassidy then focused on the one in the middle.  It was Halcyon holding her sick sister.  Kassidy's face grew red with anger.

            "Let them go!"  Lydia said.  Marik shrugged.

            "I can't do that.  You see, they play a huge role in the domination."  He said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Michael, you and the other three try and take on the demons."  Kassidy told him.

            "What are you gunna do?"  He asked.  Kassidy looked at Marik and tightened her fists.  

            "I'm gunna take out the trash."  She said.  Marik smiled.  The other four ran over and began to attack the demons.  Kassidy stared at Marik.

            "So…we gunna do this anytime soon?  I do have an end of the world party to plan."  Marik said.  Kassidy glared at him.  

            "You come in here and you take my educator, sister and friend and expect me to run on your watch?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik rolled his eyes.  "You are so male!" Kassidy grumbled and punched Marik's face.  Marik shook his head and punched Kassidy twice.  Kassidy fell to the floor, but quickly got up again and kicked his side.  

            Marik growled and punched her in the face twice and then kicked her side.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes and kicked his face.  Marik growled low and punched her stomach.  Kassidy stumbled back onto her back and then tripped Marik.  Marik crawled up against a wall and used it to support him while he stood.  Kassidy stood and ran toward him.  Marik grabbed her arms before she could punch him and shoved her up against the wall.

            "Stupid girl!  Stupid…you should know better then to ever challenge me!"  Marik yelled punching her face.  Kassidy couldn't get free from his grasp.  Marik grabbed her hair and yanked it over so she'd look at him.  She yelped.  "You are a disgrace…everyone knows that!  You couldn't fight your way out of a glove."  He told her, taking her shoulders now.  

            Kassidy hissed as she tried kneeing him off, but he didn't budge.  Kassidy couldn't trip him either.  She put her hands on Marik's chest and tried pushing him off.  Marik laughed.  Kassidy then put her hands over were Marik's heart was supposed to be.  Marik suddenly drew in a sharp breath and pumbled to the floor.  Kassidy was in shock.  She bent down and looked at Marik.  He was shaking.  Kassidy still had her hands over his chest.

            Marik opened his eyes and looked up at Kassidy.  His eyes were full of tire and worry.  He took in another sharp heavy breath.  

            "Kassidy?"  He asked.  Kassidy stared at him…at his eyes.  What was going on here?  Marik reached a hand up and grabbed her arm.  Kassidy was frozen.  She knelt over him.  "Kassidy…you look so…you feel…" He didn't finish.  Kassidy looked at his eyes.  There were tears forming in her eyes.  He looked so innocent.

            Could it be possible…that he was…back?  Could it, for some strange reason?  Out of all the powers in the world…was this possible?

            "Marik?  Marik is that…is it…" She couldn't finish.  She put her hand on his cheek.  He smiled weekly and rubbed her hand.  Her eyes grew wider.  She watched as his hand slid from hers to her other arm.  Kassidy felt surges of energy run through her body.  

"You look so beautiful…where have you been?"  Marik asked.  

"You don't remember?"  Kassidy asked quietly.

"Remember what?"  He asked looking confused.  His voice was low.  

"You…I mean, I…something…happened to-"

"I'm so confused.  What's going on, am I dieing…are you dieing?"  Kassidy took her other hand off his chest and captured her lips with his own.  They were so soft and pure.  Kassidy knelt into him more, as he tightened his grip on her arms.  She could feel him making an effort to.  She rubbed his face and ran her fingers up through his hair.  Slowly she could feel him stop shaking.

            She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes.  Her soft whimpers and sniffs were all that was heard in the room.  Everyone had stopped fighting.  Kassidy stayed looking at Marik.  There was a long silence.  She felt his hands tense on her arms.  Quickly his eyes closed and he shoved her away shaking his head.  She landed up against the wall hard.  Marik stood up and almost tripped as he glared at her.

            "I don't know what you did to me…but…" He stuttered pointing a finger at her.  Kassidy stared at him in shock.  He swayed left and right as he brought his hand to his mouth and then cupped his head and widened his eyes.  He shook again and growled loudly as he ran into a window, shattering it.  He ran off, out of the back yard and down the street.  Kassidy sat there against the wall putting her fingers over her lips.  Was it real?  Was he back?  Or was it an illusion?  Maybe she was going crazy.

            She looked up at the rest.  They looked beaten down, but were all staring at her.  She could have sworn he was back.  It was so confusing.  What just happened?  She was speechless.  Pete looked at her sympathetically and walked over.  He put his hands around her and stroked her hair, looked up at the others.

            Michael looked around.  They had managed to get Grace.  He looked around some more.  Then it hit him.

            "We're in trouble."  He said.  Kassidy looked up from Pete to Michael.  The others stared at him blankly.  "They got Zev and Jesse."  Kassidy's eyes went wide.

            "Jesse?"  She asked to make sure.  Michael nodded his head.  Kassidy quickly pushed Pete away and ran toward them.  She looked around all the equipment.  She wasn't there.  Kassidy ran to her room.  No Jesse.  She slowly walked back into the room with the others.  She hung her head.  "They got her."  She said quietly.  

            "Yeah."  Michael said.  Oh, this was just great!  He went to touch Kassidy, but she hit his hand away.  She looked up at the rest.  They all looked tired and shocked.  Kassidy sniffed. She then grabbed a chair on the floor.

            "NO!"  She said and threw the chair across the room.  Grace shook her head.  Kassidy growled and picked up another chair, smashing it on the ground.  She then kicked the wall.  "That Bastard!"  She yelled loudly.  She hit the wall with her fist.

            "We're gunna get her back Kass."  Lydia said.  Kassidy looked at her.

            "Your damn right we are.  I lost my boyfriend, I lost my parents, I'm not loosing Jesse too."  Kassidy said and shoved passed them.  Jason looked around at all of them.  

            "I'm lost."  He said.  Pete looked at him. 

            "Come on, I'll tell you the whole story."  Pete said walking out of the room slowly.  Jason followed.

**AN:  WHOAH!  What do you guys think?  Marik back…or not?  Jesse missing!  Zev missing!  What can possibly make things worse?  Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short, I just was in a hurry.  I hope you like it though.  Please review and tell me what ya think.  Tootaloose!**            


	25. Custody

            Kassidy ran into her room and slammed the door.  She began to jitter and chatter her teeth.  What was she gunna do?  Jesse and Zev were gone and Marik…she was more confused about him then anyone.  

            She walked in her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  She had bags under her eyes and had a small bruise where Marik had hit her in the face really hard.  She was shaking and her skin was burning hot.  She began to make little noises as she paced in the bathroom.

            Jesse!  She needed Jesse back.  But how?  She didn't even know where to start looking.    

            She needed something to calm her down…but what?  Something that would take all the pain away.  Something that would make her care free.  She sighed and looked in cabinet.  She had no knife.  It was gone.  She shook her head and closed her eyes.  What was happening to her?  Was she loosing it?  Loosing her mind?  How had everything gone so wrong?  She was only 16, she wasn't supposed to experience this kind of stress and troubles till she was like 20.  

            She walked back over to the mirror and slid it open.  Inside she found tons of medicine and antibiotics.  She read over all the labels.  Tylenol, Aspirin, No Sleep, Stress Reliever, Nyquil, and the list went on.  Kassidy quickly picked up the stress reliever pills.  

            She didn't bother to look at the directions, she poured five in her hand and dumped them in her mouth.  She turned on the faucet and bent down to lap up some water.  Turning off the water, she glared at herself in the mirror.  

            'You chump!  You let them take her!  You are worthless.  You should have been watching.  You weak little moron!'  Kassidy mentally yelled to herself.  She walked out of her bathroom and looked through her bag.  She changed into jeans and a halter-top.  Who cares if she was a slut!  She certainly didn't!  It was her body…nobody else's.  Wow, these drugs must really be taking effect!  The voice in the back of her head told her she wasn't thinking straight, but she ignored it.  She grabbed her leather jacket and walked out of her room.

            "Hey Kass, I figured we could-" Jason was cut off.

            "I'm going out."  She said.  Grace stared at her.

            "Don't you think we should try and figure out a way to stop Marik?" She asked.  Kassidy pursed her lips and turned to her.

            "I'm going out…I'll be back in a little while.  God, handle stuff yourself."  She said.  Grace narrowed her eyes and stood up.

            "As your educator, I order you to stay here."  She said.  Kassidy stepped over to her.  Their noses almost touched.

            "You don't want me to go out that door?  Then stop me."  She said sharply. Walking over to the door quickly, she opened it and walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

            She walked for fifteen minutes before coming to the park.  She looked around the moonlit grass and sighed.  It was totally empty.  She never felt more alone in her life.  She walked over to the swing and sat down.  As she swayed, she thought about Jesse.  She went over all their old memories, even the ones she thought she had forgotten.  

            "Lonely?" Asked a voice behind her.  She looked behind her.  Devin stood there with four of his buddies.  Kassidy thought she was gunna burst into tears.  She could have killed him, but then reality hit her, someone was here…someone was gunna keep her from being lonely.  She was so happy she could have kissed him.  In fact:

            Kassidy stood from her swing and walked over to Devin.  She bit on her lip and slid her hands up his chest.  He looked at his buddies surprised.  Kassidy slid her hands around Devin's neck and smiled.  Devin stared at her…it looked as if he wasn't sure if he should smile or run.  Kassidy pulled his head down into a forceful kiss.  

            Devin stood there and allowed Kassidy to caress her lips with his.  It took him a minute, but eventually he put his hands on her hips.  Kassidy kissed him deeper.  She wanted to empty all her emotion into someone else.  Someone…anyone.  The corners of Devin's lips curled up as he pulled her closer to him.  He slid his hands down and slipped them into her back pockets.  Kassidy eased up and pulled her lips from his. They stood in silence for a moment in silence.  His buddies were speechless.

            Devin's eyes were wide and he had his mouth open.  Kassidy slid her hands from around his neck back down to her sides, were she reached back and grabbed Devin's hands.  He gave a small smile and glanced at his friends.  They smiled and looked off into the distance.  Devin looked back at her.

            "Hey…you wanna go over to my car and have a beer or somethin?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded, it would be better then being alone.  The other four had already started that way.  All Devin did was stare at Kassidy.  Kassidy looked back at him and smiled.  He stopped right before they got to the car.  "Kassidy, I don't mean to be rude, but what brought that on back there?  Not that I didn't enjoy it…it's just before now, you didn't give me the time of day."

            "Well, Devin, it wasn't till now that I realized how attractive you were.  I decided I needed a good man to take all my troubles away and make me feel satisfied."  Kassidy said with a sly grin.  Devin seemed pleased with this answer and began to walk to the car again.  

            When they got there, Devin handed her a beer and smiled.  Kassidy took it and gulped it down.  Devin was impressed and gave her another one.

            By the time she had downed five, she was laughing and hanging all over Devin.  He didn't mind this at all.  He put his arm around her and kissed her neck.  Kassidy was in deep conversation with one of his friends to even notice.  She looked at Devin and smiled.

            "I'm so drunk."  She said.  Devin laughed.

            "You sure are…" He told her and kissed her neck again.  She giggled and looked up at the sky.

            "You know, I wonder if those big shiny things are diamonds."  She said pointing to the stars.  She looked at one of Devin's friends.  "I like diamonds.  They are pretty and a woman's best friend." She said poking his nose.  The group laughed.  She smiled and burped.  Devin looked up and chuckled.  She looked at him and kissed his nose.   Devin shook his head as he laughed.  He handed her another beer.   

            "Here, drink up."  He said.  Kassidy took it gladly.  She took a drink and smiled.

            "You know…I swear I can hear someone calling my name…do you think its God?"  She asked looking at the sky wide-eyed.  Devin smiled and took her jacket off.

            "No ones calling your name doll."  He said and stared at her outfit in awe.  

            "Are you sure…I swear I can hear something."  She said with a chuckle, as she put an arm around Devin.  Devin smiled and ran his hands up her back.

            "I'm sure…" He said.  

            "Shhh…no more talkie…" She said and covered his lips with her finger.  He kissed her finger and nodded.

            "Kassidy!"  Some one called.

            "Hey, who was that?"  She asked.  Devin shrugged and kissed her arm.  

            "Kassidy!" It called again.  

            "Listen…" She said.  Devin sighed and raised his head.

            "No one's calling your name sugar."  He said.  

            "You'd be wrong about that one."  Kassidy looked over and smiled. 

            "Pete!  Petey!  Hi!  Come over here…Joey!  Hi Joey!  Joey look who I'm with!"  She said pointing at Devin and covering her mouth as she laughed.  Joey and Pete glared at Devin.

            "How ya doin' Devin?"  Joey asked.  Devin shrugged and laughed as Kassidy stumbled and tripped into his arms.  She kissed his neck and smiled.  

            "You're my hero."  She told him.  Devin nodded and looked back at Joey.

            "I'm doin' pretty good Joey."  Devin said.  Kassidy stood by herself and walked over to Joey, stumbling ever so slightly.  

            "Joey come here.  I found this rock…it has sparkles on it, it's so cool…you think I could sell it?"  She asked as she grabbed his jacket.  

            "Kassidy, your drunk…snap out of it."  Joey told her.  Kassidy looked at him and smiled.

            "I know I'm drunk…but it's okay, because since I've been drinking…I haven't thought a thing about my parents or Jesse…or Marik."  She said.  Joey eyed her over.  Kassidy shrugged and walked around in the parking lot, pulling Joey behind her.  

            "Kassidy, we have to get to Grace's.  She thinks she knows how Marik became good for about three minutes."  Pete said.  Devin chuckled, Kassidy was wobbling all over the place.

            "I don't think she wants to go with you, do you sweets?"  Devin called.  Kassidy looked over and smiled at him as she continued to pull Joey around.

            "You know, Marik doesn't know what he's missing.  I am hot, talented, amusing, fun!  What's wrong with me?  I was good to him.  You know I almost made love to that jerk head!  The least he could have done was be a little nicer!"  She said.  Joey was getting frustrated.  He grabbed her wrist and groaned.  

            "Kassidy, he's gone!  Okay!  You can't bring him back…you are being stupid!"  He yelled.  

"I am not!  I gave him everything, and he dumped me like trash!"  She yelled back furiously.  Joey rolled his eyes.

"He's not coming back Kass!  Get over it!  Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"  Joey growled.  Kassidy furrowed her brow and stared at him in silence.  What was wrong here?  He was right.  Sighing, she turned and looked at the bushes.

            "You know, your absolutely right Joey."  She said and turned back to him.  Pete walked over.  

            "We got to get home."  He said.

            "Home?"  Kassidy said.  Joey nodded.

            "Hey Kass you comin' back over?"  Devin yelled, getting impatient.  

            "Yes…home." Pete continued, ignoring Devin completely.  

"Okay, I'll come." Kassidy started to walk in front of them out of the parking lot when she felt her head start to float.  She was really dizzy and began to get hot.  She breathed heavily and held her head.  She squinted her eyes.  Everything was spinning in circles.  She felt short of air.  "Joey?"  She managed to say before collapsing to the ground.  

            Joey ran over to her and knelt down.  He shook her.  She had her eyes closed and grunted.  

            "I think she fainted."  He said.  He scooped her up in his arms and stared at her.  She moaned and breathed heavily.  Pete looked at her.  

            "We better get her back quick."  He said.  Joey nodded and began to carry Kassidy to Grace's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Get her out of my sight!"  He yelled furiously.  The men grabbed her arms and began to carry her off.  The wolf growled loudly.  He received a kick in the snout.

            "Marik…we better get a move on."  A bulky demon told him.  

            "Patience Halcyon."  Marik told him with a smile.  Halcyon grumbled and walked off.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kassidy opened her eyes slowly to see Grace dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.  Kassidy sat up quickly and then decided better of it.  Placing her head back down on the pillow, she looked at Grace.

            "Well, your finally awake, are you feeling better?"  Grace asked.  Kassidy groaned.  How much had she had to drink?

            "What time is it?"  Kassidy asked holding her head.  

            "Around 9:30."  Grace told her.  Kassidy nodded her head and closed her eyes.

            "You're not going to bed!  It's 9:30 in the morning!"  Grace shouted.  Kassidy winced…did she have to shout?  Grace walked over and whipped the blankets off her.  Kassidy sighed and stood up.  Her head throbbed with pain.  The room looked as if it was spinning.  "I can't believe you went and got drunk!  How could you be so stupid?  I expected that from Michael…but not you."  Grace yelled.  Kassidy shook her head and walked over to the bathroom.

            After searching around the medicine cabinet, she found some Tylenol.  Slipping two in her mouth, she walked out and picked out a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt.  Grace walked over and put a skirt and a white blouse in front of her.  

            "You're wearing this."  Grace said.

            "Why?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace grumbled.

            "Because, we're going to court today."  She said.  Kassidy shrugged and put the skirt and blouse on.  "I already called the school and had you excused for the day.  Fix your hair and I'll meet you in the car."  She said and walked out.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and put her hair into a minnie ponytail.  She didn't bother with her makeup.  She really wasn't in the mood.  Three minutes later, she was in the car with Grace.

            "Grace, are you mad at me?"  Kassidy asked.  Grace looked at her and then backed out of the driveway.

            "I'm not mad…I'm disappointed."  She told her.  

            "Well I-"

            "I just thought better of you.  I thought you were smarter then that.  Another thing that I'm gunna have to comment on is the way you always seem to run away when something bad happens."  Grace told her.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes.

            "Grace, you know I can take on any demon out-"  

            "Kassidy No!  That's not what I'm talking about.  You stampede out of the house when things get a little hard.  You need to learn to-"

            "A little hard?  A little hard?  Grace, they have my sister!  What am I going to do.  I went out to clear my thoughts and figure out a way to stop them."  Kassidy said defensively.

            "Yeah and a lot of good that did you…" Grace told her.  Kassidy glared, but stayed silent.  "You need to not storm off right when we need you.  We could have used your help last night."

            "Okay…I'm sorry.  I'll…I'll try and hold in my stress.  I promise that I'll not loose my control anymore.  I'm gunna do anything to get Jesse back."  Kassidy said with a sigh.  Grace looked at her.

            "I know you want your sister back…Zev won't let anything bad happen to her.  I know it.  Marik took her so that you'd come running.  Trust me, we'll get through this."  Grace told her.  Kassidy nodded as they pulled into the parking lot.  

            Walking in was one of the hardest things Kassidy had ever done.  She felt the walls close in on her as they stepped into the judge's office.  There would be no jury or lawyers, just Grace, Kassidy, and the judge.

            "Hello ladies…I'm Brick Hanson."  The judge said with a smile.  Kassidy shook his hand and sat down beside Grace.  Grace smiled and nodded at him.

            "I'm Grace.  Grace Walker."  She told him.  The judge smiled and looked at Kassidy.

            "Am I to believe that you're Kassandra Henderson?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded.

            "That's me."  

            "Then your sister is Jessica Henderson?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded.  It had been a long time since Jesse's full name had been used.  "Okay, I'm just going to get right down to it…your parents died in a plane accident, am I right?"  

            "Yes sir, they did."  Kassidy told him.  

            "I'm sorry for your loss."  He told her.  She nodded quickly and let him continue.  "You and your sister are still considered children…you are sixteen, she is ten.  You cannot live alone until you are at least eighteen.  Do you see where I'm getting at young lady?"  

            "Yes sir, I do.  My sister and I need a place to live."  She said.

            "Under adult super vision."  He added.  He looked at Grace.  "Mrs. Walker, are you here to accept these responsibilities?"  

            "That's Ms, and yes Mr. Hanson.  Actually the girls were staying with me when this all happened."  Grace told him.  He nodded and put his glasses on. 

            "Where is Jessica Henderson right now?"  

            "She is…at school."  Kassidy told him.  He smiled and looked down at the piece of paper.

            "It seems that your step-aunt…Deloris Henderson, has volunteered to take you in Ms. Henderson."  

            "Yes well, my father's sister and I don't really get along."  Kassidy told him.

            "Oh?  Why is that?"  He asked.

            "We just never have.  Since I can remember."  

            "Oh I see…well, I do say it's up to you, but I do have to know that the environment that your sister and yourself are staying at, is acceptable."  

            "Oh, believe me…Grace…I mean Ms. Walker is like our second mother, and we love her."  Kassidy told him.  Grace smiled and looked back at Brick.

            "Mr. Hanson, I can assure you that the girls will be in good hands.  I can promise you that."  Grace told him.  He smiled and looked back at Kassidy.

            "Well, if you're absolutely sure…" He hung his words in the air.

            "Oh, defiantly."  Kassidy said.  He nodded and bent over a paper and wrote on it.  After filling out a couple lines, he handed the paper to Grace.

            "If you'd be so kind to sign here Ms. Walker."  He said pointing to a dotted line.  Grace smiled and put her signature down.  He laid the paper in front of Kassidy.  "And you Ms. Henderson…right here."  Kassidy wrote her name quickly.  The judge brought the paper back over his desk and signed it.  "Okay, it's final…Ms. Walker, you now have custody of Jessica Lindsey Henderson and Kassandra Nicole Henderson.  I hope that you take good care of them."

            Grace smiled, "I will."   

            "Good, now…the final stuff all has to get sent through the mail and up to the data people.  Here is the contract and a couple other things for you to look over.  Thank you for your time."  He said giving her some papers.  All of them stood up.

            "Thank you.  I guess we'll go then."  Grace said and looked at Kassidy.  "You ready?"

            "Yeah…thank you Mr. Hanson."

            "Your very welcome Ms. Henderson."  He said with a deep smile.

            "Good Bye."  Kassidy waved as she walked out the door with a sigh.  Things were finally starting to go right.

**AN:  Hey, Hey, Hey!  You like?  Grace finally has custody!  I'm glad…I mean who better, am I right?  Anyway…I will try to update real soon.**  **Thanks for all the reviews!  I can't wait to get more.**  


	26. Anstice Desdemona

            "So, Grace is technically your mom now?"  Jason asked.  Kassidy nodded.  Jason smiled and moved his pawn forward one.  

            "Yep…" Kassidy said and moved her bishop and stole his pawn.  

            "Well…I'm glad your gunna be around here a lot."  He said.  He moved his queen out in the open.  

            "Yeah, I gotta go get all of my stuff at the other house…and Jesse's."  She said taking his queen and putting her pawn in the black box.  "Check."  Jason moved his King out of the way, putting his knight in front of it. 

            "That settles that, now…what room are you going to be sleeping in, while I'm here?"  Jason asked.  Kassidy smiled and took his knight with her queen.

            "Check."  Was all she told him.  He moved his king to the left. 

            "You wanna catch a movie or somethin?"  Jason asked.

            "Check mate."  Kassidy said with a deep smile.  Jason looked down at the board and chuckled.  He looked up at her.

            "I let you win."  He told her with a giant grin.

            "Oh really, so you don't just suck at the game?"  Kassidy asked as she crawled over to his side of the board.  He smiled and shook his head.

            "Nope, I was actually proclaimed King of Chess in my old school."  Kassidy rolled her eyes and began to pick the pieces up.  Jason was smiling at his own memory as he watched her.  

            "Is it okay if I say I don't believe you?"  She asked reaching across the board to get the white pieces.  

            "It's okay with me, you just really hurt my feelings that's all."  He said, helping her pick the pieces up.

            "Oh, cry me a river."  She told him.  Before she knew it, Jason flipped her over and sat on her waist pinning her arms down.  She blushed and looked up at him.

            "I'm not a liar."  He told her with a smile.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "How would I know?  We've only met…one day ago."  She said.  Jason snorted.

            "If you count today then it would be two days…"

            "Oh, big difference."  She said crossing her eyes.  Jason laughed and stood up.  Kassidy stared at him.  "Your not gunna be a gentleman and help me up?"  He knelt down with a smile.

            "I'm not gentle."  He said raising his left eyebrow firmly.  Kassidy pulled him to the floor and pinned him.

            "Neither am I."  She said with a grin.  Jason rolled his eyes.

            "So, are you going to kiss me or what?"  He asked.  Kassidy laughed and shook her head.  He made a pouty face.  "But this would be our second date, wouldn't it?"

            "No, my dear stranger…we are not on our second date…" The green-eyed girl told him.  "And even if we were, I don't kiss on the second date either!"  

            "I see what your doing…playing hard to get right?  Okay, I'm cool with that.  But I must tell you something."  He whispered.

            "What's that?"  She whispered back with a mischievous smile.  

            "Most women find me irresistible."  He said.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Oh, yeah…now I see it.  It's that little boyish grin of yours.  Oh, and those cute eyes…don't even get me started on the nose."  Kassidy said sarcastically.  Jason laughed.  

            "You think I have a cute boyish grin?"  He asked.  

            "Yes, I do…and I think you know it too."  She said poking his chest. 

            "Oh, so my mouth interests you?"  He asked.  Kassidy made a sour face.

            "Not that much."  She told him crossing her arms on her chest.  

            "But you just said-"

            "Don't twist my words around!"  She yelled.  He smiled.

            "I think someone has a temper."  He told her.  Just then Tristin and Joey walked in the house.  They stared at the two curiously.  Jason looked up and smiled slyly at the two teens.  "Do you mind?  Me and my baby are trying to have a moment."  He told them wrapping his arms around her waist.  Kassidy smiled at him.

            "You wish."  She said getting up off him.

            "Your right."  At this comment Kassidy blushed deep crimson.  Jason stood up as well.  Joey shrugged and sat down on the couch.  Tristin gave them a once over look and then took his place next to Joey.

            "So, how you have guys been?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "Thought we'd ask you the same thing."  Tristin said.  

            "Oh, you know…normal.  Better."  She told them.  She turned to Joey.  "Joey, thanks for getting me home yesterday.  I didn't mean to cause you guys so much trouble."  Joey smiled.

            "Don't worry about it Kass…your like a sista' to me."  He told her.  Kassidy smiled and sat next to him.

            "What did Devin say at school?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Oh, just stuff."  Tristin told her.  Kassidy eyed him.

            "What kind of stuff?"  Kassidy asked.  Tristin shrugged.  "Tristin…"

            "Just like what you guys did…drank, kissed, and joked, stuff like that."  Tristin assured her.  Kassidy shook her head.  There was more to tell then that.  

            "Joey, what else did he say?"  Kassidy asked.  Joey looked at her.

            "Why do I have to tell?"  He asked.

            "Because I asked you!"  Kassidy grinned.  Joey ruffled his hair.

            "Hesaidthatyouandhimweregoinout."  Joey mumbled.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes.

            "What?"  She asked.  Joey sighed and looked at her.

            "He said that you and him were goin out."  He said slowly.  Kassidy snorted and rolled her eyes.

            "Great, now I'm gunna be known as the slut of the school…did you tell him we weren't?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Umm…not really."  Joey said.  Kassidy jumped to her feet.  

            "What!  Why not?"  Kassidy yelled.  Joey and Tristin glanced at her.  Tristin stood up.

            "Because we didn't have to."  He told her.  Kassidy's eyes glared at Tristin like daggers.

            "Why not?  You are my friend aren't you?  I mean-"

            "That's not what I meant…we didn't have to because someone else did…right after knocking Devin through the locker."  Tristin said quietly.

            "Who?"  Jason asked.  Kassidy jumped, she had forgot he was there.

            "Kaiba…" Joey told them.  Kassidy was speechless.  

            "Kaiba did?  Why?"  Kassidy asked.  Tristin shrugged.  

            "Maybe he fancies you."  Jason said sarcastically.  Kassidy shook her head and looked at the three males.

            "No…we have an understandment."  Kassidy said.

            "Huh?"  Joey asked scratching his head.  Kassidy looked at him.

            "Just forget about."  Kassidy said.  Tristin and Joey shook there heads and watched as Lydia and Michael walked into the room.

            "Hey guys."  Lydia said.  Joey nodded at her.  

            "Sorry guys, but we gotta steal Kassidy and Jason from ya…" Michael told them.  Tristin frowned.

            "We could just watch training can't we?"  He asked.  Michael shook his head.

            "Nope…official hunters business."  Was all he said.  Joey shrugged and opened the door.  Tristin followed him quietly.

            "Sorry guys.  I'll talk to ya later."  Kassidy waved and walked down the hall with Lydia.  

            They came to Grace's bedroom and smiled.  Grace and Pete were hunched over a couple books.  Looking up, Pete motioned for them to sit on the bed and listen.  Grace stood and watched as the hunters assembled.  Kassidy grunted and sat between Lydia and Michael.  Jason sat behind her and Pete on the other side of Jason.  

            "Okay…we have some information."  Grace told them.  Kassidy furrowed her brow.

            "About what?"  She asked.  

            "Well…we know what Marik is planning to do."  She told them.  Pete nodded and stood, taking a book with him.  

            "He is planning to do a ritual, called Anstice Desdemona.  It means 'He who will rise of the devil'.  It is a very dangerous ritual."  Pete told them in a matter-of-factly manner.  

            "What does it do?"  Lydia asked quickly.  Pete gave her a glance.

            "Basically…all humanity will be transformed into a permanent Hell.  A cross between real life, and a dark nightmare, it makes your worst fears come true."  Pete told her.  Lydia shrunk down.  Kassidy narrowed her eyes.

            "How do we stop it?"  She asked.  

            "Well…the ritual only works under a full moon, that's coming up fairly quickly…in three days.  We need to prevent him from doing the ritual."  Grace told her.  Kassidy shuddered.  They only had three days, that didn't leave them much time.  

            "There is one thing we have to careful of though…in order to do the ritual, they need the blood of a hunter."  Pete said.  Michael and Jason grunted.  

            "And if the ritual some how occurs…what do we do then?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "Well, then the only way to stop it is to kill the individual that starts it.  For he who has brought the nightmare must sacrifice his own blood along with the hunter's."  Pete read from the book.  Kassidy nodded.

            "Now there's only one more problem."  Michael said.  Jason looked at him.

            "Just where is Marik hiding?"  Jason asked glancing knowingly at Michael.  Michael nodded and looked back at Pete.

            "That, unfortunately, is the only thing we haven't found out."  Pete said.  Just then, the lights went out.  Kassidy looked around.  She felt Jason's hand and Lydia's arm.  The bed lifted as Michael got off.  Grace sat down next to Lydia and Pete.  

            "You guys hear that?"  Michael asked.  Kassidy quieted down as she listened.  There was a faint clapping noise.  

            "Yeah, yeah…I hear it."  She said getting up from the bed.  She turned around, toward the door.  The clap was getting closer.  The door opened quickly and someone laughed.  Kassidy blinked once and the room became bright in her eyes.  The night vision lens.  

           "Marik…" Lydia said quietly.  She was right, it was Marik.  He walked through the door and over in front of all of them.  His smile was immense.  The eyes Kassidy once knew were black with hate.  

            "Yes, my dear Lydia…you are correct."  Marik said slyly.  He walked over and leaned against the wall.  "Kass don't look so surprised."  Kassidy shut her open mouth and shut her wide green eyes.

            "Might I ask what your doing here?"  Grace asked.  Marik shot her a glance.

            "I came to congratulate you.  You have now figured out my plan…now if you only knew where I was staying."  Marik said.  Kassidy shook her head and walked over to Grace's nightstand, where she picked up the sliver dagger.  Marik frowned.

            "Now Kass, don't do anything you'll regret."  Marik told her.  Kassidy walked over and stood five feet from him.

            "Why shouldn't I kill you?  Give me three good reasons."  Kassidy said through gritted teeth.  

            "I'll give you one that sums it all up babe.  I've got your sister and mutt."  He told her.  Kassidy slid the dagger in her pocket and stared at him.  

            "If you hurt them I'll-"

            "You'll what Kass?  Kill me?  No you wont.  You don't have the heart, you love me and it kills you, right?  You can't stop thinking about me.  You wish I were the same…you wish I would touch you or kiss you.  Well, I can't be your bodyguard anymore."  He whispered.  

            "Marik…I-"

            "Don't…don't start.  Let me tell you something, if there is one thing worse than being an ugly duckling in a house of swans, it's having the swans pretend there's no difference.  Do you actually think that in all that time we were together, I didn't see your friends look at me as if I were some kind of monster that was ready to be set loose?  And you shrugged it off, as if nothing was wrong.  I knew better, and now this just shows your friends that they were right and you were wrong."  Marik said.  

            "Well, maybe they were right, but true friends forgive each other…and that's what they did."  She told him.  Marik scowled and pointed to the hunters.

            "Look at them…they didn't forgive you.  Any time now, they expect you to screw up!  Your to stupid to see that."  He told her.  Kassidy shook her head confidently.  

            "No way."  She said.  Marik grinned.

            "Okay, don't listen to me."  He told her.  Kassidy went to touch his arm, but he stepped back quickly.  "Don't do that."  

            "Do what Marik?  Touch you?  You don't want me to touch you…is that what your scared of?"  Kassidy asked mockingly.  Marik grumbled and rolled his eyes.

            "Don't try and use that reverse crap on me."  He told her quickly.  "Incase you haven't noticed…the last time you touched me, my mind went bizerk.  You obviously have some sort of power that controls my mind."  He said.  Kassidy growled under her breathe, If only, she thought.

            "Yeah, well I think your crazy."  Pete said.  Marik glared at him.

            "Oh, I am crazy, but not as much as you think Petey boy."  Marik told him.  Kassidy glared.  'Yeah you are!' she wanted to yell.  She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Michael.  

            "Or maybe that power is true love!"  He yelled.  Marik stared at him.  Kassidy looked up wide-eyed.  That's the last thing she expected from him.  

            "Of course not…what gave you a stupid idea like that?  This girl in front of me, I despise.  She's just something to pass my time, something I like to play with."  He said, looking at her with a deep smile.

            "You know what?  I think that's what you say with your mind, but your soul says something different."  Michael said.  

            "My essence is gone lad."  Marik assured him.

            "Sure, maybe you're essence, but not your soul."  He said.

            "They are the same thing."  Marik said.

            "You are wrong! Essence is the properties or attributes by means of which something can be placed in its proper class or identified as being what it is, where as soul is the quality that arouses emotion and sentiment!"  Michael yelled furiously.  Marik gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.  Then looked up coolly.

            "Well kitties, I think I've played enough mind games here.  Do call me when you find out where I am to hold the ritual."  He said.

            "Why don't you just tell us and save the trouble you imp!"  Jason called.

            "Because, leading you on is half the fun."  He said and walked out of the room.  Michael made an effort to go after, but Kassidy stopped him.

            "He still has Jess and Zev."  Kassidy told him.  Growling, he walked back to the bed and sat down.  This was just great!

**AN:  Hey!  I think this chapter went fairly well, you?  Well, now the gang knows what Marik is planning.  All they got to do is find out where.  Please review and tell me what you think…bye now.  **


	27. The Merry Go Round

            "I'm glad Grace gave us the next three days off of school."  Kassidy said walking in the park.

            "No kidding…my parents wouldn't let me off, so I decided to play hookie." Jason told her.  Kassidy smiled.  

            "Mike, you coming?"  Kassidy shouted to Michael.  

            "Yeah…" He mumbled.  Kassidy laughed and stopped.  

            "Lets wait for him.  He's probably oogiling some girl."  She told Jason.  Jason gave her a nod and walked back behind the trees to get Michael.  

            Kassidy sighed and sat on a stump while she waited for her two partners to come back.  The day was kind of windy.  The clouds were gray, a sure sign it would rain soon.  She looked over at the merry go round and saw it turning slowly.  Kassidy got up and walked over to it.  

            The spinning kind of creeped her out.  She stuck out her hand and touched one of the bars.  It stopped immediately.  Kassidy looked to the sky again.  

            "The wind."  She whispered.  A breeze blew passed her.  She was kind of cold.  The leather jacket only soothed her in tiny bits.  She turned and walked back to the stump.  Michael and Jason should be back by now.  

            A tingling sensation was sent up her spin.  Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled out two daggers and plunged one behind her, hearing a low grunt.  She turned to see a demon turn to fire and vanish.  Wow, her reflexes were improving, Grace would be proud.  

            Kassidy scanned the park with her eyes and ears.  She could see no more demons.  The tingly feeling was still there though.  She turned around and looked to the trees where Jason had disappeared to minutes ago.  Kassidy walked slowly that direction.

            "Guys?"  She called.  She was to the edge now.  "Hey guys, you okay?"  

            "Oh yeah, we're (grunt) fine!  We could (grunt) use some help though…(grunt) you mind?"  Michael called.  Kassidy dashed into the forest and could see that the boys were only about twenty feet away.  Five demons cornered them.  Do the travel in packs?

            Kassidy walked over slowly.  The boys had their weapons out ready to start.  Kassidy shook her head and walked up behind one.  She tapped his shoulder.  The Demon turned around slightly and growled.  Kassidy punched his face and moved back a couple steps.  

            Then it began.  Michael started swinging his axe all over the place, backing two Demons off.  Jason had the other two with his guns.  'Guns?'  Kassidy thought, but continued on her evil pest.  

            Kicking his gut wasn't hard.  The demon seemed to be extremely stupid.  Every time he moved forward, it was right when she was gunna hit him.  Then he just shook it off and stepped forward again.  At least she didn't have to worry about being killed by this guy.  She kicked his face as he stepped forward.  

            Hearing the bullets from Jason's guns distracted her.  She turned her head, just as the demon hit her stomach.  Kassidy grunted and fell to the forest floor.  Getting up quickly, Kassidy pulled out her daggers.  The Demon went to stomp on her, but she rolled out of the way.  He was gunna have to try harder then that.  

            She got up and kicked his elbow and then punched his eye, causing to gooey substance to get on her hand.  Kassidy made a face and with one swipe of the dagger, her enemy was down and in flames.  

            Sighing, obviously pleased with herself, she looked over at Michael and Jason.  Michael still had two, but one was almost down, Jason was on his second one.  Kassidy decided to help Michael.  

            Jumping over to his little area, the girl dropped kicked one demon in between the legs.  It groaned loudly as she heard Michael go 'ooooo' in a hurtful tone.  Kassidy smiled and kicked up against the tree.  The tree had a limb coming out of it, so when the demon go there, the limb was plunged through his chest.  Kassidy smiled again, just her luck!  She walked over and took her dagger out.  The demon struggled, but in the end, it was her who cut off its head.  

            Michael finished with his and waited for Jason.  Jason looked pretty mad.  He pulled out his second gun and started pulling the trigger numerous times.  The demon stumbled and started yelping uncontrollably.  He tore at his chest and screamed.  Jason put down his gun and smiled.  The demon scratched at his chest even more, then in seconds he started turning to flames from the inside to the outside.  Kassidy hid her face with her hands.  It was gruesome, something that could really make you loose your lunch.

            It fell to the ground and flames slowly faded and he was gone.  Jason looked up at the two and Kassidy uncovered her face.  Wow!  That was interesting.  

            "Guns?  How?"  Michael asked.  

            "Bullets…the hold holy water in them."  He told them.  

            "Well, I say we go home."  Kassidy told them.

            "Wait.  Those demons ambushed use." Jason said.

            "So?"  Kassidy said.

            "They were after something…" Michael said.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.

             "Why is it you guys know everything and I don't?"  She asked.  Jason shrugged and looked at Michael.

            "We've been in the business longer."  Michael told her.

            "So you think that they wanted something?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Or someone."  He told her picking up his axe.

            "One of use?"  Jason added.

            "Possibly.   They cornered me and you, but why not take Kassidy out in the park?  She was al alone."  Michael glanced at her.  She took a deep breath.

            "There was one, but a burned him…" She said.  He nodded.

            "What if Marik wanted her to chase him?"  Jason asked.  

            "What do you mean?"  

            "Well, maybe he's fooling with use to show us where he's staying."  He told them.  The two gave him a strange look.  "I'm serious…What if he was trying to lead us there?"

            "Well it is just like Marik to even the odds…" Michael told him.

            "Even the odds!  What ever…we found out what ritual he was doing all by our selves."  Kassidy said.

            "Yeah, but he knew we would…Marik is the kind of demon that like to prove he's the best, no matter what.  In order to do that, he has to go up against the best.  Which means making sure they are there on time…he's lookin' to take us all out."  Michael told her.

            "So what do we do?  Split up?"  Kassidy asked.

            "I think that's our best bet…" Jason told her.  She nodded and then blinked.

            "Maybe we should go back and get Lydia and Pete."  She said.  Michael shook his head.

            "No time…unless one of us went, I'll do it."  Michael said. Jason and Kassidy nodded and ran out of the forest into the park.  

            "Okay, where did you kill the demon?"  

            "By this stump."  Kassidy said pointing to the old stump.   Jason nodded and sighed.

            "He came from behind you?"  

            "Yeah…that way."  She said pointing to the merry go round.  

            "Okay.  You head that way and I'll head into bushes…we're bound to find him."  He told her turning round.  Kassidy walked towards the merry go round.  Stopping she looked around…where now.  The place was covered with woods.  

            She cursed to herself and walked into one part of the woods.  There was nothing…not a thing.  There was one the she knew about demons, and that was they didn't go far from their living quarters.  

            Then her mind went into a spazzem attack.  Of course!  That's why the merry go round was turning!  It was under.  Kassidy turned back and ran to the playground.  

            Running to the merry go round, she smiled.  She did it by herself.  She bent down and tapped on the turning object.  It didn't echo…she nodded and reached her hand under to merry go round.  Any switch or button that would give it away…the she remembered this wasn't space.  Maybe she just had to lift it.  

            Gripping the large metal object with her hands, she began to lift it.  Then set it down lightly.  She should wait for Jason…or Michael to get back.  It would be forever though, but if she were caught, how would they know where to find her?  They're a smart bunch…they'll figure it out, right?  But if they don't, what then?  'Simple, just don't get caught.' She told herself.  

            Nodding, she lifted the merry go round again.  This time all the way.  There was a hole just big enough for a person to fit through.  Closing her green eyes, Kassidy put her foot through.  Nothing happened.  She slid both legs through and climbed in, keeping the merry go round open for her friends to find.  

            When she was in, she immediately fell to the stone floor.  Looking around was useless…it was pitch black.  Remembering her night vision, she blinked once.  The room turned bright in her eyes and she swallowed hard.  There was a long hall.  She wasn't sure if she should walk down it.  The stone floor seemed to send chills up her spine.  The walls were stone too.  This place was like a prison, not to mention filthy.  

            Kassidy took one step and then another small one.  Soon she came to a wood door.  There was a crack in it, she could just barley see through.  Putting her eye up to it, she saw three demons napping.  Kassidy shook her head and continued to walk.  

            By the time she was half way down the hall, she had seen through many doors.  She was lucky they were all rotting, or she would have never been able to see.  Soon she came to a big wood door…this one had a window with bars on it.  Carefully she peaked inside.

            She sighed with relief.  He sister and Zev were in a cage.  Only her sister looked sick, really sick.  She was lying on the ground, while Zev continued to lick her face.  Kassidy looked on the other side of the room.  There was a man, probably a demon, sitting in a chair.  Zev looked up and growled as the demon stared him down.

            Kassidy could see that they both look deathly skinny.  Zev's coat was getting shaggy and Jesse was really, really pale.  She looked as if she were about to puke and cry at the same time.  Zev lay next to her, to keep her from shivering.  

            Kassidy noted that there was another door inside the room.  It was wood as well, but in perfect condition.  Furrowing her brow, she saw the door handle turn.  The good-looking door flew open.  Marik walked in and smiled.  

            He opened the door to the cage and peered at the small girl.  Smirking he went to touch her, but Zev growled furiously.  

            "Come on Zev, buddy…" Marik said.  Zev snorted.

            "If your hand goes any farther, prepared to have it mauled off."  He snapped.  Marik frowned.

            "Be a nice pooch…I just want to feed her."  He said.  Zev eyed him over and then stepped back quietly.  Marik picked Jesse up and slammed the cage door walking out, followed by the guard.  Zev snorted again and scratched his side.  

            Kassidy quietly turned the door handle and cracked the door open.  It squeaked loudly.  Kassidy gritted her teeth and quickly flung it open.

            "Who's there?"  She heard Zev growl.  Kassidy stepped in slowly and quickened to the cage.  Zev looked up and stared at her.  "Kassidy?  What are you doing here?"  

            "Shhh…keep it down, will ya?"  She said, looking his cage over.

            "How did you get here?" He whispered.

            "Under the merry go round."  She told him.  Taking out her bobby pin from her hair, she began to pick at the lock.  

            "I was hoping you and the others would find it soon."

            "Just me."  She said.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I came alone."  She told him.  She struggled with the bobby pin.

            "Alone?  Do you know how dangerous that is?  You could get killed."  He argued.  Kassidy shook her head and the lock opened.  Quietly opening the cage, Zev stepped out.  

            "Where did they take Jesse?"  Kassidy asked, rising to her feet.

            "Umm…into that room.  They're feeding her.  Kassidy, she's really sick."  He told her quickly.  The wolf peered at her through his deep yellow eyes.  "She could die."  

            "We got to get her and get out of here."  Kassidy told him.  The door flung open.

            "But you've only just arrived."  Marik said with a slight evil grin on his face.  

AN:  OKAY!  Whew!  That took a while to write…sorry the chapter is a little shorter then the others, this just seemed to be a good place to leave off.  Please review and tell me what you think…I'm gunna see if I can start on the next chapter tonight.                     


	28. Prisoner

            "Kassidy, what a nice surprise…I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place?"  Marik asked.

            "Piece of Cake."  She told him weakly.  Marik nodded.

            "I was beginning to worry…I sent that demon after you like twenty minutes ago."  Marik said, a small smile playing on his broad face.  

            "Oh, I handled him."  Kassidy assured.  

            "I figured you would, he was incredibly stupid.  Don't you think?" 

            "Well, I wouldn't go putting him on the honor roll any time soon."  Kassidy said.

            "Hmm…well now that you know where my private…layer is, what will you do?"  He asked looking around the cold room.

            "Well, I think I might try to stop you before you do the ritual…how's that sound?"  

            "I say, you can sure try…unfortunately, you wont get very far.  There's only one of you and about sixty of us."  Marik said.  Kassidy looked down at Zev.

            "Marik," Kassidy began.  She looked up at him, "I want you to give me my sister."

            "Oh, I'd love to, I really would…but I can't."  He told her.

            "She hasn't done anything to you, just give her to me and we can settle this."  Kassidy said.

            "Well, you've grown up fast.  It didn't have anything to do with your parents did it?"  

            "How do you know about that?"  She asked sharply.  Marik shrugged and smiled.

            "News Paper…I do still read.  Your father-"

            "Don't you dare talk about my family."  She told him.  Marik frowned.

            "Does it make you sad?  I mean, I think they're better off.  At least they don't have to deal with you anymore.  I mean, God, you didn't even cry when Grace told you the devastating news."  He told her.  Kassidy stayed silent.  "Tell me, did you cry when we took your sister, or did you ignore that to?"  

            "Give her to me…" Kassidy demanded.  Marik laughed.

            "Kass, do you really think I'm gunna give her to you just because you say?  You should know better then that."  Marik told her.  She narrowed her eyes.  "You really do have a lot to learn.  Henry was right.  In fact…"

            Kassidy peered over Marik's shoulder and watched as an older British man walked out from behind him with a smile on his face.  Kassidy growled.

            "Hello Kassidy."  Henry said.  Kassidy looked down at Zev.  He looked confused.  Then she remembered, Zev hadn't been around when Henry was.

            "Henry…what are you doing here?"

            "I told you I'd get you back didn't I?"  He answered calmly.

            "You switched?"  

            "You are a bright one, aren't you?"

            "Why would you do something like that?" 

            "To get back at you lot for kicking me out."  He told her.  Kassidy looked down to the ground and then chuckled.  Henry seemed taken back by this.  "What, may I ask, is so damn funny?"

            "You're so stupid."  Kassidy spat with a small grin.  Henry's face turned red.

            "Why, exactly?"  

            "Well…you do know that they're gunna kill you when they're finished with me, don't you?"  She said.  There was silence and then Marik turned.

            "You know she's right, we probably will."  He said.  Henry stared at him a moment and then turned back to Kassidy.

            "Well, there's really no big rush to kill you though, yet."  He told her.  Kassidy shrugged…

            "Actually, I wasn't planning on staying long."  She told them.  Marik shook his head.

            "I'm afraid that's not your choice."  

            "Yeah, you might as well make yourself comfortable."  Henry told her.  "Because you'll be around for a long time."

            "God, Henry.  Your so pathetic."  Kassidy said.  She leaned against the wall and looked down at Zev.  He seemed to be keeping close watch on all of them.

            "I'm sure I'm not as pathetic as you." 

            "I can't believe your doing this.  You're on a power trip because nobody wanted you to stick around anymore?  How old are you, two?  And you call me a moron?"  She told him hatefully as she rolled her eyes.

            "Another very good point she makes Henry.  That's strike two."  Marik told him.  Henry made fists and grit his teeth.

            "You are a moron!  What kind of idiot comes down here alone to save her friends?"  

            "At least I don't hide behind a stronger species like a looser."  She yelled.

            "Oh, low blow."  Marik said with a small evil grin.  Henry growled and pushed Marik.

            "Shut up!  Your on my side remember?"  Henry said.  Marik glared at him and punched his jawbone.  Henry fell to the floor.

            "Don't you ever touch me.  If it weren't for me, you'd still be pouting on a street corner.  I think you should be giving me a little more respect, I could have just as easily snapped you in two.  Remember, I'm your master now."  Marik told the rolling Henry.  Henry nodded and slowly got back to his feet.  He looked over at Kassidy and then at the wolf and sneered.

            "Well your right about the stronger species.  Glad you could agree that they will beat you."  He said.

            "I said they were stronger, but they aren't gunna beat us."  Kassidy told them.

            "That's right…we will take you down."  Zev said.  Kassidy smirked. 

            "I highly doubt that my sweet."

            "I will beat you Marik…myself."  She told him.  Marik laughed once again.

            "How do you expect to do that?  I'm untouchable."  He told her with a big smile.

            "That's because you hide behind your army, but I assure you…I will take you down and out."  She said sharply.  Marik frowned.  

            "I don't think so.  I think I'd know if something like that were to happen."  He said, walking over to her.  Kassidy crossed her arms over her breast and sighed.  Marik put his hands on the walls behind her.  "You are still much to weak for me."  He whispered.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I'll be ready."  She told him.

            "I'm sure you would be, but see…in order to stop that from happening, I'm gunna have to take you prisoner."  He told her.  

            "Will you be doing it yourself?"  She asked with an arched eyebrow.  Marik shook his head and smiled.

            "You know I'd love to, but I'm fairly busy."  He told her.  Kassidy smiled and took a big breath.

            "Oh, that's right…you can't touch me can you?  If you do, you break down like a whimp."  She said and put her finger to her chin.  "Hmm…I can see your problem."  Marik scowled and slammed his hands to the wall behind her, while turning full demon.  Kassidy flinched slightly, but tried to hold back her fear.  She couldn't let Marik know.

            "You think I'm scared to touch you?  You're just a stupid little girl.  I could touch you in ways unimaginable."  He told her.  His now black eyes ran over her face.

            "So far, I'm impressed."  She said, crossing her arms once again.

            "You make it sound like you want to get tortured."  He said.  "Then again," he said, changing back to human form, "it has been torture the last couple of days, hasn't it?   I'm sure you miss your parents, your sister, your dog, and most of all, your boyfriend.  You probably feel so alone right now, like nobody's they're to help you.  I bet you cry every night, just so you can empty your sorrow and fill up the next day.  You probably spend more time bottling your feelings up, then discussing them with you're so called friends, am I right?  And all the time, have them think to themselves that you're a freak.  Just one more freak they got stuck with.  I bet if you could, you'd run away right now."  He said touching her lips with his finger.  "Have a normal life?  Date normal men.  Maybe, even get along with your hideous aunt."  He leaned closer in, their noses almost touched, moving closer so their lips brushed together slightly.  "Worry about your hair and makeup, instead of weapons and rituals…if you could, would you run?  Would you forget all of this and disappear?"  Marik whispered.  Kassidy looked deep in thought.  Tranced by his eyes.  "If you could, would you take the easier way and just rule with me and my kind?  Live like a queen?  Be treated like a goddess?  Would you help me…me?  The one you love, the one you would give your soul for?  Would you do that?"

            "If I could…" She whispered, running her hands over his jacket.  She looked up at his eyes and gave a small smile.  Marik smiled back evilly.  Kassidy looked down at his lip and breathed lightly, then looked back into his eyes.  "I would rather die."  She said flatly.  Marik furrowed his brow and growled loudly as he took his hands away from the wall and turned around quickly.  Kassidy saw him shake with rage. 

            "Then so be it!  Take her to my quarters!"  He yelled and walked out of the room.  Five demons began to walk over.  She looked down at Zev, who shook his head.

            "Don't try and fight these ones…they are to strong, believe me."  Zev warned.  Kassidy nodded.  She'd listen to his advice, he knew more about them then she did.

            Three grabbed Kassidy and dragged her out of the room, while the other two shoved Zev back in his cage.  Kassidy watched the door close and was again in the dark.  Blinking once, she watched as her eyes made the hall bright.  So she was going to Marik's 'quarters'.  This should be interesting.

            About three minutes had passed, when the demons stopped.  Kassidy lifted her head and saw them at the end of the long hall.  It was just a big stonewall.  She watched as the demons exchanged words and then looked at the wall.

            "Delano Amos."  One of the demons cried.  The wall slid open quickly.  Kassidy gasped.  Wow…this was new.  The demons dragged her in and up the small steps.  Kassidy grunted every time her bottom hit one stone step after the other.  

            When they came into the room, she found that the place was fairly nice looking.  There was a big giant red rug in the middle of the stone floor and a four post king size bed in the center.  On the left side of the bed was a fireplace and the right side had a desk.  

            "Alright…tie her up over there."  One demon said.  He took her coat off her and sighed.  The other two dragged her to the bedpost and tied her hands up with two sets of rope as she sat on the mattress.   The silk ruby blanket glowed in the firelight.  

            "You know, you guys are making a big mistake.  Side with me now, and I promise the hunters will go easy on you."  She told them.  They didn't answer, just continued to tie her up.  Of course she knew it wouldn't work, but thought it was worth a shot.  Come on, these demons were incredibly stupid.  One bulky demon put duct tape over her mouth and frowned.

            "Sorry kid.  Nobody deserves this…I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies…" He whispered.  Kassidy furrowed her brow.  Sorry?  Sorry?  Demons don't say sorry.  She tried to talk, but the duct tape prevented her.  He pushed the other two out of the room and then left himself.  Kassidy was left in silence.  She couldn't see the door, but she heard it close.  

            Sighing, she decided the pull on the ropes.  Her wrists were tied with two different ropes above her head.  Her bare arms were starting to get chilly, even with the fire in the fireplace.  She wished she hadn't worn a t-shirt today, a sweat shirt would have been better.  She was glad she decided to wear jeans instead of shorts though.  At least she was somewhat comfortable.  

            She continued to tug at the ropes as she scrunched her legs up to her stomach.  Five minutes passed and she hadn't gotten her hands to budge.  They tied them pretty tight.  

            Grunting, she closed her eyes tightly.  She was really beginning to feel those rope burns starting to take affect.  She decided to stop now.  It was no use.  She snorted and looked around the room.  It was beautiful.  Rolling her eyes, she knew Marik would only go for the best.

            Then she thought, 'I wonder how long it will take the others to find me…' The question remained in her head for a while.  What if they didn't?  That would be tough.  Her thoughts were broken, when the door behind her slid open.  She tried to turn her head to see who was walking in, but couldn't.  The post was in the way.

            She waited as the figure walked over to the desk in clear view.  It was Marik.  He was looking at something, but what?  Plans for the ritual?  Kassidy furrowed her brow and tugged at her ropes again.  She knew it wouldn't help, but it sure gave her something to do.  The post squeaked as she slid herself up straight.  She heard Marik smirk.

            "I don't think you'll get out of that."  He told her.  Kassidy just closed her eyes and continued to tug.  Man, these ropes were really, really hard to get out of.  Sighing, she stopped and leaned her head back against the post.  Marik turned around and smiled.  "Don't you look comfortable?"  

            Kassidy glared at him.  He walked over and sat on the bed.  She made her legs scrunch up a little more to her body.  Marik frowned.

            "Oh Kass.  I'm not gunna bite."  He told her.  Kassidy wouldn't put it past him.  He seemed to know what she was thinking and laughed.  "Alright, so I might…but not right now.  Right now I want you to answer a few questions."  He slid his hand up her cheek and then reached for the duct tape.  Pulling it off quickly, he watched at how she squinted her eyes.

            "Ow."  She whispered to herself.

            "Sorry…" He told her.  Kassidy looked up at him.

            "How did you, I mean…how can you touch me now?"  She asked, confused.

            "Oh that…well, it seems you can touch me anywhere, with the exception of the middle of my chest.  I guess if I where human, that's where my heart would be."  He told her.  Kassidy rolled her eyes.  "You know, you're a very good actress." 

            "What?"  

            "Leading me on like that…make me believe you were turning."

            "When?"

            "In that room a while ago…with Zev and everyone."  

            "Oh, I wasn't leading you on…" She said defensively.

            "Yes you were, just admit it…your still attracted to me!"  He said standing up.  

            "Nope.  Not the least bit…you're a lying, cheating, gruesome monster."  She told him straight forward.

            "You know, as much as I love these little chats of ours, I'm sorry to say I have to go."  He told her, walking away.  Kassidy's eyes got wide.

            "Wait!  No…stay."  She yelled.  Marik stopped dead in his tracks.  As he turned around, he could see a slight grin playing over her lips. Marik arched an eyebrow and walked back over.

            "What?"  He asked cautiously.  

            "Stay with me…" She told him, raising her leg up, wrapping it around his waist, pulling him to her.  "Stay."  Marik bent down slowly and ran his hands up her legs and to her stomach. 

            "I really would love to, but unfortunately…duty calls."  He said kissing the tip of her nose.  Kassidy grumbled and pushed him away from her with an angry glare.  Marik just chuckled evilly and began to walk out the door again.  "Don't try your acting on me Kass, it won't work the second time around."  He called and shut the door behind him.

            "But it might the third."  Kassidy whispered to herself as she began to think up a plan.

**A/N: So?  You think it's turning out good so far?  Poor Kassidy is caught; well maybe she can work on her acting skills a little better, huh?  Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  Thanks for the last reviews, they were great.**


	29. Finding Layer, Turning Sides?

            Michael ran back to the house as quickly as possible.  There Lydia, Grace, and Pete were all at the table with a cup of strong coffee.  Michael burst through the door and ran over to the table.

            "Alright, lets go."  He said yanking Pete up.  

            "But, we're thinking."  Lydia said.

            "You coulda fooled me."  Michael snapped as he lifted her out of her chair as well.  

            "What's up your butt?"  She asked crossing her arms.

            "That was rhetorical right?"  Michael asked quickly, grabbing their jackets and handing it to them.  "Lets go!  I'll tell you all about it on the way."  Pete sat down again.

            "Let me at least finish my coffee first."  He told them.  Michael groaned and walked over.  Picking up the cup, he walked over to the sink and dumped it.

            "Your finished, now come on."  Michael told him and walked out the door.  Lydia followed.  Pete looked at Grace questionably.

            "I don't know.  You go. I'll be waiting for you guys to come back."  She told him.  Pete nodded and walked out the door.

            "Where exactly are we going?"  Pete asked.

            "The park."

            "Why?"  Asked Lydia, turning the corner with the other two.

            "Because that's where we have to look."  

            "For what?"

            "For Marik's Layer."  

            "Why would it be at the park?"  Pete thought.

            "Because we were practically were ambushed by a pack of demons."

            "And demons don't go far from where they live, unless they're forced to."  Lydia said.  Pete and Michael nodded.  They turned the next corner and found themselves in the park.  Michael scanned the land slowly.  

            Spreading out, Michael walked over to the swing set.  Lydia studied the bushes and Pete looked around the slides.  Lydia felt for loose ground.  Nothing.  Marik's Layer was around here somewhere.  Just then she heard a noise on the other side of the bush.  Standing up straight she studied her surroundings.  

            Just then a figure jumped from the other side.  Lydia panicked and grabbed the figure, throwing it on it's back.  A loud grunt escaped its mouth, and Lydia realized it was Jason.  Bending down, she helped him up to his feet.

            "Sorry."  She told him, as the others came over.

            "No problem happens all the time, really."  

            "Jason!  Did you find anything?"  Michael asked.  Jason shook his head.

            "Hey, maybe Kassidy found somethin'."  He suggested.  

            "Maybe…where is she?"  

            "I told her to search the playground.  She's not with you?"  

            "No, we just got back."  

            "Do you think she found it?"  Lydia asked.

            "Maybe.  But she wouldn't go in by herself."  Michael told them.  They all gave him a 'Oh really' look.  Michael nodded.  "You're right, search the playground."  Michael said.

            "I already searched the slides."  Pete told them.

            "I checked the swing sets."  Michael said.

            "So all we need to check is the tether ball pole, the merry go round, and the basket ball court."  Jason commented.

            "I really doubt the tether ball pole."  Lydia told them.  Nodding Pete looked up.

            "Yeah, Mike and Jason check the merry go round, Lydia and me'll check the court."  He directed.

            "Alright."  Jason said.  Michael followed him.  Lydia and Pete walked over to the basketball court.  Nothing seemed out of place or unusual about it.  Just an ordinary court.  Maybe the hoops had something to do with it. 

            "Hey guys!  Come look what Jason found!"  Michael called.  Lydia and Pete looked at each other and then hurriedly made their way next to their partners. 

            "Look…The merry go round's lifted off the ground."  Jason pointed to the hole.  

            "You think?"

            "I would bet my life on it."  Michael said to them.  

            "You think we can lift it up anymore?"  Pete asked.  Jason gave him a 'are you an idiot look'.

            "Of course, we're slayers, super strength…why, I bet with all our strength put together we could even pick it up and throw it across the park."  He told him.  Pete turned crimson and realized how stupid his question was.  Michael put his hands under the merry go round and made an effort to lift it.  He strained and put it back down.

            "Guys, I need your help."  He called.  They all walked over and put their hands under the red metal.  "Okay, one, two, three."  With a deep breath, they all lifted.  Slowly, the round object flipped back revealing a large whole.

            "Wow…that's a big hole."  Lydia commented.

            "No really?"  Jason said rolling his eyes.  

            "Ladies first."  Pete said, motioning his hand to the hole.

            "Oh no!  I am not going first!"  Lydia waved the opportunity away.

            "I'll go."  Michael told them.  Jason nodded.  Michael sighed and jumped in.  Looking around, he found it was very, very dark.  Blinking once, the room brightened with his night vision.  He looked up at the opening of the hole and could see three faces peering down at him.  "Come on down, but turn your night vision on."  He whispered.  

            In a moment, Jason was by his side, Pete next and then Lydia.  Leading the way down the stone hallway, Michael peered at all the doors curiously.  Kassidy was in here somewhere, and they'd find her.

            Kassidy opened her eyes slowly.  She must have drifted off to sleep.  Looking around, she noticed the fire had now died in the fireplace.  'I wonder how long I was asleep,' she thought.  Moaning slightly, she pulled her legs up to her body.

            "You're awake."  Came a voice from the other side of the bed.  She soon recognized as Marik.  He leaned up against his pillows and smiled.  Kassidy yawned.

            Marik chuckled and got off the bed.  He walked over to his desk and lit a small candle.  The room glowed with a dim light.  Kassidy felt that she was still tied up.  Closing her eyes, she stretched her back and shoulders by leaning away from the post.  

            "I guess I must have drifted off."  Kassidy said, deciding to go through with her plan that she thought of.  Marik didn't say anything.  "When did you get back?"

            "While you were sleeping."  Marik told her, as he walked back over to the bed.

            "How long was I asleep?"  

            "About an hour or two.  Why?"  Marik asked suspiciously.

            "Don't know, just wondering."  Kassidy told him.  Marik just stared.  "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  

            "Oh?  Why's that?"  Marik asked arching an eyebrow.

            "Just so many things on my mind, you know…worrying all the time, I even went to drinking and taking pills once."  

            "That's terrible."  He said looking at his hands.  Kassidy could tell this wasn't working very well.

            "Yeah, that stopped though.  You know…I don't think my friends think I can do anything right anymore."

            "Well, I told you."  Marik told her.  She rolled her eyes.

            "Yeah, I know.  I should have listened to you.  At least your honest though…well sort of."

            "Yeah."

            "I just wish that I were on the better side of things."

            "Oh?"

            "Well yeah, it's no big secret the slayers are gunna loose.  I knew that.  All that stuff back in the room with Zev was pretty much just kidding myself."  Kassidy told him.  Marik smiled.

            "So you lied to yourself, to make yourself feel better?"

            "Pretty much.  See Marik, you know me so well, inside and out."  Kassidy told him.  "Why is that?"

            "Because, I've been to the very depths of your mind, your heart, your very soul."  He told her.

            "I admire your position in all of this."  She said.  

            "How come?"  

            "You just do your job so well, if only we had a leader like that.  Grace doesn't know what's going on half the time.  Michael thinks he knows everything, Lydia's a ditz, Pete's too sensitive for his own good, and Jason…well he's just there.  Doesn't know the history of this whole thing.  You were the one with an actual an intelligent head on your shoulders."  She stated.

            "So your friends are troubling you?"  It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

            "Yeah…If I had a chance…"

            "Yes?"  Marik looked at her quickly.

            "If I had the chance, I'd have chosen this side over that a long time ago."  

            "Hmmm…then why did you refuse my offer back in the prison room?"

            "Like I said, I wasn't being clear about it.  Anyway as I was saying-"

            "Wait, wait, wait…if you were given the opportunity, you'd want to switch sides?"  Marik cut her off, studying her closely.

            "Well I suppose."  

            "No…No.  I don't buy it.  One minute you're all upright and believe in protecting the good and innocent, and then the next your wishing you were on the winning side.  I have to say, that's shallow, even for you Kass."  He told her.  Kassidy frowned.

            "It's not shallow…just wishful thinking."  She defended.  Marik smirked and moved in front of her.  Kassidy looked down at her lap.  Marik put a hand under her chin and brought her face to eye level.  

            "Your so cute when your wrong."  He whispered and kissed her nose.  Kassidy closed her eyes.  

            "I'm not wrong, I'm just immoral."  Kassidy told him, opening her eyes.  

            "I'll bet."  He said and kissed her lips slowly.

            "You see her?"  Lydia asked.  Michael shook his head.  

            "Nope.  Hey Pete, anything?"  Michael whispered.

            "No."

            "Hey Jason, what about you?"  

            "No…I can't see crap!"  

            "Well I sure hope not!  That'd be disgusting!"  Lydia told him.  Jason groaned and walked over to them.  

            "Shut up, your not helping Lydia." Michael said.  Just then the lights turned on.  Michael, Pete, Lydia, and Jason huddled together.  After adjusting their eyes, they could easily tell they were surrounded by at least thirty demons. 

            "Uh oh.  Now what?"  Pete asked.

            "I don't know…just let me think."  Michael said.  He silently cursed himself for being in this situation.

            BANG! BANG! BANG!  Marik looked up at the door.  Kassidy breathed deeply and looked away from him.  This was getting heavy.  She was getting nervous, what if her plan didn't work?  Marik growled and put his hands on his hips.

            "What is it?" He yelled.

            "Master…we have a situation."  Came a muffled voice.  Marik cursed and looked down at Kassidy.  She smiled slyly and ran her leg up his side.  Smiling he looked back at the door.

            "Delano Amos."  He said and the door opened.  A guard walked in and grunted as Kassidy put her leg down.  Marik walked over to the guard.  "What?"

            "Well, it seems that the other hunters have assembled here.  They claim to be looking for their partner…her."  He motioned to Kassidy, who looked dumbstruck, secretly thought, 'yes'.

            "All the hunters…here?  Now?"  Marik was just as surprised as she was.  

            "Yes Master Marik."  The guard nodded.  Marik looked back at Kassidy.  

            "Okay, I'll be there in a moment."  And with that the guard left.

            "So…do you want a chance to prove that you can be on this side?"  Marik asked.

            "More than anything."  She told him.  Marik nodded and took his knife out to cut the rope from her hands.  She stood up slowly and looked at him, a smile played on her lips.  She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him.  The sides of his lips turned up and he chuckled as she did this.  Pulling away, she looked into his deep violet eyes.  "Well almost more than anything."  Marik's grin broadened.  

            "You screw this up...you betray me…I'll make you wish you'd never been born."  He said sternly.  

            "You're the boss…" She said, turning and walking towards the door, putting a little shake in her hips.  Marik smirked and followed right behind her out the door.

**A/N:  HEHE!  What's Kassidy's plan…who knows, review and find out.**  


	30. Explinations

            "So you done thinkin' yet?" Jason asked keeping his grip firmly on his guns.  Lydia bent down and touched her fans.

"No not really, but looks like I won't have to.  Look who's coming."  Michael motioned to the other side of the room. 

Pete and the others looked over and saw Marik walk up, Kassidy right on his heels…smiling.  The demons parted for there master and bowed.  Marik looked pleased, as did Halcyon, who stood on the other side of Kassidy. 

"Hello slayers," Marik greeted them, "and how are you this fine evening?  Good, well that's nice to hear.  Tell me, what are you doing all the way down here?"

"We've come to get our partner!"  Lydia blurted.  Pete covered her mouth with his hand and sighed.

"Well I have no trouble with that, as long as Kass doesn't…Kass, would you like to leave with these people?"  Marik asked, turning toward her.  Just then, all the color drained out of the slayers skin as she stepped forward gracefully.  She was silent for a moment before looking at them directly.  Crossing her arms, she stepped in front of Lydia and studied her face.  Lydia quivered slightly.  Just then, Kassidy's foot shot up into Lydia's stomach and then back to the ground.  Lydia doubled over in pain, falling to the floor, Pete bending down to help her.  Kassidy grabbed his hair tightly and brought her lips to his ear.  Whispering something that seemed disgusting and then throwing him to the floor.

"Hey, what the-" Jason began, but Kassidy cut him off.

"Partner?  Partner?  Yeah right!  You guys never treated me as a partner; you treated me like I was just an annoyance!  A nobody!  Like I was dirt!  Partner? HA! Partner my foot!"

"Kassidy, what are you-" Michael began.

"Shut up, I've had enough of this, guards, take them away!"  Kassidy yelled.  "Lock them up with the mutt!"  The guards didn't move.  Marik growled.

"You heard her maggots!  Lock them up!"  He yelled furiously.  The guards quickly shuffled the Slayers out of the room and left Halcyon, Kassidy, and Marik all alone.

"Nice job Kass."  Halcyon told her.  She glared at him.

"It's Kassidy to you, filth!"  She spat.  Halcyon looked taken back.

"Listen to me you little-"

"Halcyon, call her Kassidy, no arguing."  Marik said calmly. 

Halcyon growled and walked off.  Kassidy looked at Marik with a coy smile.  Marik laughed and took her hand, walking her down the hall.

"So…." Kassidy pressed.

"So what?"  Marik asked.

"Am I in?"  Kassidy asked quickly.  Marik stopped and studied her features.  Kassidy stared at those eyes of his that had one been full of mysterious passion, those eyes that led her to the trap of love.   

"Of course…" He told her.  He stood quietly watching her reaction.  She seemed surprised yet not.  Of course he knew something was up with her.  She was trying to hard.  Smirking, he sighed and turned. 'Okay, I'll play along with her little game for now' he thought.  

"Damn it!" Jason cursed out loud.  He was chained to the wall next to Lydia and Michael.  Pete was on the other side of the room.  Zev snorted and shook his head, lying down on the stone floor.  Michael scowled and yanked on the chains that held him.

"It's no use."  Michael told them.  He kicked the wall behind him.  "I knew it!  I knew she would turn on us!  She was to weak!"

"No!" Pete yelled looking up.  He was coated with sweat and blood.  The guards had beaten him up a little much on the way to the cell.  He glared at the three breathing hard, "She hasn't turned, you should know better!  She's smarter than that!  Incase you haven't noticed, she's matured a lot since we all met her, or at least since I have, she knows what she's doing."  

"Yeah she does!  She knows she's picking the winning side!"  Lydia spat.  All three men stared at her.  "What?  It's no big secret who's gunna win this fight!" 

"She's not picking the winning side!  She's picked the loosing side!"  Michael yelled.  Pete shook his head.

"She isn't on their side!  She's acting!"  He almost screamed.  Zev perked his ears up.

"What do you mean?"  Jason asked.  Zev groaned and stood.  The steel collar around his neck was attached to a chain, which was drilled into the wall.  

"It means," his Irish accent boomed, "that she is pretending to be on their side in order to help our side!  She wouldn't cross over for the fun of it!  They've done too much to her!  She's figuring a way to get us out and about!" 

Pete nodded his head.  The other three looked at each other.  

"Give the prisoners their food!"  Halcyon yelled.  Kassidy walked into the room.

"Don't!"  She said stopping the guard.  "I will give them the food."  Halcyon eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because, I have a little business to discuss with them."  She said taking the tray from the giant.

"Now listen here!  I'm in charge of the prisoners!  What I say goes!"  Halcyon practically screamed.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and continued walking.  She felt something grab her arm and turn her around.  "Listen girl! I don't trust you…I know you're up to something and I'm gunna find out what it is, Marik couldn't have converted you that easily."  He hissed at her.

"You know Halcyon, I'm really hurt.  You don't trust me?  Oh, and I thought you wanted me to be your wife…I guess it sucks when you're a lousy second to a female slayer huh?"  

"What do you mean?"  

"Well it's no big secret that Marik favors me over you…which means you'll always be second best."

"That's not true."

"You know, it must really burn you up that Marik's the boss now huh?"

"He's not the boss."

"Oh no?  So you just let him rush you around because you're a good buddy?"

"We're partners."  

"Oh really?  Then why is he makin' all the arrangements and commands? Face it Halcyon, your just another low life slave to him…" she shoved him away and walked through the door with the tray in hand.  Halcyon stood speechless.

Zev opened his eyes and stood up.  Lydia was the first to hear the cell door open.  She nudged Jason, who nudged Michael.  Michael lifted his head tiredly.  Kassidy stood in the doorway with a look of horror on her face.  She rushed over to Pete.  

"You okay?  They got you pretty bad…" Kassidy said.  Pete nodded.  Kassidy lifted the cup of water on the tray to his mouth.  He drank greedily.  She dug in her pocket until she found a small key.  

"A key?" Gasped Pete.  Kassidy nodded and unlocked the chains from his wrists.  He dropped to the floor and huffed.  She rushed to Zev, then Lydia.  

Kassidy was about to move on to Jason when she got a forceful punch in the face that sent her to the ground on her back.  She looked in shock up at Lydia.  

"What was that for!?!" She shouted.  Lydia scowled.

"You left a bruise on my stomach!"  She shouted back.  Kassidy quickly got to her feet.

"I had to make it look real didn't I?"  

"Oh, well it was real and it hurt, just like this!"  Lydia managed to say before giving another hard punch to Kassidy's face.  Kassidy staggered, but didn't fall.  She lifted her hand to her lip and found it flowing with blood.  

"I guess I kinda disserved that…" she whispered.

"Hell yeah you did!"  Lydia said and then went to slap her.  Kassidy lifted her arm and blocked her, before kicking her in the kneecap.  Lydia yelped and held her knee firmly. Kassidy growled under her breathe and turned to unlock Jason.  Lydia wouldn't have it however, and jumped to her feet grabbing Kassidy's brown hair.  Kassidy nearly screamed, for she was tender headed and hated anyone touching her hair.  

Kassidy back elbowed Lydia in the face.  She staggered back holding her nose and groaning.  The guys looked on in surprise at the duel.  

"You think we should stop them?"  Zev asked.  Pete looked at him wide-eyed.  

"Are you crazy!  Stopping a catfight is impossible!  It's best to just sit back and stay out of it."  Jason yelled over the fight with a gleeful smile on his face.  Michael looked fairly joyful himself.  

Kassidy kicked Lydia in the face, making her spin.  Kassidy grabbed the key from her pocket and headed back to Michael and Jason.  Lydia was huffing and puffing.  

She unlocked Jason and Michael. Smiling, Jason walked over to Pete.  Michael stood a moment studying her.  Kassidy bit her bottom lip before hugging him closely.  Michael was slow at first but soon hugged her back.  

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"For what?" She smiled.

"For doubting you." He told her before letting her go and heading over to Pete.  Kassidy sighed and knelt over Lydia outstretching her hand.  Lydia grabbed it stiffly and aloud herself to be helped up.  

"You know I would never betray you…" Kassidy told her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it.  You just had me worried for a minute."  Lydia said. Kassidy smiled and walked over to the tray with the food.  

"So, how you guys been holding up?" She asked. 

"Okay…"

"Listen, where's Grace?"  Kassidy asked sharply.

"Home…or she should be." Pete scoffed.  

"Home?  Alone?  Damn it Pete!  Why'd you leave her there!  ALONE!"  Kassidy screamed.  

"I…she told me to go!"  Pete told her.  Kassidy shook her head and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Jason asked taking another drink of water.  She turned and looked at him.

"Where ever Grace is.  I gotta make sure she's safe."  Kassidy told them, tossing the key to Michael on the way out.

"She looks pretty upset…" Zev told them.  Pete groaned and lied back down on the floor, closing his eyes as he shook his head pitifully.  

**KASSIDY LOOKS PRETTY MAD!  Now what's she gunna do?  Find out in the next chappie, but to do that you gotsta review!  **


	31. Grace Be With You

Kassidy walked down the dark hall and to the entrance. Just as she was about to jump up to the merry go round, someone grabbed her arm. She gasped and turned to see Marik.

"Marik…what's wrong?" She asked. He grunted and eyed her over.

"Where are you going?" 

"Out…why? Do you need me to do something here?" 

"…No…I just think something's not right, you leaving so suddenly and all." He told her. She smiled and tugged her arm away.

"You don't trust me?" She asked sweetly.

"Not one bit." He replied. Shocked, she looked to the floor. She wasn't really expecting an answer like that.

"Listen, I don't know what your thinking I'm gunna do, but I assure you-"

"Kassidy, I don't care what your excuse is…go, I don't care." He interrupted. She blinked.

"You don't? But I…I could do anything…you don't care?" She asked making sure she heard right. Smiling, he leaned to her ear.

"You don't have me fooled Kassidy." 

"Huh? Marik, what are you-"

"Oh, Kass…I can see through your soul, you…you don't have me as whipped as you think you do…" He laughed and turned away and walked down the hall. Kassidy sighed. He knew. He knew of her plan. She should have known he would find out.

Shaking her head, she jumped up the hole. It had turned dark now. She shivered and began to walk. Walking soon became running. She passed the corners and the streets and made it to Grace's house almost immediately. 

Stepping up on to the porch, Kassidy wiped her shoes off on the mat. Turning to the door, she gasped loudly. The door had been completely ripped off. The wood was ruined and the windows were busted. Everything looked horrible. 

"Grace?" Kassidy said barely above a whisper. She stepped into the house. It was trashed. All the plans and books on the table were ripped and torn to shreds, the couch had huge slash marks in it, plants tipped over, rugs unraveled, everything was a mess.

Kassidy walked slowly down the hall. She turned into her own room. Nothing had been touched. Walking into Pete's and Jason's room was untouched as well. Grace's room however, was a complete disaster. 

"Grace?" Kassidy called again. No answer. She looked under the piled covers on Grace's bed to find blood. Kassidy breathed heavily. What was going on here? Where was Grace? Was this her blood? Walking to the closet, she opened it quickly. No one. Nothing. Nothing but torn clothes and other belongings. 

Out of the closet she crept and across the room to the bathroom. Everything appeared to be normal there. Kassidy sighed. Why was the bathroom untouched? Everything else was…. Kassidy looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of the shower. The white curtain was drawn across it. Kassidy turned hands trembling. She reached for the shower curtain and closed her eyes. Pulling it away she slowly opened her eyes and widened them.

"Grace!" Kassidy screamed. 

"Come one Petey…you can make it." Lydia told him as she pulled him up the hole. Jason and Mike were next. Zev stayed behind to watch Jesse. 

"Okay, I think we should head back to Grace's." Michael told them. Nodding Lydia helped Pete walk. 

"So, do you think Kassidy went to Grace's too?" Jason asked quickly. 

"Probably." Michael told them. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he smiled. "Hey Tea'."

"Hi…listen, have you guys seen Kassidy? I feel like I haven't talked to her in forever." 

"Well, we're just about to go to Grace's, she's probably there."

"So, what's been going on…I mean with the Marik thing and all?" She asked quietly.

"Well," he walked on, "it's okay. We uh, we just got…okay Tea' listen. You see that merry go round? Marik's layer is down there."

"There?" 

"Under it…" 

"Uh…Mikey…" Jason trailed.

"What?" He groaned. He hated being called that. Tea' widened her eyes. Michael, confused looked behind him. Demons were everywhere!

            "Grace…"  Kassidy quickly knelt down and pulled Grace out of the tub.  Grace moaned and opened her eyes.  Kassidy looked down to see Graces side was bleeding in great quantities.  She looked up and saw that her educator's head had three huge cuts in it.  

            "Kass…" Grace whispered.  "He's gunna use Jesse's blood.  Her blood is your blood…don't you see?  If he can't get you, he'll get the next best thing…"

            "What?  What are you talking about?"  Kassidy asked confused.

            "The Anstice Desdemona ritual.  He needs the blood of a slayer…"

            "Jesse isn't one though…"  

            "Yes, but her blood flows like yours…she's exactly like you…"

            "No Grace, she's not…we have different fathers, it's different. She can't have it."  Kassidy told her.

            "She is in your shadow…your image."  Grace sighed and closed her eyes.  Kassidy shook her head and shook Grace to open her eyes, if she closed them, she could go unconscious.  Grace didn't open her eyes.  

            "Grace?"  Kassidy whispered and shook her again.  Grace only lay limp.  "Grace…" Kassidy said in a squeaky, pitiful voice.  A tear rolled down her cheek as she set her educator's body on the cold floor.  Slowly she stood up and walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and to the kitchen, where she gently picked up the phone and put in those three dreaded numbers.

            Putting it to her ear, Kassidy waited for someone to pick up on the other line.  It had ringed twice before a woman answered.

            "I…I would like to report…report an attack.  Mmmhmmm…Kassidy…Yes, someone came and attacked my…my mother.  She's on the bathroom floor bleeding internally on her left side and from her head……yes, yes……poppy lane…yes… fourth house on the right…yes…thank you." Kassidy slowly lowered the phone to her shoulder looking off into space.  

            Was Grace really gone?  What would she do without her educator?  She was alone now…

            She looked down at the counter and sighed.  She held in her grief, it wasn't the time for it now.  But she couldn't control her shaking.  She was shaking so much, in fact, that she collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

            Tea' grabbed Michael's arm as he stood in front of her looking at all on the demon's.  Jason reached for his guns, which he got back on the way out of the layer.  Lydia was holding Pete up.  

            "We can't fight them, not right now."  Michael told Jason.  Nodding his head, they all turned and walked quickly down the street to Grace's.  The Demons, surprisingly enough, didn't follow them, but grinned as they walked in the other direction.  

            "Miss? Miss?"  Kassidy opened her eyes and saw an older gentleman checking her pupils.  "Are you okay?"

            "Yes…I uh…"

            "You must have blacked out after you called us…are you Kassidy?"  

            "Yeah…"  She sat up and looked around.  "Did you check back in the bathroom?"  Kassidy asked quickly.  Shaking his head, the gentle man stood and helped her up.  Kassidy walked to Grace's bathroom.  "She's in here."  The gentleman rushed in and looked her over.  Kassidy felt it had to have been nearly an hour before he stood again, but it was only ten minutes.

            He looked at her with a frown and saddened eyes shaking his head.  Kassidy knew what that ment.  She had known when Grace had closed her eyes, she was alone, no one was going to help her know.  This was now her turn to fight back, fight back for everyone she had loved.

            "GRACE!"  Kassidy quickly turned around and saw Tea', Lydia, Michael, Pete and Jason.  They were all staring at her with wide eyes.  

            Lydia and Tea' hugged each other, Jason turned and held his head. Michael walked over to talk to the paramedic, and Pete sat on  the floor closing his eyes.  Kassidy didn't say anything to them, didn't even attempt to meet their eyes.  She walked out of the room quietly, of course, she was screaming inside.

**Sorry this chappie is so short, but I needed to get this chapter over with. I almost cried…Grace is gone…Now what's Kassidy gunna do?  Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed!!  I'm so happy! **


	32. Haunting

Getting up out of the hotel bed, Kassidy went to the small bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  She looked like crap.  She had bags under her eyes from getting only three hours of sleep.  Walking over to her suitcase, she picked out some baggy overalls and a t-shirt.  She needed to get out of here.

            She walked to the table and picked p her keys to the room.  After that she turned to grab her wallet, but there beside the wallet was the ring.  Kassidy gasped quickly. How did that get in here?  She looked to the window and saw it was cracked slightly, just the way she had left it last night.  What is Marik had come in and put it there while she was sleeping last night?

            She looked at the ring again and sighed.  He came in here and was going to torment her.  She stared at the ring and then growled.  _SHE WAS NOT GOING TO BE SCARED OF IT!_ Quickly grabbing it, she slipped it on her finger and scowled at it.  If he wants her to be scared of him it won't work, because now her fright was replaced by anger.  She would keep this ring on, not as a reminder of what they once had, but as reminder of how much she hated him. 

            Turning she left.  

            She needed to get some food.  She wasn't hungry, but she felt like eating.  She would go to the bakery shop and get a donut.  A nice hot donut, and drink it with a bottle of pop and eat peanuts!  They may not go together, but she didn't care.  While she was at it, she might as well get a pound of cheddar cheese and chocolate pudding.

            Entering the bakery, she saw Joey and Tristin.  She wouldn't had thought they would be up this early, but considering what happened, she figured they wouldn't be sleeping much either.  They saw her enter and waved her over.  Smiling slightly she sat with them.  

            "Hey kid."  Joey said with a weak smile.  Kassidy nodded and looked at Tristin who ate his bagel and drank his coffee.  "How are you holdin' up?"  

            "Okay, I didn't get much sleep.  You guys…what about you?"

            "I'm alright…Tristin?"

            "Yeah…" He mumbled.  Kassidy felt bad for them.  She brought them into this cruel world of demons, and now they couldn't escape.  She wished more then ever now that she was just a normal 16-year-old girl.  She wanted to spend time with her friends.  She wanted them to really know what was going on now.  

            "Guys, I'm about to lay some stuff on you that is very, very heavy…" And then she began to tell them of her dreams and the ring, and the ritual…every little detail.  She wanted her friends to know everything.  She wanted her friends to be by her side, not lost in the dark.  She needed them now more then ever.  By the time she finished, they were less talkative than before.  

            "So…that's the whole kitten caboodle."  She said.  Tristin looked over at Joey, and Joey at him.  

            "Wow Kass.  That's…" Tristin faded out.  

            "I just thought you guys should know."  She said, stood up and walked out.  

            Kassidy returned to the hotel and took a small nap, the whole while dreaming of Grace and Marik.  When she woke up, she saw a figure sitting on the end of her bed. MARIK!  But it turned out it wasn't him…it was Jason.  She sat up and looked at him.  

            "Hi."  He said.

            "Hi."  

            "Just dropped by to see how you were."  He said standing and walking over pulling up a chair and sitting next to her on her side of the bed.  She shrugged and brought her feet to the floor and sitting up straight on her mattress.  

            "How are you…?" 

            "I'll cope.  It's Lydia you should really be asking."  He told her.

            "Oh…is it pretty bad?" 

            "Like Niagara Falls."

            "Oh…" Kassidy understood.  She had spent half the night crying over Grace.  She was sure she probably cried in her sleep too.  Just thinking about Grace made her want to cry.  Her eyes began to water as she looked back at him. He had a look of concern on his face. 

            Words weren't exchanged any longer, for she thought she would crack, as tears slowly roamed down her red cheeks.  She shivered knowing Grace would not come back.  Jason moved a hand up and wiped away each tear. She watched him intently.  He took care in wiping each away; he knew she was watching.  Slowly his other hand came to her cheek wiping even more tears.  

            Gently wiping one away, he pecked her cheek with his full lips on where the tear used to stand.  Then he did it again, and again.  Kassidy didn't say anything, for she was in her own thoughts, her own world.  She watched him closer, her eyes following him on her face.  She stayed stiff, but inside she crumbled.  

            Then he began to kiss other places besides where her tears shed.  Her forehead, her temples, her nose, and then eventually her lips.  She didn't react, just stayed where she was, allowing him to roam where he wished.  He slid his hands to her shoulders.  Closing her eyes, she sighed quietly.

            Jason breathed loudly as he moved his supple lips to her neck.  Kassidy couldn't help thinking how much this reminded her of Marik, gently caressing her into relief.  She moved her hands up and placed them on his arms.    

            He continued to move his hands down her arms to her waist.  Kassidy moaned and her hands went to his neck.

            "Marik…" She whispered.  Jason froze and Kassidy opened her eyes and moved her hands away.  She looked away guiltily.  When Jason pulled away she locked with his eyes, and they were hard and cold, with a look of slight hurt too.  She went to say something for an excuse, but it didn't come out.  Jason straightened out his coat and walked over to the window.  

            Kassidy stood and walked to the bathroom, studying herself in the mirror.  Was she still crazy about him?  Of course she was, but she was furious with him too!  Why did he have to be on her mind the all the time!  Aggravated, she stepped out of the bathroom and frowned.  Jason turned and looked at her.  

            "Your just to damn beautiful Kassidy…" Jason told her.  Kassidy shivered and sat down.  "But if you keep thinkin' about him…I…" he faded.  He looked calm, but he was furious inside, and Kassidy knew it.  

            "Listen Jason, I'm sorry, really…but this can't…" Kassidy didn't finish, she didn't have to.  He knew what she meant.  She heard him sigh.  

            "I wish you would stop thinkin' about him, or at least stop defending him."  He told her.  She looked up quickly.

            "I don't defend him…"

            "Like hell you don't!"

            "I will never defend him!  He killed Grace!  Okay!  Grace was like my mother!  I loved her, and he killed her!"  

            "What about just now!  I know the only reason you didn't go any further is because of him!"

            "I didn't go any further because I can't have that!  Not with you!  It was on my own damn will!"

            "What ever!  I came by to see how you were doing and I did!  So I'll see you later."  And he walked passed her, but before he left, he grabbed her hand and looked at the ring, smirking in triumph.  She pulled her hand away and he walked out, making sure to slam the door extra hard.  

            Damn him!  Damn Marik! Damn everyone!  She needed to kill Marik to show everyone!  Show everyone there was no defending involved.  

            Looking at her bag, she grabbed it.  She dug through it, finding an ax and a few daggers.  She put them in an empty duffle bag. She paused a moment looking in her bag when she found the black strapless, knee-high, silky dress with silver sparkles to trim the bottom and top.  Her mom had gotten it for her on her birthday.  It also came with leather boots.  She smiled and took out the outfit.  She had never worn it; she was saving it for a special occasion.  

            Taking off her overalls, she slipped the dress on.  It fit perfectly.  She pulled the leather boots on and sighed.  This was as much as a special occasion as she was gunna get, especially if she should fail tonight…tonight was the night Marik was gunna go down.     

            Grabbing the leather jacket her father gave her, and the walkie-talkies Grace had gotten her for Christmas, she went into the bathroom and threw on some makeup.  Then grabbing her weapons, including her bow and arrows, she walked out of the hotel room.  Downstairs, the man behind the counter looked up as Kassidy walked by.  He gave a surprised look when he saw the young woman carrying an ax and bow, with arrows on her back.  She stopped and turned to the man, smiling.  She unbuttoned her coat and opened it wide; there the man caught the gleam of four daggers on each side.  Snickering she turned and walked out the front door. 

            Outside, it was chilly.  The night air was sucked gratefully into her lungs.  She walked down the road; bag in hand, until she came to a pay phone.  Picking it up quickly, she dialed the number to Joey's house.

            _Ring, Ring_

_            "Hello?"_ Asked a tired voice.

            "Hey Joey!" She said excitedly.

            _"Uh…Kassidy?  What are you…(yawn)…calling for?"_ He yawned questionably.

            "I need your help…can you meet me at the park in about ten minutes?"  She asked quickly.

            _"What's this all about?"_

"I'll tell you when you get there." And she hung up.  Sighing, she didn't want to get him into this; he was like her brother!  She didn't want to put him I to danger, but when she thought about it, he already was in danger, just because he knew of her secret, just like her other friends.  They were all in danger, if she had any brain at all, she would have them hide, all of them, far away.

            Finally, when she arrived at the park, she waited on the swing set.  Thirty, instead of ten, minutes later Joey arrived out of breath.  He smiled when he got there and yawned.

            "Glad to see you're on time." She told him with an arched eyebrow.  He glared.

            "You know, it's hard to get up after you've fallen asleep and run all the way to the park."  He said.

            "I was kidding. Anyway, your probably wondering why I called you her," she said as he nodded. "Well, I need your help.  I'm doing it tonight Joey…I'm going to kill him."

            "What!  Don't you have another day?!?!?"  He screamed.  

            "Yes, but why wait till the last minute?"  She asked.  He huffed and sat on the swing with a large sigh.

            "Why do you need me?"  Joey asked pathetically. 

            "To lead him here."

            "What!  Your nuts!"

            "As screwy as a squirrel…anyway, I'll give you a walkie-talkie, you tell me when he's almost here…" She told him, handing him a walkie-talkie.  All he did was stare in disbelief.  Then cracked…

            "HELLO!  I don't have super powers!  I'm not strong…or as strong as you anyway!  I'm normal…I'm a normal person, with a normal brain, and normal strength...and-"

            "Joey!  Your anything but normal!" 

            "All I'm sayin' is that I don't think I can do it…"

            "Well, if your scared then-" 

            "Hey!  I am not scared!  Just not physically right for the job, that's all!"  He told her with a small, but friendly glare.  

            "Okay…fine…I guess I'll do it myself…I mean after all, him calling you a pathetic puppy and-"

            "What!  What did he say?  He called me a pathetic puppy?  All right…that's it!  Where's his layer!  Where is it?" He asked.  Kassidy smiled and pointed to the merry go round.  Joey gave her a puzzled look. 

            "Under it…" He then nodded and began to head that way. "Wait!  Joey we need a plan."  She said stopping him.

            "What? Plans are for nerds."  

            "Why do you think they're so smart?"

            "Because they're really good copy cats, that's why!"

            "Shut up…anyway-"

            "I'm hungry…"  He told her, rubbing his stomach.  Kassidy glared.

            "_PLAN…NOW!_"

_Sorry for not giving you a longer chapter…I have just been busy…anyway, next chapter, I'm gunna answer some of your questions that you have been asking lately, like if there is gunna be a sequel or how many more chapters, stuff like that…anyway, have fun reading this chapter, and don't worry,_ **this has not turned into a Kassidy/Jason fic**_…lol…okay well please review. _


	33. Confusion All Around

            Joey slowly walked over to the merry go round, seeing that it was already moved over.  He shrugged, looked around, and hopped in.  It was really dark down here. Running his hand along the wall, he began down the long stretch, not knowing how far it actually went.

            Kassidy stayed up top.  She was difficultly climbing a tree.  Marik would follow Joey out here and she would be ready.  She was ready now.  She would kill him.  TONIGHT!

            She waited for what seemed like eternity.  She needed to get this over with.  Jesse was getting worse, if she didn't save her, she could die.  Zev would help her, but how much strength did he have anymore?  Hearing a rustle, she straitened up.  Joey came out looking around.  

            "Kassidy…he's not following me!"  He yelled, simply because he didn't know where she was.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and was about to get down, when she saw a figure crawl out of the hole.  

            "So…she's out here?"  It was Marik.  Joey peeped and turned around.  Shaking his head frantically, he turned and began to walk away.  "Joey, Joey…where are you going?" 

            "Ummm…home…yeah, home!  I'm going home!"  Joey yelled.  _Come on Joey; just get him a little closer._ She thought.  Marik was slowly walking after Joey.  He was almost under the tree. Kassidy tensed.  She was ready.  THERE!  He was there!  Kassidy jumped and landed smack dab on top of him.  

            He grunted, but was quick to get up.  He turned into demon form.  Kassidy glared and took out two of her daggers.  Marik smiled and opened his mouth, but didn't get anything out because Kassidy wouldn't let him.  She wouldn't let him distract her.  She kicked his face and he fell.  He fell hard.  Feeling his face, it hurt.  She must have been practicing, because that kick hurt more than any other he's ever felt.  

            "Hello Kassidy."  He told her.  She didn't say it back, she didn't gesture him, she didn't do anything but look at him.  Joey was aware of this and yelled her name, quickly snapping her out of her thoughts.  She kicked him again.  He stumbled back, but got back up and tried to punch her in the face, but she wouldn't let him get close enough to do that.  She jumped back and kicked his side.  

            Marik got up quickly and took his coat off, throwing it to the ground.  Kassidy took the whip out of her boot and snapped it in the air.  Marik flinched slightly at the sound, but then growled fearlessly.  Kassidy went to snap the whip at him, but he caught it in the air.  

            "Kassidy…" He said.  She shook her head and continued to fight.  He pulled the whip toward him, which meant pulling Kassidy toward him too.  She would not let him have the whip.  He pulled harder, making her lose her grip on the ground.  She fell on her face, he yanked the whip, but she didn't let it go.  She got up and yanked back.  

            She looked over at Joey and blinked.  He was sitting there watching the whole thing with wide eyes.  

            "Joey! Go get everybody!  I mean everyone!  Nobody is left out!"  She yelled and pulled. She could see Marik's hand burning from the whip.  Joey was still watching. "Joey!  GO!"  He was off.

            She turned back to Marik.  Still having her hand attached to the whip, she pulled out a dagger from her coat pocket and threw it at him.  It landed in his shoulder.  

            "I thought you'd have something sarcastic to say by now."  She told him.  He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground.  He kept his hand attached to the whip.  

            "Maybe I don't have anything to say Kassidy."  He told her.  She gave him a look and gave the whip a great yank, making him fall to the ground.  She snapped the whip in the air and glared down at him.  He got up, and stood there; as if waiting for more.

            Joey ran down the road with great swiftness.  He had to get to the slayers and Yugi's, Tea's, and Tristin's.  He would stop at Yugi's first.  Making a right he turned down the road and sped up.  

            Kassidy took a deep breath and snapped the whip on Marik's shoulder.  He growled and turned away.  Kassidy pulled out a bottle of holy water and took the cap off.  He turned back and saw this.  He backed against a tree and set his head back, taking a deep breath.  Kassidy furrowed her brow.  

            She threw the bottle at him.  The holy water splattered all over him.  He grunted and closed his eyes.  Tears came down.  He didn't yell or scream; he just took it.  She walked over and went to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist.  She went to punch him with the other and he caught that wrist too.  

            She yanked out of his grasp and kicked him back against the tree.  She kicked him again, and again, and again.  He grunted, growled, moaned, and gasped.  

            She went to punch him once again, and again he caught her wrist.  She went with her other; he caught the other.  She grunted with frustration.  He growled loudly, turning her around forcefully and backing her into the tree. 

            "So you want me to go to the park because?"  Yugi asked.  Joey rolled his eyes and continued to run.  

            "Just go there and wait for everyone else!"  Joey told him.  Yugi shrugged and began to run to the park.  Joey turned down Tea' s road and went to her newly finished house.  Jumping up to the porch, he went quickly to the rail and climbed on top of the roof.  He headed quietly to Tea's room and opened the window.  

            Climbing in, he swiftly headed to her bedside.  A hand shot up and grabbed his neck.  He was in shock.  The lamp went on and Tea' was there holding a knife to his throat.  

            "Tea'?"  Joey asked.  Tea' quickly let go of his throat and put the knife down.  

            "Joey, what are you doing here?"  She asked him.  He blinked a couple times as he watched her get out of bed.

            Kassidy struggled against Marik.  He pushed against her more to make her stop moving.  She glared at him.  He furrowed his brow.

            "Kassidy…stop moving."  He told her sharply.  She didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything.  "KASSIDY!  Stop!"  She stopped out of surprise.  

            "What!" She shot.

            "I'm trying to talk to you…" 

            "Why?  What's the point, I'm just gunna kill you anyway."  She told him.  He shook his head.  

            "Kassidy…"

            "Stop saying that!  Now, let me go so I can finish you off quickly." She told him.  He pressed against her harder.

            "Halcyon's going to kill Jesse!  Now stop!  We have to find a way of saving her!"  He yelled.  Kassidy immediately stopped and looked at him.  

            "We have to help Kassidy."  Tea' quickly said.  Joey nodded and turned as she put her normal clothes on.  He saw her nightdress get thrown to the other side of the room.

            "Yeah.  She needs everyone."  He told her.  She tapped on his shoulder.  He turned and saw she was ready.  

            "Let's go."  She told him quickly.  He nodded and grabbed her hand to help her out the window.  When they got to the street he told her to go to the park.  "What about you?"  

            "I am going to get Tristin.  Then the Slayers."  He told her.  She nodded and turned to go.  Joey grabbed her arm.  She turned back and looked at him.  "Good luck."  She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

            "You too."  

            "What!  Why in the world would you want to save Jesse?"  Kassidy spat.  Marik furrowed his brow. 

            "Because I care about the kid!"  

            "No you don't!  You hate her and Zev and the Slayers and all my friends and me!"  She yelled back.  He punched her and then pinned her again.

            "Don't you ever say anything like that again!" He shouted.  She kneed him in between the legs.  He fell to the ground.  He rolled over and looked at her.

            "What's wrong with you!" She shouted.  He closed his eyes and turned his head.  In turning his head, a necklace fell out of his shirt.  It was the necklace Kassidy had gotten him for Christmas.  She opened her mouth, only to have a gasp escape.

            Joey ran down the road full speed.  He turned three right corners and went to Tristin's house, cutting through the backyard.  Tristin's parents wouldn't be home, so he walked right in.  Tristin was up watching TV.  Looking over, he smiled at Joey.

            "Hey Joey.  What's up?"  Tristin asked, offering him popcorn.

            "Kassidy needs help!  Come on, we have to go to the park."  Joey said.  Tristin looked up at him confused.

            "She needs our help?  With what?"

            "Slaying."  Joey told him, looking around for Tristin's coat.  Tristin let out a halfhearted laugh.

            "Slaying…she needs our help?"

            "Yeah."  Joey mumbled, finding one of Tristin's shoes.  Tristin stood up.

            "Why?  What about the Slayers?"  

            "She needs their help too."  

            "Hmmm…" Tristin said in thought.  Joey handed Tristin both his shoes and his coat.

            "Here…put these on and meet me at the park, okay?  Yugi and Tea' are already on their way.  I don't think they are there yet, but by the time you get there, they should be." Joey told him.  Tristin nodded slowly and put his stuff on.  

            "I'll see you there then."  Tristin said, and walked out.

            "Where did you get that?" Kassidy asked him.  Marik rolled over and stood up.

            "Where did I get what?" He said looking confused.  Kassidy pointed to the necklace.  He looked at it and sighed.

            "I know what your thinking…" He told her.  She shook her head.

            "Well, why don't you tell me, because I'm sort of lost here." She said, fidgeting with the ring on her finger.

            "You're thinking this is a trick…you're thinking that I'm crazy."  He told her.  She furrowed her brow.

            "Well, you sort of are.  I mean, you are an evil psycho who insists on destroying everything and has to have his way."

            "No I'm not."

            "Yes you are, you wouldn't have killed Grace." She snapped.

            "Grace…?" He stated in almost a whisper looking up at her.  She swallowed and blinked.  He looked back at the ground again.  Kassidy studied him.  He shook and fell to his knees.  Kassidy could feel her eyes filling with tears.  She walked over and knelt in front of him, making sure not to touch him, incase he might strike out at her.

            He looked at the ground with such longing.  His eyebrows moved into confusion.  He looked up at her and then back to the ground.  His hair brushed over his forehead and blew in the night wind.  Kassidy looked up into the sky and then back at his face.

            "You really don't know do you?"  She asked him.  He looked up at her with such a look of confusion; it made her want to cry out.

            Joey burst through Grace's door out of breath.  All the Slayers looked up.  Jason rose from his seat.  Joey walked in and in the middle of the room.  

            "Kassidy wants to meet everyone at the park." He stated.  Michael lifted his head.

            "Why?"

            "She's attacking tonight." Joey told them.  Lydia stood.

            "Why tonight?  The ritual is not until tomorrow."  She asked, trying to sound smart.

            "She figured she'd do it tonight, so they didn't have a chance to do the ritual tomorrow.  And I think she's ready to go with or without you, so…" Joey faded.  All stood up.  Joey skimmed his eyes around the room at the four.  This is who they were; this is what they were born for.  This was them, and it was time to live up to their destiny.  

            "Marik, just incase this is a trick, I'm not going to stand next to you."

            "Oh God, you don't know how much it hurts to hear you say that." Marik said, sighing and closing his eyes.

            "Grace is dead.  I believe you sent someone to kill her.  I don't think you did it yourself."  She said.  Marik looked up at her and blinked.  

            "Kassidy, I wouldn't-" 

            "Yes, you would.  It's exactly the kind of thing you would do.  You killed her to get to me.  You wanted to make me hurt and ache, as if taking my sister away wasn't enough." She told him.  She turned from him.

            "What!" He yelled.  She turned toward him, tears filling her green eyes.  She wanted to hate him, really did.  She'd sell her soul to hate him, to see him suffer for what he's done to her.  She would give anything to want to kill him, but the fact was: she didn't.  She didn't want to kill him or hate him.  And she knew it more than anything now.

            Joey ran faster than ever.  The Slayers were right behind him.  He huffed and puffed as he went faster.  He was going so fast, he didn't notice he had run into someone.  He fell hard.  Blinking, he saw the Slayers looking down at him.  He motioned for them to go on without him.  They nodded and left.

            Joey stood and looked over to find Kaiba.  He was glaring at Joey with all his might.  Standing up, he dusted off his jacket.  He looked over at Joey and grunted.

            "Shouldn't dogs like you be on leashes at night?"  He asked mockingly.

            "Shut up Kaiba, I don't have time for you right now, I have to help Kassidy." Joey said. 

            "Something wrong with Henderson?"  Kaiba asked smiling.  Joey glared.

            "Yeah, but you wouldn't know anything about it."  Joey told him and began to walk off.  

            "Your right Wheeler. Why would I know anything about Calico Hunters and Evil Demons?" Kaiba said over his shoulder.  Joey jerked around.

            "What!  How the Hell do you know that!" Joey asked loudly.  Kaiba smiled cockily and shrugged.  Joey grabbed Kaiba's jacket and pulled him down the street. "Let's go!" 

            She looked him over, noticing he had not even changed back to human form.  Even now, he didn't look as scary as before.  He looked innocent, heroic, brave.  She wanted more than anything to believe he was all good now; wanted it more and more as she talked to him. 

            He walked over and threw his arms around her; ignoring what she said about staying away from him.  She didn't struggle.  She let him embrace her.  He bent his head to her ear.  "I would never do anything to hurt you."  She sniffed and backed out of his grasp.  Smiling she looked up at him.

            "But you did." She told him.  He looked at her confused as she backed more away from him.  

            "Kassidy!  We're coming!  Where is the bastard!  I'll kill him!"  Michael yelled, running up swinging his axe.  Kassidy opened her eyes wide.  Michael ran over and punched Marik.  Marik went to the ground quickly.  Michael brought his axe up in the air and Kassidy quickly reacted by throwing herself over Marik's body.  Michael stopped in mid air.  Kassidy slowly looked up at Michael shaking her head.  

            "We can't kill him Michael."  She whispered and looked back at Marik.  Everyone stood around in confusion.

**Okay, well first let me tell you how sorry I am for taking forever to do this chapter.  And I am sorry but I can't answer any questions until I get back to school because I left the draft there.  But anyway, I hoped you like this chapter and are very confused and relieved.  I know I am.  Please review and tell me what you think.  Once again, sorry for taking so long, I usually try not to take this long.  Anyway, thanks for waiting.  Tootaloose!**       


	34. Defense Is Always Necessary

            "Wait, wait, wait…what?"  Yugi asked in all out confusion.  Tea' rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort.  The Slayers looked at Kassidy and then Marik.  

            A long silence hovered over them.  Nobody knew what to say, or how to say it.  Marik rose from the ground (changing back to human form) and stood, receiving a bouquet of glares and sneers.  In all reality, he didn't know half of what was going on.  He didn't really know why most of them were mad at him.    

            "Alright, I think I'm just gunna ask it…what's going on here?  Why can't we kill him?"  Pete asked, running his fingers through his deep crimson hair.  Kassidy hadn't thought about that as much.  She just had a feeling not to, she couldn't, she didn't actually know why.  After all that was done, he hurt her the most, yet she didn't want to kill him.

            It could be possible that he was back; it could also be very possible that he was tricking her, or maybe she was crazy.  Marik looked confused too, but again the acting could be in play.  How could she know?  

            "Because…because, I don't know!"  Kassidy said, throwing her hands up in frustration.  She saw Jason look at her with furrowed brows. 

            "You think he's back.  You think he's normal."  He said accusingly.  Kassidy was silent.  Tristin and Yugi looked at Tea', who stared at Marik.  

            "Is that true Kassidy?  Is that what you believe?"  Tea' asked her.  Kassidy looked up, eyes full of unknowing and confusion.

            "Do you trust her judgment?" Asked a voice.  Everyone turned to find Kaiba watching them all closely.  He had his carefree look on and he was giving them all a quick study.  "I mean, if you can't trust your own partner, who can you trust?  You're all working together. In order to save the earth, and the people on it, you have to believe in each other and each other's verdicts.  Now, do you?"  Everyone stared at Kaiba with confusion and envy.

             "Who are you?" Michael asked.  Kaiba looked over at him with a glint of annoyance in his deep eyes.  Michael returned.

            "I am Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp."  He told them.  Kassidy moved forward this time.

            "Why are you here Kaiba?"  She looked to him with puzzlement.

            "I don't know, ask Wheeler." He motioned to Joey.  Everyone gazed at Joey.  He waved to them and then scratched his head.

            "Well, you see, I was one my way here, when I ran into…well, I mean I was hurrying here and bumped into Kaiba here…Okay, I'm gunna make this short and to the point, Kaiba knows about Calico hunters and Demons and stuff like that." He told them quickly.  Kassidy turned back to Kaiba.

            "How?"

            "My dear Kassidy, I'm Seto Kaiba, my research system is unbeatable, I have friends and acquaintances all around the world, of course I'm gunna know.  Oh yeah…and this." He said pulling out a book that looked very old and worn.  Kassidy read the title: Calico Hunters.

            "Where did you get that!"  She asked, taking the book quickly.

            "Your locker."  

            "My locker!  What were you doing in my locker?"  She hit him in the head with the book, making him tumble to the ground and look back up at her with a headache.

            "Well I figure, you're the only girl that's actually hit me and drawn blood, now, most guys can't do that.  There had to be a reason, and I found it." He said nodding to the book.  Kassidy stared at him with anger and interest.  She was just about to open her mouth, when Jason piped up.

            "Marik disserves to die." He told them, snapping them back to the reason of Marik's come back.  Why would he?

            "Yes he does, but what if he's changed?"

            "What if he's not?"  

            "Just look at him!  He's changed!"

            "You of all people should be the one defending me here!  What's wrong with you?  He hurt you the most out of all of us!"  Jason scolded.

            "I know, but I can't kill him!"  She shouted back.

            "Of course you can't!  You'll never be able to!"  Jason shouted back.  Kassidy paused and looked over at Marik and then at Jason.  He had rage flash over his eyes.  She narrowed hers and crossed her arms.

            "Is this really about killing him Jason?"

            "What?  Hey you're the one that loved a demon, not me!" He shouted back at her.  She looked to Marik, seeing his reaction.  He was glaring at Jason.  He had changed!  He had!  She knew it in the bottom of her heart, she knew he was different, and his glare proved it!  He was glaring at Jason for what he'd just commented, oh how she hated and loved him at the same time!  How she wanted to run into his arms and be whole once again, but every time she thought of what he had done, she slowly leaned the other way.  

            "I really don't think it's any of your business what she's done, and your lucky I don't come over there and beat you to a bloody pulp."  Marik growled.  Jason took out one of his guns and held it to Marik's head.  To Kassidy's surprise, it wasn't her that stopped the little brawl, but Michael.  He pushed Marik away and glanced at Michael over his shoulder.  Standing up straight, he turned and looked at them all.

            "Now," he began, "I for one don't think we should slay him, until we know the truth.  What good would it do anyway?  I do trust Kassidy's judgment, for I know her, and she's matured a lot over the months.  She's not just another sixteen-year-old girl…she's a woman.  If you can't see that, then you're all great fools.  Would you rather kill him now, or trust the word of one of our own?  The choice is yours.  Kill him if you wish, but know this: You will have betrayed Kassidy…and me, and in knowing this, you will also be banished.  Banished from our friendship, and banished from our lives.  If you understand this, you will not kill him…but, if you are blinded by your fury and insatiability, then I pity you and your decision."  He bowed his head and then looked back at Kassidy, giving her a reassuring smile. 

            Kassidy looked at the others in shock, wondering what they thought of his speech, and it looked as if they had been hit dead in the center of their souls.  She turned and looked at Michael and nodded to him.  

            "Listen, we need to get Zev and Jesse.  Who's going with me?"  Kassidy asked.  Lydia, Pete, and Yugi raised their hands.  Marik didn't have to; he knew he would be going.  She looked at Michael, Jason, Tea', Joey, Kaiba, and Tristin.  

            "We'll go to Grace's house and wait for you there." Michael told her.  Nodding, she grabbed Yugi's hand and the others followed her to the merry-go-round.  

            Crouching down, they let Pete and Lydia jump down first, then Yugi.  Before Marik jumped down, Kassidy touched his arm.  He looked at her and furrowed his brow in confusion.  

            "I just wanted to let you know," Kassidy started, "that if get down there, and you change and try to ambush us, I'll kill you.  I'm serious Marik; I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands.  If you bail on me down there, I will make sure to hunt you down, and murder you."  

            Marik looked more than a little hurt, but in the pit of her stomach, she didn't care.  He looked down at the ground and then back at her nodding.  She blinked a couple times and then shook her head.

            "Okay, so you go down there and ask them to give you Jesse and Zev.  Since you are their leader, they will give you no question."  Kassidy told him.

            "Former leader."

            "What?" 

            "Former leader, as in, I'm not their leader anymore." Marik told her almost strictly.  Kassidy closed her eyes and shook her head, getting a sudden headache.

            "What ever!  When we get out of this, you will make it a point to tell me how you changed and what's going on here, because I am trying really hard to defend you, but your giving me nothing to really work with!  Heck, I don't even know if I believe you!" She told him loudly.  Marik gave her such a quizzical look; it made her want to punch his face in.  Grunting loudly, she jumped into the layer.  Marik was right behind her.

            Blinking once, light filled the room.  Marik went in front of them all and walked to the room that held their mission.  Each followed cautiously behind the other.  

            The room was empty.  One cell had beings in it, one that made Kassidy bolt in and grab the little girl.  Jesse looked up slowly and coughed.  

            "Kassy?" Jesse asked, making sure it was her big sister, for so many times she had woken to see her sister just a hallucination, a fragment in her mind.  Kassidy smiled at being called Kassy, her grandmother used to call her that, before she died.  She ran her fingers through the fragile girls hair and held her to her.  

            Marik found a slave chain hanging on the wall.  Taking it down, he looked at Yugi, Lydia, and Pete.  They gave him a quizzical glance as well. 

            "Put this on.  They'll think I've taken you captive on the way out."  He told them.  They nodded and attached the metal collars around their necks.  Kassidy walked out carrying her sister in her arms.  Zev walked out, looking thinner then a stick.  Kassidy gave him a reassuring smile.  

            Marik bent down and put a collar on Zev, who laid his ears back and growled slightly.  Kassidy couldn't blame him. Marik walked over and put a collar around Jesse's neck, who grunted weakly and held tighter to Kassidy.  Marik let a sad frown come to his face.  Kassidy felt bad for him, but at the same time disgusted him.  He slowly put the cold metal collar around her soft neck.  Rubbing her skin with his hard worked hands and grabbing the chain, to pull them to the entrance.

            He began to walk out the door, when Halcyon walked in.  He saw the chains and smiled at Kassidy.  He walked over to Marik and patted him on the back.

            "Taking them to the torture chamber?"  Halcyon asked.  Marik looked at Kassidy and frowned.  She stared straight ahead.  Marik shook his head and walked out the room, Halcyon close behind them.  

            "I'm taking them with me some where with no distractions." Marik said.  He was at the entrance now.

            "Where?"

            "That, my dear friend, is none of your business." He told him.  Halcyon frowned and furrowed his brow.  Marik turned and walked up the ladder and onto the playground.  Kassidy lifted Zev up and then Jesse.  She was about to go up herself, but Halcyon grabbed her arm.  She stared at him a moment, and then yanked her arm away.

            "You make me sick." She whispered and made her way up.  Yugi started up, but looked back, just in time to see Pete fall to the ground.  Lydia screamed.  Kassidy was right at the hole.

            "What!" She screamed.  Lydia pointed to Pete.  He was breathing heavily.  Lydia bent down to hold up Pete's head. He squinted his eyes, hard of breathing.  Kassidy jumped down and grabbed Pete's arm, but he wouldn't move.  He closed his eyes and took one last breath.  Lydia was hysterical.  

            Halcyon laughed loudly and took his dagger, stabbing Lydia in the back, dead center.  Kassidy opened her mouth widely in shock.  Halcyon laughed again, this time eviler.  Lydia fell to the ground and died almost instantly.  Yugi held his mouth and closed his eyes.  Kassidy pushed him up the ladder quickly.  

            "Get up there.  Hurry, don't look back."  She ordered.  Halcyon leaned against the wall and watched them go.  

            "Marik only needs on slayer anyway."  He whispered.

            When they were to the surface, Kassidy picked Jesse up and ran as fast as she could out of there.  While they were underground it must have started raining, because it now began to pour.  She turned her head to Marik as they ran and glared.

            "Why did you just let him kill them?" She yelled fiercely.  Marik turned his head, and continued to run.

            "You think I had any part in that?"  He asked.  Kassidy stopped running and gave Jesse to Yugi.  He held her up, barely. 

            "What if I think you did?"  She asked, challenging him.  He stepped back.  

            "I wouldn't do something like that Kassidy!"  The rain soaked them all.

            "You tell me!  You're the one who just suddenly, for no reason, changed back!"  She barked.  He glared.

            "For no reason?  Well there had to have been some sort of reason, or else I wouldn't have, would I?"  He stated.  Kassidy ran toward him and was about to push him, but instead, she lost her footing and fell down a 50ft. sewer, grabbing Marik's coat and pulling him with her.  

            She landed hard on her back.  Marik landed on her stomach and quickly rolled off.  Yugi ran to the hole and looked down.

            "Are you guys okay?"  He yelled.  The sewer echoed loudly with his voice. 

            "Yeah, take my sister and Zev to Grace's.  See what you can do.  We'll get outa here in no time."  Kassidy shouted back.  Yugi nodded and was off.  Kassidy looked around the big cement walls.  How the heck were they gunna get outa this one?

**Okay, so here's the next chapter.  I promise as soon as I get back to school, I'll answer some of your questions.**     


	35. Answering Questions

Okay I promised I would answer some questions for you…so here they are… 

_Miss Depp_: **Is this a still a Marik/Kassidy fic? **Of course…I wrote this because I was crazy about Marik in the first place, I'm not gunna change the story around completely!  That would be insane…

_Millennium asked_:** Is gunna really spelt that way?  **No it's not…I just am to…not lazy…just like to spell it my own way…if you're a writer, you'll understand that you aren't really into spelling as much as you are into telling the story…that's what's so great about story telling.  When this story is all over, I'll probably go through and change the grammar…

_Millennium asked_: **Is there such a thing as Calico hunters? **No, I made them up for the sake of the fic…      **__**

****

_Anime Lover asked_: I'm surprised that Marik just walked off and let Kassidy go - I mean come on - Just do NOTHING?  Well, Marik (in this story) is a character that wants to be the best and compete with the best.  If he lets Kassidy go, then she will think of plans to try and out wit him, and he loves a challenge.  If he keeps her there, what kind of challenge would that be? 

_DarkFlareKitsune asked_: Will Kass and Marik be a couple again? See…this I can't tell you because it will ruin the ending, but I can tell you this…there will be a sequel. 

_SA SA Girl asked_: Have you ever thought that you might be a professional writer someday? Actually, that is what I plan to be!  I've always wanted to be a writer ever since I can remember!  I love to write, I write all kinds of things since people always have different preferences.  ^.^   

_Millennium asked_: Marik's a little OC isn't he? If you mean the fact that he's a demon then yes, actually when I began this fic, I didn't think it would turn out that way, I didn't even think Kassidy was gunna become a demon slayer…lol.  And he's attitude is kind of different then on the TV Show. 

_Millennium asked: _How long till the end? A far way or not? I actually don't know how long it will be.   My imagination has a mind of it's own so I'm not sure.  If I am writing something on the computer, and I just get an idea, I put it down and see how it sounds.  If I don't like it, I take it off, if I do, I keep it on.  

_Marikzgal4eva asked_: He can change into anyone, Halcyon that is? O yes, he is a certain type of demon.  Changing what he looks like confuses his enemy.

_Lynx wings asked_: Are you gunna bring the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters back in? Of course, especially toward the end, because Kassidy will need everyone's help!  

_Anime Lover asked_: Can you PLEASE make your chapters longer? I would, you see, but it all determines around how much time I have, and how much I update.  I like my chapters to sometimes be short and sometimes be long; I sometimes just don't have time to write a whole lot, especially with school up again. 

_Lynx wings asked_: Will any of the Yami's show their faces? Yami Yugi would be interesting, and Yami Bakura would be so much fun.  I think that I might have it either happen toward the end, or have it in the sequel.  

_Bubbleboo asked_: Is Zev ever going to turn human? I don't know yet, you see, I'm having a sequel.  I think it would almost be a shame to change Zev, only because everyone knows him as the cunning Irish wolf.  If anything, I might wait until the sequel to change him.  

_Millennium asked_:** Doesn't he (Marik) live in the same neighborhood as her (Kassidy)?** Now, Marik lives about three blocks away…well used to….you all know where he is now.

_Lynx wings asked_:**Is Malik going to come in at anytime? **Technically, he has, you know.  He is evil now, he just kept his name, that's all.  

_Bubbleboo asked_:** Is she going to meet any of the other hunters? **I don't think so.  See, it all depends on if my imagination has a good thought to put them in there.  If I do, it's not gunna be so big as to give them all names.  I know it's kinda of confusing right now, but I've just had an idea answering this question.

_KANDYKANE asked_:** Is there going to be a sequel? **Like I said before, yes there will.  I don't know exactly what it's about yet.  I have the end of this one in my head, and I know the plot of the next one.  I would tell you, but I haven't finished this one.

_Parker Pea asked_:** Marik isn't going to die, is he? **Probably the most asked question…I don't know, but keep this in mind (**_and this goes for all my reviewers_**) there will be a sequel.  And if this story evolves around Marik and Kassidy, what's the next one going to evolve around?

_WhiteFangKiche asked_: **I haven't seen any connections to the title. Why did you choose that title? **Well, I chose this title, one because this story is all about opposites, or reversing.  Suddenly the impossible becomes possible, or the forbidden becomes allowed.  Starry Days aren't likely, right?  Well it is, but not in the early sunny day.  I mean, you don't look up in the middle of the day and say, 'Hey, look at all the beautiful stars.'  Bright nights.  Well imagine if we had bright days, nobody would be able to sleep right, because it would be to bright.  So you see, the impossible suddenly becomes possible.  Just like Demons suddenly become real in the story.  Or how Kassidy can love Marik- the forbidden is suddenly allowed.  So you see my point?  The title relates to the objective of the story.  __

****

**_I would like to take this time to thank all the people I never really have for their repeated good reviews: _**

****

Adelianna Meiharu 

**_Miss Depp_**

Rei Akita 

**_DarkFlareKitsune_**

**_lynx wings_**

**_Liviania_**

**_Jen wit 1 in_**

**_Malik_**

**_Mariks-girl1_**

**_Sa Sa Girl_**

**_BlackFire*101_**

**_Anime Lover]_**

**_Maliks Yami_**

**_Kitty-chan4_**

**_Meep_**

**_Goddess Hunter_**

**_Millennium _**

**_dreamlessangel_**

**_Sk8tErGuRl2_**

**_Unknown_**

**_night spirit_**

**_Lady Of Dragons_**

**_Angel of darkness30_**

**_icegirl172_**

**_SEC_**

**_InuLover_**

**_Lalalala Blah blah blah blah_**

**_hiwatari-girl _**

**_mizy_**

**_gfs_**

**_Kitten_**

**_bunny_**

**_Lady Blade War Angel_**

**_Ro-Boy_**

**_Cheeseman_**

**_Marik,Yami,Seto-Freak_**

**_GoddeSs Of AnD BeAtUy_**

**_NICE PERSON_**

**_Darkfire75_**

**_Carly_**

**_Kirtsa Nadaime_**

**_King Of Thieves Bakura-sama_**

**_Starsweeper_**

**_xxphatxbatbeexx_**

**_Lala Ru _**

_MarikLover_

**_Jelly Bean18_******

LacrimasArgentum 

**_Nina_**

**_?_**

**_aiya_**

**_Lady Light_**

**_Judge Empress_**

**_Manda_**

MoonbeamMarik'skoi4456 

**_ShadowTenshi1_**

**_Ryou's Gal_**

**_damsel_**

**_serenity971_**

**_tina_**

**_Yami no Malik_**

**_Samantha_**

**_SniperYingFa_**

**_Raven Ishtar_**

**_Flare_**

**_Bubbleboo_**

**_Airimis_**

**_Blue Savage_**

**_Cherry Rebel_**

**_suicide-greeting_**

**_dark_angel_1029_**

WhiteFangKiche 

**_moonlight_**

Angel Hidden in the Shadows 

**_Silent Angel Dark Knight_**

**_kanikameskhenet_**

**_LoveLiesBleeding2 _****__**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for!  Chapter 35:**

Kassidy banged against the wall once more, like she had been for the past twenty minutes.  Her waist had been cut deep during the fall, and her head had been sliced open as well.  That didn't help the situation at all, mainly because she was loosing a lot of blood, and even if she was almost super human, she was still human, and she knew that if she lost to much blood she'd be in trouble.  She turned back to Marik, who seemed to just be staring and not doing anything.

            Kassidy grunted and glared at him. "This is all your fault!"  She said and sat down on the dirty wet ground.  Marik looked surprised and then he sent a glare to her.

            "Why?  You're the one that fell in!  You just grabbed me!" He shot back.  Kassidy furrowed her brow and turned her head away.

            "So now it's all my fault?  Right, that's rich!  If you hadn't gotten me so upset-"

            "I got you upset?!? What did I do?" Marik yelled.  Kassidy looked at him dumbfounded.  The first thing that came to her mind was not very nice, and she told him so.  He stared at her in shock.  

            "That's right…you can't stand there and tell me you haven't done anything.  I have lists, beyond lists of things.  I have enough mental scars to last me years."  She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she held them back.  Marik looked away, at the walls, the ground, the dripping pipes, anywhere but at the young female.   

            Squinting her eyes, she looked down at her cut and studied it.  Bending down, she ripped some of her skirt off and tied the fabric tightly around her waist.  It would hold the blood for a little while.  She wiped the blood from her head and sighed, looking back at him.  He was still concentrating on anything but her.  

            "How?"  She asked out of the blue.  Marik looked over and gave her a quizzical look.  "How are you…I mean, how can you change?  It…what made you?"  

            Marik sat down shaking his head.  He sat directly across from Kassidy, and she pulled her knees to her.  She almost looked like feeble little six-year-old, instead of sixteen.  He sighed, and closed his eyes.

            "I…I don't know.  The last thing…" he looked up at her, "the last thing I remember was being chained up in Halcyon's torture chamber, after that, everything blacked out.  It almost felt if I was dreaming everything that happened after that.  Then, finally waking up in that room in the layer."  Kassidy sighed, shaking her head.

            "Wait…you think I'm stupid?  Do you really expect me to believe that; after everything?  You expect me to believe that you suddenly became good?  You must think I'm an idiot."  Kassidy told him.  He didn't want to say it, but he did think she was being an idiot.  It was the truth.  He didn't know how to explain it any other way.  

            "I'm telling the truth," he whispered.  Kassidy wanted to believe him, but he couldn't have just suddenly up and decided to be good, just like that?  It was too easy.  But…what if?  She had based her job on being anything but easy.  Why couldn't it be that easy?  

            "Lets say I believe you.  What, did you just forget all that stuff you did?"  She asked, thinking to herself that she was going to prove a point, just not knowing what it was.  Marik shrugged.

            "I was hoping it was just a dream, that's what it felt like…a…nightmare.  A nightmare I couldn't get out of.  It was like I was trapped behind glass, like a mime or something.  I know you find it hard to believe, but…it's true." He told her.  At this, she looked up at the top opening.

            "I can't just forget everything Marik."  She told him, thinking of Grace.  He seemed to know what she was thinking too, because he nodded his head and looked up at her, with pathetic eyes.  She was afraid to hold his gaze because she might get lost in his eyes forever.  

            "Marik?" She asked, suddenly thinking of something else. "What about the shot?"  He looked at her confused.  She shook her head.  "The shot to keep you stable?  The one that keeps your essence with you?"  He furrowed his brow even more in confusion.  

            "Kassidy…my essence.  It's not contained in any shot.  It's not a liquid.  It's not some medicine to keep me steady.  My essence is me!  It's mine…it lives in me."  He told her, straight forward.  She blinked once, then twice more. 

            "But you said…I mean…you said you missed your shot."  She told him.  He laid his head against the back wall, and sighed.

            "It is true, I do go get a shot very month, but…not to keep my essence.  It's to keep me from changing into demon form permanently.  Every demon takes them, but I don't have to steal them.  I get them straight from the counsel." He told her.  She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, getting a great headache.

            "So…how…how did you turn evil?" She asked.  

            "Halcyon."

            "I thought you said he was surprised to find you torturing one of his other prisoners."  

            "He was, but that doesn't mean he's the one that didn't make me the way I was."  Marik told her.  She eyed him.

            "How?"  She asked almost by force.  She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she had to. 

            "How he changed me…that I'm not sure of yet." He told her.  She squinted her eyes at him in confusion.

            "How can you not know?"  She almost spat.  He looked around.

            "I don't know.  I can't remember."  He told her.  She pulled her jacket closer to herself and sighed.  She didn't think she'd get anymore out of him.  He stared at her with guilt.  "Kassidy, I'm sorry…for everything.  Please believe me when I say that. If you don't trust anything else I've said, trust that."

            She stared into nothing.  Her mind was blank as she twirled her thumbs.  

            "Sorry…" She repeated with almost a snicker.  Then she looked up at him with a look of anger, fear, sadness, and confusion.  "Sorry? Sorry?  You're sorry?  Now?  Now, _after _Grace is dead?  After you nearly starved my sister and got her sicker?  After you beat Zev senseless? Now you are?  I must say, your timing _sucks_ Marik." She spat furiously.  "You have no idea what you've done to me.  I'm sixteen, and already I've had to practically grow up."  

            He quivered and closed his eyes.  She stood, barely.  He would have rushed to help her, but feared she might hit him.  

            "Marik…my parents are dead.  Grace is dead.  Lydia and Pete are dead.  Jesse is almost dead.  She'll probably never forget what you've done.  I'll never forget." She whispered that last sentence to herself and nearly burst into a stream of tears, but held back.  Marik was speechless for what seemed like hours.  The silence was disturbing, yet comforting too.  He looked back at her with his eyes red and wet.  

            "You don't love me anymore…do you…" He more made a statement then asked an actual question, but Kassidy took it as one.  The rain poured down through the opening in the ceiling where they fell.  They were both soaked and cold, but burning with something that made them forget about it. 

            "I don't want to…but…" She looked back at him with those big emerald eyes.  "Marik," she whispered, "I do.  More than anything, but I don't.  The things you've done…I could never forget.  I forgive you, but I won't forget.  There is one thing I want to forget though…"she paused and turned away. "Us." 

            Kassidy didn't turn to look at him, for fear she might see him hurt.  His eyes would be full of sorrow that she just couldn't take.  She also feared that if she looked at him he might be smiling or laughing, like the evil Marik would have done.  No, instead she pitifully felt and scanned her eyes over her waistline.  The blood had already soaked through the cloth, and it was getting heavy with dampness.  

            Feeling light headed, she leaned against the wall and put her hand to her head.  Feeling the blood, she looked at her hand and started to shake.  Her whole body was burning up, even with the rain.

            "There you are!" Was the last thing she heard, before blacking out.  

             


	36. Waking Up Is Torture

**Hey Guys!  Sorry I made the last chappie so short, but I typed it up at school.  So how did you like the answers?  If you have anymore, I'd be glad to answer them…**

Kassidy opened her eyes with a start.  Looking around, she could see she was in her room, at Grace's.  She sat up slowly, and noticed a wrap a round her waist.  It was wrapped quite a few times by the look of it.  That's when she noticed that she was naked and even though no one else was around, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body.  

            Moving her legs to the side of the bed, she sat for a few minutes, thinking.  How did they get out of the sewer…?  She had blacked out before she could find out who had found them.  And Marik…what about him?  Where was he?

            Gently standing up, Kassidy walked quietly into her bathroom and stared at her reflection.  She could see a bandage on her forehead.  Moving her hand up, she touched it.  It didn't hurt to bad and the bleeding had slowed down.  Nodding to herself, she turned and went back to her room.  

            Going through her closet, Kassidy found a pair of jeans and a whit tank top.  It didn't take her long to get dressed.  She felt a chill race down her spine, so she threw on a red hoody too. 

            When she got to the living room, she found Michael and Jason sleeping.  The only person awake was Kaiba, and he didn't look thrilled.  She sat across from him at the table and had a cup of coffee.  The two just stared at each other.  Kassidy had so many questions, but was too tired to ask any. 

            "How's your head?"  Kassidy shrugged at this question and nodded.  This was her way of saying okay.  "Okay, well what about your side…or will I get the same response?"  Kaiba asked with a crooked grin.  Kassidy smiled.

            "I've been better."

            "Well you lost a lot of blood." He told her.  Her smile broadened and she took a sip of coffee.

            "Careful Kaiba…you almost sound human."  She told him.  Kaiba set his coffee down and leaned forward.  

            "So here come the sarcastic remarks…okay…hit me with your best shot Henderson." He told her, leaning back in his chair.  She shook her head.

            "Rain Check?  I'm just not up to it right now…" She told him.

            "So, Henderson's lost her touch?"  Kaiba taunted.  Kassidy shook her head again and leaned back in her chair.

            "Nope, I'm just brewin' some up as we speak, I'm saving them for next time we decide to challenge each other."  

            Kaiba stood and put his cup in the sink.  Kassidy did the dame and turned back to Kaiba.  "Jesse?"  

            "She's sleeping in Michael's room."  He told her.  Nodding she looked at her watch.  4:46 am.  Wow.  Kaiba really got up early.  Kassidy walked down the hall to Michael's room and opened the door to a sleeping little girl.  

"Kass…" Grace whispered. "He's gunna use Jesse's blood. Her blood is your blood…don't you see? If he can't get you, he'll get the next best thing…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Kassidy asked confused.

"The Anstice Desdemona ritual. He needs the blood of a slayer…"

"Jesse isn't one though…" 

"Yes, but her blood flows like yours…she's exactly like you…"

"No Grace, she's not…we have different fathers, it's different. She can't have it." Kassidy told her.

"She is in your shadow…your image."

            Kassidy kept replaying Grace's last words in her mind.  Poor kid.  Kassidy had figured she'd been through hell and back; at least she looked it. She would remember that time in the torture room for the rest of her life.  Kassidy did want to run away, did want to hide, but not this time.  For Grace's and everyone else's sake she wouldn't run away from her problems.  She'd face them head on.

            Suddenly, there was a roar from the workout room.  Kassidy closed Michael's door quickly and headed that way.  She stopped dead in her tracks at the site.  Jason had Marik chained to the wall and was pouring holy water all over him.  

            "Oh I'm sorry...that's not what you meant when you asked for water…" Jason sneered.  Marik was in full demon form.  His red muscles looked about ready to burst open.  His veins were out and his hair was tipped fire red.  She noticed his black eyes staring straight up at Jason with hate, his claws ripping at the floor.  "What was that," Jason asked, "oh!  More?  Okay…" Jason poured a whole new bucket on Marik.  He was now sopping wet and steaming.  The holy water was working like acid, eating at his flesh.

            Jason lifted up another pail of holy water and smiled.  Kassidy wanted to throw up.  It was a really disgusting site, and if this was the way demons were tortured, she'd let them all go free.  Jason splashed the holy water on Marik and Marik growled and yowled with pain.  Jason picked up a dagger and twirled it in his hands.

            "Kassidy doesn't want me to kill you, so as long as you stay alive through this, we'll be okay.  Now…where to slice you open first…hmmm, how about here!" Jason yelled and put a gash in Marik's stomach.  Marik's fists clenched and he shook with rage.  He hands couldn't get free.  Jason shook his head and smiled.  "No, no…how about here!"  And in a split second, Marik's arms were cut.  Jason picked up a pail of holy water and glared at Marik.  "You miserable worthless piece of junk.  I don't know what she saw in you, but once this hits your face, she won't see it anymore."

            Kassidy ran up and flung her arms around Marik and held his head to her chest.  He had just enough arm room to wrap his arms around her waist (which hurt tremendously).  The water came flying and splashed her back, and his arms.  Kassidy closed her eyes and felt Marik dig his claws into her spine.  Tears came from her eyes at the pain, but she sucked her breath in as she heard him howl.  

            When he finished, the room was dead silent.  Kassidy opened her eyes and peered down into Marik's pitch black eyes.  They weren't cruel or vulgar; they were mysterious, like the day she first met him, only she hadn't known he was a demon.  And even now, she could see right through them…to his very soul.  She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before they turned beautiful lavender.  Her hands kept his head held tight her as she stared at him.  His body changed back to human form.  It had burns and cuts all over it, except for his striking face.  It was as handsome as ever.  

            "Kassidy?  What are you doing up?" He asked in a whisper.  Kassidy let him go and smiled.

            "I just woke up."  Then turning, she looked at Jason, who was dumbfounded.  Glaring at him, she punched his face and he flew back.  She turned back to Marik and undid the chains on his wrists.  Marik stood, and wobbled.  Kassidy put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to a chair.  "Are you okay?"  

            "I'll be fine." He growled as he looked at Jason.  Jason groaned and sat up.  Kassidy turned her face and glared at him once again.  "How are you feeling?"  Kassidy turned back to him and cocked her eyebrow.

            "How would you feel if you got slashed in the side?"  Looking down at his stomach, she saw the dagger slash.  "Oh wait, you have."  She turned away and walked over to Jason, helping him up and dragging him out the door. 

            "What the hell were you doing?"  She asked him quickly.  He punched her face and she went flying back against the wall, then he grabbed her neck and held tight to it.  

            "Don't ever hit me again Kassidy, or you will sorely pay."  He told her strictly.  She pulled her hand back and moved to slap him, but he caught her hand and her lips with his own.  Kassidy didn't respond at all.  She didn't struggle, or fail her arms about, but stood stiff with rage.  When he did pull back, he received a glare, and a knee to the groin.

            "To hell with you Jason." She said and walked off as he doubled over.  Going back to Marik, she helped him cover his cuts.  "How in the world did they get you chained up like this?"   Marik studied her as she put the bandages on him.  Her hands on his skin made him feel reassured and secure.  She was going to defend him till the end of the world, even if he did hurt her.  He didn't disserve her, at and means.

            "Now what's the plan of action?"  He asked her.  Kassidy looked up at him and shrugged.

            "You mean, now that we have Jesse and Zev and…I don't know."  

            "Well, we still need to get Halcyon."  Marik said quickly.  Kassidy sent him a look he couldn't read.

            "We?"  She asked.  Marik nodded and stood.  "Marik, I don't know if I can take being around you that long…you do things to me that just…"

            "Don't shun me away Kassidy.  At least let me help."  Marik said.  Kassidy looked him over.  He could see she wasn't sure what to do.  "Listen, I'll help and then leave you alone forever!  I swear, but I'm not leaving until I'm sure your okay."  He put his hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off and nodded, and then walked out.  

            "Kassidy!"  Jesse ran up to her and held her tight.  Kassidy was in shock as she looked down at the ten-year-old girl.  Jesse held her tight and looked up at her.

            "You're supposed to be in bed."  Kassidy told her.  Jesse shrugged and smiled.

            "I feel better!  Really I do!  Please can I come out and be with you guys?  Please?"  Jesse's weak eyes were pleading.  Kassidy knew what this was about.  Her sister didn't want to be alone.

            "Where is Zev?"  Kassidy asked her.  Jesse pointed to Kassidy's room.  He must've been in there when she woke up, she just didn't know he was.  She looked in her room and saw him sleeping in his castle.  Smiling, she grabbed her sister's hand and walked into the living room.  Kaiba looked up questionably.

            "What is she doing out of bed?"  He asked Kassidy quickly.  Kassidy yawned and sat down.  

            "She was awake and wanted to come out. I'm not going to stop her."  She told him.  Jesse sat next to her sister.  Kaiba looked at his watch and stood.

            "I better be getting home."  He told them.  Kassidy stood too. 

            "Why?" 

            "Because I have my own sibling to look after and he'll be awake in about two hours."  He told them and put his jacket on.  Kassidy opened the door for him and watched him leave.

            "Where's he going?"  Michael had just woken up.  

            "To take care of his brother."  Kassidy said and closed the door.  So Kaiba did have someone else to care for, someone that made him complete.

            "You don't think he'll tell anyone, do you?"  Michael asked standing up.

            "I'm sure, from all I've learned about Kaiba, which isn't very much, he can keep a secret." She told him and sat down.  There was a little bit of silence, until Michael asked how she was feeling.  Kassidy gave him the same answer as she did Kaiba and he stayed silent, only because he couldn't decide if that was an answer or a groan or what.  She looked back at him seriously. "Marik is going to help us with Halcyon." 

            "I figured he would."  Michael told her.  Kassidy had seen changes from when Michael had first come and how he was now.  He had grown wiser.  He almost reminded her of Grace at times.  When he first came, he wanted to kill Marik, now he was defending him.  It was so bizarre but wonderful at the same time.  She just wished he could have been that way before Marik changed.

            "Do you really think it's a smart idea?"

            "Well, if he wants to help, we can't stop him, you know that."  He told her.  Kassidy shook her head, still not sure if she should believe what Marik had said back at the sewer.  

            "So you believe him?  Just like that?"  She asked.  Michael smiled.

            "Don't you?  You were the one defending him."  

            "Well, I…I don't know.  Should I?"  She asked him.

            "That is for you to decide, not me."  He told her.  She stared into nothing and blinked every once in a while.  Michael was right.  It was her decision.  She believed him…at least she thought she believed him. She hoped she would be able to know when the time was right, because if not, it would get her and the others killed.        

**So here's this chapter…okay, now to answer some questions.**

**Blackfire*101 asked: ****Is anyone at this point going to die? **I'm not sure yet…it all depends on my imagination and where it takes me.  I don't really plan my stories out, I go along with whatever I write and then do changes and keep going.  It more like pops up in my head at the last minute what I want to happen. ^.^

**Blackfire*101 also asked: Did you have to make it (the last chapter) so short?  **I did that last chapter at school and was in a big hurry.  You can't really type much at school, and I had to answer your questions.  I promise not to make my other chapters as short as that one though.  It was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I also had to do my work, but thanks for your review anyway. 

**DarkFlareKitsune asked: How old are you? **I'll be turning 15 in March.  Thanks for the complement! I love to write!

**KANDYKANE asked: So where do you live (not trying to stalk you)? **I sure hope your not one of those Internet predators.  Lol.  I live in Alaska.  And right now it's really, really cold!    

**Mariks-girll asked: So how many more chapters do you think you have left?  **That I'm not sure of yet…I might end up taking a surprise turn somewhere.


	37. The Betrayer

            Gathering everyone around, Michael stared them over.  Joey and Tristin sat beside Tea' and Kassidy and Jesse sat next to Yugi and as far away from Jason as possible.  Marik sat on the floor leaning against the wall, with Zev a little ways away from him.  Kaiba showed up later and sat next to Kassidy, as far away from Joey as possible.  

            "Now…tonight's the full moon," Michael began, "As far as I know, nobody has hunter blood.  Not Halcyon, not Marik."  Michael gestured to Marik.  Kassidy looked over at him to see his reaction to this, but he didn't seem offended.  "So…I think that-"

            "Michael?"  Yugi piped up.  Everyone looked over at him.  Michael's eyebrows rose at his name.  "Halcyon does have hunter blood…"

            "Why would you say that?"  Michael asked, turning towards him.  Yugi stood up and sighed, looking them all over.

            "Um…well you see…when Halcyon killed…" Yugi almost thought he couldn't finish.  Kassidy knew what he was talking about.  Standing she walked over to Yugi.

            "When Halcyon killed Lydia and Pete…well, I guess he has all the blood he needs…" Kassidy told them.  Michael put his head down and thought a moment.  

            "Well, now what?" Marik asked.  Every head in the room turned his direction.  Marik made sure to meet every single one of there eyes.  He was not going to be afraid of them.  They acted like he wasn't aloud to talk.  He made sure to prove them wrong.

            "Truthfully?  I don't know."  Michael said.  Marik squinted his eyes at Michael.  Michael hated him…now he seemed to be the only one that actually believed him.

            Marik nodded his head and leaned it back against the wall.  Just then something hit his nostrils.  It was a musty smell, one he knew well.  Kassidy stood…there was a tingling in her stomach, a sure sign.  Tea' looked around.

            "Do you guys hear that?" She asked, hearing a creaking sound in the back hallway.  

            "We're not alone…" Marik growled standing up in full demon form.  His black eyes searched the room and his red skin fixed over his muscles, showing the veins popping out.  The red tips of his hair blew around, as if a breeze was coming in and his teeth bared as the scent became stronger.  

            Jason stood with a small crooked smile.  Nobody noticed this however, because of the demons walking in from the back hall.  Marik growled and snorted, and his claws grew blacker than ever.  His straight tail whipped furiously.  Kassidy heard it crack loudly.  

            Jason walked over to the beasts and welcomed them with open arms.  Kassidy, as well as everyone else, furrowed her brow.  He turned back to them with a big smile.  

            "Well, now what will you do?"  Jason asked them.  Michael got his axe ready.  

            "What do you mean?"  Michael asked.  

            "Well, now that we have all the blood we need, how are you going to stop us?"  Jason asked.  

            "What…your one of them?"  Kassidy asked.

            "One of them?  Yeah right…and mangy imp…no, no, no…I assure you I'm human."  He told them.  

            "Then how…" Michael began.

            "I work for Halcyon…"

            "Well this sucks!" Joey spilled out.  Everyone turned to him with a look of annoyance, but in reality, he was right.  They were screwed.

            "But there is no way…I mean…you had to be a hunter…Grace would have known right off the-"

            "Kassidy, Kassidy, Kassidy…Grace did know…" Jason said.

            "Well why didn't she tell-"

            "You think I'd give her a chance?"  Jason spat.  Rolling up his sleeves he looked at them once again.  "She was dead before she could tell you…"

            "It was you…" Michael said.  "You killed her!"

            "Oh Mikey…you're so smart."

            Marik fixated his black eyes on Jason with hate.  Zev stood and growled, his eyes narrowing.  Jason looked at Marik and smiled.

            "That's right Marik, Halcyon didn't think you could do the job right, so he sent me in.  He saw how you always took command.  He didn't bring you back to be the leader; he brought you back to be the general of his army…but no.  You had to have all the glory.  Now…he knows.  He knows that you're not even fit for that…you just had to go snooping through his things didn't you!  You just happened to find that stupid necklace!"  Jason yelled.  Marik glanced down at his necklace.  Kassidy stepped in front of Jason and glared.

            "What's that have to do with anything?"  Kassidy asked pointing to the necklace.  Jason rolled his eyes and sighed.  

            "C'mon Kass!  I thought you were smarter than that!"  Jason told her with a disappointing shake of his head.  Kassidy glared.  Like she was supposed to know!  She was usually the last one to know anything!  Jason grit his teeth in annoyance. "Okay, I'll tell you in slow, small words so your tiny brain can comprehend.  That necklace you gave him is a symbol of love.  Halcyon knew that!  That's why he took it away!  He knew that if Marik were wearing anything that you gave him, he wouldn't be able to make him the general of the demon army!  So, Halcyon took it, and hid it in his quarters.  Then, like always, everything went wrong and Marik was suddenly in control, and when he thought that Halcyon was trying to betray him, he went looking in Halcyon's quarters."  

            "So…how do you know all this?"  Kassidy asked.  Jason rolled his eyes once again and laughed.

            "My God!  For one he's wearing the damn thing!  For two, we have a camera.  We have them in all rooms."  Jason told her.  "Anyway, where was I…oh yes, so Marik found the necklace.  He was furious.  He destroyed Halcyon's room just trying to find other objects he might have stolen.  Figuring he could use the necklace to his advantage, he put it on.  Boy was that a mistake.  Marik puts it on and is knocked out.  When he does wake up, he walks into the hall, where we have more video cameras.  He sees some stupid blonde kid…" Jason turned to Joey, "I guess that'd be you, huh?  Well anyway he sees the blonde and walks after him.  Of course I didn't find this all out until it was too late.  I was busy etching in on your plans."

            Kassidy stared at him in silence.  Everyone else was silent too, only they looked as if they were still processing everything.  Jason smiled and brought out his two guns.  Walking up to Kassidy, he pointed the barrel to her head and began moving it down to her cheek, to her nose, to her mouth, and farther and father it went.

            "Don't you see, Kassidy?  Hunters aren't supposed to love demons.  But then, along the way, it happens." Jason whispered.  Moving closer to her ear, he smiled slightly, "If a demon falls in love, and we're talking the real deal here, not just some puppy infatuation.  When they fall in love…they also fall out of being evil.  That's the real secret. Don't listen to all those stories about essence and shots or what ever else they tell you…it's just not the way it is.  If they're unlucky enough to feel for someone, then they no longer want to be wicked or cruel…they just want to be loved back.  And guess what Kass…you did."  He moved back a little looking at the rest of the room.  

            Marik growled at Jason loudly.  Jason turned his head quickly.  Smiling he pointed the gun at Marik.

            "But…this love story doesn't have a happy ending."  Cocking his gun, Jason lined his gun with Marik's chest.  Kassidy ran over to Marik, but before she reached him, she heard a gun shot go off.  Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked at Marik.  Everyone in the room went silent.  Marik looked down and studied himself and then looked back at her.  When he fell to the ground, Kassidy was right there. 

            She held his head up and placed it on her knees.  Marik's eyes stared up at her as he broke out into a cold sweat.  Kassidy looked back up at Jason.  He was frowning.  He then turned around and punched the demon behind him.  

            "You clumsy idiot!  Learn how to stand straight!"  Jason yelled and shot the gun at him.  Kassidy hastily looked down at Marik.  He hadn't been shot in the chest!  He'd been shot in the side!  Michael turned Jason around and hit him in the face, causing him to knock back into the line of demons.  Then it began.  Everyone broke into a frenzy hitting and fighting each other.  Zev pulled on Jesse's shirt for her to follow him away from the fight.  

            Kassidy practically had tears in her eyes as she looked at Marik.  She was relieved that he didn't get shot in the chest, or else he would have died instantly, but she also knew that if she didn't get that bullet out of him quick, that holy water would spread inside of him, causing a slow painful death.  

            Kassidy bent down and kissed his forehead, then stood up and raced to her room.  She grabbed her whip and headed back out to the living room.  Snapping the whip loudly in the air, she narrowed her eyes as everyone stopped in surprise.  Snapping the whip again, she wrapped it around a demons neck and pulled him towards her.  The demon struggled with the whip around his neck as she tied the handle to the door hook and kicking his back.  The demon's body flew forward, but the whip stayed attached, and so did his head.  Growling, the demon burst into flames and left ashes to fall on the floor. 

            All the demons in the room bellowed and snarled loudly, and the fighting began once more.  Kassidy snapped her whip on the demons and yelled and screamed back at them just as loud.  Running back to her room, she grabbed three daggers and raced back out.  Taking her dagger, she sliced into the back of one and as it burst into flames, she saw Kaiba punching and kicking for all he was worth on another demon.  Kassidy whistled to him and tossed him a dagger.

            She then took her other dagger and walked up to one, slicing it right through the neck, and moved on to the next.  Grabbing it, she punched it in the face a few times and then kicked it in the stomach.  It flew back up against the wall.  Kassidy looked around and saw the fire poker.  Taking it, she whacked the demon hard across the face.  The demon screamed and jumped back up, landing smack dab on Kassidy dagger.

            Just then, Kassidy felt something grab her back and lift her into the air.  She kicked and tried swiping her dagger behind her, but couldn't get it to hit the creature.  

            "Zev, a little help here!"  She called.  With in seconds, Kassidy saw the black wolf run from the hall and over her way.  It's yellow eyes fixated on the demon and he jumped up and sunk his teeth into its neck.  The demon went tumbling to the floor.  Zev stayed on him, ripping hardly, not letting go once.  Kassidy plunged her dagger into the demon and grabbed Zev as it burst into flames.  

            Jason punched Michael out of his way and grabbed his gun, pointing it down at Marik's head.  Wiping the blood from his mouth and his head he smiled at the demon.

            "This time I won't miss."  Jason assured him.  Kassidy seedily grabbed her whip and twisted it around Jason's neck.  Jason dropped his gun and grabbed at the whip.  Kassidy threw the handle over the beam on the ceiling and caught it.  There, she yanked on it as hard as she could, sending Jason into the air, to dangle for his life.  

            With in a few minutes, Jason was gone, and everyone was silent.  Kassidy looked down at the gun on the ground with disgust.  Walking over, she picked it up, letting Jason's body fall to the ground.  Next, she pointed the gun at Jason's head and pulled the trigger.  The shot rang through the house.  She did it again, and again, and again…until there were no more bullets left, but she pulled the trigger anyway, making sure.  It clanked quietly as she kept pulling it.  No bullet to increase it's volume, but still as eerier than ever, sent chills up every ones backs.  

            It was Kaiba who walked over and grabbed the gun from her slowly and let it drop to the floor.  Kassidy stared down at the gun in shock, and then Jason.  What was she becoming?  A killer, just like him?  Just like them?  Her enemies?  That's what her life was based around now. 

            Through clenched teeth, Marik drew in a deep, but hard breath.  Everyone looked at him.  Kassidy walked over quickly and tried to help him up.  He wasn't that easy to lift.  Looking up at the others, she shook.

            "I need help, I can't lift him myself!"  She said trying again.  Everyone stared at her with pity in their faces.  "What?  Come on!  I need help!"  Michael stepped forward.

            "Kassidy, the holy water is going through his veins right now.  I don't know if we can help him…" He told her.

            "We will!  There is always a way!"  She said and tried lifting him again.  

            "Kassidy, we need a educator here in order to help him, they are the only ones that have the medicine to do that kind of thing."  He told her.  

"Grace's stuff!"  

"The demons took all her medicines and ripped up all her books.  Kassidy, there is no way to help him, he's gunna die." Kassidy stood up and slapped him.

            "Help me…or you'll be the next to die."  She told him strictly.  He shook his head.

            "I'm sorry, I can't."  He told her.  Kassidy's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at her lover.  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  Walking back, she laid down beside him, resting her head beside his.  He breathed in little short gasps.  Kassidy turned his head towards hers and watched his face closely.  His eyes fell almost to the point where they were closed.

            "Marik…?  Marik?"  She whispered to him.  He opened his eyes a little wider.  

            "Oh…Kassidy…" He said, trying to lift his head, but thought better of it.

            "Shhh…" She laid his head back down and smiled at him.  The smile didn't seem to want to stay however, because it quickly turned to a deep frown.  "Marik," she barely got out, "I …I don't think your gunna live."

            "What?  What do you mean?"  He asked softly.

            "Marik…the holy water is in your veins.  Since the bullet didn't hit you straight in the heart…then…then your gunna…your gunna die bit by bit…until your insides dissolve into the outside!  You'll rot away and leave me forever!" She sobbed.  Joey rocked back and forth on his heels.  

            "And the colorful award goes to…" He whispered, but nobody paid attention to the comment.  Their eyes all locked on the devotees of love.

            "Marik…you can't leave me…" She whispered into his ear.  "Not now…not when I just got you back."  

            Just then, there was a knock at the door.  Tea' walked over slowly and cracked the door open.  It didn't take long for the door to burst open.  Tea' flew back into Michael and then Michael wobbled back into Tristin.  All landed on the floor, but Tea' had the more cushion.

            Everyone (except Marik) turned to see what was happening…nine individuals ran in and closed the door quickly locking it.  Then, they all turned and looked at the poor, tired people staring up at them.

**NINE CREEPY INDAVIDUALS!  WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO??????  AHHHHHH! Anyway…you'll find out in the next chapter, which I'll try to post soon, since I left you at a cliffie like that…Now…On to questions:**

**Mariks-girl1 asked:  ****Where did you get such an idea like this? ** I was lying in bed one night and I was thinking about Marik and how cool he'd be as a demon.  Hey reminded me of a demon sometimes.  So, I got up the next morning and looked at the stuff I had already written, (which was like the first two or three chapters)…and decided to add that part in…and then…**_vwala!_**  There you have it!  But then…after figuring hey, Kassidy is a demon hunter…why not have my little creation become reality and add a little twist and have Marik be a demon!  See at first I thought it'd be cool to have demons in the Yu-gi-oh world…but now…I figured since Marik was so much like a demon sometimes anyway, why not make him one…and to add one more twist, have Kassidy and Marik fall in love and work to keep it together!  And what do I have…a story!  YAY!

**Anime Lover] asked: YOU live in ALASKA??!! I've always wanted to go there but to live there? ** I know, I know…your probably thinking 'that was more of a hypothetical question', but I thought I might tell you, it's not so bad living here…just the cold winters, and bright summers…*weird violin music starts to play*…and how you can't get any sleep in the summer time because night looks so much like day, or how you cant go out to start your truck without your hair turning into icicles…O.o…*throws a boot at the violin guy*…GO MAKE SOMEBODY ELSE FEEL DEPRESSED YOU PSYCHO!  *looks back at you sweetly*…so if you can handle that…you could probably handle visiting or living here…but in all truthfulness…it's not to shabby…

** Airimis asked: When is the battle against Halcyon going to start? **I figure pretty soon…actually I hope pretty soon.  As soon as I figure out how to make it happen, I will.  I have to sort of lead the story into it somehow…I hope I do it soon, as do a lot of my reviewers I bet.

**Goddess Hunter asked: Are you planning a sequel?  **Yes, I'm planning it in my head right now…I do know how this one ends, so I'm starting there and working my way to another story…^^

**Malik asked: Is this still gunna be a Marik/Kassidy fic? **Oh yes…^^…It will always be that, I assure you!  And it will be that in the sequel too…I know it doesn't seem it…but if you just read this chapter, you can see yourself that they are now starting back in…they just needed a traumatic experience for it to happen…O.o…hmmm…that's not saying much for them though, is it?


	38. The Rest of Hope

            Looking at the scene in front of them, these nine persons froze.  What exactly did they see?  A bunch of beat up bums? One dying demon?  A very ferocious looking wolf?  One little girl? One little girl…Jesse!  Jesse walked out from the hall in her nightshirt and stared at everyone in shock.  

            One older looking man stepped forward and looked a little taken back, almost speechless.  His striking blonde hair and pale skin looked cold and worn.  His dashing blue eyes searched the room.  Taking a note from his worn jacket pocket, he stared at the group.

            "A Miss Kassidy Henderson?"  He asked, and from the confusion in his eyes, hoping someone would respond.  Everyone looked at Kassidy as she stood ever so slowly and walked forward.  The man smiled at her and handed her the note.  Kassidy accepted it hesitantly and opened it.  "By order of the Demon Seekers, we have been sent to assist you in your battle against the demon known as Marik-"

            "Halcyon." Michael said.  The blue-eyed man glanced at Michael with a misunderstood look in his eyes, as if he had missed something, which he most certainly did.

            "Excuse me sir?"  He asked bluntly.

            "Halcyon…um…we're battling against Halcyon, not Marik."  Michael said.

            "Oh…I'm sorry, must have been a typo…I never did believe in computers anyway."  He gave a slight chuckle and looked back at Kassidy.  After clearing his throat, he began again.  "We have been sent to assist you in your battle against the demon known as Halcyon.  We will all work together to defeat him, before any more disturbances can take place.  Sorry for the delay, but there were a few bugs in our mail and tracking system.  In hopes that they will help, we sent seven of the current Demon Slayers.  They have all been trained vigorously and take orders extremely well.  Please bring this havoc to rest…sincerely, the Demon Seekers."  

            Kassidy looked up at him and furrowed her brow, shoving the note back at him.  He stumbled back in confusion and let the note fall to the floor.  He looked at the others in uncertainty and somewhat embarrassment.  

            "Listen…I'm tired, I have a head ache, and I am really pissed right now, so can you tell me, in English, what is going on?"  Kassidy asked.  The blonde haired man raised his eyebrows.

            "Well Miss…I am Nelson Halo and this," he told them, motioning to a young man, "is Bakura.  We are educators.  And they are hunters.  Very well trained hunters, if I do say so myself.  And you…you are a hunter?  May I speak to your educator?"  He asked, trying to keep somewhat of his dignity.  Kassidy furrowed her brow.  'I guess their mailing system is having difficulties, or else you'd know!' she wanted to scream, but the only thing keeping her from it was Michael, who stepped forward and cleared his throat.  Kassidy sent him a small glare, and went back to Marik and held his hand.  

            "Um…Grace Walker is diseased.  She passed away two days ago."  He told Nelson.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry."  He told them. "And you…you're a demon hunter as well?"  Nelson asked.  Michael nodded.  "And them?" 

            Michael shook his head.  "No, but they know about us, and they've helped us out a lot."  

            Nelson looked down at Kassidy and the demon.  He observed that the demon was badly hurt and was going to die soon.  Did the woman care about this demon, as she whispered little nothings in his ear?  Kassidy looked around quickly at him, and then his brief case, eyeing it like a hawk. 

            "You said you were an educator?"  She asked standing up.  Nelson nodded smiling warmly.  "Then you have medicine that can stop holy water from killing demons?"

            "Something like that…yes."  Nelson told her.  Michael shook his head.

            "Not now Kassidy."

            "There isn't another time Michael." Kassidy said.  She turned back to Nelson.  "Help him."  

            "Who miss?"  

            "Him."  She said pointing to Marik.  Nelson looked the demon over and then back at Kassidy.

            "I…I...Miss…I don't think…I don't…I'm not sure I'm aloud to do that."  He told her, unsure of what to say.  Rolling her eyes Kassidy nodded her head.

            "Your not aloud to do that?"  She asked.

            "Not unless it's an emergency, no."  

            "Oh really?"  She asked smiling.  Reaching down, she picked up the empty gun at his feet and cocked it.  The seven other people unknown people in the room grabbed many types of weapons and pointed them at Kassidy.  Pointing the gun at Nelson's head, her smile faded.  "Well Mr. Halo, I'd say this is one."  

            Nodding his head, Nelson motioned for Bakura to come forward.  Keeping the gun pointed at Nelson, she watched as the two picked Marik up and looked at her. 

            "In the back room back there.  To the left."  She told them.  They headed back toward the hall.  Kassidy looked the other hunters over.  They looked serious, more than she was when she began.  Tossing the gun to Kaiba, she followed the two men back to the room.

            Joey smiled nervously and stepped forward. "I promise you, that's not usually the way she acts.  She's actually a great person, funny even."  He told them.  They all looked him over and gave him a hard stare. "Well, okay…you guys are really a great bunch of kids aren't you?  Yeah…well, I'm just gunna go over here."  Joey told them, not like they cared, and sat on now torn up couch.  

            "God Wheeler, you are such an idiot."  Kaiba said shaking his head and walking down the hall.

            "What!"  Joey called.

            "Well, he's a little shaken and weak, but he should be okay after a couple hours of sleep."  Nelson told Kassidy after inserting a shot into Marik's arm.  

            "Marik, your gunna have to turn back to human form."  She told him.  He did this.  Kassidy saw the transformation slowly.  It was because he was weak, she knew that, but she couldn't help but think it was kind of cool.

            "Now, you must let him sleep for a few hours."  Nelson told her.  Nodding she smiled.

            "Thank you.  Sorry about before."  

            "Don't worry.  That's not the first time I've been threatened to save a life.  There must be something about this demon."  He told her, swiping his hand through his blonde hair.  Bakura had been silent through the whole thing. He wasn't very keen on talking too much, so Nelson said.  

            "He's so young…I thought he was a hunter when I first saw him."  She said.  Nelson looked at Bakura.

            "His mother was an educator.  He was trained when he was thirteen.  He's done extremely well for his age."  

            "How old is he?"  Kassidy asked.

            "Oh, I'd say about eighteen, nineteen.  I'm not really sure, this is the first time he's been signed on with me." Nelson told her.  "He's barely said four words to me, so I don't know much about him."  

            "Oh."  She said, keeping her eye on the young man.  He fidgeted in the corner and walked out, not liking all the silent attention.

            "So, how's he doing?"  Zev walked in.  Nelson looked quizzically at the wolf and then back at Kassidy.

            "Yours?"  

            "Nobody's, thank you.  I am not a pet.  I'm a partner."  Zev told him.  "And my name is Zev, but you can call me Your Highness."  

            "Extraordinary."  Nelson said, studying the wolf.  

            "He is now, but wait until he begins to babble and kick you out of bed."  She told him, getting up and scratching his behind ear.  "What time is it?"

            "It's about 9:00."  Nelson said.  Kassidy found it hard to believe that it had only been four to five hours since she had woken up.  Nodding, she walked out and went to her room.  There she changed her bandage around her waist and then into a black t-shirt and some pajama pants.  Following that, she put Jesse back to bed, after having a bowl of soup.

            When she walked into the living room, she noticed it was a mess.  The couches and chairs were torn, there were stains and claw marks in the walls, the coffee table was broken in half, and all the sitting tables were flipped over.  And right smack dab in the middle were seven hunters with an attitude.  

            Smiling she walked toward them.  They all glared at her.  'Man, they must really like Nelson.'  She thought.

            "Hi…I'm Kassidy.  I think we got off on the wrong foot."  She said.  Joey walked up and shook his head.

            "Don't even try Kass.  They won't brake.  Not one peep."  He told her and walked off.  Sighing, she walked into the kitchen.  She pulled out a piece of meat from the refrigerator and smiled.  

            "Zev!  Chow time!"  She yelled.  Zev walked in from down the hall.

            "I'm coming, you don't have to yell!"  Zev said calmly walking into the kitchen.  Kassidy set the plate of meat on the floor.  Zev stared at it and then back at her.  "This isn't what I usually eat."

            "I figured you disserved it for helping me this morning."  She said petting his head slowly.  "Thank you Zev."  

            "Kassidy."  He said licking her hand.  "I would have helped you either way.  You took me in.  For that, I owe you.  But I'll tell you a secret.  I would have done it for free."  He whispered.  Smiling, she rose and walked back into the living room.  

            Seeing Kaiba, she walked over to him and grinned. 

            "Hey."  

            "Henderson."  He nodded. Kassidy smirked.

            "Don't you have someone to take care of?"  Kassidy asked him.  He looked over at her in surprise.

            "Mokuba?"

            "Is that their name?"

            "Yes, that's his name.  And he's being tutored right now."

            "Doesn't he spend time with you?"

            "Sure…but not during tutoring.  He can't afford to be distracted with the grades he's getting."  Kaiba told her.  Kassidy shook her head and smiled.

            "Wow…"

            "What?"  Kaiba asked, smirking, but not really knowing at what.

            "It's just amazing how we had to grow up so fast."  She said.  Kaiba leaned against the wall.

            "I had to grow up long ago."

            "How long?"  Kassidy asked, turning to him.

            "To long."  He told her with a sigh, putting his hands in his pockets and looking to the floor.  Kassidy could tell he was thinking about something, but what?  His past perhaps?  She didn't know anything about him.  "Hen-…Kassidy?  What if Jesse stayed at my house while this all went down.  I mean, it would be so much safer, and-"

            "Is Seto Kaiba trying to do something nice?"  Kassidy asked.  

            "You're kidding right?  Do something nice for you?  Give me a break; I was merely thinking of Mokuba and how bored he gets around the house.  And if your sister is there, he'll be to distracted to bother me."  He said.

            "Hide it all you want to, but I know the real you now Kaiba."  She told him and leaned against the wall.

            "Nope Henderson, I'm afraid nobody, not even myself, knows the real me."  He told her.  Kassidy stood straight and yawned.  "You should take a nap."  

            "I should…but…"

            "But what…all we can really do right now is wait anyway.  Go plant your butt in a bed and snore away."

            "I don't snore."

            "How do you know that?"  Kaiba asked her.  "Now go, I'll take Jesse.  She'll be fine."  Kassidy smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  When she did touch her lips to his cheek, he pushed her away. "I'll be scared for life now.  Thanks a lot.  God, Henderson!  As much as I you hate me saying it, you're not the hottest thing on two legs.  You can't just go out and kiss any man you want to."

            "Kaiba, you're such a prick."  She said.  Kaiba stood up straight and flattened his jacket.

            "I'm going to get the kid, you work on your manners."  He told her walking down the hall.

            "This coming from a man who doesn't have any at all."  She told him and watched him lift her sister out of bed and carry her to his limo.  Kassidy looked it over with wide eyes.  "Wow."

            "What?  It's just a limo."  Kaiba said getting in.  Kassidy mimicked him in a childish manner.  He gave her a 'your stupid look' and she smiled.

            "Take care of her." 

            "I won't have to.  Mokuba will though."  He told her and she closed the door and turned back to the house.  

            When she got inside, she went into her room and crawled in bed.  When she was nice and comfy, she turned over and bumped into something else.  A body.  Getting up quickly, she turned on the lamp and stared at Tea' and Yugi.  Tea' looked up at her with squinted eyes.

            "Sorry Kassidy.  We just hadn't gotten much sleep last night."  Tea' yawned.  Yugi was still conked out and snoring loudly.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "Don't worry about it."  She told them and walked out.  She walked down the hall a little way and stopped at Marik's door.  She peered in and looked him over.  He lied there with his lips half open, breathing in and out; his deep violet eyes were shut away.  His chest dropped and rose at a steady pace.  Kassidy stepped in closing the door behind her and walked around the bed.  Getting in, she lay next to him and watched.  

            He seemed untouchable.  His perfect build, his hard, yet smooth face, his never-ending violet eyes, his soft hair, that cute nose, and those oh so exquisite lips.  Those lips she fell in love with the moment they touched hers.  Those lips that had comforted her so often, those were the lips that made her forget everything.  Those lips that's kiss could make her get lost in forever.  She treasured those lips.  She cherished them; for they were her "hide away from the world" lips…her safe zone. 

            Moving her hand onto his chest, she shifted it to his neck.  His neck was so strong and impressive.  Moving her hand up to his forehead, she brushed some hair away from his face.  It fell back of coarse, but gave her a chance to feel that long lost silk hair.  She had to move to those lips, she must.

            She trailed down to the sturdy cheekbone, that made his face seem so hard, but those lips.  Those lips were his soft spot.  Her hand moved down to his cheek.  It was supple and smooth.  Just a little farther.  

            When her had gotten to his lips, she nearly died.  They were pure and full. She traced her finger around the outline of these spectacular blankets of love.  Feeling the curve at where they met.  It was sensational.  

            She felt the top lip and smiled, but before she could head down to the bottom, Marik's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.  She gasped as he opened his eyes and looked around, and then lower his stare on her.  At first, his reaction was confusion.  She put her head down and he released her wrist.  Looking back up quickly, she gazed at him with worried eyes.

            "You should go back to sl-" Marik put his finger over her lips and stared into her big emerald eyes, those eyes he loved more than anything in the world.  Shaking his head, he removed his finger and leaned down, kissing her on her loving mouth.

            Kassidy nearly melted right there.  She had dreamed about these lips every night since she had first set her eyes on them.  She had missed them so much over the last month or so.  Now she had them, and she was afraid to let them go.  She wouldn't let them go! 

            Marik wrapped his arms around her with such gentleness.  She deepened the kiss and roamed her hands through his hair as he lay over her.  The passion had been gone for so long, they both were in such a rush to get it back, that they hadn't noticed Marik's shirt come off and thrown to the floor.  

            They had missed each other so much and were so caught up in reuniting.  Sparks of lost love swimmed through their bodies.  Where had it all gone while they were apart?  Did it just build up inside of them?  It was all pouring out so fast, they hadn't noticed Kassidy's pants get dropped to the carpeted ground.  

            Kassidy ran her hands up his back and kissed him back with all her might.  Marik held her head and ran his thumbs over her cheekbones, savoring every flavor and feeling of her face.  Her face, he felt, he hadn't seen in an eternity.  

            Kassidy knew he should go back to sleep, but she missed him so much.  She didn't want to stop him, not if didn't want to be stopped.  She wasn't going to either.  Not now, not after so long.  She loved him, and she was going to savor every moment with him from now on.

            As Kassidy's shirt dropped to the floor, she thought of the glimpse she had had about life without him.  That last month or so that she had to spend every waking night without him, every tiring day without him by her side…she hated it, and it was never going to happen again!  She was never going to let him go, never!  He would stay and be with her forever.  

            And under the blankets they went; no one to stop them, no one to tell them no.  It was just them, and they'd love each other forever.  Now, all they had was each other.  Always Together, Eternally Apart.

**Please Read:**

**They really love each other, and probably always will.  I guess I better take a second to explain the phrase Always Together, Eternally Apart.  It means that they will always, without a doubt, be together forever, but they also know that Marik is a demon, and Kassidy ages.  She will grow old, and crippled and Marik will be a twenty-three year old looking adult forever.  She will die way before him.  He will stay young and handsome forever.  Until the end of time…eternally.         QUESTIONS:**

**Goddess Hunter asked: ****Are these nine new figures gunna help Kassidy and the gang out?  **Oh yes!  I'm kind of relieved because if the Demon Seekers hadn't sent them, I don't know what the gang would have done!  


	39. Waking Up to Reality

            **OKAY…First I'd like to say it's not over!  WE still have to do the battle between Halcyon and everyone…sorry to disappoint those people who thought it was beautiful…lol.  But it's not an ending…not yet…when it's over, I'll make sure to put THE END…k?  Lol.**

Marik stared down at the girl lying next him.  Her soft breaths charmed him as let his hand brush her silk cheek and beautifully built chin.   Her soft chocolate hair uniquely cut, in just the right way.  Her eyelashes rest on her face and her nose stood nice and straight, leaving her perfectly chiseled.  Everything about her was poetic and new, and he loved it.  

            Her arms lay loosely over him, which made him feel trapped with adoration.  Her hands held the exquisite long fingers that he loved roaming through his hair and on his body.  Her stomach was flat, but had stunning muscles that could barely be seen; only touched.  

            Her long legs lay entwined with his, smooth as silk.  Her feet were handsome and unique.  And those five little toes on each amazed him.  

            But…what else?  Her strong and kind personality.  Her ability to love everyone, even if she doesn't think so.  He loved all her personalities.  They fit her, and made her one of its kind.  

            Now here she lay next to him, bare and no longer innocent with love.  She had given up her purity for him.  Part of him felt guilt for her, and part felt relieved.  She didn't have to try to prove herself to him; he knew that, she did everything for him out of passion and love.

            Now more than ever, he knew he didn't disserve her.  He would never feel like he was enough for her.  Never felt like he could be as an equal, only petty and weak.  But something made her come back to him still.  He didn't deserve it, he recognized that, and yet…

            Kassidy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around slowly.  She then turned her head over and stared into Marik's loving face.  Her green eyes studied his violet pair.  What was so captivating about them?  

            "How did you sleep?"  Marik whispered.  Kassidy smiled slightly and bobbed her eyelids up and down.

            "Excellent…" She told him.  Marik smiled as she cuddled closer to him.  

            "How's your side?"

            "Doesn't hurt."  She told him. Marik studied her closely.

            "Really?  You recovered fast." He whispered in her ear.  She smiled and played with his hair.  Oh, how he loved those long fingers of hers.

            "Love cures people; those who give it, and those who receive it."  She told him quietly.  Marik nodded and kissed her supple lips.  

            "I love you Kassidy."  He told her slowly.  She nodded and it was her turn to kiss him back.

            "I love you too."  

            "I'm so sorry."  He told her.  Kassidy stared up at him and shook her head.

            "About what?"

            "Everything I've done to you."

            "Don't be…that's all in the past now."  She told him.  He still had a guilty look on his tired face.  Kassidy brushed her fingers over his cheek and grinned.  "You are so beautiful."  

            "Beautiful?  No, I'm not beautiful, if I were beautiful, I wouldn't have done those things to you."  He told her calmly.  She looked at him sadly.  "Why did you come back to me Kassidy?"  Kassidy thought for a moment.  

            "It's funny how sometimes something has to happen to finally realize how you feel about a person."  Kassidy told him, rising and wrapping a sheet around herself as she picked up her clothes and began to put them on.  Marik almost smiled.  She was shy.  

            Kassidy put her pants on and moved next to the other side of the bed to get her shirt.  Marik sat up and put his pants on.  He noticed a sound coming for Kassidy.  

            "Hey are you okay?"  He asked, rising quickly.  Kassidy dropped the sheet and nodded her head, trying to not make eye contact.  Marik furrowed his brow in confusion.  Was she crying…she was.  He knew it.  Did she regret making love to him? 

            Kassidy moved to the corner of the room and leaned up against the wall.  Marik put his shirt on and grunted.  He didn't want to make her feel bad about it.  Maybe he should have stopped himself, that way…she was only sixteen and he was what?  291?

            He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.  There, they sank to the floor.  She leaned against him as he held her from behind.  They sat in a small, lonely shadowed corner.  She let tears fall from her eyes as his arms stayed wrapped around her, tightening.  She rested her arms on his.  Trembling and sniffing, she looked to the ground as his fingers roamed through her hair and he shuddered.  She lifted his hand and cupped it over her cheek.  

            "Don't cry."  He said.  She looked up and then down at the ground.

            "It's just, I don't want to loose you.  You mean everything to me.  I don't know what I'd do without you."  She said with a weep.  Her eyes were filled with salt water.  He put his head on her shoulder.

            "I love you."  He whispered.  She closed her eyes and smiled.  The tears flowed down her soft cheeks.  

            "I love you too."  She said quietly.  She calmly turned around to face him.  His face turned anxious. 

            "I just want you to know, what ever happens, I will always love you.  There is nothing that could change that, not even God."  He said softly.  He lifted her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  She felt like she was floating and bursting with joy all at once.  She became lightheaded and she rested her left hand on his cheek, as the other relaxed on his chest.  He smoothly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

            "What time is it?"  Joey asked, whining because he hadn't had lunch yet.

            "1:45." Tristin said.  Joey grumbled and sat down on the couch.  The woman on the couch next to him, moved farther down, acting as if she might catch his stupidity disease.  Kassidy walked out of the back room and smiled at everyone.  Marik walked out after her, and for the first time, felt accepted and Joey and Tristin ran up, asking how he felt, and how he was doing.  Michael walked over to him, and stuck his hand out.  Kassidy turned and saw this.  Marik looked the hand over for a moment, and then connected it with his own in a shake.

            "Nelson?"  Kassidy called.  He jogged forward and smiled. "We need to make a plan of attack."

            "That is most defiantly true."  He chimed as he went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

            "Tonight is the full moon, and Halcyon has all the blood he needs.  We need to stop him, or all hell will break loose, literally."

            "What exactly does this ritual do?"

            "Besides turn into a permanent hell?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik stepped forward.

            "It will play off your fears."  He told them, sitting down on the counter.  Kassidy nodded and looked back at Nelson.

            "Hmmm…so plan of attack…what did you have in mind?"  Nelson asked.  Kassidy looked back at Marik.  

            "You take the seven hunters and hide out.  The demons don't know they're here yet.  Kassidy, Michael, and I will go down to the layer and bring them out."  

            "Where will we hide?"  Nelson asked.

            "In the park.  Various places."  Marik said, jumping off the counter.  

            "Okay, and when they come out…what?  We just attack them head on?"  Nelson urged.

            "Yeah, that's pretty much it, as long as we keep him from doing the ritual."  Kassidy told him.  Nelson thought for a moment, and then banged his hand on the table.  

            "I like it!"  He said smiling widely.  

            "Good, now, go gather up the hunters and have them start training.  They'll have to be ready."  Kassidy said standing up.  Nelson stood too.

            "Well, what are you guys gunna do?"  He asked.  Kassidy looked at Marik.

            "We're gunna go get ready."  She said.  Nelson nodded and gathered up all the hunters, taking them back to the workout room.  Kassidy walked over to Michael.  He smiled at her.  "Get Yugi, Tristin, Tea' and Joey ready too."

            "What?"  He asked, his mouth turning quickly to a frown.  

            "Michael, I wouldn't put them out there unless I had to."  

            "But-"

            "Mike…we've already lost three hunters and a educator.  We need all the help we can get.  At least teach them the basics."  She told him.  Nodding he walked back into the workout room, Joey and Tristin following happily.  

            "Come on."  Marik said.  Kassidy walked into her room, waking Tea' and Yugi up, and grabbing a bag full of weapons and clothes.  

            "Is it time to battle already?"  Yugi asked in a gruff voice.  

            "Michael needs you to train with him Yugi.  Tea' you too."  They both got up slowly and stared at her.  

            "Guys…thank you."

            "For what?" Tea' asked.

            "Being my friends…I couldn't have done it without you."  She said with a big smile.  They nodded with big grins on their faces and left the room.  

            Kassidy walked down the hall and out the door, with Marik right behind her. They walked down the drive way and then to the road.  It would only take a few moments to get to his house.  Turning a corner, they looked at each other.

            They would work out together, alone with no distractions.  It would be easier.  

            When they finally did reach his house, Marik looked it over quizzically.  He hadn't seen it in so long, it almost looked unfamiliar.  Kassidy put her hand on his arm and smiled.  He looked the house over slowly.  Walking up the driveway, he sighed.  It had felt like an eternity since he'd been home.  

            When he opened the door, the home looked empty and dark.  He suddenly felt a flush of embarrassment come over him.  He had lived in this dump for so long?  Kassidy walked in and set her stuff on the ground.  Marik peered at her, noticing that she was feeling fine.  She had no disgusted reaction on her face.  Then why did he feel so awkward?  This was is home…he had lived here for many years, and yet, it was now like seeing it for the first time, a hunk of junk.  Not even good enough to be called a fixer upper.  

            "Marik…what's wrong?"  Kassidy asked, walking over and taking his arm.  

            "Um…nothing…" He said, walking back to his room and going through the drawers in his dresser.  He pulled out a clean shirt and set it on the bed, and then he found a pair of clean pants and threw them on the bed too.   Kassidy walked in and sat down, as he changed into his shirt and pants.  He looked over at her and gave a little crooked grin.  Kassidy knew that grin.  In fact it was her favorite grin, because it was his teasing, playful grin.  She had almost forgotten what it looked like.  

            "Just couldn't wait to see me undress again, could you?"  He asked.  Kassidy threw his dirty shirt at him and he smiled.  "Okay, your turn…"

            "What?"  She gave him a quizzical look.

            "Time to take your clothes off."  He told her slyly.  Kassidy stood up and glared.

            "I don't have to."

            "Yes you do, you have to change into your workout clothes."  He told her.  She shook her head and crossed her arms.

            "What if I decide to stay in my current clothes?"  She asked staring down at her black t-shirt and her pajama pants.

            "No, no, no…those wont do.  You must put the proper work out equipment on."  He told her.

            "You call that proper workout clothes?"  Kassidy asked looking at we he had just put on.

            "Why do you care…need me to change out of them again?"  He asked, a hidden smile playing on his lips.  He stepped closer to her teasingly.

            "Shut up.  Your not that interesting."  She told him.  He ran his hands up her arms.  "Really, your not.  I won't surround my life around seeing you change clothes."  Marik nodded and left the room.

            "Change!"  He said and went to the living room.  Kassidy quickly changed into her workout clothes and followed him out.  Now the real training would begin! 

            **Okay, now it's time for Kassidy and Marik to train for their up coming battle with Halcyon. *squeals with delight* I am so glad they are back together!  OMG!  I almost can't believe it, and I'm the writer!  **


	40. Working Out Splitting Up

            Kassidy took a deep breath and sat down.  They had been practicing for a few hours now and it was already six.  Her and Marik's clothes were drenched in sweat from the training.  

            Marik slowly walked over, breathing intensely, and sat next to her.  She smiled slightly at him and grabbed his hand as he took a drink of water.  She had missed him so much.  She could still hardly believe he was back!  He looked her over and handed her the water bottle.  She drank greedily.  

            "Slow down, don't choke."  He said with a small smile.  Kassidy put the now empty bottle on the floor.  

            "Wow, that work out was…very intense."  She commented to him.  Marik nodded his sweat soaked head and hung it to look at the floor tiredly.  Kassidy sighed and sat back in her chair.  Her back ached; she had never trained so hard in her life.  Her neck was killing her.  Her and Marik had been battling for four hours straight.  The pain in her side shot through her body as she took in a sharp breath.  

            "You okay?"  Marik asked tightening his hand around hers.  She nodded, getting up and walking back to his room.  He followed and watched as she went into his bathroom and brought out a bandage.  She tossed it to Marik and took off her shirt, but making sure her sports bra stayed on.  

            Kassidy reached for the role of wrap, but Marik pulled it away slowly from her reach.  Kassidy sighed; she didn't really feel like playing around right now.  Marik grabbed her outreached hand and made her lower it to her side.  Kassidy did so jadedly.  Marik unrolled the wrap and a small, gentle smile played at his face.  Kassidy breathed deep, still tired out from the work out.  

            Marik grabbed her arms softly and made her raise them above her head.  She did so without complaint, as much as it did hurt.  Marik began to wrap the bandage around her waist slowly.  Kassidy stared at him as he worked.  He looked so serious and into it.  He was focused totally on what he was doing.  

            He furrowed his brows at complications.  Kassidy's eyelids lowered bit by bit and she rested her arms on his shoulders for support so she wouldn't fall.  Marik looked at her face and nuzzled her neck, then went back to work with the bandage, this time focusing on her half lidded eyes.  

            "Tired?"  He asked her with a half smile.  Kassidy nodded her head slowly.  Marik continued with the bandage pulling the last end extra tight and tucking it into place.  Kassidy breathed deep and rested her head on Marik's shoulder.  Marik kept his hands loosely at her waist as she rested herself.  Silence filled the room.

            Marik rested his head on hers and pulled him to her a little more.  She didn't resist.  Marik moved to wrap his arms around hers, trapping her against his body.  She smiled and liked the tight fit.  It was comfortable and safe.

            Marik stared down at her head of hair.  She was his.  She was back with him.  He had missed her so much; she was his reason for living.  Her smile, her eyes, her personality.  Her young nature intrigued him.  

            Kassidy was close to falling asleep, but she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

            "We should get back."  She told him.  He nodded and released her.  Kassidy could tell he was deep in thought.  She grabbed his hand and headed out of his room.  Marik picked up his bag of extra clothes and turned the light out.  Kassidy picked her bag up and headed to the living room.  Marik grabbed his coat and opened the door as Kassidy walked out.

            They were back at Grace's house within fifteen minutes.  Marik walked up the steps opened the door.  Kassidy was right behind him.  Joey and Zev were there to greet them.  

            "How was training?"  Kassidy asked them.  Zev walked over and let her pet him.  Joey groaned and rubbed his neck.

            "Hard work."  He said.  Kassidy smiled.

            "Well we both know you're not familiar with that."  She laughed.  He gave her a slight glare and then smiled.  

            Nelson walked in.  

            "Michael and I made up a plan of action."  He told them, putting his glasses on and sitting at the kitchen table.  Kassidy nodded and sat next to him. 

            "I'm all ears."  She said.  

            "Okay.  You, Michael, Joey, and Zev will go with you.  The seven slayers will come with me; we will hide out of sight.  Yugi, Tristin, that other girl and Marik, along with Kaiba, will go and hide opposite of us."

            "Kaiba?  I thought he was watching the kids."  

            "He called here a few hours ago telling us he'd be over around seven."

            "Hmmm…what about Bakura?"  She asked.  Nelson looked at her a moment and then shrugged.

            "I don't know…I sort of forgot about him."  Nelson told her.  She thought a moment.  

            "Bakura will come with us."

            "Okay."

            "What time is it?"  

            "About 6:30."  Nelson said, studying his watch. 

            "What time should we head out?"  Kassidy asked, looking over at Marik.  Marik stepped forward.

            "Probably 7:15-7:30.  Some where around there."  He told them.  Kassidy nodded. 

            "Okay.  I'm going to go get ready."  She told them, standing up.  Zev followed her to her room.  

            She searched through her closet for something to wear.  She sighed.  Picking up a black t-shirt and put it on.  Then, picking out a pair of black pants, she slipped them on quickly.

            "Are you going gothic?"  Zev asked, jumping up on her bed and looking at her.  

            "I need to make sure I'm not seen…it will be almost pitch black, I'll blend."  She told him.  He rested his head down on the bed as she walked into her bathroom and put her hair up into a small ponytail.  

            "So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Zev asked.  Kassidy turned to look at him.

            "I'm not exactly sure.  What ever we can."  She told him walking out and putting on a belt, slipping daggers into two slots.  She then picked up the two guns Jason had.  These killed humans and demons.  If Henry were there, she'd quickly take care of him.

            Quickly, she rushed back to the room Jason stayed in and looked up in the closet.  Bullets!  Yes, she felt them.  Grabbing the box, she quickly rushed back into her bathroom.  Opening the cabinet, she pulled out some holy water and poured it into the sink.  It filled the sink bowl swiftly.  Kassidy slowly dropped each bullet in there and walked back into her room.  She grabbed her whip and tucked it into her leather jacket.  

            She walked back into the bathroom and stared at the bullets in the water.  Wait a minute!  These already had holy water inside of them, that's how it affected Marik!  The holy water filled the inside!  Kassidy grabbed the bullets one by one and loaded them into the two guns, putting them on her belt.  She put the extra bullets in her jacket pocket and slipped it on.  

            Next came her shoes.  She picked out some boots and slipped them on.  The fit comfortably, and that was good.  She needed a little comfort.  After that, she grabbed her bow and slipped it on her back.  She quickly dipped the arrows in the holy water and then put them on her back too.

            When Kassidy walked out into the living room, she saw Kiaba had just arrived.  He looked serious and tired at the same time.  He looked her over and crossed his arms.

            "You ready Henderson?"  He asked.  Kassidy walked over to him.

            "I thought you were watching the kids."  She commented.

            "They'll be fine, I thought I should be here."  He told her.  

            "Why?"

            "To help."

            "You were helping!  You were watching my sister."

            "I'm not going to get stuck with the babysitter job!  I want to help kill these guys."  He told her strictly.  

            "Who's watching them then?"

            "The maid."

            "You left them with the maid!"  Kassidy asked shocked.  

            "She's not that bad, she won't let anything happen to those kids.  She may be old, but she can pack one mean punch."  He told her.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and shook her head.  They would be fine.  

            "What ever."  Kassidy said as everyone gathered in the room.  She looked at them all.  They were ready.

            "Okay…you seven!  Over here with me."  Nelson said.  The slayers walked over quietly.  It was weird Kassidy hadn't even talked to any of them once.  Marik walked over.  

            "Tristin, Yugi, Tea', Kaiba…you guys are coming with me."  Marik said.  Kassidy nodded and stepped forward.  

            "Joey, Zev…Bakura…Michael.  We'll be heading in through the entrance."  Michael nodded.  Bakura fidgeted as he stepped forward.  Kassidy was a little tweaked out by him, but didn't say so.  

            "Alright…we'll head to Marik's…sorry, Halcyon's layer."  Michael said shaking his head.  Kassidy, Nelson, and Marik nodded.  

            "Right.  I think we should probably get a move on then."  Nelson said.  He opened the door and the seven stepped out cautiously.  Right behind them was Nelson, then Tea', Yugi, and Tristin, followed by Kaiba.  Next out was Michael, then Joey and Zev and after him, Bakura.  Kassidy stayed a moment with Marik.

            "Come on…" Marik said, and grabbed her hand.  Kassidy didn't move though.

            "Marik…if…if anything happens-" Kassidy was cut off.

            "Kassidy we're gunna get out of this alive.  Trust me."  He told her.  Kassidy looked up into his eyes.

            "Promise me Marik."  She said.  Marik searched her pupils.  She had worry written in every inch of them.

            "Kassidy-"

            "Marik promise me…" She told him.  He looked away.  She wanted him to promise?  How could he promise something like that?  She lifted her hand up to his check and turned it to face hers.  "Promise me you won't die."  

            Marik's eyes filled with tears as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him.  His lips went on hers forcefully and he tightened his grip around her.  Kassidy's hands grabbed the back of his neck and she deepened it.  

            Marik closed his eyes and lifted her off the ground.  She moved her hands to his hair and searched his scalp as she drew in a deep, but soft breath through her nose.  They would live!  They had to!  

            Marik put her down slowly and let her hands slide down to her sides.  He covered her face with little gentle kissed as he whispered, "I Promise."  

Kassidy kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, her tear-streaked eyes gleaming in the moonlight as she pulled him out the door to follow the others.  Tonight, it was all about love and war.

            HELLO, HELLO!  How are you guys…sorry it took me a while to write this chapter…next chapter will be cool to write!  O I can't wait!  Questions:

**Anime Lover asked: ****Always Together, Eternally apart... Did you make that up? **As much as it pains me to say this, I did not make that phrase up…*shakes head in shame* Actually I got it off this cool movie called Lady Hawk.  It is a sweet movie and I loved it…the phrase sent chills up my spine when I first heard it and decided I just had to use it! ^^

**Nami the Tomb Robber Girl asked: ****Is it really him (Marik)?  **Happy to say it is!  So happy to say it is!  I love him!  AHHH!  I am defiantly glad he's back!

**Nami the Tomb Robber Girl asked: ****Is it just me, or is Halcyon still aiming for her? **Sure seems like it huh?  I don't know what is up with him…I just like to smile and turn my head, saying he has issues…lol.  Then again…it also depends on how you use the word aiming…if you mean is he still trying to kill her?  Then yes…if you mean is he still trying to make her his queen…not likely.  Then again, if he's just trying to make her life a living hell, he's pretty much go tit down to an art! Lol.  Thanks for your reviews! ^^

**jen wit 1 n asked: Noo0o0o00oo! You're not gonna let Marik die are you?  **Mwahahaha!  Mwahahaha!  Lol!  Wouldn't you like to know!  Lol! I have you wrapped around my little finger…Hehehe.  Ummm…o sorry, I just love to have people so unaware and so confused yet so into it and very interested.  I'm not sure yet…maybe…maybe not…but there will be a sequel!  I promise, and that story will be surrounding this cute pair just as much as this one…o I can't wait to find out what happens next.

**Blue Savage asked: ****If Marik's gonna die (pls no!), what about the dreams Kassidy kept having?  **Well, some of those dreams were true and some weren't.  Do you remember back on Christmas?  When Marik and Kassidy exchanged gifts?  Well, in that chappie, Marik said that some were real and some weren't.  Halcyon was playing mind games with her, remember?  Then again, the sequel is coming up…I'm thinking about making some dreams carry over to that story, but I'm not sure yet…thanks for your review…(^^)

  
**lynx wings asked: Will some of the new hunters be YGO characters? **Whew!  I don't know if I can handle bringing any more characters in…it would really confuse a lot of people, but I am glad I brought Bakura in! ^^

**Blue Savage asked: ****Will Bakura have a 'big part' or 'moment' here? **I'm not sure…I think he'll have a bigger pat in the battle scene.  Lol. I don't think you're annoying.  You are cool!  I love your reviews! ^^


	41. Searching

            Everyone walked quietly to the park.  It was very dark, but the hunters knew where they were going.  Marik took Kassidy's hand and walked a little faster.  

            When they entered the park, the hunters, along with Nelson, quickly hid.  Kassidy tightened her hand around Marik's.  He looked at her softly.

            "Don't worry."  Marik said with a small whisper.  Kaiba stepped forward.

            "I think we should probably be moving along."  He told them.  Marik gave a quick squeeze to Kassidy's hand and nodded at Kaiba.  Kassidy stood up straighter and kissed Marik tenderly.  Backing away, Marik wiped her face with his hand, and then turned.  

            Michael stepped forward and grabbed Kassidy's arm slowly, as she stared after Marik.  He tugged lightly and she turned her head.  

            "Come on, we have to get this done."  Michael told her.  Kassidy nodded and followed him to the entrance.  Zev looked skeptically at it.  

            "What's wrong?"  Joey asked.  Kassidy bent down, swinging her feet in the hole.  

            "You'd think the entrance would be heavily guarded."  Zev said.  Michael's head snapped up.

            "Yeah, they must have known we were trying to stop them…what if they aren't down there?"  

            "I'll go check."  Kassidy told him.  Before he could object, Kassidy slipped down the hole quietly.  Michael and Joey quickly leaned down to peer inside.  "I'm down."  She whispered and moved on.

            Down the hall she crept, feeling slightly cold and alone.  The dark walls looked as if they were closing in.  She moved to one room, but all she saw inside was a couple of mats and tables.  

            The next five minutes were a blur.  She saw tons of rooms, including the prison cells, but she found no demons.  She had looked in what looked like to be the bedrooms, including Marik's old room.  None.  

            Where were they all?

            When she stepped into one particular room, however, she was greeted with a single table, and a note.  Kassidy stepped forward cautiously.  She crept over top the table, making sure it wasn't a trap.  

            The note she noticed, when she was standing over it, was covered in blood and dirt.  Her small fingers reached down nervously and picked it up.  She raised it to her eyes.

            '_Hunters…I assume you came down here, wanting to ambush us and prevent us from performing the ritual.  Am I right?  Of course!  Anyway, I had a little idea.  A game, if you will!  Find me!  I, Halcyon, will be performing the ritual tonight at ten.  Come get me hunter, I'll be waiting._'

            Kassidy furrowed her brow.  This was all just a little game to him?  Now what?  Where would they even begin looking for him?  

            She quickly turned and ran down the hall, up to the entrance, where she climbed out and sat on the ground.  Michael, Joey, Zev and Bakura all looked her over.  She sighed and stood up, giving the note to Bakura as Michael, Zev and Joey gathered around to read it.  

            Kassidy waited as they read.  From the corner of her eye, she saw Marik walk over from his hiding spot and join them.

            "What's going on?  Where are they?"  He asked, looking them all over. 

            "It's Halcyon.  He's moved the location of the ritual."  Kassidy told him.  Marik furrowed his brow and grunted.

            "Great!"  Michael said.  Zev cocked his head and stared up at the slayer.

            "What now?"  The wolf asked in his deep Irish accent.  Kassidy shrugged.

            "I don't even know where we would start looking."  She told them.  Nelson walked over and sighed.

            "What's going on here?"  He asked, looking somewhat tired.  Joey pointed to the note and Nelson ran over to Bakura to read it.  "Well that doesn't do us a lot of good, does it?"  

            "What ritual is it?"  Bakura piped up.  Everyone looked at him dumbstruck.  So he really does talk.  Surprise, surprise.  

            "Huh?"  Michael muttered.   

            "What ritual?"  Bakura repeated.  Kassidy shook her head.

            "I don't remember…umm…Antees Desdon…Antic Dackdadone…Antell Desdemon…" Kassidy couldn't exactly recall the name of the ritual, all though it didn't take Bakura long.

            "Anstice Desdemona?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded quickly.

            "That's the one."

            "Well, this demon…Halcyon…he'll need water…and hunter's blood."  Bakura told them.  

            "So?  We know he already has the blood he needs…" Michael told him.  Bakura shook his head.

            "What about water?"  Bakura asked quickly.  

            "You can get water anywhere…any home, store, pipe-" Joey started, but Bakura cut him off.

            "He needs lots of water.  We aren't just talking bottle here…it's got to be much bigger than that."  He told them.  Kassidy crossed her arms.

            "How big?" 

            "I'd say at least a good two hundred feet at the very least."  

            "…Where can we find that much water?"  She asked him.

            "The lake." Joey piped up.

            "What?  What lake?"  Nelson asked.

            "Domino Lake.  It's at least that big, if not more."  Joey told him.  Kassidy nodded.

            "He's right.  That's the perfect place to do a ritual."  She assured them.  Nelson nodded.

            "Right well, maybe we should get a move on then."  Nelson told them.  They nodded and Marik went back to get his group, as did Nelson.  Kassidy looked over at Bakura as Michael, Joey and Zev began to walk to the lake.

            "That was really cool."  She told him.  Bakura looked at her and began to walk down the road too.

            "What?"  

            "The way you knew about that."  She told him.  

            "I just did reading up. All good educators do."  He told her.  Kassidy tightened her coat around herself.

            "Still, it's hard to believe someone so young-" Bakura quickly turned his head to hers.

            "So young?  How old do you think I am?"  He asked her quickly.  Kassidy was somewhat caught off guard by the question.

            "I don't know…eighteen…nineteen…" She told him.  He looked back at the road stretching in front of him.

            "I'll be twenty in a few months."  He told her.  She nodded.

            "How old were you…you know…when you started this?"  

            "Oh…you mean studying to become this?"  He asked.  Kassidy nodded.  "Maybe thirteen, fourteen.  Some where around there."  

            "Your new at all of this…"  

            "No, not really.  My mother…she was an educator herself.  I just sort of followed in her footsteps."  

            "Are you scared?"  

            "Scared?  Why would you ask that?"  Bakura asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.  Kassidy shrugged.

            "You're so young…anything could happen."  

            "You don't think older people get scared too?"  He asked.  "Nelson?  Grace?"  

            "You know about Grace?" 

            "You did say she died.  I studied up on her a bit."  Kassidy shivered.  Grace.  It was hard to believe she had died such  a short time ago.  

            "Yeah…I guess I did."  

            "Kassidy…er…Ms. Henderson, I am scared…but so are so many other people.  It's not just me.  I know you're scared, your friends are scared, and your educator was scared. Even regular people are scared.  I can protect myself…but who's going to protect them unless we do this?"  Bakura asked.  Kassidy looked him over.  He was smart, she knew that.  At least he cared about everyone.  

            "I will."  

            "What?"  Bakura asked.  

            "I will protect them.  Even if we didn't do this…I'd be protecting them anyway…without life, what sort of world would we have?  None.  Whether you're a demon hunter, educator, parents, children…you should fight to keep it."   She told him.  He nodded in agreement.

            "You see?  That's what I have been thinking."  He told her.  Kassidy looked him over.

            "How are you going to protect yourself?"

            "What?"

            "We're battling demons.  What are you protecting yourself with?  What are you going to fight back with?"  She asked him.  He smiled slightly and took off his backpack.  Kassidy watched, as he pulled out two mighty swords.  WOW!  They were beautiful!  The handles were made of silver and ruby red designs.  

            "Oh wow.  They're gorgeous!" 

            "They aren't just for looks.  When dipped in holy water, these things are indestructible."  He told her.  Kassidy looked on with awe.  "They aren't that great.  Look, people come from different part of the world.  The have their own style of battling, their own weapons they use."  

            "What do you mean?"  

            "Look over there.  You see that hunter to your right?"  Kassidy nodded. "Well, he's from Africa…he has his own way of fighting, his own weapons." 

            "What weapon does he own?"  

            "Three hand made spears.  They stake his enemy right through the heart.  A clean plunge, and you're finished."  He told her.  

            "Okay…that girl over there.  She own five sharp boomerangs.  Don't laugh.  They are very deadly weapons.  They will kill you in an instant if you allow yourself to be in its path.  She never misses her mark."  He told her knowingly.  Kassidy stared at the huntress. She looked almost the same age as Kassidy.  

            "Where is she from?"

            "Sydney…Australia."  He told her.  Kassidy nodded.  She remembered learning a bit about it in school.  The two continued to talk of all the hunters and where they were from.  Germany, Russia, Hawaii, and many more.  Kassidy absorbed all the information about them in wonder.     

            "You…your from England?"  Kassidy asked.  Bakura nodded.  

            "Yes…I am."  

            "What's it like?"  

            "England?  I don't know…different than here, that's for sure."  He told her.  Kassidy nodded and looked around.  She saw Marik behind them, glaring daggers.  She smiled to Bakura and excused herself.  

            Marik watched her make her way to him and his eyes softened.  Kassidy tightened her coat around herself as she grabbed his hand.

            "Jealous?"  She asked.

            "Of him?  Naw…" Marik told her, tightening his hand around hers.

            "Oh really?"

            "Really Kassidy."  He said.  Kassidy kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk down the street.  

            "Marik…" She whispered.  Marik rested the side of his head on hers and they continued to walk.

            "What?" He whispered back.  Kassidy closed her eyes.

            "Nothing."  She said and enjoyed the silence.  Soon now.  Soon they would stop Halcyon and everything would be back to normal.  Everyone would be happy, especially her.  She couldn't wait to get her old life back, and to be with Marik!  She couldn't wait to not have to worry anymore, to not have to watch her back everywhere she went.  To finish school, nice and easy.  

            She had grown up now, and she couldn't go back, but she could pick up where she left off.  She could have happiness again.  And she would.  She would, even if it killed her.    

Okay, so here it is!  Sorry it took me so long, I didn't get to many reviews this time, so I was kind of worried, but the battle will happen soon, you can bet on that!  Questions:

**Blackfire*101 asked: ****Will Marik and Kassidy have kids together? And are all the 7 hunters boys?  **Okay first, to answer if all the hunters are boys.  No, there are girls to.  One is from Australia…Okay now to answer if Marik and Kass are going to have kids.  If you read the next couple chapters when I post them, there is gunna be a juicy twist…Oh I can't wait!  Thanks for the review! ^^  

**Ryou's obsessed fan said: I'm sorry if I offended you! **I just wanted to clear up that you didn't offend me.  ^^ What are reviews for?  Criticism.  I'm glad I got your review, and I'm glad you told me.  I guess I was somewhat confused, and I can't go back and change it all now, but I'm happy you told me, because now I will no in the near future.  Thanks for your review! ^^

Blue Savage!  Thanks for the great idea about the different weapons!  I added it in for you! Sorry to say I haven't seen 'The Las Samurai', but I did add in the twin swords for you too…I hope you're happy. ^^ 

**Thanks for everyone's reviews!  You've all been really supportive throughout this whole story!   **


	42. Late Night Swim

            At the edge of the river, Zev stopped and sniffed the air.  His paws shifted in the soil and dug up the earth.  Ears perked and eyes alert, he stood stock-still.

            Michael and Joey were right behind him, then Bakura, then Kaiba, Nelson and the hunters, Yugi, Tristin, and Tea', then rearing up the back, Marik and Kassidy.  It seemed calm, maybe even a little to calm.  There was no movement, they could hear no chanting or growling, just silence.  

            "So, where are they?"  Kaiba asked, breaking the silence, and making some jump at the sudden noise.  Everyone looked around once more, seeming to have the same question on their minds.  

            Kassidy let go of Marik's hand and looked around.  She felt a slight tingle in her stomach as she stepped around and studied the area closer.  Michael walked over and leaned toward her.

            "They're here."  He whispered.   Nodding, her eyes scanned the local river.

            "I know, I can feel it."  

            "Now what?"  He asked.  She looked up at him.  

            "I don't know.  I don't know where they are."  Michael shook his head and looked back at the rest.  

            "They are here.  We need to quickly find them."  He whispered loudly.  They nodded.  

            Zev made his way over to Kassidy.  His black coat was hardly noticeable in the dark of the night.  His eyes flashed and he moved gracefully.  If she wouldn't have had these extra enhances added into her body, she wouldn't have even been able to lay her eyes upon him, for she wouldn't know where he was or if he was even there.

            "Do you want to go farther up?"  He growled.  Kassidy looked at Marik.  

            "I don't mind, just be careful."  He told her.  She nodded and walked on with the black wolf.  

            Kassidy felt a tap on her shoulder.  It was Joey, and behind him was Kaiba.  They stood there staring at her for a moment.  She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared right back.

            "Where are you going?"  Kaiba asked sternly.  Kassidy furrowed her brows.  

            "Up the bank a little.  Just checking things out."  She whispered.  Joey stepped forward.

            "Well I'm coming with you."  

            "No.  It could be dangerous."  Zev snorted.

            "I don't care.  I'm gunna help ya."  He told them.  Kaiba rolled his eyes and put a hand in his pocket.

            "This is an accident waiting to happen.  I guess I better come too.  Wouldn't want the mutt to get lost, then whose life would I destroy?"  He told them smugly, getting a glare from Joey.  Ignoring it, Kaiba stepped forward, heading off.  

            Kassidy shrugged at the blonde and started to follow.  Behind her she heard Joey grumble something very inappropriate towards Kaiba.

            They moved quietly, Zev taking the lead.  Kassidy cut quickly in front of Kaiba.  Him and Joey seemed to be moving a tad bit slower than she would have liked.  She didn't know why she was in such a hurry to find Halcyon, but she was.  She wanted to be the one to kill him.  He was the one that was making her life a living hell.  

            Zev sniffed the trail curiously.  The hairs on his back stood straight up.  A deep growl escaped his throat.  He perked his ears to listen to the noise.  It was coming from across the lake.  Actually, it was kind of up on a bluff.  He quickly turned and moved back to the others.  

            "They're over there."  Zev's Irish accent filled the air.  Kassidy shushed him immediately. 

            "Shhh…okay.  I see them up on that bluff.  Tell the others to circle around."

            "What?  What are ya doin'?"  Joey piped up.  Zev looked over and saw Kaiba and Joey step closer.

            "I'm going to swim across."  She said quickly, taking a few daggers out of her belt.  

            "What!  Are you crazy?"  Joey spat.  

            "Well, she obviously is if she is swimming across a lake, climbing up a bluff, and rushing to her doom Wheeler."  Kaiba said in a matter-of-factly tone.  Kassidy rolled her eyes and gave Joey two daggers and Kaiba three.  

            "Here.  Take these.  They'll help."  She said.

            "Kassidy!  You can't just going swimming across a lake in the middle of the night!"  Joey bickered.  Kaiba nodded.

            "As much as it pains and kills me to say this, Wheeler's right.  It's the middle of the night, and you don't have any back up.  You might as well be carrying a sign that says 'Hit me, I'm yours.'  Plus if I'm not mistaken, you little love struck bunny would be pretty upset."  He told her.  Kassidy placed a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes.  

            "I'll have an advantage if I swim.  It's shorter. Let me go and you guys can go around."  She told them knowingly.  

            "Don't you at least think you should go back and tell the others what you are doing?"  Kaiba pointed out.

            "Why can't you three?"  

            "Because, I mean, what if they thought we killed you or something?"  Zev rumbled.  His eyes narrowed.

            "Why would they think that?"  

            "Well, we have been known for traitors before."  

            Kassidy groaned.  She was not going to get a break from them, so why fight?  Sighing, she moved towards the trail, back to where she had left the others.  

            When she got there, they all looked up with hopeful eyes.  Giving a slight smile she walked over to Marik.

            "We've spotted them."  She whispered.

            "Good.  Where?"  He asked, his hands reaching for her shoulders.

            "Over across the lake.  On a bluff."  

            "Okay, so we'll all go around and attack in the front."  Nelson said, overhearing.  

            "Yeah…um…that's where you're wrong.  You see, I'm going to…uh…swim across."  She managed to pipe.  Everyone looked her over.  "It is faster.  I want you guys to go around though."  

            "What?  You're kidding right?"  Marik asked, knowing she wasn't.  

            "I'm just saying, by the time I get there, sneak in, and present myself to Halcyon, you guys could be hiding, waiting for attack."  

            "Yeah, but…you don't expect to actually climb the bluff do you?"  Nelson asked.  

            "It wont be that hard.  I mean, I've trained in climbing before, and it's really not that far up."  She defended.        

            "Kassidy…I won't allow it.  You could get hurt."  Marik told her, tightening his grip protectively around her shoulders.

            "I know you're worried, but it might give us an advantage."  She told him, staring into his eyes.  

            "But-" Marik was cut off by Kassidy's hand.

            "I'm going to do it Marik.  It's the only way."  

            "Okay, then send someone else.  Not you."  His jaw clenched.

            "Oh wow, that shows how much you love us, don't it?"  Joey said, nodding his head to the other hunters.  They merely glanced at him sternly and continued to watch the scene taking place in front of them.

            "I'm not putting anyone else's life in danger."

            "We're all in danger Kassidy!  We're going into a battle for crying out loud!"  Marik argued. 

            "I'm not going to start with you on this Marik, I'm going."  She declared.  Turning to the others, she ran one hand through her brown mop she called hair.  "You guys, circle around, hide behind the hills, where they can't see you.  When I make the signal…attack."  

            "What's the signal?"  Bakura asked her. She looked over at him.

            "Uh…I don't know…"

"Well, we have got to know when…"

"Um, okay…how about I just yell 'now'?"  She asked, shrugging.

            "Hmmm…okay.  I suppose, if that works for you."

            "Now?  That's original…"  One of the hunters from the group whispered.  

            "Okay, now head off."  She told them.  They all began to move.  

            "Be careful Kassidy."  Yugi told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  Kassidy smiled.  

            "Don't worry about me, just remember your training."  She told him.  Nodding he left.  After making sure everyone was gone, Kassidy left off down the trail. 

            It didn't take her long to get back at the place they had stood moments ago.  She quickly took her bow and the sack of arrows off her back.  She wouldn't be able to swim with them anyway.  

            Next was her coat.  She was afraid it might weigh her down, and she could take no chances.  Stuffing the whip into her pant leg, she popped her neck.  This was going to be a long night.  

            Taking her hair down, she threw the ponytail on the soil and stretched her hands.  Her fingers would have to each be a little stretched before going in the water.  She didn't want them to get stiff, or she might not be able to climb the bluff.  

            Finally, she took her first steps into the water.  It was deathly cold.  She tried looking into it, but it was to dirty and her night vision didn't help.  Sighing, she shrugged and jumped in quickly without a second thought.  It was freezing!  The cold water nipped at her body like a child picking at its food.  It was so chilly she could hardly inhale.  Chattering her teeth, she moved on, feeling little brushes of plants here and there.

            She moved on, getting water in her eyes.  She had never experienced such cold water in her life!  It was almost unnaturally cold.  Like, it was purposely that way.  Instead of taking in gulps of air, she took in gulps of water.  It made her choke, freezing her throat.  

            She had at least made it to the middle.  Here she couldn't feel the bottom anymore and her senses were alert.  It was total darkness beneath the water, and in truth, it sent a chill up her spine, unless that was the water.  She studied her surroundings; taking in the noises and visions it offered her.  She didn't feel good at all. She was floating in nothingness.  She felt so alone.  

            Then it happened!  There was a forceful grip wrapping around her left ankle.  She wasn't sure at first because of the numbness in her legs, but when she was pulled under, she defiantly could tell something was there.  Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.  

            Fighting back up to the surface, she brought in a big mouthful of water.  Squinting her eyes at the taste, she forced herself to swallow it and keep moving.  

            As she reached the top, she brought in fresh air.  Struggling to get away, she pushed her feet hard.  Her arms flung every which way as she pressed herself on moving forward.  The pressure around her ankle yanked again, and she was pulled under.  

            She opened her eyes, barely seeing anything.  When she looked down, however, she could make out a dark shape.  It stared at her with glowing red eyes, rotten humor dancing like flames in the depths of them.  She searched her belt for her daggers, but then remembered that she had given all of them to Joey and Kaiba.  Cursing to herself, she brought her other foot up and attempted to kick the beast in the head.  It was hardly worth the effort, seeming how you can't really move fast in water.

            The beast gurgled and hissed, swinging what looked like silver claws at her.  She gasped, bringing in more water.  She needed air!  Swinging her arms, she tried getting up, which she did, for about three seconds, just enough time to get a good mouthful of air. 

            She was drug under once more.  She laid her stinging eyes on the shadow and struggled with her ankle.  It wouldn't release!  She moved her hands down to uncoil the beast's claws from around her ankle, but her hands were so numb she could barely get them to pull.  She didn't know what to do!  She had tried attacking him, would have used a dagger if she had one, she even tried swimming away.  Nothing worked.  

            Kassidy's eyelids closed over her pupils.  She stopped struggling, accepting her fate.  Her arms rose above her head, allowing herself to be pulled closer to the animal.  At least she had tried.  

            As the animal pulled her closer, Kassidy gave up the air she was holding so preciously in her lungs.  It had been her only lifeline.  Maybe she wouldn't feel the pain; her body was practically numb anyway. 

            The beast's scaly hands wrapped around her body.   It pulled her close to it and hissed in her ear, sending little bubbles to the surface.  She could feel his gaze fall to her neck.

            She let her hands sway at her sides.  They loosely went with the current.  She let them drift back and forth.  Her fingers waved silently, roaming the water.  She could feel many things, but one object made it's way into her palm. She quickly wrapped her fingers around it.  It was a stick. She could feel the bark on it.  

            The monster opened its jaws, showing several rows of teeth.  Kassidy quickly opened her eyelids, furrowing her brows by the sudden intake of water her eyes experienced.  The beast moved closer, Kassidy brought the stick up and plunged it into the creature's mouth, hitting the back of its throat.

            It wailed miserably and released her.  She was glad too.  As she pulled away, she glared at it, pushing herself up to the surface.  

            When she got there, she sucked in oxygen immediately.  Precious air!  She really hadn't thought much about it until now.  She was thankful for it! 

            She was about to swim off, when she noticed bubbles coming up rapidly.  Quickly, trying to swim away, she saw the beast spring out of the water and growl furiously.  Kassidy made out its real shape now.  It almost reminded her of a black monkey, except it had scales and webbed hands with claws.  She noticed a tail rise from the water too.  It snapped in the air, giving her ears great pain.  

            The creature swam at her full speed, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away.  It's mighty tail coiled around her.  She gasped and looked back at it.  Its glowing red eyes narrowed on her.  It pulled her to it, as the sharp jaws opened, revealing themselves once more to her.  She now noticed the teeth better too.  There were at least four rows, if not more.  

            She was nearly to its side when she noticed a great blade go through its neck.  Kassidy furrowed her brows as the blood from the beast splattered her face.  The creature let her go and burst into flames.  The water quickly extinguished the flames and when she looked up she saw nothing there. Well, nothing there except for Marik.

            He was panting hard and floating there with an axe in his grasp.  His eyes squinted miserably at her.  Kassidy saw the steam coming from his hands and she swam over swiftly, removing the axe.  He looked her over as she studied the burn marks on his hands from touching the blessed weapon.  

            "I…told you not…not…to go."  He said stuttering.  Kassidy wasn't sure if it was from the pain of the burns, or the shivering of the cold.  All she could do was shake her head and wrap her arms around him, hugging him close to her.  She ran her hands in his nearly icicled hair, sighing.

            "What would I do without you Marik?"  She whispered.  He let his hands fall into the water to help the burns.  Kassidy heard the sizzle and tightened her grasp around him as he tensed, closing her eyes.  

            The others moved quickly.  Tea' fell, leaving Yugi and Michael to help her up.  Whimpering at her now cut knee, she began to move on.  She was doing fine until the pain shot through her knee, making her fall again.  And again, Yugi and Michael helped her back up, this time sitting her on a rock. 

            "Maybe you shouldn't go on."  Yugi said. Michael nodded.

            "I need to though.  We've all got t help."  She told them, trying to get up.  Michael forcefully, but at the same time gently, set her back down.

            "I don't think so…" He told her.  Pulling out a little box from his jacket, Michael felt Yugi and Tea's eyes fall on him.  He opened the box taking out a formula called 'Cut Cleaner'.  Putting it on his finger, he brought his hands to her knee, pulling it closer so he could examine.  The cut was deep and very dirty.   He rubbed the formula over it in circular motions hearing her draw in a sharp breath.  

            Next he took out three bandages.  He stuck them on slowly, making sure they were where they were supposed to be. Then he brought out medical tape, wrapping it around her knee so they wouldn't come off.  

            "There.  All set."  He told her, helping her stand.  Yugi let her support her hand on his shoulder as they all continued to move forward.  The group was probably about thirty or forty feet ahead by now, but it wouldn't take long to catch up.  They had to move quickly, or they might get caught.  Tea' limped, making them slow down.  

            Michael was almost embarrassed.  It's not that he didn't like Tea', but sometimes she could seem really strong at one moment and really weak the next.  His guess was that she might have been babied a lot. Or maybe being the only girl in her group of friends, before Kassidy came, made everything easy on her.  

            Then again, he was used to pain.  He didn't mind it.  It's not that he welcomed it; it just didn't really bother him. The point was, however, that Tea' might get hurt worse then this in battle.  Then what would she do?  This was merely a little dent compared to what was going to happen when they reached the bluff.  

            He knew that a lot were not going to come out of this alive. Out of all the hunters and fighters going into this battle, they were only about 1/5 compared to the demons they would be fighting.  It was going to be a long brutal night, and he knew there was going to be surprises, heartbreaks, and victories, but only one side would win…and even though he tried hard to believe in his own side, there wasn't much mystery to who was going to triumph.

A/N: Hey guys!  Sorry it took forever!  I've been waiting for so long to get typing again.  I haven't received my laptop yet, but I did get to use my Mom's boyfriend's computer.  Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter.  I can't wait to start on the next one…

**No Questions this time, if you did ask questions, I'll get to them in the next chapter I promise, but I just need to get this uploaded and send you all e-mails like I promised!  ^^**

**Thanks for waiting!   **                  


	43. It All Comes Down To This

Kassidy sat on the bank with Marik, studying his hands closely. The burns seemed to be going away. It was so weird how demons could cure themselves so quickly.

Marik stared at her head as she bent over his hands. He frowned. They needed to be climbing the bluff, not concentrating on him. He wanted to hurry up and get up there. Then again, he also wanted to gather her up in his arms and love on her for being so damn concerned.

"Hold still Marik." Kassidy told him as her gaze ran over his wounds. The skin seemed to be growing back quickly enough.

"It's not that bad Kassidy. Come on, we have to get going." He told her standing up. She nodded and got up slowly as well. Slowly and sorely, they headed over to the edge of the bluff.

It was very jagged so it wouldn't be that hard to climb. There would be tons of hand and foot holes. Turning to Marik, Kassidy nodded to him.

"You go first." She said. Marik looked her over for a moment.

"Why?"

"Well, I can go first if you want me to." She said, stating the fact that she didn't really care. She shrugged and grabbed a hold of a small ledge.

"No, I can go." He said, grabbing the back of her wet pants and pulling her down.

"Well, I'm just saying if you-"

"It's not that big of a deal. Really, I'll go." He told her, grabbing a jagged part. Smiling, he pulled himself half way up before jumping down almost instantly. "Ouch!"

"What?" Kassidy asked immediately. She was taking extra special precautions to make sure Marik and she were okay.

"Nothing, it's just…the rocks hurt the burns on my hand."

"Well, maybe you should stay down here until they clear up." She said, grabbing his wrists and glancing at the burns.

"Halcyon's not going to wait for me." He told her, looking over his hands too.

"I'll stall him." She assured. "You'll get your turn with him Marik."

He studied her, tightening his jaw. "Okay. But…just be careful. I do want a piece of him, but if he hurts you…I might end up regretting what I do."

"I'll be careful, and there's nothing to regret..." She said, turning back to the edge of the bluff. Marik turned her around and stared at her face.

"Don't get killed." He seemed to say before leaning down to hug her, kissing her cheek. She clutched her fingers to his coat.

"I won't Marik. We made a deal remember?" She gave a slight smile, but it was all an act. Deep down she didn't really know if she was going to die, and who was to say Marik wasn't. That promise that they had made was just covering up the hard fact of what might happen. How could she have been so stupid to ask him to make that promise?

Marik let her go, giving a small hidden smile. "Go. I'll be there later." He told her. Nodding she gave him one last look and began to climb. He stared at her small frame and pondered the promise they had made, and what it really meant.

Michael had carried Tea' most of the way. They would have never made it there in time if he hadn't. Yugi was running right behind him, and by the time they got behind the hills, he was exhausted. Michael put Tea' down and headed over to Nelson.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, half are here and half are at that hill over there." Nelson told him pointing to the hill across from them. Michael noticed who was all over here; three other hunters and Tristin. So that meant Kaiba, Joey, four hunters and Zev were all over on the other side. That was pretty much even. He counted over on their side now starting with Yugi, Tristin and Tea', then Nelson, and the other three hunters. There were eight over here and seven over there. That was good. Now all they had to do was wait for Kassidy.

"Wheeler, stop moving around!" Kaiba whispered sternly.

"Sorry, but I got to go to the bathroom!" Joey whispered back.

"Well…go lift your leg somewhere else." Kaiba said. Joey glared at his remark.

"Where, your Highness?" He spat with disgust.

"In the woods, smart one."

"You're kidding right? Its like pitch black out there!"

"So…"

"So? I could get attacked or eaten or…or…well anything could happen!" He said in a worried tone. Kaiba turned and looked him over with amusement.

"So what you're telling me is you're scared?"

Joey paused to think about this a moment. "No."

"Really? I could have sworn I saw that tail of yours sneak in between your legs." Kaiba told him. Joey grumbled.

"Listen…I ain't going out there alone." The blonde told him.

"Oh, well, you'll just have to hold it then, because I'm sure none of these civilized people want to go with you." Kaiba said, a smile playing on his face as he looked over at the others. They were all concentrating on the scene below. He felt Joey grab his arm forcefully.

"Listen, you're my last choice for anyone to watch my back, but I need to urinate so you're coming with me." He told him.

"I'm not going with you Wheeler. The sight of taking a wiz is just to much to bare." Kaiba explained, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I never said look at me! Just come and keep watch!"

"Wheeler, even the sound would leave a dent in my mind. That small trickle would haunt my life forever."

"You have tons of dents in your mind! Now come on!" Joey said, yanking his arm. Kaiba yanked it back.

"Keep you paws off me! I don't plan on getting fleas anytime soon, especially not from an ugly mutt like you…"

"Don't push me Kaiba!" Joey told him strictly.

"Okay, I'm bored now. Go away." Kaiba told him, waving his hand.

"Would you stop thinking about yourself for one minute!"

"Why? I find myself extremely interesting." Kaiba said, hearing Joey growl. "Careful, I might just have to put a muzzle on you."

"Listen you sniveling dirty rat! I'm using every inch of my will power not to knock you into next week! The only reason I'm holding myself back is because for some god forsaken reason, Kassidy wants you around."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of you? Heck no!" Joey practically yelled. Kaiba covered Joey's mouth with his hand.

"If I go, will you shut up?" Kaiba asked, glaring at Joey. The blonde paused. Would he? Probably not. He shook his head no. Kaiba took his hand off Joey's mouth, pushing him towards the woods. "Get going!" He could see he wasn't going to win, and that upset him tremendously.

Joey walked to the woods as Kaiba trailed behind miserably. He defiantly hated this flea bitten canine.

Kassidy was half way up now. She felt a little dizzy from looking down to many times. She was usually really good with heights, but maybe it was the fact that she was rushing to her doom that got to her. She climbed another two inches.

Was this really all worth it? The others were probably already there! And she thought this would have been faster! Ha! How in the world does she keep getting into these messes? Is it because she wants to help people? Save people? Maybe…but she wasn't that experienced, and she really didn't know that much about Halcyon, so how much use could she really be? She found another hole, pulling herself up an extra foot or so.

Yes, this was her job and she did enjoy it most of the time, but was it really her destiny? What if the Seekers were wrong? What if she wasn't supposed to be a Calico Hunter?

She stopped a moment, resting herself against the huge wall of rock and dirt. She didn't know if she had ever been so tired in her life! She moved her foot, causing some dirt to fly down back to the bank. When she looked down again, she could just make out Marik's head before getting dizzy again. Quickly she turned back and began climbing again.

She moved up one foot, then another, then another. She could almost see the top now. Smiling she stepped up, but before she realized it, she had missed her footing and got air! She couldn't help but notice a slight scream escape her mouth. Her hand found it's way to a hole as her feet dangled. She tried moving her feet back to the wall, but they kept slipping not finding any holes or ledges to support themselves on. What had they all just suddenly disappeared?

Panicking, she tried grabbing for anything that would help. She was only inches away from a stick, but it was to far above her. It looked like it could hold her if she could grab it.

Reaching again, she wiggled her fingers. Nope! She needed to get to that stick. Down below she could hear Marik yelling at her. He had obviously heard her scream. Now he seemed to be screaming back to her. Ignoring his voice, she thought quickly to herself. She needed something to help her to get to that stick.

Her hand was slowly loosing grip on the hole. She had to hurry! Then she thought of it! Her whip. She could use her whip to wrap around the stick, pulling her up.

Kassidy moved her hand into her pant leg, fidgeting until she had her fingers firmly coiled around the object. Pulling it out quickly, she breathed a sigh of relief. Just then her hand slipped and she felt herself go down. Almost about to choke from terror, she snapped her whip up in the air.

Holding on tight to it, she prayed and hoped. Then her falling came to a jolt. She felt that her brain had been wiggled around. Peeking out of her squinted eyes, she looked up. Yes! It had caught to the stick! It had! She was saved. Smiling, with tears nearly springing out of her eyes, she pulled her self up.

"Kassidy! Are you okay?" Marik yelled, only she couldn't hear him. She was to busy concentrating on getting up the bluff. She had almost died! She had! She was more furious then actually scared however. She wanted her chance to take Halcyon out, but she wouldn't have been able to if she had fallen to her untimely death. It really bugged her. She was going to get her chance! She would!

"Hurry up Wheeler!" Kaiba urged.

"You can't rush it!" Joey spat. Kaiba sighed.

"You are such an idiot."

Joey's head came straight up. Yes, Kaiba had called him lots of things, but he had never put idiot so bluntly. Usually they were just trying to get back at each other, or they were doing it pointlessly to tip each other off.

The blonde quickly finished, buttoning his pants up. Turning, he sighed tiredly, moving passed Kaiba. He didn't say much, or comment anything on the way back to the hill. He just walked, thinking. Why, for so long, had he been upset with Kaiba? He was a jerk, yes, but was he really all that bad? He loved his little brother more than life. That at least stated something right there. Mokuba was a good kid, and maybe he learned to be that way because of his big brother. Maybe under all that toughness, there was somewhat of a heart. It may have been small, but it was there. What if Seto Kaiba wasn't just a cruel, selfish man? Couldn't he be just like anybody else trying to make it in this world?

"You're being awfully quite pooch. This should go down in history." Joey heard behind him. Kaiba stuck his hands in his pockets, moving onward.

He couldn't help but think that his blonde headed associate had something on his mind. Actually, he didn't even think Wheeler had a mind. Well, sure everyone had a mind, but Wheeler's didn't extend passed the age of a three year old. It was rather pathetic.

Why did he torment Wheeler so much? There had to be a reason, right? Of course. Wheeler was an embarrassment to the human race. He was poor, he didn't really work, he was annoying, he wasn't that important, he had no special abilities. Take a pick. Wheeler was without a doubt the most despicable person on this planet. He was lower then the low. He was the Lord of the Looney Bin.

But then Kaiba wondered why he really hated Wheeler. Sure there were tons like him, so what was the real reason? Maybe it was the fact that he had friends. So what? Kaiba didn't need friends. He didn't have time to worry about someone else. Besides, his brother could be considered his friend. Was it because Wheeler was somewhat of a good duelist? Maybe, but Kaiba knew he was better, especially having all three of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Hmm…what else? Kaiba knew that the blonde had a sister. What was her name? Sermonity? Sercity? Sorority? Serenity? Yes, Serenity…that was it.

Over the time that he's known Wheeler, he'd often heard about Serenity, even seeing her once or twice. He knew that her brother loved her. He probably loved her as much as Kaiba did his own brother. Was he mad about that? Why would he be? Maybe it was the fact that Wheeler was kind of like him. Wanting only the best for his family. Well, sibling anyway. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe Wheeler wasn't such a bad person. Sure he was poor and worthless, but he knew what it was like to care for something.

When Kaiba looked up, he noticed they were back at the hill. What was happening down on the bluff anyway? Kaiba slowly walked up the hill, making sure to crouch down. What he saw amazed him. Fire was everywhere. Its flames danced every which way. It seemed to be a barrier. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

He felt something poke his leg. Looking down, he noticed the black wolf starring at with knowledgeable eyes; eyes that held great wisdom and truth. But, Kaiba being Kaiba, rolled his eyes and pushed the mutt away.

"Excuse me!" Zev growled, his ears going back to his head. "But I thought I might inform you that this happened while you were gone."

"Shouldn't you be on the end of a leash or something?" Kaiba asked, starring at the great wall of fire. Zev growled once more.

"It is a wall to keep us out. Kassidy was right to climb the bluff, because that is the only way in."

"Good for her…now go bathe yourself." Kaiba told him sitting down. Zev grumbled, walking off.

Kassidy was just inches away from the top now. Just three or four feet to climb. She found a few holes here and some there, supporting her. Her hands were at the top now. Yes! Pulling herself up, she ached. Falling to the wonderful ground she sighed. It was so soft and warm.

She lay there a few moments, resting her body. She was exhausted. Her hair was practically dry now. All she needed to do was close her eyes. Just for a moment. She wouldn't stay here long, just a couple of seconds. Before she knew it, she was studying the back of her eyelids quiet well, slipping off into dreamland.

Yugi sat on the hill a few yards away from Tea' and Tristin. When had their lives become so complicated? Sure it was somewhat complicated before, but how were they actually supposed to know demons existed? When Yugi found out, he wasn't as surprised as the others. After getting his skull beat in, he pretty much accepted it. Maybe it was because he already knew evil roamed the earth.

He hadn't told Kassidy, but his Yami stirred every moment she was around. Was it because of her line of work? Who knows, but it clenched at Yugi all the time. Often, in the middle of the night, it will demand answers about her. While being his friend, the Yami also tries to choose his friends.

Now it stirred more then ever. Yugi didn't have to mention the battle about to take place, for Yami had read his mind. He had told him about Halcyon and about everything else as well. The Yami was ready to come out tonight. What if he did? Would it all be disastrous? Yami would fight till the end, Yugi knew that. But wasn't it true that Yami was the King of Games? This wasn't necessarily a game to play. They're lives were on the line. Yet, Yami had gotten him out of many tough situations before, who's to say it can't happen again?

"Yugi?" Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Michael. He had a worried look. "Are you okay?" Nodding his head, he smiled.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…I just thought, maybe because of the battle…never mind." He told him, shaking his head. Yugi's eyebrows suddenly went sky high. What would happen if Tea' died? Or Tristin, or what about Joey? What would he do? He wouldn't be much use in the battle being so small. Maybe…it would only increase his advantage, their advantages, if he let the Yami take over…wouldn't it. It was no use. Now he had ended up confusing himself. He looked up quickly, noticing a certain pair of people were missing.

"Michael…where's Tristin and Tea'?"

Marik grumbled. He had nearly seen Kassidy fall to her death, and it practically gave him a heart attack, well, it might have if he had a heart. Now he was on his way up. The burns were finally gone, which was good, because if he would have forced himself to climb a while ago, he would have been to worn out to help defend Kassidy.

From what he saw, she must have made it up okay. She was probably waiting for him right now. All he had to do was get to the top. He figured everyone else was up at the hills by now. If he and Kassidy hadn't taken that little moment to inspect his wounds, she might have been up there quicker, who knows.

He held firm to a spot, and quickly shrugged off his jacket. It seemed to be weighing him down, and he wouldn't allow that. Not when they were so close to battle. Marik's eyes locked on the coat as it dropped to the bank. He would probably regret that later.

Now he turned, continuing on. He needed to quickly get to Kassidy before she did anything…unwise. She was known for making faulty choices. Especially swimming through the lake tonight. If he hadn't swiped Michael's axe, her life might have ended tonight. What would have happened then? How would he have been able to go on? He probably would have died with her.

And that little climbing stunt she did nearly made him suffocate and go into convulsions. You'd think she would be a little more careful; he was, after all, 291 years old! He may not have looked it, but he sure felt it sometimes.

Finally, getting to the top, he rolled to the ground, sighing. That took a shorter amount of time then he had expected. Which was good because now all he and Kassidy had to do was find Halcyon. They find Halcyon, they kill Halcyon. They kill Halcyon, and his tormenting will be over forever.

Then, he sat up immediately. Marik's head turned left the right. He stood and turned around. His eyes scanned the land. He could see fire everywhere. It seemed to almost circle around him, except for the part he had just climbed up from. He saw five tents. They were huge!

Two guards stood in front of each. Marik scrunched down, careful to not be seen. Then he crawled around to one of the bushes.

"Kassidy?" He whispered really soft. When he got no answer he called for her again. Still nothing. He looked around him once more. He noticed that the flames of the barrier were so large; he could hardly see the hills. That was good, now the demons can't see the others…but, now the others can't see the demons.

"Kassidy…where are you?" He whispered almost to himself as he peered around the camp.

She brushed her short chocolate hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Emerald eyes twinkled in the candlelight. Her reflection entranced her. Her left arm stayed in her lap as the other had the hand that held the brush gliding through her tresses. She didn't take her eyes away from the mirror. Her breaths were soft and quiet.

The red cushion chair with fine wood legs mesmerized her, making her feel as if she were floating. The room around her was hard to see, but the floor was dirt. She heard a flap open from behind her, but she didn't dare take her eyes away from the mirror. A strong hand swept over her chest and to the other shoulder. She then saw a pair of exquisite lips come to her ear, she couldn't see the face but somehow she knew whom it was.

Softly and yearningly the voice said, "It is time my desirable angel." She then heard a sigh and a bit of a snicker as the figure moved away and shifted out of the room to wait for her.

She stood slowly, moving her bare feet to pad along the dirt, opening the tent flap. The bright light of the fire made her wince. Something in her body was screaming to be let out…something deep within her.

Two men stepped to her, taking her hands. She allowed them to lead her to a wooden pole stretching far beyond her head. At once the men wrapped her arms around it, making her chest press painfully to the big post. Her green eyes squinted as a rope was wrapped around her wrists.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure step forward. He was tall, somewhat handsome, and his smile was big, showing amusement. He snapped his fingers, causing the two guards to run off. The man stepped forward, taking something out of his coat pocket and letting it pile in his hands.

It was dust. Green dust. His smile faded as he blew it into her face, making her cough and sink to the ground, dizzy. She hugged the post weakly, letting her head sway.

"You'll be coming to in about ten minutes. Then we'll really get down to business." She heard the man laugh in the distance of her mind. She was far away now. Her vision became blurry as she leaned against the wood pole.

Marik wanted to run out and kill Halcyon now. He was infuriated. Kassidy was out there tide to a pole, hugging it like a child. What had he done to her?

She looked woozy. She was moving her head every which way, her untamed haired danced gracefully in the night air. She was moaning and grunting, beads of sweat running down her face. It gathered on her arms and legs too. That's when he noticed that she was in different clothes as well. Halcyon had her all dressed up in some flimsy, silky, red nightgown. Slits were cut in the skirt that hung all the way to her feet and the spaghetti straps fell gracefully off her shoulders, to her arms. Marik peered at her deeply. It was amazing that she could be in so much trouble, and he could still be so attracted and intrigued by her. Marik could easily see her every detail under that gown. That was his to look at! Nobody else's! It sent a shiver through his body.

His eyes shifted to Halcyon, who looked antsy with delight. True, Marik might not have been able to recognize him on the street because of his sudden human form, but it was him. He knew it.

"What are you up to Halcyon?" Marik whispered to himself. Halcyon stared down at Kassidy with a look of pleasure and child like excitement dancing in his eyes.

A/N: Okay…good. Finally got this chapter done. It was hard trying to figure out how to do it. I love these moments; we're finally building up to the battle! Wow! This is great! Sorry For this taking so long, by the way. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload for some reason. It's document manager was all tweeky, anyway, again, I'm very sorry!

**Questions: **

**Kuruelna Kahini Kilani asked: Why does Bakura keep saying "What?" ** I guess you mean when he's walking with Kassidy to the lake. Well, sometimes he's says what because he doesn't hear, other times, most of the time, he says it because he doesn't believe what he hears and just has to double check. He's not from around there, so a lot of the stuff he hears is hard to understand.

**Cherry Rebelle asked: Wow, you've got someone from Sydney, Australia, that's so cool, but boomerangs? **Lol…actually, the boomerang idea came from my friend. I'm kind of at a toss up of what weapons originate where and I didn't know if Australia even had one. So, I just said boomerangs. Sorry if I messed it up…lol! I didn't know. I've just heard that people there like boomerangs, or they are really good with them…

**The Story Master 125 said: This kinda reminds me of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **Yeah, I just noticed that too. I just watched a few episodes the other day. I couldn't believe how much a like they were. With the whole Angel thing, who is absolutely hot, by the way. Him loosing his soul and turning bad and all. I was on the edge of my seat. So now that I think of it, it really does seems a lot like Buffy the Vampire Slayer…then again, there are tons of differences too, you just have to find them…

**The Story Master 125 also asked: How long do you think this story is going to go on? **It will probably another five chapters or so. I'm not sure yet…it depends on how far my imagination wants to go. Then again, if fan fiction keeps doing all this stalling stuff, I might not get them up to fast.

**Anime Lover] asked: I probably know, but just in case could you tell me if it's Ryou Bakura or Yami Bakura? **It is Ryou Bakura…I didn't want him to be evil. I wanted him to have a down to earth sort of sweet in his own little way personality. I think Ryou would fit a bit better.

**Millennium asked: Seeing as Lydia's dead and everything, (at least I think she's dead) anyway, her family, she has three little brothers, what is her families reaction to this? **When a hunter dies, usually the Seekers send out word to their families. I think, maybe in the end of the story I might have Kassidy and Michael give them a call or go to her funeral or something. I haven't quite decided yet.


	44. The Choice

Kassidy's body trembled as she held to the post.  Dizziness ran through her brain and played with her insides.  She could feel a rush of insecurity fill her heart.  She felt so vulnerable, so unsure.  What was going on?  All she could make out were the stars dancing around her head. 

"Come hunter…awaken."  The voice was deep and somewhat soothing, but she didn't trust it.  She had to stay alert, even if she did feel only half of her senses working.  Shaking her head, she tightened her grasp on the pole. 

She felt a slight breeze dance over her legs.  Looking down, she saw bright red lay over her skin.  It was silk.  Had she changed outfits?  She was so confused.  She felt a small slight pain shove into her hand.  Splinter.   

"Kassidy…" There was that voice again.  It was almost to soft, yet masculine to be human. 

She didn't know how, but she found herself saying, "Who's there…who are you?"  Her voice was barely above a whisper as she rubbed her forehead against the post.  It was very warm right now, almost to warm.

"Why ask a question to which you already know the answer child?" 

"What are you talking about?  I can't even…what's wrong with me?"  She asked hesitantly, trying to rise from her sunken position.  Again the question arose in her mind, what was happening. 

"You're just recovering from our brief…break."  The voice assured.  Kassidy's green eyes studied the blurry being before her.  She couldn't quite make him out yet. 

"Where am I?"  She quickly asked.  She thought she could detect slight laughter from the figure in front of her.

"Come now, you know where you are."

"No…I…I'm so…tired."  She mumbled closing her eyes exhaustedly.

"Good…go to sleep.  Rest your eyes hunter."

"No…I can't, I have…something I was…supposed to do.  Something."  She argued weakly. 

"You have nothing to do but to be a care-free teenage girl.  That is your job."  The voice soothed.  Kassidy tried fighting.

"But…I…there was…"

"There was what honey?"  Kassidy's eyes opened slowly from the sound of the feminine voice. 

"Mom?"  She huskily managed to say.  The woman before her beamed with pride.  Kassidy found her hands were free and she was lying on a soft bed.  Sitting up she came face to face with her mother and father's smiling faces.

            Marik moved slowly in the brushes to get a closer look at the scene.  Kassidy seemed to be smiling.  Her eyes were closed and her head went back lazily.  What was she doing? 

            His gaze moved to Halcyon.  He noticed the demon smiling as he watched the young woman.  Was he doing something to her?  Marik had to get up to the hills quickly.  But how?  There was a huge wall of fire surrounding the grounds.  Thinking about it, he sighed.  He could jump through…then what?  The fire wouldn't affect him too much.  He could make it up the hill safe and sound.

            Shaking his head, he growled to himself.  "This is going to hurt like hell."  And with that he ran swiftly to the blazing barrier and jumped through.

            "Sweetie, time to get up."  Kassidy yawned, stretching her arms in the air.  "We have a big day planned for you."

            "What?  What kind of day?"

            "Oh…a special one."  Her mom said with a smile.  Her father nodded agreeing. 

            "What are we doing?"  She asked, not really expecting to get an answer. 

            "You'll see…it's going to be so wonderful!"  Her mother laughed excitedly.  Kassidy smiled too. 

            "Okay, just…let me get dressed."  She told them, sitting up out of bed.  The two left.

            Wow…that was an interesting dream.  Actually, she couldn't even remember what it was about.  She only remembered little things about it.  Faces.  There were lots of faces.  Unfamiliar ones. 

Shrugging, she pulled on a shirt.  It was comfortable and loose which was just the way she liked it.  Smiling, she ran her hands through her hair softly.  The fingers moved in such a familiar way…so recognizable.  Again, she found her mind wandering back to the dream.  She couldn't remember all of it, just bits…there was one face, however, that caught her attention over and over.  One she remembered so distinctly.  It was so…shaking her head; she stepped into a pair of jeans.  What was she thinking?  Dreams don't mean anything.  Neither do strange faces.

Pulling the jeans up, she buttoned them.  Her green eyes skimmed over her bare feet.  Sandals.  Slipping them on, she quickly ran down stares. 

"So…where are we off to?"  Kassidy asked.  Her mother looked up.

"Oh…um, go get in the car honey.  We'll be out in a minute." 

"Fine…do you need any help?" 

"NO! I …I mean no.  We'll be out…in…in a minute."  Her mother told her quickly.  Kassidy furrowed her brows. 

"Um…okay…"

Marik growled.  His body stung horribly.  He couldn't feel his hands and his hair was singed.  Shaking it off, he looked towards the hills.  He didn't have much time.  He had to warn the others, or something could go wrong…

"Are you ready?"  Kassidy looked to her mom. 

"Yeah, lets go."

Her father got into the car and they moved out the driveway.  It was a nice sunny day, not something, Kassidy supposed, should be wasted.  Her hand ran over the window. 

"Oh, hun, don't do that, it'll leave marks all over the window."  Mrs. Henderson told her daughter with a somewhat delightful smile.  Kassidy quickly dropped her hand to her lap. 

"So…are you two gonna tell me where we're going?"

"To the bluff."  Her dad piped.  Mrs. Henderson gave her husband a glare.

"It was supposed to be a surprise dear."  Mr. Henderson sent a warning glare of his own. 

"Yes, well, it's just the bluff."  He looked at his daughter through the rear-view mirror. "We're having a picnic."  Kassidy furrowed her brows again. 

"Don't you two have to work?"  It was so unlike her parents to just pick up and go somewhere.

"Took the day off." 

"Oh, where's Jess?" 

"At your aunt's house."  Her father said quickly.  Why wasn't Jesse with them?

Kassidy thought about this.  Why wasn't here sister joining them?  It was just odd.  Looking down at the seat, she found herself distracted by a string.  It was red.  It looked like yarn.  Grabbing it, she started looking it over more closely.

Red.  It was such a bold powerful color.  Most called it evil, but over the years, she figured she could find something good in everything.  Twisting the string around her finger, she watched as her skin turned purple.  Purple was an interesting color. 

It was a mix of red with blue.  Blue she had learned was a deep color.  Most of the girls she knew called it their favorite, like blue was some holy tint.  A lot of the time, she saw it represented as angels. 

So how could mixing some so-called "evil color" and some "holy color" make such a beautiful shade?  Purple was an attractive hue.  It related a lot to the real world.  There is good and bad in everyone, some you just have to look a little deeper, like the Halligo Pekino.  The Halligo Pekino?  Where had she heard that before? 

"Sweetie?  Sweetheart?"  Kassidy's thoughts were interrupted.  She looked up at her mother.  "We're here." 

"Oh…" She mumbled to herself.  Getting out of the car, Kassidy helped her father grab the food.  Her mother settled at one of the community tables and they began to fill their paper plates.

Kassidy made a sandwich and took out an orange and some watermelon.  It was very tasty and she enjoyed it very much, yet…she couldn't seem to feel her stomach filling.  Taking another bite, she swallowed.  She felt it slide through her throat…then, nothing. 

"Sweetie…take some juice to wash that down."  Kassidy looked to her mother's offering hand. 

Marik crept up the hill quietly but quickly.  Kassidy was in need of their help.  He should have known better then to let her go up alone.  He should have bared with the pain.  Turning, he peered back down.  The wall of fire met his gaze.  It must have been at least a hundred feet high. 

Before Marik had time to think another thought, something knocked him on his stomach.  Grunting, Marik rolled down the hill with the object still attached to him.  He rolled for quite some time before he could see the figure next to him.  Reaching out his hands, he growled, pulling the thing toward him.  Heaving himself on to it, he changed his shape in rage. 

They had finally stopped rolling and skidded down a little.  Now, Marik found himself at the very bottom of the hill once more where he had started.  Making a sound of frustration, he turned back to the figure and grabbed the cloth it wore, pulling it toward him.  The face appeared in the firelight, and he snarled at it.

"Oh my god!"  It was Yugi.  Marik quickly covered the boy's mouth before he could say anymore. 

"Hush…we must not be heard."  Marik silenced.  Yugi nodded in agreement and Marik took his hand away.

"Marik?  I thought you…uh…went with Kassidy…" Yugi said scratching his head.  "I thought you were another demon."

"I was with her, but we got separated, and guess what?"

"She needs help?"  Marik nodded to the tri haired boy's comment.

"Yeah, well…I don't think we have time to get back up the hill, so we're just going to have to do something now.  How stealthy are you?"

            "I can hold my own, but I'm not great…" Yugi told him.  Marik went stock-still.  He put up a hand to Yugi.

            "Shhh…I feel a strong presence.  I can't quite figure it out.  I can tell it's here, but it is not." 

            "What do you mean?"

            "It is here somewhere, but…" He turned to Yugi.  His eyes quivered as he stared at the object around Yugi's neck.  "I don't know how to say this, but there is a separate existence that is hovering around you.  I don't know how I know, but I defiantly feel it.  And…it's right there." 

            Yugi looked down at his millennium puzzle.  Taking it in his hands, he felt the Yami in the back of his mind itching to be let out.

            "I know.  I've known for a long time…it…is a spirit."  Yugi said looking up at Marik.  Marik's eyes went wide.

            "Why haven't I sensed it before?" 

            "He wasn't as desperate to be let out."

            "Let out?"

            "He wants out.  He wants to battle."

            "I know better then to question the unnatural…but why didn't you say anything?"

            "Tea', Tristin, and Joey know.  I didn't tell Kassidy though."

            "Well…I don't really know what to say for one thing."  Marik told him, running a hand through his hair.  Yugi gave him a sour look.  Marik looked at his hands, seeing the claws striking out of it.  "Sorry…" Closing his eyes, his demon form quickly disappeared.

            "I've been thinking…the Yami might be able to help…" Marik rubbed his chin.

            "I don't know Yugi…"

            "He would defiantly be more help then me."

            "How?" 

            "He's had more experience with this sort of thing."

            "You really think he can help…"

            "Most defiantly."  Yugi told him.  Marik gave a look to the young man before him.

            "If it will save Kassidy."  Marik barely had time to finish his sentence when out of nowhere a bright light exploded from where Yugi stood.  After unshielding his eyes, Marik saw a taller more built figure in front of him.  It was a close match to Yugi.  He figured it would be what Yugi looked like in a few years.

            "Demon?"  The man had a deep voice.  It was strong and full of confidence, Marik could tell that.  Nodding he glared.  He hated being called that.

            "You don't know me?"

            "I don't normally associate with demons…they are very unpleasing and evil."  Marik huffed.

            "Yeah.  Lets get the short version.  You're a spirit Yugi's been hiding, I'm a demon that only cares about one thing, and you're going to help me get her back."  The spirit gave a blank stare.  Marik waited for some sort of a response. 

            "I have many questions for you."

            "Not now…if we live through this, I'll answer anything you wish.  But we have to go save Kassidy right now."  Marik said quickly.

            "Alright.  For Yugi I shall help." 

            "Good…uh, is there any special name you want to be called?" 

            "Yugi…just call me Yugi."  Weird.  Shrugging, Marik looked to the wall. 

            "We need to get through that wall somehow.  Now I've been thinking we could-" 

            The fire barrier seemed to grow a hole.  Marik blinked once, then twice, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Looking to the spirit, he saw a glow coming from his forehead. 

            "Quickly, get through."  The deep voice told him.  Marik furrowed his eyebrows and stared at "Yugi".  "Now!"  The spirit snapped.

            Marik turned quickly and ran to the hole in the barricade.  Before he knew it, he was on the other side.  He turned, breathing heavily, to see "Yugi" walking through the opening.  As soon as the glow on his head disappeared, so did the hole.  Marik stared for a moment at the spirit.  Knowing this, the spirit turned to him.

            "I know many things and possess a great deal of power.  It would be best not to question what I do or how I do it."  With that, the taller "twin" of Yugi proceeded.

            Kassidy stared at the cup her mother had given her.  It looked like normal fruit juice.  Smelled like normal fruit juice.  But what of the taste?  Kassidy couldn't help but have a feeling of suspiciousness.  Her mother practically shoved the drink in her face.  Rolling her eyes, she smiled.  Why was she being so paranoid?  It was her mother here!  The one she loved and trusted…

            Shrugging, she downed the juice in one gulp.  It did taste really good!  Looking toward her mother she smiled.  Her mother looked to her with sad eyes.  Frowning in confusion, Kassidy put the cup down.

            "Mom…what's wrong?"  Kassidy reached her hand across the table to her mother.  Mrs. Henderson just hung her head and shook it miserably.  Kassidy felt a pain shoot in her stomach.  Yanking her hand back she grabbed her middle section quickly.  Looking up at her mom, she felt another pain.  "Mom, what's…wrong?"  The pain began again, this time, not stopping for a break.  Kassidy let out a grunt and fell on the ground.  What the hell was going on?  Kassidy saw the world around her dissolve.  Looking around, Kassidy noticed fire and horrific creatures walking around.

            Squinting her eyes, she raised a hand to her head.  The bluff seemed to have gone from bright and sunny to glum and dark.  Sitting up, she noticed the pain gone in her stomach.  How could that be?  What in the world was going on? 

            She could see that she was in trouble.  Her hands trailed to her neck then wrapped around her legs.  She hugged them like a lifeline.  She was cold and scared.  Closing her eyes, she tried pulling herself together.  She needed to think. 

            "Oh, your awake good.  I see you drank the poison.  How delightful, everything is on schedule."  Kassidy looked up to see a man in front of her.  He smiled at her and bent down.  "Don't you recognize me?  Hmm…well, maybe this will help."  Before Kassidy could say anything, the man grew a shade of red and his nails grew long and sharp.  His teeth grew longer too and the tips of his hair turned fiery red.  Her green eyes grew wide, there was a demon standing right in front of her. 

            "Halcyon…" The words came to her mouth before her brain could process it.  This was her reason for being here.  This was why she was here, to kill this demon that so easily ruined her life.  Him who so easily crumbled the world around her.  Furrowing her brows, Kassidy sprang up and wrapped her hands around his thick neck.  They tightened, her thumbs digging into his throat.

            "Now, now."  His voice swam in her mind, she watched him unclasp her hands.  "You're going to have to calm down or else the poison might kill you, and I'll want you alive for this."

Marik saw Halcyon change to demon form and the look of horror on Kassidy's face.  Gritting his teeth, he was ready to pounce.

            "Not yet…" Marik turned his head to "Yugi".  The spirit's plum eyes burned a hole into him.  "It will not help you or her.  Wait until the right moment to strike." 

            Marik turned back to the scene, annoyed and a little grateful. 

            "You see, I've never had a problem with hunters before, but you of all people seem to be the first.  Of course I wasn't exactly prepared to see Marik when I met you, it was quite a surprise on my part.  But, it worked out all for the best…or the worst in your case.  I was going to do this ceremony quickly, but then what kind of host would I be?  In all my years of bashes and parties, there is only one thing people really enjoy…a pre-show!  So gentlemen, if you will?"  Halcyon grinned at Kassidy.

            The sight of struggling caught her eye.  Tea' and Tristin!  Kassidy's mouth fell open.  Their hands were behind their backs, mouths covered.  Tea' whimpered, and there were signs of crying.  Tristin, on the other hand, thrashed about trying to get free from the demons that held him.  He was trying to talk, but the tape on his mouth muffled him.

            "We could have just molded their lips together, but we're trying to save our powers, you understand…" Halcyon slyly motioned to the pair and Kassidy's eyes glared daggers. 

            "Let them go!"  Kassidy told him strictly through grit teeth.  Halcyon stared at her a moment, teasing and taunting her with his evil smile.

            "No, I don't think I will…" He snapped his fingers, his claws grinding together like nails on a chalkboard.  The demons picked Tristin and Tea' up and began carrying them off.  Kassidy growled, springing at him with hatred.  She punched his face, causing him to stumble back.  Lifting up her right leg, she directed it to his mid section, but he caught it and flung her to the ground.  She felt a rock dig into her left cheek, making it bleed. 

            She heard footsteps coming to her, and found she couldn't move.  Her muscles tensed.  How could this be?  She felt as if all the energy and strength were being sucked out of her. 

            Halcyon's hand wrapped around her bare arm and yanked her from the ground.  She took another swing at him, but he blocked, slapping her across the face.  He moved his hand to her neck nearly closing the breathing hole.  He could hear her wheeze and it brought another smile to his face as the tried pulling his hand away.

            Dragging her on to the edge of the bluff, he lifted her off the ground and hung her over the edge.  Her feet dangled in the air as she kept trying to pry his hand off her air supply.  She felt her stomach get queasy, and right away she felt as if she wanted to throw up.  Swallowing it down, she stared into Halcyon blazing eyes.

            "Do you really want me to let go?" Shaking her head, she felt red rush to her cheeks.  She could feel her body burning up inside.  She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be safe and warm.  Her body was ice cold on the outside, but scorched on the inside, and her heart was pounding faster and faster.  Closing her eyes, she felt her feet dragging once more on the ground.  "You are testing my patience."

            With one quick yank, Kassidy was thrown against a pole.  The hand tightened more around her throat.  "You, young lady, had better watch yourself, if you want to possibly make it out of this alive!"  Furrowing her brow, Kassidy kneed him in between the legs, but she wasn't able to do it hard enough.  Where had all her strength gone?  Halcyon growled and tossed her to the ground. 

            Marik could no longer contain himself, and without the spirit's word, he jumped out, growling fiercely at Halcyon.  Halcyon only smirked turning away from him.  "How nice of you to join us Marik, but please, don't be embarrassed to bring your other friends around…I just love meeting new people."  Halcyon turned around and looked at where Marik had been hiding and watched as a man walked out.  He was tall and strong looking, yes, but no match for Halcyon, or so he thought anyway.  "Hello stranger…"

            "So you are the demon they call Halcyon.  I sense much evil in you…" The spirit said in a deep confident voice. 

            "That is not nice at all.  Where did you learn such manners?  Surely not your mother."

            "My manners are not what you should be concerned about…" Halcyons eyes squinted at the man's cockiness.

            "What is your name?  I would like to know who I'm about to kill."

            "You will not kill me, so there for you need not know my name."  The spirit gave Halcyon a strict look.

            "Just the same…" Halcyon watched as the fire from the barrier reflected to the man's face.

            "I have been called many names, Yugioh, King Of Games, but mostly Yami."  Marik looked to the spirit confused.  Why ask Marik to call him Yugi and Halcyon to call him Yami? 

            "Yami it shall be then.  You have great power, do you not?"

            "I do."  Yami nodded.  Halcyon smiled.

            "And you expect to kill me with it?"

            "That's my job!"  Marik said huskily.  Halcyon turned his head quickly to his former partner.

            "Fine, but I'm having trouble making a decision, and I think I'm going to need Kassidy's help."  Halcyon reached for Kassidy, but Marik got to her first, pulling her from the ground into his arms as he growled a warning to Halcyon.  "Okay, for my pre-show, I've decided to let someone go free.  I've been thinking about it a lot and I've come down to two things.  I just can't make a choice, so Kassidy I've decided to let you choose."  Halcyon snapped his fingers once more.

            Tea' and Tristin were shoved into the dirt.  Two demons knelt down, putting claws to the human's necks.  Tea' gasped and looked to Tristin, who was still struggling.

            "So here is the final question…should I let your friends go or…" A wicked smile crossed Halcyon's face, "Should I let your child live?"  Kassidy furrowed her brow.  Her child?  What child?  She didn't have a kid…not unless he was talking about Jesse.  No he wasn't talking about a baby.  Was he?  How could he be?  Not unless Marik…but he can't, can he?  It wasn't possible.  Halcyons eyebrows rose.  "You didn't know?  Can't you tell Kassidy?  Can't you feel it inside you?  Can't you feel it draining you?  Of coarse that might be the poison I gave you, but it's there, and it's strong…but it would be wouldn't it?  Its father is a demon, and its mother is a hunter.  It has no excuse to be weak."  Kassidy stared at Halcyon in shock.  She ran her hands through her hair, taking deep breaths.  She looked to Halcyon, then to Marik and Yami, then to Halcyon.

            "How is that possible?"  Kassidy demanded.  "It's to soon to even tell and demons can't have kids!"

            "Where did you read that?"

            "But your dead!"

            "No, that's vampires…we may not have a heart, but everything else works."

            "No!" Kassidy screamed.  "You are a dead person!  Everything can not work!"

            "We are demons!  True, to become a demon you must die, but you get all your plumbing back with you." Halcyon told her seriously.

            "If that is true, it would be to soon to even tell!"  Kassidy told him, considering her and Marik had been with each other only hours ago. 

            "They grow fast, quicker then human babies.  Be prepared." He told her.

            Marik stared at Halcyon with disgust.  "You lie!"

            "You cannot stand there and tell me you do not feel it too…" Marik looked down at Kassidy to see she was already staring at him.  He could not read her expression at all.  She had a blank look.  He saw her go ghostly white.

            "Kassidy-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kassidy turned from him and kneeled down, clutching her stomach.  Yami watched as Marik knelt down and looked at her through worried eyes.  She threw up everywhere.  Marik jumped back and looked at Yami.  The spirit glared at Halcyon.  Kassidy threw up again.  Halcyon stepped back as Kassidy stood with a shiver.  She turned quickly to Marik, who looked confused on what to do.

            "You knew didn't you?"  Kassidy told him with a hoarse voice. 

            "What?"

            "You knew that I could get pregnant…"

            "Yes, but I didn't think…I didn't know it would happen to you."

            "It only takes once."  Halcyon commented.  Marik growled. Quickly turning into demon form, he grabbed Halcyon's throat.  Halcyon did the same.

            "How dare you…" Marik glared daggers. 

            "How dare I?  How dare I?"  Halcyon laughed loudly, but was cut off by Marik tightening his hand.  "You have impregnated a human woman with your child…how dare I?  Your child will grow up and raise hell for all.  It won't be able to help being who it is…half demon, half demon killer…all evil."

            "I'm not pregnant!"  Kassidy told him. 

            "You are!  Saying it won't help it go away."

            "Let my friends go."  Kassidy told him.  Marik's head turned to her quickly.  His eyes grew wide.

            "Very well."  Halcyon snapped his fingers, the demons released their holds on Tea' and Tristin. 

            "Run!"  Kassidy yelled.  Tristin frowned, grabbing a dagger out of his jacket and stabbing a demon with it.  The demon burst into flames.  The other ran at him.  He sliced its neck, digging the dagger in.  The head fell to the ground, as did the body, and disappeared.  Tristin looked up at Kassidy.  "Go, tell the others to open fire!"

            Tristin and Tea' ran quickly.  "I always knew I couldn't rely on those two…so what now?  More petty friends of yours?" Halcyon asked. 

            "Something like that."

            "I have friends too, you know." He smiled.  Kassidy glared.

            "Good, I look forward to meeting them."

            "Well, now that your friends are free, I'll be taking your child."

            "I told you, I'm not-" Kassidy's eyes went big and a gasp escaped her lips.  She grabbed Yami's arm and leaned into him.  Marik let go of Halcyon and watched as Yami held her there steady. 

            "Are you alright?" Yami asked.

            "I…I just felt like…the life was being sucked out of me."  Kassidy said.

            "It was, well not yours, but your son's.  Be prepared to have a stillborn in a couple of months.  Oh wait, that's right you can't, you'll be dead."  Halcyon told her.  She looked at him in disbelief.  Marik growled and tackled Halcyon. 

            Kassidy saw at least two hundred demons rush out into the open, each of them growling with anger and insanity.  They proceeded to move closer inch by inch.  And so it had begun…the battle.


	45. The Battle

            Yami's eyes riveted to his surroundings.  Monstrous creatures emerged from tents, shadows, and corners.  He could take on a good amount of them, but not all.  He would need help.  He was and is still the King of Games, but he could certainly tell this wasn't one. 

            Some how his pupils settled on to Kassidy.  Her face showed a point of shock, fear, anger, and confusion all at once.  Yami figured that everything happened so fast; she was still processing what was happening now.  He had sensed the child in her stomach, but had said nothing.  One, because he would have been putting Yugi's, and somewhat his own, friends on the line, and two, because it was her choice and if she did not want to believe she had a baby in her, he was not going to interfere.  He wondered how she felt right now, knowing that her unborn child had been taken from her.

            Now he looked upon the demon Marik.  He and the evil one were battling and both were getting nowhere far.  Yami had noticed that Marik had seemed surprised when Kassidy had told Halcyon to free her friends.  Yami supposed that he must have known about the child too.  Now Marik was taking his feelings and was using them to fight, and Yami couldn't honestly tell who would win.

            Tristin ran quickly, grabbing Tea's arm and pulling her up with him.  He had to warn the others about the battle beginning.  He was sore from being held by the demons, but he had to push his legs hard if he planned on making it in time. 

            He and Tea' had been dragged off from Yugi before they could yell or scream anything.  When they had arrived at the fire barrier, one demon had a brand on his hand, making it open.  When they had escaped, Tristin snuck up cut off its hand and killed the demon.  They lifted up the hand, letting them out.  Now they were on their way up the hill, and were not going to stop.

            Tristin could hear Tea' staggering behind him.  She was slipping a lot and huffing.  The demons had separated her and him when they had gotten inside the wall of fire.  He guessed they roughed her up pretty bad, because the next time he saw her, she looked worse then before.  Sighing, he turned around and looked her over.  She seemed tired and in pain.  Her eyes were filled with tears, and the sight was so pathetic, Tristin couldn't help feeling bad.  Quickly, he grabbed her waist and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder.

            He turned again, making his way up the hill.  He was slower, but it was going to help Tea'. 

            "We have to do something."  Yami told Kassidy.  Kassidy turned her head slowly.  She had a blank look in her eyes.  She looked brainwashed.  What must be running through her mind? 

            "What?"  The word escaped her lips and floated in the air.  Yami furrowed his brow.

            "Fight!  You're some kind of hunter right?  Then lets get this done."  He stared at her another moment, but when she didn't move he had to take matters into his own hands because the snarling demons were getting to close.  Raising his hands, he concentrated deeply.  He had to picture them being gone.  Picture them destroyed.  A bright light glowed on his head, shaping an eye.  It was his third eye, his power.  Now he would use it to buy time.  Holding his hand to the creatures, he made them one by one disappear.  Each one in the group was suddenly gone, leaving the others confused. 

            Kassidy looked at him, suddenly realizing what happened.  "What…what did you do?" 

            "They are banished to the shadow realm."  He told her.  She looked around, there were still a little more then half, which meant around one hundred demons still circling them. 

            "The where?"

            "Shadow realm." Kassidy looked onto the man.  Yugi, but not Yugi.  Why hadn't he ever told her about this…or did it just happen?  What was this man?  Some sort of God, an angel maybe? 

            "How?"

            "I am a powerful being, that is all you need to know."

            "Can't you do that with them too?"  Kassidy mumbled.  Yami looked down at her, breathing slightly heavy.

            "No, I am much to tired.  When I sent them to the shadow realm, it drained much of my power." 

            "Now what?"  Kassidy asked.  She seriously did not know what to do.  She wasn't armed, she was in a nightgown, and she was up against a hundred or more demons.  The situation did not look pretty.

            Tristin was nearly to the top, when Joey jumped out, dagger in hand.  Tristin nearly fell back out of surprise, but Joey grabbed his arm, pulling him up the rest of the way. 

            "Tristin…what are you doing over here?"  Joey asked.  Tristin put Tea' on the ground and sat next to her.  Joey sat too.  Tristin couldn't help noticing the dagger in the blonde's hand.

            "Easy with that…" Joey set the dagger on the ground. 

            "What happened?"  Kaiba walked over with his hands in his pockets.  Tristin was breathing heavily, but he could manage to talk.

            "Kassidy, Marik, and Yugi are all down there.  The battle is starting…we need to get down there and help'em."

            "It's started?" Joey said in surprise.  The four hunters with them walked over.

            "The battle has started." One told the others.  Kaiba watched them talk among themselves and glared.  The one turned back to them.  "We have to tell Nelson and go down." 

            "But we have to go down now."  Tea' piped up. 

            "Nelson must know, it will be better if us hunters go in a group." The four hunters looked down on them.  Kaiba stepped to them casually.

            "It would be better for you hunters?"

            "Yes…"

            "Well, you have one hunter down there right now, wouldn't it better for her if we went down now?"

            "She can be spared, we just have to kill Halcyon."  The hunter furrowed his brows.  Kaiba nodded slowly.  Yanking his hands out of his pockets, he grabbed the collar of the hunter's shirt and shoved him up against a tree.

            "Now let me tell you a little something.  That girl will not die…do you understand me?  She won't.  So we are going to take a little walk down the hill and _wait_ for the other _hunters_, since they are so special, then we will go in and kill every last one of those hell spat son of a bitches!  Got it?"  Everyone, including the hunter, stared at Kaiba in shock.  Kaiba let go of the hunter and looked down at Zev.  "You, go tell this man's associates to meet us down at the wall."

            Zev snorted and ran in the other direction.  Kaiba watched a moment and then started slowly down the hill.  Turning, he smiled.  "Coming?"  Everyone started down the hill, grumbling. 

            "Once again, he gets everyone to do exactly what he wants…" Joey griped.

            "I need to get some weapons…" Kassidy said.  She looked over to Marik.  He was a little busy fighting Halcyon.  Yami stepped forward.

            "Lets find some." He walked quickly through the empty space where he had made the group of demons disappear.  Kassidy was right behind him.  She turned to look at the demons, but they seemed to all be concentrating on the fight between Marik and Halcyon.

            One by one they searched the tents.  They didn't exactly know what to look for; they just wanted something to protect themselves.  They should have known however, they wouldn't find anything.  The demons didn't need weapons to fight.  So now what?  Keep looking?

            They did, they searched and searched.  There was one tent they wanted to search more then anything though.  It was bigger then all the others.  Opening the flap, Kassidy walked in.  Yami followed.  Inside it was fancier.  It must have been Halcyon's.  The two looked around trying to find something of good use.  Yami picked up a metal pole.  It had points on both ends, they were nice and sharp. 

            Kassidy searched more.  Stepping around, she noticed a chest.  It was wooden and had a lock on it.  Lifting her foot, Kassidy kicked the lock.  It didn't budge.  Kicking it again, she was amazed.  She looked at Yami confused.

            "You are weak.  Halcyon said he had given you poison.  It might have the effect of taking your strength away."

            "But how can I fight if I'm not strong?"  Kassidy asked.  Yami took the metal pole and plunged it into the lock.  The chest lid popped open.

            "You'll have to do without it." 

            "But-"

            "You can do it Kassidy.  You don't need to depend on your strength to keep you alive.  You have many other qualities that will help you win this."  Yami told her.  Kassidy looked into his eyes.

            "Who are you?"

            "Someone who believes in you.  Look in the chest."  Kassidy stared at him a moment, then bent down to the box.  Inside it held her clothes and the guns with the bullets of holy water.  Picking up the guns, she looked over to Yami.  He gave her a nod of knowingness.  Gazing back to the box full of her lifelines, she noticed three small bottles of holy water.

"Here, dump these all over that pole." She tossed them to him. He gave a grunt of satisfaction and looked out the tent.  Pulling out her pants, Kassidy slipped into them.

            "I can't fight with this dress on."  Kassidy said aloud.  Yami turned around and grabbed the bottom of her nightgown.  Kassidy was about to object until he ripped it.  It now ended just below her waist.  With the extra silk fabric, Yami tore of a piece and wrapped it around her arm.  Kassidy hadn't even noticed, but there was a cut there, and it looked deep.  "Thanks."

            "Lets go." Yami told her and walked out side the tent. 

            "The battle's started?" Joey and the others looked over to see Michael, with the rest of the group, coming towards them.

            "We have to get in there."  Kaiba said, pointing to the wall.

            "What are you guys waiting around here for?"  Nelson asked.  Kaiba smiled at the hunter he'd had the conversation before. 

            "We were waiting for you…" The hunter told them.

            "Why?  You should be figuring out a way in!"  Bakura snapped.  The hunter shied away.

            "We have a way in."  Tristin said, sticking up the symbolized hand. 

            "I'm not even going to ask, let just get in there!  They need our help!" Nelson cried.  Tristin nodded, holding the hand up to the barrier, grew a hole.  He stepped through, the rest following.  Once they were all in, Michael turned to them. 

            "Okay, I say we go up there nice and quite.  Then we-"

            "Ah!"  Michael hung his head as all seven hunters, and Joey stumbling right behind them, charged to toward the pack of demons.  He turned around and watched them go.

            "So much for nice and easy."  Sighing and taking out is miniature bow, he clipped the full bag of small arrows on his belt and walked towards the now up riled and surprised demons.

            "What's going on, why are they getting so noisy?  Do you think something happened to Halcyon, or worse, Marik?"  Kassidy asked quickly and walked outside the tent.  Yami looked to her, then the jumpy demons.  Kassidy studied them.  She couldn't see Halcyon or Marik anywhere.  Where did they go?

            Watching the demons closer, she thought she caught a glimpse of blonde hair.  Squinting her eyes, she focused in on the thing.  Then, out of nowhere, a demon burst into flames.  Behind it, stood a very goofy, yet familiar face.

            "Joey?"  Kassidy whispered to herself.  Next she saw Michael, then Tristin. 

            "They are here."  Yami told her.  Kassidy didn't want to get her hopes up, but why else would they be here?  The rest of the group was probably around here somewhere.  She thought she might have seen a couple of the hunters.  What she defiantly saw were flames bursting everywhere.  If they were all there, they were kicking butt!

            "So, how are you going to do it?" Marik growled, punching Halcyon in the jaw.

            "Do what?"  Halcyon asked, struggling to grab Marik's neck.

            "The Anstice Desdemona ritual."  Marik scratched Halcyon with his razor sharp claws.  Halcyon's deep laughter filled the air.  This made Marik stop.  The two stared each other down.

            "The Anstice Desdemona ritual…" another laugh escaped his mouth.  "I was never going to do the Anstice Desdemona ritual.  That was your doing.  Or don't you remember?"  Marik snarled at the beast before him.

            Tristin swiped the dagger around, trying to hit as many demons as possible.  Some he only seemed to be able to scratch.  Tea' kept back-to-back with him using the knife Kassidy had loaned her.  She was surprisingly doing well.  She couldn't say she wasn't scared though.  After this fight is over, she's probably going to need a new pair of panties.  She saw Joey yelling at the demons, taunting them.  She knew it must not have been a good idea, but she also knew Joey liked to prove he was tough.

            "Hey Joey!  Lay off a bit!"  Tristin yelled.  Joey took more swipes and plunges.

            "Come on!  You ain't so tough!"  Joey yelled to one.  The demon snarled, drooling on Joey shoulder.  Joey gave a sour look and peered into the demons black orbs.  He smiled nervously, regretting everything.  "You know…you have very beautiful eyes.  Where did you-" The beast growled with rage.  "Oh crud.  I'm outa here."  Joey backed off quickly, with the demon right behind him.

            Kassidy got a firm hold on the guns and took a deep breath, and then holding up her hand, she aimed and fired, sending one demon down.  She thought she would have missed him, being in the state she was, but she had actually gotten him, dead center.  Half of her wanted to leap for joy, but she contained herself and walked forward, pulling the trigger again.  This time, she hit one in the leg.  He would have a long, painful death. 

            Yami was moving forward as well, sending the pole through any demon he could.  He was surprisingly well with it.  Kassidy looked over at him and noticed he rarely missed where he was aiming.  Turning back to what was in front of her, Kassidy shot three more rounds, missing once. 

            Kaiba was stabbing and tearing through demons with his two daggers.  He somehow made his way over to Kassidy.

            "So how are you?"  Kaiba asked in a "motherly" tone.  Kassidy furrowed her brows.

            "I don't think now is the time to be joking around Seto Kaiba." She said, firing off another round.

            "Sorry, just making light of the situation, you know small talk."  Kaiba said, swiping at a demon, but missing.  Kassidy stopped, putting her hands on her hips. 

            "What?"  Before anything else was said, Kassidy was hit and went flying across the field of dirt and grass.  Landing on her back, she moaned and sat up, getting kicked in the face.  Her head hit the ground, making her dizzy. 

            "Hehe…did the little hunter fall down?"  The demon had a rough, boomy voice.  It reminded her of the dog on that cartoon asking "Which way did he go George?" He gave her a stupid smile, showing his yellow sharp teeth.  Glaring at him, through squinted eyes, Kassidy raised her foot, kicking his groin.  The creature went down with in seconds.  Sitting up again, she picked up her gun.  Rubbing her head, what a headache, she pulled the trigger on the beast.

            "But what about the prophecy?" Marik raised his claws up, once more, scratching Halcyons face.  Halcyon jumped to a ledge.  Marik had hit Halcyon so hard a while age, he had gone over the edge of the bluff, pulling Marik with him.  There were tons of ledges, and Marik had ended up grabbing one, pulling himself up.  Halcyon had been hanging on to him too.  Now they were going at it on the pits and ledges of the dirt and rock wall. 

            "The prophecy…it was more like a plan in the future type deal."

            "But it said that if the hunters didn't all come together, then the world would be doomed."

            "That's right…and do you see all the hunters?"  Halcyons waved his hands around.  Marik jumped to his ledge, kicking his stomach.  Halcyon fell off, catching another small, but stiff ledge. 

            "So you're not doing a ritual?" Marik asked, breathing hard.  His black eyes fixated on Halcyon.

            "I wouldn't say that…" Halcyon told him, smiling.  Marik hissed, jumping down and slamming Halcyon against the dirt wall. 

            "What are you going to do?"

            "Partolo Binanka…the twisted Hell curse."  Halcyon said.  Marik was shocked.  He stared at Halcyon in silence for seconds that seemed like hours. 

            "The Partolo Binanka…How are you going to manage that?"  Marik asked.  Halcyon growled, pushing Marik off the ledge.  Marik slipped along the wall, grabbing plants and ledges.  He finally found a firm one and hung on.  Halcyon jumped to a ledge somewhat close to him.  "How's it hangin?"

            "Why?"  Marik yelled.  He felt a raindrop fall on his nose. 

            "Why what?"

            "Why that ritual?"  Marik tried pulling himself up, but couldn't.  He suddenly turned into his human form, getting a better grip. 

            "I would be the most highest, respected demon of all.  People and demons everywhere will bow down to me!" Halcyon yelled into the night sky.  More raindrops fell.  Marik struggled to keep a tight lock where he was.

            "You do know if it backfires, and you die, you and all your demon friends will be sucked back into Hell don't you?"

            "You too Marik, not that it _will _backfire.  I have it perfectly planned out.  Look, it's already started."  Halcyon pointed down to the lake below.  It was swirling and getting rough.  Marik could see hues of red, orange, and yellow under the water surface glowing.  "Soon…it will spit out hell!  It's coming Marik.  All these people will bow to me!  I will be king of hell on earth!"  Marik was enraged!  Turning back into demon form, he lunged himself toward Halcyon. 

            The two went sailing down, landing right beside the lake.  Halcyon stood, smiling and opening his arms to the lake.

            "Come!  Come meet your ruler!  Come and destroy what you wish!"  His voice rang through the wind.  Marik slowly got up, tackling Halcyon to the ground.

            Kassidy fired both guns left and right, missing once or twice.  She three surrounding her.  She went to kick one, but fell to the ground.  She had forgotten about not being strong enough.  Grumbling, she shot two of them, watching them go to the ground.  The other kicked her stomach.  Rolling over, she dropped the guns.  He went to kick her again, but she rolled out of the way.  Turning, she squinted her eyes and bit the demons leg.  It was a foul taste, but the demon was growling and screeching furiously, so Kassidy could care less.

            The demon lifted its other leg and crashed into her back with it.  Kassidy screamed loudly as the pain dug into her.  She heard it echo in the air.  She heard the demon above her laughing hysterically.  She was inches away from the gun.  She just needed to reach for it.  She tried hard.  The demon lifted its leg, and pounded it into her back once more, and once more her scream filled the silence in the night.  He might break her back! 

            "Oh My God!" She groaned with pain.  The Demon lifted its leg again.  Kassidy tried to move fast, but was held back once again by the beast's heavy foot.  Kassidy screamed again.  She could now taste blood in her mouth.  She felt like she could barely breath. 

            "Zev…Marik…" She tried to call to them.  She could hardly hear her own voice.  She tried once more.  The demon lifted his foot off her again.  She sucked in air, breathing a little blood too.  She could hear the demon above her laughing.  Weakly she tried reaching for the gun.  Her fingers tips touched it.  Inching forward, she rubbed her fingers against it, scooting it towards her.  When she had finally got it, she heard the demon squeal with pain.  Flipping over as quickly as she could, she saw a flash of black leap onto the demon.  It was Zev!

            Zev tore at the demon's throat digging.  She could her him growl and snarl.  The demon waved his claws around, then digging them into Zev.  Kassidy heard the wolf yipe with pain.  The demon threw him off him.  Kassidy saw Zev land roughly.  She pointed the gun at the demon, shooting and missing.  She tried again, but missed.  She pulled the trigger one more time.  It clicked.  She did it again.  It clicked.  Empty!  Kassidy threw the gun to the side.  She rushed as fast as she could to get the other. 

            Strong hands grabbed her shoulders pulling her from the ground.  Kassidy was panicking now.  She was so nervous she began choking. Her body was thrown to the ground.  She heard a snarl and looked up to see Zev taunting the demon.  The demon hissed, snapping his tail.  Zev growled and jumped on the demon again. 

            Kassidy was worried, but what could she do?  She couldn't find the other gun, and was in no shape to get up and fight the demon.  A tear ran from her eye.  She grabbed her legs and curled them up to her body, running her hands along them.  Furrowing her brows, she rubbed harder.  There was a lump in her boot…but what?  Quickly looking her boot, she reached her hand in.  She felt something!  Yes, something was defiantly there.  Wrapping her hand around it, she pulled the object out.  Her whip! 

            Zev ripped at the throat again on the demon.  The demon growled taking the wolf off it and holding it by the neck.  Its claws went straight into the wolf.  Zev's cry was heard.  The demon smiled and dug down, going to the stomach of the canine. 

            Kassidy unraveled the whip and shot it towards the demon.  It wrapped around the creature's neck tightly.  Kassidy pulled it, causing the demon and Zev to plummet to the ground.  Zev howled in pain.  Kassidy yanked harder on the whip.  Using all her might, the head finally came off, bursting the demon into flames.  Zev whimpered miserable. 

            Kassidy rushed to her friend.  She grabbed his body and pulled it to her.  "Zev…oh my God…" Zev's high-pitched whine rang in her ears as he tried to get up but couldn't.  "Shhh…Zev.  You're going to be okay. Just stay still." 

            Zev laid his head back on Kassidy's chest.  His beautiful eyes sank gradually.  His ears had been back, but they were relaxing now.  His breathing was slower, almost not there at all.  Kassidy pet his head and rocked him.  She knew the sad truth.  He wasn't going to be here much longer.  Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head, hugging him closer to her.  She buried her face in his fur. 

            "Zev…" She was muffled.  "Your not supposed to die, remember?  You're supposed to be alive for all…forever."  All her emotions poured into her dear, dear friend.  "I love you Zev…" Everybody she loved died!  Her mother, her father, Grace, Zev…what if Jesse was next, or Marik!

            "Please Kassidy…don't cry.  Not for me."  Kassidy quickly lifted her head.  She looked at the limp wolf in her arms.  It stayed unmoving.  She heard a slight giggle.  "Up here."  Her pitiful eyes looked up.  There was a man…a very handsome man.  Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  "You don't recognize me?"

            Kaiba stuck the blade in as many demons he could.  He noticed Yugi fighting to his left and was having kind of a tough time.  Running over, he got behind the demon and slashed his throat.  The demon snarled and grabbed Kaiba, flipping him to the ground.  Yami tightened his grip on the pole and shoved it through the demons chest.  It burst into flames, crying with horror.

            Yami bent down to help Kaiba up, but he lifted himself on his own. 

            "I had him.  I didn't need your help Yugi."  Kaiba said, wiping blood from his lip.  Yami narrowed his eyes.

            "One day you'll be thankful for help Kaiba…"

            "Not likely.  You want a job done, you have to do it yourself."  Kaiba said darkly.  Yami nodded and turned to help someone else.  The demons were narrowing, but they were still short quite a few people.

            Halcyon slapped Marik's face.  It was his time to show Marik that he was greater.  He raised his claws up and dug into his former partner's shoulder, leaving blood to pour out.  Marik let out a cry of pain.  

            His white/blonde hair was sticking to his face because of the sweat and rain.  He could hardly see what was going on.  He rose up, upper cutting into Halcyon's chin, causing the animal to fall back.  He moaned in pain, and Marik watched him in satisfaction.  Moving up a hand, he shoved the hair out of his eyes and moved forward to work some more.

The man's Irish accent filled her ears.  He had dark ebony hair, and the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.  He wore rough brown leather pants and a white cotton tunic. 

            The man bent down and pet the wolf's head, then looked up at her with a crooked, sort of playful smile.  "It was just a wolf…and yet, I felt closer to it then I'd ever felt to anything…it became a part of me…just like you." 

            "Zev?"  Kassidy was bewildered.

            "In the flesh!  Well sort of."  Kassidy laid the wolf's head on the ground and looked up at him.  His hand reached to her.  Grabbing it, she stood and looked at him. 

            "I…wha…your so…different.  I thought…I mean…what are you?"  Kassidy was in shock.  Zev was human…or at least in his human form…

            "I'm free."

            "What about the wizard and the curse?"  Kassidy saw him smile and roll his eyes, crossing his arms.

            "I'm off for good behavior."  Kassidy was speechless.  "Helping you and dying for you made my soul free.  Now I can finally take a trip to that big light everyone is always goin on about."

            "I…I…I really…I don't know what to say."  Kassidy seemed to get out.  She stared wide-eyed at Zev.  He smirked, taking her hands and leaning in, kissing her cheek. 

            "We don't have time for this.  Marik is in trouble and you must help him.  If you don't he could die, and then Halcyon will take over the world."  He said quickly. There was a lump caught in Kassidy's throat.

            "Where is he?"

            "By the lake.  You must go to him now.  You'll need these."  Zev handed her a dagger and the other gun.  Turning, he began to walk away.

            "You're leaving?"  Kassidy asked grabbing his hand.  He turned to her with a grin.

            "We'll meet again…soon.  I promise.  Now go." With that, he was gone.

            Marik swiped at Halcyon, missing.  The rain poured down on them steadily.  They fought long and hard.  Growling, spitting, yelling, hitting.  It didn't stop…not once.  Each were tired and ready to quite, but didn't because everything they fought for would be in vain. 

            Halcyon grabbed Marik's hair and slammed his head against a rock.  Marik groaned and fell.  He could feel his enemy kicking his side quickly, but almost couldn't feel it because it was so numb.  Grumbling, he grabbed Halcyons legs and pulled hard, causing the demon to fall down. 

Rolling on top of him, Marik began punching his face in.  Left, right, left, right, right, left.  He put all his heart and soul and anger into it.  This thing had destroyed his life!  He was going to kill the damn bastard! 

            Halcyon scratched Marik's face, causing him to pull back and get off.  They both stood up and glared at each other.  Now was the time to prove who was better.  Marik snarled and opened his mouth, sinking his teeth into Halcyon's left shoulder.  Halcyon screeched and grabbed Marik's head, taking a chunk from his shoulder with him.  His fist met Marik's bloody face.

            Marik fell to the ground.  Picking up a rock, he threw it at Halcyon with all his might. It went in Halcyon's stomach, leaving a hole and blood to fall from the demon.  Halcyon cried and fell to the ground.  Marik's body made it's way over to the tired, but fearless Halcyon.  His claws sunk into the evil one, causing him to squeal.

            His claws dug deeper.  He bent down, sinking his teeth into Halcyon's neck, ripping the flesh.  His black eyes burned with hatred.  Halcyon moved his hands up and tried pushing Marik's head away.  Marik was strong and kept digging and ripping.

            Halcyon felt around, anything that would save him would be a blessing.  Grabbing a rock, he bashed Marik's head with it.  Marik rolled off him quickly and weakly.  He huffed and puffed tiredly.

            Suddenly a bright light burst from the lake.  Marik squinted his eyes and crawled away, leaning against a rock.  He slowly turned into human form and looked towards the lake.  Fire twirled on top of the water. Monstrous things rose from the depths howling and snarling.  They were black with red eyes.  They looked like giant snakes with sharp teeth that could fly.  Then dog looking creatures immerged, silver and red bloody scales covering them. 

            Marik saw Halcyon walkout on top of the water with open arms.  The flames quickly surrounded him.  His laughter was heard loud and clear. 

            The flames soon calmed down and Halcyon stepped back out.  He was bigger, had wings and fire scorched from his hands, Marik shook his head with wide eyes.

            "What are those?" Joey asked loudly to Tea', Kaiba, and Tristin.  They all looked into the sky.  Flying serpents filled the atmosphere.  They shot fire at the ground.  The sky was blood red and the raining had stopped.  Bakura's eyes grew larger.

            "The gates of Hell!  They have been opened!"  He screamed.  All fighting suddenly stopped.

            "So what do you think of the new look Marik?"  Halcyon asked, stepping on the ground.

            "I'd say…you need a little Martha Stewart in your life."  Marik coughed out.  His ribs hurt badly.  He held them tight.  

            "Kassidy sure will be devastated when your gone won't she?  Don't worry, I'll comfort her for you."  Halcyon said laughing.  Marik sat up straighter against the rock.  He coughed, spitting blood up.  This was defiantly not one of his better days.  Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the rock.  He smiled.  "What are you smirking for?"  Marik opened his eyes; still the grin never left his face.

            "You're gonna die."  Marik told him coldly.  Taking a hand, he pushed himself up.  He was now standing, bending one knee because of the ache. 

            "Oh really?  And just how are you going to pull that off?  Look at you, and look at me!  I'm untouchable!" 

            Loud gunshots rang out.  One, Two, Three, Four!  Each time, Halcyon's face turned into more shock.  He turned around and faced Kassidy.  She was glaring at him through silted eyes.  She pulled the trigger again.  Another shot and then another!  Halcyon growled furiously.  Moving up, Kassidy slapped him in the face, hard. 

Next she punched him.  Once in the stomach and once in the face.  She could feel adrenalin rushing through her like never before.  Gritting her teeth, she punched him in the face again.  Halcyon stumbled back surprised.  She wasn't supposed to have her strength back.  Annoyed and furious, he grabbed her by the hair and flung her across the dirt.  She felt the air go out of her slightly when she landed on her back. 

The rain was cold and wet on her body, but she knew she had to keep working at it.  She was surprised that the bullets hadn't kicked in yet.  She looked up to see Marik tackle Halcyon to the ground.  He lay there for a moment regaining his strength and then lifting his face and fist to slam a hook into Halcyon.  Halcyon grumbled and groaned slightly, but looked up and punched Marik in the face.  Marik rolled to the ground, allowing Halcyon to get up. 

Kassidy screamed at Halcyon and got up quickly.  Running over she jumped on his back, taking him to the ground.  She grabbed his head, slamming it to the ground three times.  She did everything she could, scratch, knee, punch, slap, elbow, but it wasn't doing much good without her proper strength.  Now getting off him, she began kicking his side as hard as she could.  She hated this beast.  Hated him. 

Halcyon rolled over and grabbed her oncoming foot and twisted it, causing her to fall to the ground.  Halcyon climbed on top of her, pinning her to the ground.  She stared up at him with disgust.  All he could do was smile.  She was soaked and muddy and cold, but the hatred for this man kept her hot and ready to kill.

"Well…I must say Kassidy.  You are quite a woman.  Bold, strong, fearless…and on top of that, filling out in all the right places."  Halcyon stared at her with hunger.  She was shaking because her fury was too much to handle.  Spitting in his face, she turned her head away, unable to look at him.  "What do you think Marik would do if he found out you were my personal slave after this was all over…my _very_ personal slave.  I would tie him up in my quarters and make him watch you give me _everything_ I want." 

Kassidy struggled to get out from under him, he just laughed at this and put on more weight.  She tried flailing, but Halcyon kept a steady strong grip on her wrists above her head.  He bent down and licked her cheek, making her want to gag at his very tainted breath.

"It's been along time since I've had the…pleasure of a human woman."  He ran his now unblazed hand down her neck, leaving a scratch from his claws.  His touch sent bad vibes up her spine.  She sank lower into the muddy ground and turned her head to glare at him.

            "Bite me."  The words came out smoothly and clear.  That's the way she wanted it.  She was not going to give in to the monster.  

            "Well if you say so.  I'm sure it will be delicious…I'll let you know."  He said with a hiss.  Lifting up her torn dress he stared at her flat unmoving stomach.  Smiling, he bent down and sunk his teeth to the right of her bellybutton.  Her eyes went wide and she screamed with pain.  It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.  His teeth were burning her flesh.  He lifted his head up, blood running from his mouth.  "Wonderful."  He moved a hand under her shirt, trying to toy with her breast.  Smiling he went to lift the shirt up.  "I know where I want to go next." 

            Suddenly a hand appeared on Halcyon's shoulder and he was shoved back before the shirt was lifted.  Kassidy looked up to see Marik glaring at Halcyon through the hard rain.  He turned quickly to demon form and picked Halcyon up, throwing him in the lake.  Gasping, Kassidy sat up.  Marik waded through the water to Halcyon and ripped and tore at his flesh.  Growling and Biting.  Hitting and Scratching.  Halcyon was helpless.  He was limp, unable to do anything.  The bullets were taking affect!

            Kassidy grabbed the dagger from her back pocket, and ran out into the water.

            "Marik!"  Marik turned to her, breathing hard.  She tossed him the dagger.  Catching it, he gave Halcyon on last look and dug the weapon in his chest.  Halcyon gasped and stared at the knife.  He gripped Marik's arms, holding them tight.  Marik just stared down into the demon's face.  There was a look of shock and failure in his eyes. 

            "Go back to Hell, where you belong."  Marik whispered in his ear.  With that, Halcyon sunk to his knees and stared into the Hell vortex.  His head turned slowly back to Marik.

"I'll see you there." Just then he had a twisted look on his face.  He began to cry out as his flesh began to torch.  His wails echoed in the wind, and the water around him began to boil.  The Holy Water was working inside him too.  It was like watching acid.  Marik watched as he slowly burned, his ashes blowing in the wind.  Halcyon was gone…forever.  It was over.  Done.     

            Kassidy was in stunned silence.  It was only after Halcyon was gone; she noticed Marik was badly hurt.  Rushing over to him, he fell, turning back into human form.  She grabbed him, floating him to the bank, where she sat him up.  He was tired and worn out.  His eyes opened to look up at her.  Kassidy smiled at him, wiping his face with her hand. 

            "You did it.  You killed him."  She told him.  Marik tried to smile at her as he drew in a breath and he closed his eyes.

            "We did it…we…killed him."  His voice was raspy and quite.  Kassidy smiled.

            "You look like hell."  She felt she was about to choke as he leaned against her and sighed.

            "You don't look so hot yourself."  He managed to spit it out which made Kassidy give a small laugh as a tear ran down her face.  Marik opened his eyes and stared up into her smiling face.  "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."  He pushed some hair behind her ear. 

            "I still think you look like hell."  She told him.  He smiled and tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead.  Kassidy stopped smiling and looked up into the sky.  She noticed that all the weird creatures were making their way back into the fire lit lake.  It'd like they were being called back, unable to not obey.  Marik coughed again.  Kassidy quickly turned her head back to him.

            "Kassidy…" The word came out of his mouth so easy. 

            "I'm here."  She put a hand on his cheek.  He grabbed her arms and brought her down.  "Kiss me Kassidy."  She did.  He had a cut on his lip and she heard him draw in a breath, but he kept going and so did she.  His hands loosened from her arms.  She brought her face up to look into his eyes once more.

            "I love you kid."  Marik told her weakly.  Kassidy hung her head and hugged him to her.

            "I love you too Marik.  God I love you so much."  And she'd meant it.  He was her lover…her life.  Kassidy ran a hand through his hair.  She heard him draw in a breath and exhale it slowly.  Lifting her head up she stared at him.  "Marik?"  He was limp.  Kassidy stared at him through teary green eyes.  "Marik?"   

            Before she could shake him or say anything else, he dissolved from her grasp.  She found now that she was holding no one and sitting in the water all by herself.  She looked around confused.

            Joey and Bakura looked around in surprise.  All the demons were dissolving.  Yami went to run his pole into one and it disappeared.  Kaiba turned in all directions to see if all the demons were going away.  And they were.  They were all clearing out. 

            Tea' was sitting on the ground next to Tristin, who looked unconscious.  Yami sighed weakly and closed his eyes.  When he hit the ground, Yugi lay there.  Joey ran over to Yugi and lifted him up.  "Yug…buddy, speak to me…" Bakura walked over and felt for Yugi's pulse.

"He's still alive…just unconscious, excuse me while I go check on the others." With that, he left to see who had survived and who were…misfortunate.

Kassidy stood up, and looked around quickly.  "Marik…" She wiped the wet hair from her face.  Her eyes went wide as she watched the fire vortex close.  The only thing keeping her from not seeing was the moonlight on the lake.  She was cold and alone.  She was all alone.  No one was there with her.  Where was Marik? 

Sinking into the water, she sat to gather her thoughts.  Were had Marik gone.  He was there one moment and in the next…she was so confused.  Where was the man she loved?

"You look good wet."  Kassidy turned quickly, putting her fists in the air.  She breathed rapidly and deeply, causing her to suck in short big breaths.  "Whoa.  Calm down, I don't bite.  Well at least not anymore."  Kassidy stood up. 

"Where is he?"  Kassidy walked out of the lake. 

"Marik?"

"Who else?  Tell me where he is." 

"Hell."  Zev sat on a rock.  Kassidy was still having a hard time believing this man was Zev, but she was having an even more difficult problem now.

"Hell?  What do you mean?"

"He was taken back to Hell.  When Halcyon was killed, all the other demons were sucked into Hell with him." 

"No…what?  But he was just here.  There was nothing in the ritual book that said anything about all other demons going to hell too."  Kassidy felt her stomach turn over.

"You had read up on the wrong ritual.  It turns out Halcyon didn't do the one you guys thought he was doin.  The ritual he did was called the Partolo Binanka." 

"You knew?"  Kassidy's knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Not until the last possible minute.  Kassidy…if I had…you know I would have told you."  Zev walked over to Kassidy and grabbed her, standing her up, and peering into her face.  "You have done much for me Kassidy.  It's only fair that I do something for you." 

Putting his hand to her stomach, he pressed and watched a light glow.  Kassidy stared at him and then her stomach.  When he pulled his hand away, she gasped.

"You now carry with in you another life.  One that is strong and familiar.  She is much like her father, courageous and wise.  She looks like her mother, beautiful and elegant.  She will bring you happiness and serenity."  Zev watched her closely.  Kassidy laid a hand on her stomach.

"But I-" Zev covered her mouth with his hand and smiled.  Then he leaned down to her ear.

"You're lucky it's two for one day."  With that he kissed her lips tenderly and moved away.  "I've always wanted to do that."  Kassidy stared at him a moment and then heard something to her right.  Looking over, she saw on the bank of the lake a body.  Looking back at Zev, she noticed him nod.  Nerves jumped around in her stomach as she rushed over to the body.

It was a man.  He wore a torn up shirt and pants and a necklace…a familiar necklace.  It had a half white, half black heart in it, with a rose red line separating two opposites.  Quickly, she turned him over. 

"Oh My God!"  She grabbed Marik into her arms.  She heard him groan and move his head around.  Lifting herself, she looked to where Zev was, but to her surprise, he was gone.  Turning she looked around her, but saw no one.

"Kassidy."  Kassidy turned quickly back to Marik with wide eyes.

"Marik…I…is it really you?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she had to know if this was real.

"I hope so…" He sat up and hugged her to him.

"God…I thought I'd lost you."  She had tears coming from her eyes.  Marik grabbed her face, kissing her face and cheeks and nose…anywhere he could.

"You almost did." She kissed him hard, grabbing his head.  Marik was just as passionate.  They sat there in the water holding each other tightly.  Then, suddenly, he yanked away.

"Marik, what is it?"  Kassidy reached for him.  He grabbed her hand.

"I…I'm human."  Marik stood up, pulling her with him. 

"What?"

"I'm human.  Quick, do something that would usually hurt me."

"Marik I-"

"Just do it…" Marik told her.  Kassidy reached down and grabbed the whip from her boot.  Slowly, she touched it to his arm.

"Does that sting?"  Kassidy asked.  Marik looked down at the whip.

"No.  It doesn't hurt at all.  I feel nothing wrong."  He looked over to her.  "I'm human Kassidy."  Kassidy smiled, covering her mouth.  Zev had turned him human!  Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  He slid his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. 

"Oh Marik.  This is…"  She didn't know what to say to him as he set her down. 

"A dream come true."  He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Kassidy took a deep breath.  It was over…and there _was_ a happy ending.

"I don't feel so good."  Marik stumbled a little, causing him to trip.  When he fell, Kassidy jolted down by his side.  He was unconscious. 

"The wolf is dead, five of the hunters are dead, one is unconscious, Tristin and Yugi are unconscious, and Nelson in dead."  Bakura told Kaiba, Tea', Joey, and three other hunters.  Tea' hung her head.  Kaiba nodded walking off. 

"Michael's dead?"  Tea' mumbled. 

"Yes…he…he is."  Bakura told her, hanging his head. Joey looked around, confused.

"Where are Kassidy and Marik?"  The question hung in the air.  Nobody knew where they were.  The last one to see her had been Zev, and he was dead.

"I don't know."  Bakura piped.  "I didn't see her anywhere.  I didn't see Marik either."

"Oh no!  What if she's dead!  What if he got sucked away like all the other demons!"  Tea' wailed.  Joey hugged her, covering her face as he looked at Bakura.

"If she's dead, where's her body?"  He asked. 

"I'm not sure, but she's not with us.  That's easy to see.  What if…what if she was thrown over the bluff?"  Bakura stated.

"Well, who stopped the ritual?  Someone had to have killed Halcyon." One of the hunters told him.

"She's not dead."  Kaiba said more to himself then the group.  He and Kassidy had a certain bond.  They weren't quite friends, but were defiantly not enemies.  They had an understanding of each other and he knew she could have pulled this whole thing off.  Bakura turned quickly to him.

"What makes you so sure.  For all we know, she was killed with the others."  Kaiba grabbed the collar of Bakura's torn shirt.

"I told you.  She's not-"

"Then where is she?"

"Well, you didn't see her body.  She could be lying somewhere unconscious…" Kaiba shot, not appreciate of being cut off.

"How about we do another search then." Bakura told him.

"Well since you did such a great job the first time." Kaiba told him walking off.  Bakura's face turned red as he shot a glare to the back of Kaiba's head.  Joey grumbled.

"I was with him when we found everyone!" 

"That proves nothing Wheeler, just the fact that your still a misguided mutt who can't learn to use his nose correctly." Kaiba told him hatefully.

"Well, I think that you just-"

"Are you two going to shut up soon, or am I going to be forced to listen to anymore of it?"  Everyone turned to look over at the source of a very feminine voice.                                                                                                                                                                                         

"Kassidy?"  Tea' asked.  She pulled away from Joey's grasp.

"The one and only."  She told them hoarsely.  She was dragging Marik towards them.  "Can I get a little help here?"  Joey and Bakura rushed over, taking Marik off her hands.  "He's unconscious."

"But Marik…why wasn't he sucked up with the rest of the demons."  Tea' asked.  Kassidy looked her over.  Though she was puny looking girl, Tea' proved to be pretty smart.

"It's a long story…I'll tell you later."  Kassidy lifted her arm up and stretched it.  She looked down and saw a group of people on the ground.  "Are they…"

"Dead?  Yes.  They are, but those three are not."  Bakura said nodding to one hunter, Yugi, and Tristin.

"Will they be okay?"

"I hope so."

"I guess we better get them to a hospital soon."  Tea' said.

"What will our story be?" Kaiba asked.  Joey turned to him.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you inescapably stupid fleabag, that we can't waltz into the medical clinic and tell them we just got finished fighting a bunch of demons.  I'm even having trouble believing it."

"Why would we tell them that?"

"That's my point you idiot.  They're going to ask what happened."  Kaiba crossed his arms.

"We got jumped by a neighborhood gang.  There were at least 30 men."  One of the hunters said.  "They killed six and left four unconscious.  How we explain about the demon is beyond me."  Kassidy looked at him.

"I'm sure it will be fine."  She had nothing to worry about now, he was human. She hoped he would be okay though.  Now that he was human, it could be easier for him to not survive.  When he was a demon he had to worry only about certain things killing him.  Now he had to worry a lot more, being more susceptible to things and injuries…and he had a lot of injuries.  She had to get him and everyone else out of here soon.

"Kaiba let me borrow your phone."  Kassidy told him.  He stuck his hand in his coat and pulled something out.  "What is that?"

"My phone.  I guess it got destroyed in the…uh…small conflict with the "_neighborhood gang_"." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay well I guess we'll have to find a phone." Kassidy told them.

"Why?" Tea' asked.

"We need to get an ambulance over here." Kassidy handed her a quarter.  "You and Joey go find one and call.  Tell them to get here as soon as possible."  Tea' nodded and left with Joey down the road.

"So now what do we do?"  Kaiba asked.

"We wait."  Kassidy told him.  The battle was done with.  It was over.  This had been the most eventful, sad, happy, scary, confusing, surprising, point in her life.  She would never forget it and would always torment her.  It has, however, made her wiser and she is thankful for that. 

**A/N:  Yes, that battle is over!  I'm so happy, yet sad.  There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER and it has already been written, and will be posted probably tomorrow.  Thank you all once more!  You've been so supportive through this story, and I'm sad to say there will not be a sequel.  This is only because I don't think I could match or do better then this story.  That is, after all, the point to a sequel.  Sorry I can't answer any questions right now, but I will in the next chapter.  The last chapter…**


	46. The End of It All

 A/N:  Before I give you the last chapter I just want to say thank you all again.  You've given me all the thanks and support I could have ever asked for.  Love to you all,

**Boy Crazy Magician Chick.**

            Kassidy stood outside the door, waiting for it to open.  Thinking they hadn't heard her knock, she rang the doorbell.  She could hear a light bark inside and footsteps.  Running a hand through her hair, she awaited an answer.  The door opened slowly.

            Kassidy saw a lovely brunette woman.  She looked around forty or so, but Kassidy knew she was older.  The lady gave her a skeptical look before beginning to talk.

            "May I help you?"  Her voice was steady and cool.  The little black Pomeranian at her feat began to sniff Kassidy's feet. 

            "Yes…are you Amelia Recknod?"

            "I am." 

            "And your son.  His name was Michael?"  Kassidy asked.  The woman nodded.  Kassidy smiled and lifted up a bag.  "I believe this belongs to you then."

            "What is it?"  Amelia took the bag from Kassidy and opened it.  Inside lied many folded clothes and little miscellaneous stuff. 

            "These are his.  I thought it was only right you had them."  Kassidy told her.  Amelia looked up at Kassidy slowly.

            "You knew Mike?" The words came out more like a statement then a question.  Kassidy nodded.

            "We…sort of worked together.  He was a great man." Kassidy saw the woman suddenly seem more colorful.  She gave a weak, but meaningful smile.  Amelia opened the door wider.

            "Would like to come in for coffee?" Kassidy smiled. 

            "Of coarse."  She stepped in, immediately feeling at home.  The house was cozy and warm.

            "I was so surprised when I got a letter saying that Michael had…died."  Amelia lead Kassidy into the small kitchen.  "I hadn't seen him for two years."

            "Really?"  Kassidy stood while Mrs. Recknod got down two mugs.

            "Well, he moved out at sixteen…he and his father were having some difficulty you see."

            "Oh."

            "Yes, it seemed like they disagreed on everything.  One day it became too much for Michael and he left.  He called now and then, on holidays, but after about a year, we lost touch.  He was moving from place to place.  It was hard."  Amelia started a brew of coffee.  "So…tell me…what did you and Michael do?"

            "Oh…we were exterminators."  Kassidy told her, feeling bad she couldn't tell the truth.  It was his mother, she disserved to know, but she could not tell.  Technically, though, it was only half a lie.  They did exterminate…just not what she was probably thinking.  Mrs. Recknod gave Kassidy an odd look.

            "How long have you been in that business?"

            "Oh…I worked as an exterminator for about five or six months.  After Michael and the others died, I quit.  I couldn't really continue if they weren't there."  Kassidy said.  Amelia gave her a blank look.

            "Others?  More died?"

            "Yes…"

            "How?  I never knew how, I just got a letter with no return address saying that he had died and that someone would fly and drive his body here."  Amelia looked away. 

            "How unusual.  If you don't mind me saying, why would someone drive here and set the body at your door in a box?"  Kassidy saw Amelia get up and grab the coffee, pouring it into Kassidy's mug.

            "Would you like sugar or milk?"

            "No thank you, I've learned to drink it black."

            "So strong?"  Amelia put some milk into her mug and set the coffee back on the stove and sit down.

            "Well, I have a two year old little girl, so I've kind of had to learn to be awake twenty hours of the twenty-four hour day."  Kassidy took a drink of coffee and then smiled.

            "You're so young."  Amelia took a drink of coffee.

            "Eighteen."

            "Wow.  Is the father around?"

            "Oh yes."  It brought a smile to Kassidy's face when she talked about Marik.  "He is very helpful." 

            "You're married?"  Amelia asked looking at the ring on Kassidy's finger.

            "Engaged.  We'll be getting married in a few weeks."

            "I see.  Well good for you."

            "Thank you.  Well, besides coming to talk to you about your son, I was going to ask if you would like to come to the wedding."

            "Oh…I would, but I think Bob, my husband, might be a little busy.  He might need my help."

            "Oh…okay.  Well if you make it…you make it.  If not, then I guess you don't.  If you want to, just give me a call at this number.  Or if you ever want to talk, we can do that too.  I think I better go.  My kiddo isn't very patient and I think she might be getting antsy at home.  Thank you for the coffee."

            "Oh, your welcome.  Thank you for coming by.  It's been two years since I've talked about Mike.  Since the funeral."  Amelia told her.  Kassidy smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

            "Just hang in there.  Call me some time.  We'll get together for lunch."

            "Yeah, okay.  Thanks for dropping by." 

            "No problem.  Bye." Kassidy said walking out the kitchen.

            "Bye bye."  Amelia told her, waving.

            Kassidy walked through the door tiredly.  It had to be around 3:30 in the morning.  Her plane hadn't gotten back until 2:30.  She had called Joey, asking him to come pick her up and drive her home.  He had done it, with a lot of complaint, but she was glad to finally be home. 

            Setting down her bag at the door, she turned and walked to the kitchen.  She was hungry, she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  Rummaging through the food, she found some left over spaghetti and grabbed it, heating it in the microwave.  It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was relax. 

            She hopped on the counter and flipped through a magazine.  It wasn't much to do, but it would pass time while the spaghetti got hot.  Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation on her head.  She smiled and turned around, seeing Marik.

            "Hi."  His whisper sent chills through her spine. 

            "Hi yourself."  Kassidy told him, as he drew his hand away from her head.  His eyes gazed into hers.

            "What time did you get back?"

            "Around 2:30 or so."

            "Was the trip good?"  He asked, circling around to stand in front of her.

            "Worth it, totally." 

            "Good."

            "So…how long until you fell asleep waiting up for me?" 

            "I've been awake this whole time."  Kassidy smiled.

            "Oh really?  What's that sleep in your eye then?"  She asked, wiping it out of his eye.  He raised a hand up and ran it through her hair.

            "I really like your hair this long.  It suits you." It was true.  Her hair had grown down to her shoulders; she just hadn't found the time to cut it off again.  

            "You're changing the subject."

            "Why are we spending all this time talking?"  He asked, smiling lazily at her.  She smiled back with humor.  Grabbing her face, he pulled it to his until their lips met.  It didn't take them long to get into the passion.  "You're so beautiful."

            "I missed you so much."  She told him between kisses.  It had now been to years since they had met, and they still held the same obsessive love for each other. 

            "It felt like forever."  He told her.  His tongue trailed to her neck.  Her breaths quickened.  She felt his lips turn into a smile.  He moved his head up to her ear and kissed it.  "I'm going to ravish you right here."  Kassidy's eyes popped open.

            "What about Makiah?"  Marik looked up and kissed her cheek, unbuttoning her jacket.

            "She's asleep."

            "And if she wakes up?"  Marik looked up, annoyed and amused.

            "One way or another I'm having you tonight…" Kassidy raised an eyebrow.

            "And if I'm to tired?" Marik grabbed her hips and slid her off the counter, moving her against it.

            "Then you'll be mine in your sleep." She moved her fingers to his shirt, moving over his unhidden muscles.

            "I'm yours anyway." 

            "Good…then you won't mind me doing this." And with that, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  She let out a scream.  "Now, now.  Better be quiet.  Makiah's sleeping." 

            "Not anymore she's not."  Kassidy said, looking at her two-year-old daughter in the hallway.  Marik set her down and turned to his daughter as well.  Her chocolate brown hair curled in her face…bed head.  "Hi baby."

            "Hi mommy."  Makiah's voice sweetly grazed through the open air.  Kassidy bent to her knees, opening her arms.  Makiah walked steadily to her mother. 

            "You should be in bed." Marik told his small pride and joy.  Kassidy was warmed with her little girl's body.

            "I couldn't sleep."  Kassidy smiled at Makiah's whiny voice as she rubbed her eye. 

            "Want me to tuck you in?"  Kassidy picked her up and carried her back to her room.  Marik followed and leaned against the door, hands in his pockets.

            "Story."  Kassidy put Makiah in her bed and pulled the covers up.

            "Not tonight.  You shouldn't be up anyway."

            "Please?"  Kassidy smiled and kissed her daughter.

            "Tomorrow." 

            "Now."

            "Tomorrow, I promise."  Kassidy walked over to Marik and wrapped her arm around his waist.  Makiah frowned.

            "But-"

            "Makiah…what did your mother say?"  Marik asked strictly.  He received a glare.  "You had better wipe that look off your face."  Makiah made a huffed sound and flipped over in the bed and crossed her arms.  Kassidy looked up at Marik and released her arm around his waist.  He nodded and walked over to the bed to his little girl.  It wasn't long before she heard Makiah giggling.  Kassidy smiled.  She loved the way Marik had a way of making people change their attitude about things.  Even her daughter melted when she saw him, it must run in her family.  "Go to sleep."

            "Good night."  Kassidy turned the light off and Marik walked out.

            Marik grabbed Kassidy's hand and lead her to their bedroom.  There she went through the closet and grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt.  Marik threw her a brush.  Kassidy ran it through her hair.  She felt hands gently rub against her shoulders.  She closed her eyes and smiled.

            "Are you really ready to marry me?"  Marik whispered in her ear.  She felt his nose rub under her earlobe.  Butterfly kisses covered her cheek.

            "Of course."  She ran a hand to his cheek.  His arms wrapped around her stomach. 

            "If you're not sure…I mean…not ready, I won't push you."  He told her.  Kassidy turned to him and hugged him.  He slowly wrapped his arms around and looked at her head of hair.

            "Marik I love you more then I've ever loved anyone.  Anything!  You are my everything.  I don't know what I'd do without you…you and Makiah.  You guys are my world."  She kissed his chin.  He smiled and hugged her tighter.  "Hey wait a minute…wasn't there ravishing involved here?"  Marik pulled away and smile.

            "Yeah…"

            "Well then hop to it."  She told him.  Marik smiled and kissed her nose. 

            "You got it kid."  And with that he laid her down on the bed covering her with kisses and passionate love.

**The end!  Oh wow!  Thank you all so much!  I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it!  I'll try to make more for you.  I am not doing a sequel, but I will do other fictions.  Again thank you all!  Hope you enjoyed!  Boy Crazy Magician Chick!**      


End file.
